Go, Go, Wildcats
by PinkAtHart
Summary: Divatox has traveled back in time to the 1980s. It's up to Turbo's Cassie Chan and Time Force's Lucas Kendall to stop her from altering the timeline in catastrophic ways. With Lucas to guide her through the rules of time travel, Cassie must assemble a new team of Power Rangers to save the world. Will the five misfits she selects be able to get the job done?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** _ **Prologue**_

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She landed on her feet, which was more than she could say for her Pirahnatrons. They fell over each other awkwardly. "Ah!" She said. "The Nineteen-Eighties!" She took a deep breath before looking at her minions and declaring, "Big hair… Flashy colors… _Shoulder pads!_ What's _not_ to love, right?"

She began exploring this strange new town. Happy humans wandered around gloriously unaware of the danger they were about to face. Divatox had sent a part of herself back in time to ensure that if things went sour in the present, she would still survive. She just needed to alter the right parts of the timeline and she'd have nothing to worry about!

"Divatox!" A voice said harshly. "What _are_ you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Ugh… Yes, Zell mentioned I might need to watch out for you," Divatox mumbled. "Hello, Dimitria."

"You do not belong in this place or this time, Divatox. I must insist you leave immediately, or the consequences may be severe."

"It's always so _serious_ with you. Relax, Dimitria. I'm merely here to enjoy some peace and quiet." She opened up the charm Zordon's extremely evil father Zell had given to her and watched in pleasure as it pulled Dimitria inside of itself and sealed shut. It was impressive magic, and she cried out with delight. "Finally! _Now_ I can enjoy myself." She laughed as she clasped the charm around her neck. "Don't worry, Dimitria. You don't do anything important until the nineteen-nineties anyway. I'll make sure _not_ to let you out in time for that!"

Everything was falling into place. Not everyone got second chances, and Divatox did not intend to waste hers. The last thing she needed was for the sister she liked to pretend she didn't have to ruin her fun!

"Come along, my dear minions," she said to the Pirahnatrons. "We're going to get things _right_ this time!"

 _ **LEE**_

The morning after pulling off the ultimate prank, Lee Scott walked into his school with his head held high... And a dog on a leash.

"Puppy!" Veronica Savers cried in delight. She immediately began petting the dog.

Her twin sister Roxanne rolled her eyes. "That dog is at _least_ four years old. It's _not_ a puppy, Ronnie," she said.

"I don't care how old it is, Roxy... It's fluffy, and I, like, _totally_ have to pet it! Where'd he come from, Lee?"

"East Roslyn High," Lee said with a smirk.

"You _didn't!"_ Roxy said.

"Oh, I _totally_ did," Lee replied.

"Have fun in prison. " Roxy walked away, probably before she could be implicated in the crime. Ronnie was too busy playing with her new fluffy friend.

"Mr. Scott," a voice said.

Lee spun around and flashed him his most charming smile. "Hey, Principal Drew. How's it going?" He asked casually.

"My office. Bring the animal."

"Yes, Sir."

Ronnie pouted as Lee took the dog back. He walked into Principal Drew's office. The principal motioned toward one of the seats as he took his own.

"Mr. Scott,it has come to my attention that you may have been involved in a series of events which occurred last night, beginning with a student from our school breaking into East Roslyn High, painting their locker room with our school colors, stealing their mascot, and apparently, luring two of their cheerleaders away into the night to do God only knows what."

"That's just not true, Sir," Lee said. "It was _three_ cheerleaders, actually... And I promise, I took _very_ good care of them." _All night long,_ Lee added in his head. He struggled not to laugh at the memory.

"Do you understand how serious these allegations are? You're a bright kid, Lee. I told the police as much when they showed up here this morning. You have an incredible amount of potential as both a top student and our star quarterback, and getting arrested would seriously hurt your chances of succeeding in life. I convinced them to let you off with a warning, community service, and three months of detention."

" _Three months?"_ Lee asked in horror. "Principal Drew, what about football?"

"You have been suspended from the team pending rehabilitation. Once you prove you deserve to be the face of the school, I will reinstate you." Principal Drew paused. "It's better than spending a year in juvenile detention. You should consider yourself very lucky, Mr. Scott."

Lee sighed. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. "Yes, Sir," he said sadly.

"Now, go on... And leave the canine here. I'll return him to his team later today."

Lee stood and walked out of the office with his detention slip in his hands. _Oh well,_ he thought. As the other students cheered for him, he decided the prank had been worth it. He'd get himself back on the team in no time, and he'd boosted morale for the coming football season. He could man up and face the consequences if it meant his team headed toward victory.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She was walking through the hallway when she heard everyone cheering for Lee Scott, who'd pulled off the raddest prank of the century. Even the infamously cranky Kaylen Carter was amused by the story, until something distracted her.

She reacted to the hand on her ass instinctively, flipping the guy who'd touched her on his back. It was one of Lee's meathead football playing friends. Kaylen proceeded to attack him, first with her fists, and then with her trusty baseball bat.

When his cries of protests fell silent, Kaylen looked at the crowd of students staring at her in horror. "What?" She asked with a shrug. "He had it coming... Anyone _else_ wanna touch my ass?"

The students fled, including the rest of the football team. Kaylen laughed at that. "Miss Carter!" Principal Drew said in absolute horror. Softer, he added, "Why must you _always_ do these things, Kaylen?"

 _Crap,_ Kaylen thought. She looked at him. He shook his head. "Detention?" She asked innocently.

"If you weren't my niece, it would be far worse," he said, still speaking softly. Louder, he said, "Mrs. Meadows, I do believe Mr. Clinton needs to go to the hospital." He sighed. "Come on, Kaylen. I believe it would be best if you spent next period in my office."

Kaylen shrugged. "It's more entertaining than math class," she replied. She followed him back to his office as he refused to acknowledge that comment.

 _ **SERENA**_

The computers were frustrating her. Serena Wolf frowned at the screen in front of her before hacking into the main program. Being just a little bit "different," Serena preferred communicating with computers to communicating with people. Computers operated logically and within specific parameters, while people were not bound by these things.

Serena had reworked the entire computer network to improve functionality significantly by the time she was interrupted. "Miss Wolf, just _what_ do you think you are doing?" Principal Drew demanded.

"I'm improving the speed, memory, data processing, and overall functionality of the school's computer network," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Serena, we talked about this... You can't just do these things without permission."

"I can, Sir. I just did. The word you're seeking is _shouldn't._ There is a difference."

"I give up... Detention, Miss Wolf."

Serena frowned before rolling her eyes. "Fine, Principal Drew... But you'll thank me later."

She walked out of the lab only to walk right into a crowd of students. "Oh, look," Donnie Atkins said with a cruel laugh. "It's the freaky Black bitch. Hey, Baby! I _like_ my girls dark. You're probably really hot under all those layers."

Serena tensed up. Her entire body immediately went into panic mode. She clutched her textbooks to her chest and tried to ignore the immature idiots. She walked quickly, but Donnie grabbed her arm.

She hated being touched, especially by idiots. Serena took a swing at Donnie's head. He dodged the blow and pulled her close to his body. She did the most logical thing, stomping on his foot before kicking his shin. Then, for good measure, she delivered a swift kick to his groin. Donnie was on the floor screaming while his friends laughed at him.

"I do _not_ like to be touched!" Serena said firmly. "Do not try that again." She walked away calmly, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her again.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He _could_ have gone to class, but the music was calling to him. Austin sat across the street from the school on one of the park benches. He stretched himself out across it casually as he began to play his guitar. The music came out of him easily as he wrote a new song.

He watched as students hurried into the building, but he was in no rush. Austin didn't have the attention span to sit in a classroom that day. After all, this was a new school, and quite honestly, he just wanted to be back in Nashville. He couldn't go back, however. His father was in jail for beating his mother to death. Austin's only other living relative was his mom's sister Suzy. His aunt was a very cool woman, but she was barely twenty-six. She'd gone to California for college and had never looked back until the police called to tell her what had happened to her sister. Now, Austin lived with her, and they were still trying to figure out who the responsible adult was supposed to be.

"Ah. Mr. Clark... Your aunt suggested I might find you here when it came to my attention you were not in class... This is _not_ the way to start your school year off on a positive note," Principal Drew said.

Austin shrugged. "You know, Sir, I _do_ take requests," he said casually. "You look like a man who appreciates a good ol' rendition of _Like A Virgin."_ He played the first few bars of music before Principal Drew thought up a response.

"School is _inside,_ Mr. Clark. I realize this is a difficult transition for you, but I'm going to have to give you detention for cutting class."

Austin nodded. "Fair enough," he agreed. He went back to strumming his guitar.

"Mr. Clark! Get. Inside. _Now."_

Austin reluctantly packed up his guitar and put it on his back. He followed his new principal back to the high school before he could decide to call the cops or something.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She had made it through two classes without an issue, but as Mrs. Goldblum began talking to the class, a soft _meow_ escaped from Hannah's backpack. The teacher raised an eyebrow at that but kept going. When it happened again, the elderly math teacher frowned and began walking through the classroom trying to find the source.

"Open your bag, Young Lady," she said harshly.

Hannah sighed and fully unzipped the bag, which was already partially open. A kitten popped her head out. Mrs. Goldblum shrieked and jumped back.

"Go to the Principal's office!" Mrs. Goldblum demanded.

"Yes, Mrs. Goldblum," Hannah said. She gathered her belongings in her arms, encouraged the cat to sit down in her bag again, and hurried down the hall to Principal Drew's office.

"May I help you, Miss Ramos?" He asked.

"Mrs. Goldblum sent me."

He looked surprised. Hannah didn't get into trouble very often. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Well... Um..." Hannah was saved from saying more as the kitten popped her head out again.

Principal Drew's eyes went wide. He sighed, clearly holding on to the very last of his patience as he asked, "Hannah... _Why_ is there a cat in your bookbag?"

Hannah looked at him with pleading eyes. "I found her on my way to school. She was all alone and injured and these boys were picking on her and I couldn't just _leave her!_ She needed _someone."_

"Miss Ramos, as honorable as your intentions may have been, bringing a stray animal to school is strictly prohibited and highly inappropriate. The animal could be sick or it could attack someone."

"She's just a kitten, Principal Drew. I'm sure she won't hurt anyone."

"Even still, I'll need to give you detention for this... I'll call a shelter to come pick the animal up."

"A shelter? What if they put her to sleep?" Hannah asked in horror.

"Unless you plan on bringing her home with you-"

Hannah sighed. "Mrs. Brooks would kill me." She meant that. Her foster mother had a terrible temper. Hannah didn't even want to think about what _Mr._ Brooks would do if he found out she'd gotten in trouble. "You don't have to call them about the detention, do you?" She asked nervously.

Principal Drew softened slightly. "No, Hannah. I think I can let that rule slide this one time." He shook his head. "Believe it or not, you're not even the first student to bring an animal into the school today…"

She'd heard about Lee Scott and the mascot, so she knew what he was referencing. "Thank you, Sir!" She sighed with relief.

"Bring this slip with you to detention. I'll make sure the shelter finds the cat a good home. Go on."

Hannah nodded gratefully. She kissed the kitten's tiny nose before picking up her bag and leaving the office.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She hadn't expected things to be set up so well for her, but Zordon's sister Anise worked fast. She'd gone back in time ahead of her to make things as easy as possible for this mission. Cassie had paperwork, a place to stay, and a job. Now, all she had to do was find Alpha Three, the Power Coins, and her Rangers.

It had come as a shock when Zordon and Alpha Six told Cassie Divatox had partially escaped into the past with the help of Zordon's seriously evil father before the big battle that had supposedly fully ended her life and the lives of far too many others. Kira Ford, Tommy's protege from the Dino Thunder team, had gathered nearly every Power Ranger ever to fight villains from several different teams after they'd united under Zell and kidnapped Tommy. A lot of them had not walked away from that battle, including TJ...

Cassie shook her head, refusing to think about the fact that TJ had given his life so that she, Justin, and RPM's Doctor K could go on fighting and help save Tommy's life. They'd won the fight, but they'd lost entirely too much. When things were calm enough, Andros had seen Cassie and smiled at her with relief before asking, "TJ?" Unable to say the words aloud, Cassie had merely shaken her head before Andros wrapped her in his arms. She'd broken down and gone hysterical at that point, but at least she'd made it through the battle first.

Leaving the present had seemed like a _super_ idea when Zordon asked for her help. She wasn't thrilled when he saddled her with Lucas Kendall from Time Force as a babysitter, but she was determined not to fail in her mission. Cassie would assemble a new team of Rangers in the past to stop Divatox from altering the timeline beyond repair.

She stood with Bradley Drew in his office now. "How was your first day, Miss Chan?" He asked.

"I prefer _Ms._ Chan, actually," Cassie replied to her new boss. "Or just Cassie. May I call you Bradley?"

"No."

Cassie nodded. "Noted. Anyway, it went well. The kids are great."

"Your opinion may change over time," he said with a slight smile.

 _So he_ does _have a sense of humor!_ Cassie thought. _Thank God._

"Trust me," she said. "There's _nothing_ these kids can throw at me that'll scare me off."

"Excellent. Then you'll go to detention."

"Did I violate the dress code or something?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"You're going to run detention today, Ms. Chan. New teachers always do."

She shrugged. "Okay. What do I have to do? "

"It's _detention,_ Ms. Chan. You _detain_ the students so they can think about what they've done and how to make better choices in life."

"Right." She laughed awkwardly. "I knew that!"

Principal Drew motioned down the hall. "Get to it," he said.

Cassie walked to the classroom. She found five students sitting inside. Closing the door behind her, she sat on her desk and looked at the kids. "Hi," she said. "My name is Cassie Chan, and I'm the new music teacher here. You guys can just call me Cassie if you promise not to tell the Principal. So... Why's everyone here?"

No one answered her, so she looked at the names on the sign-in sheet. "Leonidas Scott?" She asked.

The jock in the back of the classroom cringed. "You _must_ be new," he said. "The name's _Lee._ No one on Earth calls me that evil, evil name except my grandma."

"Lee Scott?" She repeated. _No way… That's too big of a coincidence. He's gotta be related to Jason._ "So, what are you in for?"

"Grand Theft Canine," he said proudly.

"Seriously?"

"I stole East Roslyn's mascot. Oh, and... I _also_ seduced three of their cheerleaders... At the same time."

 _Oh yeah,_ Cassie thought. _He's_ definitely _related to Jason._ "Well, _that_ was ambitious! Go big or go home, right?"

"Totally."

Cassie looked at the next name on the list. "Kaylen Carter?"

"I put a football player in the hospital," a girl with blonde hair and, apparently, a lot of rage said casually.

"Impressive. May I ask why?"

"He touched my ass."

"And they gave you _detention_ for kicking the pervert's ass? Not cool. I say right on, Sister! More power to you!"

Kaylen laughed. Her eyes lit up mischievously. "You're not like the other teachers, are you?"

"Not even close! So... Serena Wolf?"

"Present," a girl replied, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.

"What crime got you in here?"

"I reconfigured the obsolete computer program the lab was running on to improve its performance. Apparently, I am not supposed to do that without permission."

"Awesome. Stick it to the man." She paused. "Austin Clark?"

The other boy in the room looked up at her with a casual smile that contradicted his sad, dark eyes. He tipped his cowboy hat back as he stretched his legs out on his desk and pulled out his guitar. "I skipped class to write a song... The music was speaking to me and couldn't be denied." His Southern drawl was strong.

"Rad! You write music?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hey, when inspiration hits, you've gotta roll with it. As a musician myself, I fully support your actions. As a teacher, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to encourage that sort of behavior, but screw it. Wanna play me a sample?"

He smiled at her again. "Maybe later," he said.

Finally, Cassie called, "Hannah Ramos? What's your story?"

"I got busted sneaking a kitten into class in my backpack," she said with embarrassment. "I rescued her on the way to school. She was hurt and she was getting picked on."

"Sweet. Where is she?"

"The Principal said he had to give her to a shelter." She could see how much this upset the girl. Cassie decided then and there that she needed a pet. She'd find out where the kitten was and rescue her, and if her forced roommate Lucas disapproved, he could suck an egg.

The more she talked to the kids, the more she realized what she had in front of her... A natural leader with the last name Scott... Clearly, he was _born_ to be a Red Ranger... A crazy blonde who could kick anyone's ass had Yellow written all over her... A brilliant girl who was socially awkward practically _screamed_ Blue... The snarky Southern boy who loved music as much as she did would be great in Black or Green or whatever color Ranger this team had... And a sweet girl with a bleeding heart who oozed compassion for all creatures big and small was _clearly_ a Pink Ranger.

She had no time to debate this as an explosion came from outside. "What was that?" Kaylen demanded.

"Um... Okay, guys. Stay here," Cassie said. She rushed outside.

"Cassie!" Lucas called.

"Divatox..." Cassie said as she saw the source of the explosion. "And Pirahnatrons... Seriously? Ew."

Together, she and Lucas began battling their way through the minions and toward their true target. Divatox laughed, apparently having a _grand_ old time.

"Unhand me!" A voice cried.

"Oh crap..." Cassie mumbled as she saw who Divatox had in her clutches. "It's my boss."

"Bradley Drew is an important part of history," Lucas said. "We can't let her kill him."

"Yeah, there's that... Plus, I'd hate to lose my job after only a day."

Together, they got closer, but someone beat them to Divatox. "Uncle Brad!" Kaylen screamed. She stood with Cassie's other detention kids, who had blatantly ignored her command to stay in the detention room.

 _Right on, Little Rebels,_ she thought with a smirk.

"Who the hell are those kids?" Lucas demanded.

"Who, them? That's my team, " Cassie replied.

"Your _team?_ Aren't those your students from detention?"

"Are you spying on me? And yes, they are."

"You want a bunch of _delinquents_ as your Rangers?"

"They're _awesome,_ Lucas. And look at them! They have no idea what's going on, but they're fighting. They're perfect."

"Cassie, I really urge you to reconsider."

"Too bad. Zordon said _I_ choose the team, and I just did." She resumed fighting, forcing Lucas to focus on doing the same. While the kids distracted Divatox, Cassie and Lucas got the Principal away from the Pirahnatrons. When Divatox finally retreated, Cassie looked at her boss.

"Ms. Chan?" Principal Drew asked in confusion. "You... You saved me..."

"Yeah, no big," she said with a shrug.

"How did you fight off those monsters?"

"Oh... Um... I've trained a lot in Martial Arts... I'm Asian. It's a cultural thing!" She laughed nervously. "If you ever need a substitute gym teacher, I'm _totally_ your girl!"

He seemed to accept this easily as fact. Principal Drew turned to Lucas. "And _you_ are...?"

"This is Lucas," Cassie said quickly. "He's... Um..."

"I'm her boyfriend," Lucas said easily. Cassie almost kicked his ass on the spot.

"And you know Martial Arts as well?"

"I'm a cop." That was true. Anise had secured Lucas a spot on the local police force.

"I see... Children, is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine," Kaylen replied. They seemed to only have a few minor cuts and bruises between them. "Are _you_?"

"I'm well, thanks to Ms. Chan. I need to get back to my office..." He walked away, still shaking.

Cassie and Lucas stood together smiling after him in case he turned around. " _Boyfriend?"_ Cassie demanded through her grin.

"You froze," Lucas replied through his own. " _Someone_ needed to come up with a quick, logical explanation for what I was doing here. "

"I'm _going_ to _kill_ you, Lucas. In case you were wondering."

"You can try."

Cassie fully intended to. When Principal Drew was finally out of sight, Cassie glared at him. "I _really_ don't like you. By the way, we're getting a cat. "

"What? No way-"

"You don't get a say, _Honey._ Girlfriends _always_ win this debate."

"You're not going to make this easy on me, _are_ you?"

"Oooh no. Not a _chance."_ She smiled for real this time.

"Uh... Ms. Chan?" Hannah asked.

"Cassie," she replied.

"Cassie... Is detention over? I need to get home."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, go on. But if you guys run into any trouble like what we just saw here... Just be careful. I'll see you all tomorrow."

She dismissed them before saying, "Now, to rescue our kitten before we go find Alpha Three."

"You think it will be that easy to locate her?" Lucas asked.

"I'll ask Principal Drew where he sent her."

"What? No, Cassie, not the cat… Alpha."

"I was kidding. Jeez, get a sense of humor! We won't know if we can find Alpha easily until we start searching. Come on, Asshole. Let's go."

 _ **LUCAS**_

He had to admit that the kitten Cassie insisted on bringing to their home/headquarters was kind of cute. Lucas was even fairly certain taking in a pet wouldn't alter the timeline... But he had to wonder what Cassie's priorities were. They should be looking for Alpha Three and the Power Coins, not playing house with a stray.

"Where to now?" Cassie asked.

"I've picked up a signal that _could_ be Alpha Three about six miles from here," Lucas said. He unlocked his car, which he was deeply in love with already, and motioned for her to get in.

Cassie climbed into the car and Lucas drove off. He got them to their destination quickly. They jumped out and exchanged glances at the creepy old house in the middle of the woods. "So, what you're saying is... Alpha Three is a serial killer?" Cassie asked.

"Come on. I'm sure it's fine," Lucas said. He wasn't, actually, but he'd never admit that the place creeped him out, too.

The door was unlocked. Lucas pushed it open cautiously, ready to fire his weapon if he needed to. They were greeted by a large fireplace. "Nice," Cassie said. "It might be cozy if it didn't look so abandoned and horror-movie-ready."

"Who goes there?" A disembodied voice demanded harshly.

"Um... Should we answer?" Cassie asked.

Flames burst out of the fireplace threateningly. "I think we'll be in more trouble if we _don't,"_ Lucas said. "We come in peace!"

"Wow. Cliché much?" Cassie rolled her eyes. Louder, she added, "We're looking for Alpha Three?"

"State your business or perish!" The fireplace said as a homicidal woman's face appeared in the flames.

"Okay, _chill!_ Zordon sent us."

The flames vanished. "Cassie? Lucas?" A much gentler voice asked.

"That's us," Lucas said.

A small, flustered robot came rushing out of the shadows. The lights in the house turned on. It didn't look quite as creepy anymore, but it was clear no one had been there in a while. "Thank goodness! I've been expecting you," the robot said eagerly. "I am Alpha Three. Forgive my theatrics. I don't get many visitors, and I have to remain cautious of who is allowed into my home."

"So you live here?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. This estate is called Oakhaven. It will serve as our Command Center. You'll find we are well-hidden and protected here."

"Alpha... We were told you have possession of the Power Coins," Lucas said.

"I do indeed, Lucas." She produced a beautiful box with five large cats inscribed on the cover. She opened it and Lucas saw that each coin had a cat carved into it. "These coins were given to me by a friend of yours, Cassie."

"A friend? _Which_ friend?" Cassie asked.

Alpha smiled and handed her a note. Cassie unfolded it and read it aloud. "My Dearest Cassie... I discovered these coins while trapped in the past. I sensed their incredible power immediately, and upon further investigation, I learned they came from an ancient clan of warriors. Although these warriors have long-since become inactive, they transferred their powers into these coins. It was said that a new generation would need these coins to stop a great evil from destroying everyone in their path. The lore is protected in a book I have entrusted to Alpha Three along with these coins. I think looking at the final page will explain how I knew you'd be coming for them. Good luck, Cassie. I believe in you, and I know our paths will cross again. Fondly..." Cassie's eyes went wide. "The Phantom Ranger?! Is he here?"

"I'm afraid he vanished shortly after these were delivered to me," Alpha replied.

"Vanished? Is he safe? Kira tried to put out a message for him to come join our battle, but he didn't respond. That's not like him. I _know_ he would have been there if he could."

"Cassie, we can't focus on that right now," Lucas said. "No distractions."

"Bite me, Lucas! I haven't seen him in almost two decades, but he was a good friend. I need to know if he's okay."

"I can try to locate him for you, Cassie," Alpha said helpfully.

"Yes! Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you, Alpha."

"May we see the book?" Lucas asked.

Alpha produced an old book that had clearly been bound in leather by hand. Lucas flipped it open to the last page and saw a drawing that explained a lot. Five warriors stood together, united in battle. At the center of the fight stood a wounded Time Force Ranger. Covering all of them protectively while holding a sword stood a warrior woman in a Turbo suit. Her helmet was off and her face was clearly visible. The girl was a dead ringer for Cassie.

"Whoa... That's not a bad likeness," Cassie mumbled.

"Cassie... You must choose your Rangers immediately," Alpha said. "Divatox is already changing small details, and each change causes a ripple effect."

"I already found my team," Cassie said.

"Come on, Cassie," Lucas protested. "Those kids are _not_ warriors."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Alpha, my team is set."

"Excellent. Let me teleport them here," Alpha said.

"Wait!" Lucas tried to object.

"They aren't-" Cassie began. " _Ready_..." She added as the five teenagers landed flat on their butts.

"What the hell?" Lee demanded, jumping up to his feet looking like he was ready to hit something.

"Hello!" Alpha greeted the kids. "I am Alpha Three. Welcome to Oakhaven. Do not be alarmed. You are perfectly safe here."

"Um... Did I, like, hit my head or something?" Hannah asked.

"Nice place. Will the _Munsters_ be joining us?" Austin asked with a laugh.

"You're an automaton..." Serena said, studying Alpha. She poked Alpha's side kind of hard and the robot let out a surprised squeal. "Impressive..."

"Cool. So, like, this has been fun, but I've got to motor," Lee said.

"Wait!" Cassie said.

"Miss... Cassie?" Hannah asked in surprise.

"Okay... So this may sound nuts, but I've brought the five of you here for a mission."

"A _mission?"_ Kaylen asked skeptically.

"That woman who attacked the Principal earlier is named Divatox. That part of her is from the future, and she's come back to destroy your town and do who knows what else."

"LSD often causes hallucinations," Serena said practically. "Are you on LSD, Ms. Chan?"

"Just say no to drugs!" Lee added with a laugh.

"She's not delusional," Lucas said, although with her choice of Rangers, he was starting to wonder if he was wrong about that.

"You guys are going to become Power Rangers," Cassie said eagerly.

"Power _What?"_ Kaylen asked.

"Right... No one knows what they are yet... My bad." Cassie sighed. "Power Rangers are badass superheroes who save the world from evil."

"That sounds cool and all, but I've got a cute girl waiting for me, so-" Lee began.

"And I've got baseball practice," Kaylen added.

"I really need to get back home," Hannah said nervously.

"I just don't believe you," Serena said bluntly.

" _I_ do," Austin said, surprising everyone. He looked at them as they stared at him. "What? I've heard stranger... And that woman... She wasn't human, guys. Neither were her little buddies... So I, for one, would like to hear what Cassie has to say."

"Thank you," Cassie said. "I know how crazy I sound, but that's because I'm from the future, like Divatox. I'm a Power Ranger, too. Let me prove it to you."

"Cassie, we're supposed to keep a low profile," Lucas reminded her.

"They're my team, Lucas. They have to understand." With that, she pulled out her morpher and cried, "Shift into Turbo!"

The kids stared at her in shock as she morphed. "You really _do_ have super powers?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Is that costume meant to protect you? It doesn't seem very practical," Serena said.

"It's so... _Pink,"_ Kaylen said, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

"That's because I'm a Pink Ranger," Cassie explained. She took off her helmet and began handing out coins. "Lee... You are the Red Ranger because, like the Lion you'll call, you are brave in battle and a natural leader. Hannah... You are nurturing and swift like the Cheetah, making you the Pink Ranger. Serena, you are clever and fierce, like the Jaguar. You are the Blue Ranger. Austin... You are agile and adaptable, like the Lynx. You are the..." She paused, looking at the book, probably to check the color. "You are the Green Ranger. Finally... Kaylen, you are aggressive yet noble, like the Leopard. You are the Yellow Ranger."

"Alright, I'll bite... How do we... Um...?" Austin asked.

"Morph? Place your power coins in these morphers, then call your animal... Um..." Cassie paused, reading the book again. "Really? _Wildcats?_ What is this, _High School Musical? "_ She was met by blank stares from the kids. "Right. After your time. Okay, here goes... Just hold your morphers like this, " she demonstrated as Lucas passed them out to the kids. "Now, say, 'Go, Go, Wildcat!' And call your wildcat."

The kids hesitated. Austin shrugged. "Why not?" He asked. "Go, Go, Wildcat! Lynx! " He morphed, surprising even himself. "Well, ho-ly _shit,_ y'all! Miss Cassie's not crazy after all!"

"Oh, no, I'm _plenty_ crazy," Cassie said with a laugh. "But this isn't a delusion."

"Go, Go, Wildcat! Leopard!" Kaylen said. She morphed, too. "Okay, now, _that's_ cool!"

Serena frowned before giving in to her obvious curiosity. "Go, Go, Wildcat! Jaguar!" She morphed and asked, "How does this device alter our molecular structure?"

"I don't know," Cassie admitted with a shrug. "I never really questioned how it all works."

"Go, Go, Wildcat..." Hannah said nervously. "Cheetah!" She morphed and clearly relaxed.

"Fuck it," Lee said. "Go, Go, Wildcat! Lion!" He morphed and let out a victory roar.

"Yes! I knew you guys were the ones," Cassie said.

"You'll need to train," Lucas said. "And Rule Number One is you can't tell _anyone_ you're a Power Ranger. You guys have to guard this secret with your lives."

"Is he _always_ this intense?" Kaylen asked.

"Seems that way," Cassie replied.

"Take a chill pill, Dude. We're teenagers, not morons. We can keep a secret. Besides... Who the hell would believe us, right?"

Lucas watched the team critically as Cassie grinned. "They're going to work out just fine," she decided.

"If you say so," Lucas said.

"We're going to train you guys here," Cassie said, ignoring him as usual. "If there's trouble, you can reach each other or Alpha using your communicators… They're part of the morphers. If you need to reach us directly, my number is- Crap…"

"Cell phones haven't been invented yet," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Alpha, can you sync our morphers up with theirs so we can communicate?"

"Yes, I believe I can manage that," Alpha said pleasantly.

"I can help," Serena said.

"Serena, this is very advanced-" Lucas began.

"I. Can. Help," Serena said again. "Don't doubt my technological skills. You don't know me."

"Give her a shot," Cassie said. "Rangers help with advanced tech all the time. Look at Billy and Josh, or Doctor K. Hell, look at Justin. He's amazing with this stuff."

Serena looked at her morpher and played around with some of the buttons. Noting the effects, she nodded and examined Cassie's morpher. "Yes… Give me a couple of hours and I can make this work," she said.

"Sounds great! Maybe we can start training the rest of you in the meantime?" Cassie suggested.

"Ronnie's going to flip out thinking I bailed on her," Lee said with a frown. "I've got to go back… But I'm in, okay? Just… Give me until tomorrow."

"I have practice, like I said. If I don't get there, I'm off the team," Kaylen said.

"I have to go home," Hannah insisted. "Please… I'll make something up tomorrow so I can stay out."

"Austin?" Lucas asked.

"I can stay if y'all like," Austin said with a shrug. "I don't have anywhere I need to be right now."

"Great. We'll start working with you and figure out where your skill set is. The rest of you need to be here tomorrow after school. I realize you need a day to adjust, but beyond that, we don't have any time to waste," Lucas said firmly.

Cassie smiled at her team. "Okay, so this is the part where I go all Mentor on you and offer some wise advice or something, right? Keep the secret. Never use your powers unless you absolutely have to. Never use them for personal gain… That's pretty much it, I think… Be safe… Oh, and," she paused, grandly adding, "May the Power protect you!"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thanks for reading the first chapter! So, if you're confused, this fic takes place in the same universe as my fic_ Legacy Rangers. _You don't have to read that fic to follow this one, but some of the events referenced in this fic will contain spoilers for that one. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _This fic is officially off of hiatus! Sorry for the very long delay, and thank you for being patient with me._ Stone Warriors _demanded all of my focus until it was finished, but now that it's done, I'm ready to work on this story again. I'll be writing it while I also write_ Chosen Legacy. _With that said, let's get the story moving again!_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **HANNAH**_

Mrs. Brooks was furious Hannah had been late. She'd screamed at Hannah for over an hour before violently throwing her into her room and locking her inside. Hannah had done her homework and tried not to panic as she waited for Mr. Brooks to come home. For a little while, she'd focused on the insane but incredible news Cassie had given them, but that had just confused her. How could _she_ be a superhero? Hannah couldn't even protect _herself,_ and now she was supposed to protect the rest of the world?

She couldn't think about that as her doorknob clicked. The door was unlocked, and Mr. Brooks had come into the room. He had called her on daring to defy his wife, and then her punishment had begun.

Hannah hadn't been able to sleep with how much pain he'd left her in. Once he'd finally stopped, she'd sobbed into her pillow until she had no tears left. Now, the sun was up. Mr. Brooks was already at work. Hannah showered, got dressed, and prepared breakfast for Mrs. Brooks and Nina, the couple's six-year-old daughter. Hannah stayed silent as she watched Mrs. Brooks eat.

"This is yummy!" Nina declared. She smiled brightly at Hannah.

"I'm glad you like it," Hannah replied sweetly. Nina was the only member of the Brooks family who treated her kindly. She was very attached to the kid.

"It's not bad," Mrs. Brooks agreed. That was high praise coming from her.

"Oh, um... Mrs. Brooks, I took a job at the school for extra credit. I'm going to be tutoring other kids after school every day," Hannah said nervously.

"That'll look good on your records. Good idea," Mrs. Brooks replied.

Hannah let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't questioned her. As she cleaned up breakfast, Mrs. Brooks got Nina ready for school. Hannah grabbed her backpack and headed to the high school before they could come back.

She realized her arm was hurting and ducked into the bathroom to check it. A nasty bruise was forming from where Mrs. Brooks had grabbed her the day before. She kept her sleeves down to cover that up. Her entire body ached, and she was dizzy. She hadn't been allowed to eat the night before, and she'd barely been able to stomach eating breakfast because of what Mr. Brooks had done to her. She gripped the sink now, feeling sick.

A stall opened and a punk girl stepped out. She washed her hands and looked at Hannah. "Hey... You okay? You look a little pale," she said.

"I'm fine," Hannah said. She smiled at the girl politely and left the bathroom. The girl was right behind her when she nearly collapsed. She fell against the wall.

"Whoa! Easy!" The girl said, grabbing her to steady her. She pulled something out of her backpack.

Hannah looked at her in confusion. "What's that for?" She asked.

"It's a _chocolate bar,"_ the girl said sarcastically. "It's for _eating."_

Hannah blushed. "Obviously, but... Why are you giving it to me?"

"You obviously need to eat something. My sister gets dizzy like that when the idiot starves herself. Don't do that to yourself. You're beautiful."

Hannah blushed harder. "Thanks," she practically whispered. She opened the wrapper and slowly ate the chocolate. It helped. "I'm Hannah, by the way. Hannah Ramos."

"Roxy Savers. It's nice to meet you, Hannah." Roxy smiled at her kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Maybe next time, I can buy you a soda or a milkshake or something. I'll even splurge for burgers." Roxy winked at her before walking away.

"Watch your back with that one," a girl advised from behind Hannah.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked as she turned around. She recognized Mary Vitale from the church the Brooks attended weekly. She was a senior in the high school and was the star of the church choir.

"Roxanne Savers is a _sinner,_ Hannah," Mary said in a loud whisper. "She has been caught kissing girls before... She even did it just _feet_ away from the church once. She's had boyfriends before, too, but she insists on living a sinful lifestyle and being an abomination."

"She was just trying to help me, Mary. I was dizzy because I didn't eat. She gave me a chocolate bar."

"She probably laced it with drugs. You should see the nurse. You're a nice girl, Hannah. I don't want to see you get taken advantage of and led straight into a life of sin." Mary crossed herself and walked away.

Hannah shook her head. "It was just _chocolate,"_ she mumbled. Roxy was nice. Hannah wasn't going to let Mary convince her otherwise. Even if it _was_ true, so what if Roxy had kissed a couple of girls? Maybe she was just messing around. The warning bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts, and Hannah rushed to her class so she wouldn't be late.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He watched as Suzy ran around swearing like a sailor. "You're going to be _so_ late... That principal of yours is gonna hate me!" Suzy said with a sigh.

"I told you I didn't mind walking, Aunt Suzy," Austin said calmly. "You didn't need to stress yourself out."

"You walked _yesterday_ and detoured straight into the _park_ ," Suzy pointed out. She let out a cry of joy as she found her car keys. Raising them triumphantly, Suzy added, "Let's go, Kiddo."

They got into Suzy's car and she sped to the high school. Suzy pulled out some cash and offered it to him. "For lunch," she explained.

"I've got it," Austin said, waving her hand away. "Keep your money, Darlin'. I have my own." He knew Suzy wasn't exactly rich and hated being a financial burden on her.

"Austin, I know you earned money back home working in that coffee shop, but that money should be used to have fun. As your legal guardian, I should be providing food."

"And as a good Southern boy, I can't let a lady spend money to feed me when I'm perfectly capable to paying for it myself. It's fine, Aunt Suzy. I really only spend my money on sheet music anyway. I'll find a gig here so I can have some pocket change."

"Ever the gentleman," Suzy said with a smile. "Vicky raised you right." She kissed his cheek. "Go on. You're late enough."

Austin got out of the car and tipped his hat to her before heading into the school. He took his late slip with a casual shrug and headed to the bathroom, not ready to go to class yet. His thoughts had turned to his mother, and he needed a minute.

He tried not to think about her, but sometimes, the memories hit him like a freight train. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he saw her face in his mind. His mother had been a beautiful, kind soul who literally wouldn't hurt a fly. She'd catch any intruding insects and set them free instead of killing them. She'd grown up on a farm and she always had a warm smile on her face. Behind that smile, however, was a lot of pain.

His father had been a charmer, the boy-next-door that every girl wanted to marry. He'd grown up on a farm, too, and he was athletic and funny. Everyone in town loved him. They hadn't known the truth... On the surface, they were a happy family, with a perfect little farm of their own. They were good people who always had smiles on their faces. The truth, however, was that behind closed doors, his father drank entirely too much. He beat the hell out of his mother, and when Austin was old enough to try to protect her, he'd started beating him, too. Austin still didn't understand why his mother stayed with that monster, but the one time Austin had gotten home late, he'd found his father beating her so badly, her injuries had ultimately killed her. He still remembered hearing her screaming and crying as Austin desperately tried to unlock the door of the house. His father had barricaded it, but Austin was strong, and he had moved the obstacles aside. His mother had stopped screaming or making any sound at all by the time he reached his parents. He'd ripped his father off of her. They'd struggled, and even though Austin got hurt, he won. His father had fled, and Austin had called an ambulance as he held his unconscious mother in his arms, begging her not to die. She'd never woken back up.

Austin was trembling violently. He forced himself to push the memories out of his head. "Screw class," he said. He left the bathroom and was about to walk right out of the school when he heard a voice.

"Austin?" Cassie asked. "Are you okay?"

Austin wiped his eyes in case any tears had managed to escape. He turned toward Cassie, flashing his casual smile at her. "Yes, Ma'am," he said pleasantly. "I'm great."

Cassie obviously saw through the lie. "Come on," she said. "I'm free this period. You can hang out in my classroom and play me some songs. I'll write you a note."

He couldn't believe she hadn't called him on his eyes, which were probably red and puffy. "Sure thing, Miss Cassie," Austin said pleasantly. He was relieved she seemed to understand him, and he followed her, happy that he didn't need to go to class just yet.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She was minding her own business in class when she sensed something unusual. Kaylen asked for the bathroom pass before ducking out of the classroom and heading down the hallway. That was when she smelled it.

"Ugh… Not _these_ things again!" Kaylen said in disgust, ducking around the corner. Sure enough, one of the weird creatures Cassie had called Pirahnatrons was making its way through a side hallway that wasn't used often. It stopped and stared at her before running straight toward her.

Kaylen immediately kicked the thing in the chest. It stumbled backward, stunned, and she thought that would be the end of it, but then she heard laughter.

"Hello, Dear!" The woman who'd attacked her uncle said.

"Divatox…" Kaylen said, remembering her name.

"So you've heard of me? Excellent! Now, come closer, so I can destroy you!"

"Right… I'm _so_ sure… You're an idiot if you think that line's going to work for you, Lady!" Kaylen braced herself for a fight.

"Teenagers, I swear! You're all so damn _lippy."_ Divatox turned to the shadows. "Get her!"

Slowly, someone emerged from the shadows. Kaylen watched the heavy man in confusion. "Who the hell are _you?"_ She asked.

"Who, _him_? Oh, he's no one… _Yet._ And if I have things my way, he won't ever _become_ anyone, either." Divatox laughed in an evil cackle.

Kaylen did the math and realized this person wasn't meant to be some evil minion of Divatox's. She frowned before rushing him, hoping to knock him out so she didn't have to seriously hurt him. She might not know anything about time travel, but she suspected killing someone who wasn't meant to die could seriously screw up the future.

The man wasn't going to give up that easily. He attacked again, knocking her into a wall, and wrapped his hands around her throat as he began to choke her. Kaylen had definitely had enough. Good guy, bad guy, it didn't matter… This guy had to go.

Kaylen started fighting back, hurting the guy and not caring as it forced him to release her so she could breathe. She was about to do some serious damage when someone cried out, "Kaylen! Stop!" The man was ripped away from her.

"Lucas?" Kaylen asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving history!" Lucas said. Kaylen wondered if he was being overdramatic or serious. She didn't have time to ask him as he struggled with the man. It was clear he was trying not to hurt him.

"No!" Divatox shouted. "You're ruining all of my hard work!" She snapped at Lucas.

Lucas locked the man in a choke hold, clearly trying to knock him unconscious. Kaylen was mildly impressed. She hadn't expected him to remove the stick from his ass enough to hold his own in a fight, but it was obvious Lucas was pretty fierce in battle.

"Fight him, you idiot!" Divatox shouted at her minion. The man tried to, but Lucas had his hold locked in. The man blacked out. "Damnit! This isn't over, Power Brats!" Divatox took the Pirahnatrons and fled.

Kaylen hurried over to Lucas. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Are you?" Lucas asked. He began inspecting her for any signs of injury, which might have been sweet if it didn't feel so condescending.

"I'm totally fine," Kaylen said stubbornly.

"Your neck is red," Lucas said. He touched it gently and Kaylen bit her lip in pain. "He choked you pretty hard, Kaylen."

"It's nothing. Really."

Lucas shook his head. "Go to the nurse and get some ice on it to keep it from swelling. You should be fine. I'm sorry I had to get involved, but I couldn't let you hurt him."

" _Me_ , hurt _him_? He tried to _strangle_ me, Lucas."

"I know, but it's not his fault. This man isn't evil. In fact, he becomes very important in a few years. He's not a Power Ranger, but he looks out for them. His name is Ernie, and he runs a juice bar and youth center the Angel Grove Rangers hang out in. He may not directly fight the forces of evil, but he provides the Rangers with a sanctuary of sorts… And he offers them advice and is just there for them when they need a friend."

"Did she turn him evil or something?"

"Divatox probably found a way to put a spell on him, or used something else to control him. Magic's not usually her first response, but she can do it, and she's working with someone in the future who is _very_ good at magic. He could have taught her how to do that. I'll find a way to break it. I know he'd never willingly hurt a kid. I'm sorry he attacked you. History shows Ernie was a very good man with a pure heart."

"Great. Well, this was fun, for sure, but I need to get back to class before anyone notices I disappeared with the bathroom pass for too long."

"Go on. I'll take care of this. Tell the team to be careful. Divatox clearly isn't afraid to come after you guys here in the school."

"She wasn't after me. I don't know why she was here, but I feel like she only attacked because I happened to interrupt her."

"I'll keep that in mind. If I find anything out, I'll get back to you."

"Okay. See you later, I guess."

"Yeah, later…" Lucas used some kind of freaky machine to make Ernie vanish before Kaylen's eyes.

"What the fuck?" Kaylen asked in shock.

"It's just a containment unit from the future. Don't worry, he's fine," Lucas said. He hurried away before Kaylen could say anything else.

She shook her head and went back to her classroom. She took her seat, but there was no way she'd be able to focus now and she knew it. That had been a little too weird, even for her.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He quickly brought Ernie back to his and Cassie's house. He'd free him after he figured out how to break Divatox's hold on him. "Time to call home," he decided. Lucas opened up a line of communication.

"I read you, Lucas," Trip answered.

"Trip! Man, it's good to hear your voice," Lucas admitted. He missed his team terribly.

"How are things in the 1980s?" Trip asked cheerfully.

"Not the greatest," Lucas admitted. "Divatox went after Ernie, the owner of the juice bar. I have no idea what she did to him, but he's under her control. I contained him."

"Release him and let me see him," Trip said.

Lucas shrugged. Ernie was still unconscious, so he didn't see the harm. He used the visual tool on the communication device to show Trip Ernie's entire body. "There! Stop," Trip said. "Look behind his ear."

Sure enough, there was some sort of tiny device attached to the skin, hidden by his ear. Lucas was able to remove it, and he watched it deactivate. "Thanks, Trip! I can't believe I missed that…"

"No problem. Ernie should be fine, now. We'll keep an eye on his part of the time line to make sure Divatox doesn't try that again," Trip promised. "So, how goes the search for new Rangers?"

"Cassie found a team, but I know nothing about these kids except that they all had detention together. Can you do a little research for me? What are their stories? Can we trust them to be Power Rangers? I don't need to know their futures yet, but can you at least tell me what they're like at this point in time?"

"Sure. Give me their names," Trip said. Lucas gave him a list. Trip got answers to him pretty quickly.

"Okay… Leonidas Scott is the star of his school's football team. He's also a skilled Martial Artist and has won several competitions over the years. He gets amazing grades and participates in community service a few times a year. All-in-all, he's a good kid. And… Oh, this is interesting," Trip said.

"What is?" Lucas asked.

"He's Jason Scott's uncle. Jason's father is his older brother."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm completely serious."

"Okay… Now I can see why Cassie insisted he was meant to be the Red Ranger… Hopefully, it's in his blood to be amazing at it."

"Okay, next on the list is… Kaylen Carter. She's the niece of Bradley Drew, which is in and of itself very important, seeing as how he becomes such an important part of history. Kaylen is a talented athlete, although she's got some aggression issues and gets into trouble for fighting a lot. She's very bright and gets pretty decent grades. She's the best baseball player the school has, and is the only girl on the team. She has a little sister named Claire. Their mother is Bradley Drew's sister, and their father… Oh… That's sad."

"What's sad?"

"Their father disappeared when the girls were little… Claire was four and Kaylen was five. He vanished under mysterious circumstances. He was declared legally dead, but they never found his body."

"Is he actually dead?"

"I don't know. There's no record of him, Lucas. He never reappears in the archives. They never find him."

Lucas frowned. That didn't feel right. He filed it away for later, hoping he'd be able to figure out why this particular detail bothered him so much. "Okay… Serena?"

"Serena Wolf is brilliant in every sense of the word. She is at the top of her class academically, but her records show there's something… Unusual about her. Give me a minute." Trip paused. "She has severe social issues and doesn't interact well with other people. Her teachers were concerned about that, but nothing was ever done because she was so intelligent. They didn't want to pull her out of mainstream school."

"Does she not belong there?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say Serena probably has Autism, but it wasn't diagnosed as often back in the 1980s. People didn't talk about things like that as much, and since she was performing well and could function decently in society, they never diagnosed her… Probably to avoid the stigma. Unfortunately, that means she was never treated for it, and it looks like she was bullied a lot."

"An autistic Power Ranger? I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You _have_ met Billy's son Josh, right? He shows some signs of being somewhere on the spectrum, too, like how severely he reacts to any kind of change."

"Yeah, but Josh isn't diagnosed."

"Neither is Serena. Her symptoms might be stronger than his, but I still think she could make a great Ranger. Give the girl a chance, Lucas."

Lucas sighed. "Maybe I'm being unfair. She _is_ smart. She understood our technology really quickly and actually got our communicators to work with the team's. Who's to say she can't contribute something great?"

"Exactly. Anyway, moving on… Austin Clark just moved to California from Nashville, Tennessee. Back in Nashville, he got good grades. He plays the guitar and sings, and he's really talented. By all accounts, he's a genuine Good Ol' Southern Boy. He lives with his Aunt Susan because… Oh… Oh, wow. That poor kid."

"What is it, Trip?"

"Austin's father is in jail for beating his mother to death. He was an alcoholic, and he killed her in a drunken fit. Austin had to testify to put his father away."

"Jeez… I never would have guessed that. The kid's a walking, talking smile."

"Right… Now, for the last one, Hannah Ramos… Wow, Lucas, where did Cassie _find_ these kids? This isn't a happy story, either." Trip took a deep breath. "Hannah's a foster kid. Her dad died in a car accident before she was born, and her mom was killed when Hannah was nine. She worked at a bank, and a robber came in and shot everyone inside before robbing the place. Hannah was in school at the time, so she didn't see it happen, thank goodness… But still… Anyway, Hannah spent several years in a group home until a foster family with the last name of Brooks took her in two years ago. She's a Straight-A student and she spends most of her free time doing community service and volunteering. She's a really sweet girl."

Lucas nodded. "So, the misfits mostly have reasons to be the way they are," he said. "I hope Cassie knows what she's doing… These kids all have a lot of baggage."

"So do some of the best Power Rangers we know, Lucas. They'll be fine."

"Update me if the time line changes in ways it shouldn't, okay?"

"We'll monitor it and keep in touch," Trip promised. "Good luck, Lucas. We miss you."

"I miss you guys, too," Lucas said before severing the connection. Then, he locked Ernie back in the containment unit and typed in a code, sending him back to Angel Grove. He'd wake up in his bed, safe and sound, although he'd probably be a little bit confused.

Alone once more, Lucas dared to pull out the locket he carried in his pocket. He opened it and stared at the two photos inside, pain threatening to overwhelm him. "I miss you," he whispered. Nadira smiled back at him from one photo, her beauty forever preserved in the picture. On the other side of the locket was a photo of a little girl with Nadira's pink hair and Lucas's eyes. Lucas felt a tear escape from his eyes as he looked at Arianna, his sweet, beautiful baby girl. "I'm so sorry…" He closed the locket, forcing himself to put it back in his pocket. Dwelling on the past wouldn't change it, but he had a job to do. He needed to focus on that, not on everything he'd lost, even if it hadn't been very long…

Two months before Tommy Oliver was kidnapped, one of the bad guys Time Force was hunting had been especially dangerous. Lucas made a choice to save one of his victims instead of chasing after the monster and putting an end to his reign of terror. As Lucas saved her life and got her to a hospital, the monster had called Lucas from his house, making sure Lucas could hear Nadira and Arianna screaming. Lucas hadn't been able to bring himself to hang up as he rushed home with his team, but by the time they got there, it was too late. The screams had stopped. Nadira and his innocent little Ari were both dead, and the bastard was gone. Lucas had spent the next two months hunting him down. He'd finally made the son of a bitch pay for what he'd done, but it didn't matter. His wife and daughter were dead because he'd made the wrong choice and hadn't been home to protect them. Before he could even properly grieve for all he had lost, the team had gotten the call from Kira… Tommy needed them. He'd put everything aside and gone running into that battle, not telling anyone outside of his own team what had happened to his family, and now, he had a new mission. There was never time to stop and process what had happened, but honestly, maybe that was for the best.

"Focus, Lucas," he scolded himself. Cassie's team needed him. These kids had never been meant to be Power Rangers, but Divatox's actions had forced their destinies to change. Lucas was determined to make sure none of them ended up dead because of it.

 _ **LEE**_

He met up with everyone after school at Oakhaven. Everyone else had beaten him there, except for Cassie, who was still in charge of detention. He was relieved no one else was in detention that day, because it had allowed him to sit and talk with Cassie. She'd explained a bit of the history of the Power Rangers to him. Of course, calling it history might not be correct, since most of it hadn't happened yet, but that just gave Lee a headache if he tried to think about it too much.

Cassie had given him a lift to Oakhaven, so their arrival brought the last of those who were meant to gather for the day. "Okay… So today, we're going to train," Cassie said. "Do any of you have any previous experience with fighting?"

Kaylen immediately raised her hand. "Does beating up idiots at school count?" She asked.

Cassie laughed. "Maybe. I was thinking of formal training, but any fighting experience counts," she replied.

Lee nodded. "I spent most of my childhood learning Martial Arts," he said. "Especially karate. I'm an advanced Black Belt."

"Great! You can help me train the others," Cassie said. "Serena? Can you fight?"

Serena frowned. "I do not like to be touched," she said. "Fighting requires physical contact."

"She can fight," Kaylen said. "I've seen you attack assholes in school before, Serena."

"When I must defend myself, I do."

"Exactly. You can kick ass when you need to."

"Good. That'll come in handy," Cassie insisted. "Austin, yesterday we saw that you can throw a punch or a kick if you need to, but I think we can help you learn to strategize and get even better at it."

"Sure, Miss Cassie. That sounds like a plan," Austin said.

"And Hannah… Can _you_ fight?"

Hannah looked embarrassed. "Not really," she said. "I dislike violence."

"It's not about violence. It's about protecting people," Cassie said patiently.

"She did pretty well when the Principal got attacked," Lee pointed out.

"Exactly. You can learn, Hannah," Cassie promised her. "I believe in you."

"In that spirit, let's start training," Lucas said. He'd set up some sort of training area for them. Lee studied it now. "We'll split you guys into pairs… Lee, work with Austin to start. Kaylen, work with Serena."

"I prefer to work alone," Serena said.

"You need a sparring partner, Serena… But if you'd like to pick one yourself, that would be okay," Lucas said with uncharacteristic patience. He seemed to be a guy who liked being in charge.

Serena sighed. "I supposed Kaylen will be sufficient," she said reluctantly.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel appreciated," Kaylen said dryly.

"Hannah, you'll work with Cassie. I'll supervise," Lucas said.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Cassie asked.

Lucas seemed to stiffen slightly at her choice of words. Lee wondered what that was about. "I figured you'd want to work with Hannah yourself, since she has the least fighting experience and you _are_ their dedicated mentor," he replied sarcastically, seemingly recovering quickly.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but not because _you_ said so. I just think I can help her," she said. "Come on, guys. Pick a spot and start sparring."

Lee shrugged and faced Austin. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Sure," Austin said casually.

Lee assumed a fighting stance. "You make the first move."

Austin hesitated for a moment before throwing a kick. Lee easily dodged it. Austin tried again, and again, Lee moved out of the way. On Austin's third attempt, Lee caught his leg and flipped Austin through the air.

"Whoa! I didn't expect that," Austin admitted.

Lee offered him his hand to help him stand back up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Austin said. "Let's go again." This time, Austin came at Lee harder. Lee was still able to dodge most of the kicks, but one connected. Lee doubled over as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry, Man!" Austin said, clearly stunned by what had just happened. He knelt beside Lee. "Are you alright there?"

Lee coughed, but nodded. "Yeah… Just… I need some water," he said.

"Here," Lucas said, handing him a glass of water. "Just take it easy for a few minutes."

"Thanks," Lee said, downing the drink. He felt better after a minute. "That was good, Austin. I thought you were predictable, but then you threw that in out of left field. It was a nice shot."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Austin said.

"I know. It's fine. I'm good. You just shocked me, is all." He offered Austin his hand, and Austin shook it. "Let's try it again."

Lucas looked at them both with surprise and obvious respect. "Keep up the good work… Just be careful," he said before moving on to check on the others.

This time, things went significantly better. Lee and Austin were getting used to each other pretty quickly, and they were able to work together, hitting move after move without hitting each other. It was almost like a well-rehearsed dance, but they didn't plan any of it out loud.

"That was amazing!" Austin said as they finally stopped after nearly an hour. "You're really good at this, Lee."

"You're pretty rad yourself, Austin. That was righteous," Lee agreed.

"Great work, Guys!" Cassie said cheerfully. She and Hannah had taken a break.

Kaylen let out a startled cry as Serena violently flung a textbook at her head. "Ouch! What the fuck, Serena? Take a chill pill!" Kaylen shouted as she rubbed her head.

"I _told you,_ you were too close!" Serena said harshly. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her body and her back was against a wall.

"Girls, what's going on?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"She's more insane than _I_ am! And that's fucking impressive!" Kaylen said, still holding her head in her hands.

"Let me see your head, Kaylen," Lee said, kneeling beside her. She didn't protest as he moved her hand away. There was a small cut on her forehead. He looked at Cassie. "Does this place have any bandages?"

Lucas pulled out a First Aid kit. "Here," he said, pulling out something to clean the wound and a bandage.

"It's just a small cut, Kaylen. You'll be okay," Lee said reassuringly as he took care of her head.

Kaylen started to calm down slightly as she looked at him. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem," Lee replied.

"Serena, what just happened?" Cassie asked again.

Serena had slid down with her back against the wall. She was sitting now, and rocking slightly in the corner. She didn't reply.

"Is she okay?" Hannah asked with concern.

"Alpha!" Lucas called.

"Yes, Lucas?" Alpha Three asked as she joined them.

"Take the kids to the dining room. I brought food, so have them eat. We'll be in shortly."

"Of course, Lucas. Come along, Children," Alpha Three said.

Lee hesitated, but he knew Lucas wanted to be alone with Cassie and Serena. "Come on, Kay," he said to Kaylen. "Food heals all wounds." He smiled at her jokingly.

Kaylen shrugged. "Fine. I'm dizzy. Eating might be a good idea," she admitted. She followed him and the others out of the room, and Lee tried not to worry about what had just happened.

 _ **SERENA**_

She was overwhelmed. Too much had just happened, and she'd gone and messed everything up by freaking out. Serena hated that she always did that. What was wrong with her? Why was she such a freak?

"Serena… Serena, can we talk?" Lucas called softly.

Serena didn't respond to him. She stared off into space, holding her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she continued rocking slightly. She didn't always shut down this severely, but when she did, no one ever knew what to do with her. Teachers left her alone until she calmed down because they'd discovered if they screamed at her or got angry, it just made her fits worse. Her family got annoyed with her and would ignore her, except for her parents. Her father would get frustrated, yell at her, and end up storming off when she didn't respond to that, while her mother would sit with her until she calmed down. She never got too close, but stayed where Serena could see her until Serena stopped freaking out. That seemed to help the most.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked. "And why are you actually being nice to her, Lucas?"

"I talked to Trip about the team," Lucas replied. "He said that Serena's file makes it look like she's on the spectrum… Probably a lot more than what we've seen in other Rangers."

"She's autistic? The school didn't tell me that."

"People didn't talk about things like that as much in this time. I don't think she's diagnosed."

Serena wondered what he was talking about. She was only catching snippets of what they were saying as she panicked, but did he think something was wrong with her? Did he know how to fix her? Her mom always said she didn't need to be fixed, but maybe she did… Maybe she had something clinical going on that could explain why she was the way she was.

"It fits," Cassie admitted. "But what can we do for her? She's really freaking out, Lucas."

"I don't know… We don't know her well enough," Lucas replied.

"Let me try… Serena… Serena, honey, you're safe, okay? No one's going to hurt you. Kaylen didn't mean to scare you, and she's not in the room anymore. Do you understand?" Cassie asked.

Slowly, Serena nodded. She'd already started to calm down on her own. She took several deep breaths. Finally, she asked, "May I go home now?"

"If that's what you need to do," Cassie said patiently. "We'd like you to stay if you want to, though. Are you okay?"

"I… I tried to tell her to back up," Serena said.

"We know. It's okay, Serena. We're not mad at you."

"You think I'm sick." She said it matter-of-factly.

"No. I think you're different. You might have something called autism, Serena. Have you ever heard of it?"

Serena shook her head. "Does it mean something is wrong with me?"

"No. It's okay to be different, Serena… It just means we need to be more careful with you and try to understand and respect your boundaries. There's nothing wrong with being who you are."

"Can I still be on the team?" It surprised Serena that she wanted to continue with this. She wasn't one for group activities. She very much preferred working on her own… But she was fascinated by the morphing process, and by the technology of the communicators. She _had_ to know more… And for the first time in her life, Serena actually felt like she was _part_ of something. She didn't want that to end just because she couldn't control her fits.

"Of _course_ you're still on the team!" Cassie said. "We need you, Serena. You're brilliant, and I know you'll contribute a lot… It's just going to take everyone some time to get used to each other. I promise, everything will be okay." She paused. "Are you hungry? Everyone's eating in the dining room right now."

Serena's stomach did feel a bit empty. "Sustenance is a good idea," she said with a nod.

"Good. Go on and join the others if you're ready. Lucas and I will be in shortly."

Serena walked out of the room and headed toward the dining room. It was as old as the rest of the house and was huge. The table that sat at the center was very much an antique, but was absolutely beautifully crafted. Serena could appreciate the quality of the furniture. She would have preferred to keep focusing on that, but she knew she needed to apologize. Her parents were firm on that rule. If Serena hit someone she shouldn't have, she was supposed to apologize afterward.

"Kaylen… I'm sor-" Serena began.

Kaylen waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I should have listened when you said I needed to give you space." Apparently, Kaylen was not as aggressive when she had food in her system.

"I injured you."

"Not even. It's nothing, Serena. Let's just forget it happened and move on. Sit. Eat. This food is rad. You have a hell of an arm, by the way."

"Talk about throwing the book at someone," Lee said with a straight face. Everyone else began to laugh, and Lee joined in, but they didn't seem to be laughing at Serena or making fun of her… In fact, they seemed to be happy she was with them. She couldn't be sure, but that was how they were acting.

Serena didn't say anything else as she sat down and began to eat some of the food Alpha Three served her. It was indeed quite good, and the tension in the room eased as Lee, Austin, Hannah, and Kaylen continued to talk. Serena remained quiet, but felt significantly safer and calmer.

The team didn't treat her like she was a freak. They didn't shun her. Instead, they smiled and laughed and joked around with her. She wasn't used to this, but she kind of enjoyed it. Maybe being part of a team wasn't all bad after all.

 _ **CASSIE**_

"Do you think she'll be okay?" She asked Lucas after Serena left them.

"Yeah, she seems to have calmed down a lot," Lucas said. "You did good, Cassie… But I hope we don't have to do that every time."

"So what if we do? Serena's great, Lucas. I know she belongs here."

"You're _really_ stubborn, you know. Anyway, I wasn't trying to get you to take away her morpher or anything. The team is set. We can't mess with that, or we risk messing up the time line even more than it already is. I just think we need to be careful with Serena. This won't be easy for her."

"I don't think it's easy for any of them… Or any Ranger ever, really. We all face life and death situations. We literally carry the weight of the world on our shoulders. We make decisions every day that can get people hurt or even killed… We give up having normal lives to protect others… And sometimes, we give up our lives entirely…" Cassie was overwhelmed with memories of TJ's death suddenly.

"Cassie… Breathe," Lucas said firmly.

"I _am_ breathing. I'm fine," Cassie said harshly. "I just… I miss TJ, alright? So sue me."

Lucas softened. "I know you miss him, Cassie. Everyone lost people in that fight. We lost Eric."

"You guys didn't even _like_ Eric. It's _not_ the same thing."

"Okay, first of all, Eric could be a jerk, but he was still a Power Ranger. He was important to Wes, and that made him important to all of us. Don't you _dare_ say that his death doesn't count!"

"I didn't say it didn't count, but it's different, Lucas. You guys lost someone who frustrated the hell out of you routinely and even tried to destroy you guys a few times. I lost TJ… My best friend… My _More than That_ … And it's like part of my soul was ripped out. You don't get what that's like!"

Lucas glared at her. "You're _not_ the only one who's ever lost anyone, Cassie," he said in a harsh but quiet tone. He walked toward the door. "Enjoy your dinner with the kids. I'm going out." He left her standing there.

"What crawled up _his_ ass?" She wondered. Lucas could be such an asshole sometimes, and she didn't understand why he was throwing a fit about this. TJ had been everything to Cassie. Yes, Lucas had lost a sort-of teammate, but it was completely different. Why was he being such a creep?

"Miss Cassie?" Austin called softly from the doorway of the room. "Is everything alright in here?"

Cassie smiled at him bravely. "Yeah, everything's great," she replied. She shrugged off the bizarre argument with Lucas and added, "Lucas needed to head out, but I'm good to stay for as long as you guys are. We can keep training after everyone digests a bit, or we can just talk… Getting to know each other's just as important as training. It'll help everyone work as a team."

Austin looked skeptical of her insistence that things were okay, but he didn't protest. "Allow me," he said, taking her arm and guiding her to the dining room. Austin pulled out a chair for her and allowed her to sit down.

"Whoever said chivalry was dead never met you," Cassie said with a smile.

"My Mama raised me right," Austin said. He headed back to his seat quickly and Cassie stared at the food Lucas had brought. It looked amazing, and as she dug in, she decided it _tasted_ amazing, too. _At least the asshole is good for_ something, Cassie thought with a smirk. She wasn't thrilled that she'd need to go home and deal with him eventually, but she decided not to think about that as she focused on the kids instead. They began talking, and soon, Cassie forgot all about the argument.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He drove for over four hours before he finally parked the car. Driving tended to calm him down, especially if he found an open road he could speed along. He was feeling a lot better, but he decided to stay out for a while to give Cassie time to calm down, too.

He hadn't expected to find anything unusual so far out of town, but he suddenly noticed something glowing from the woods. Confused, Lucas walked into the dark woods and headed toward the light. He finally found a small metal tube that had a blinking blue light on it.

"What the…?" He wondered aloud. He cautiously approached it, hoping the tube wouldn't blow up. When it didn't react to him gently kicking it, he decided it was safe enough and picked it up. He clicked a button and a hologram appeared. A tiny man in a Ranger uniform stood before him.

"This message is for Cassie Chan. Cassie, I hope you're the one listening right now. Only a Power Ranger could activate this message, so if you're not Cassie, please pass this along to her as soon as you can," the holographic Ranger said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Cassie, I believe that I am in danger. If you're seeing this, then I'm afraid I'm right. Listen to me very carefully, Cassie… There is someone very dangerous in this world. I've left you several clues throughout this state that I'm hoping will find their way to you. I can't get into detail in this message… They're close, and they're watching me… Please, be careful, and take this warning seriously. You are in terrible danger, too, Cassie. You, your team… The entire world. Look for the clues I've left behind. If anyone can pull this off, I know it is you. I hope to see you soon, my dear friend." The hologram suddenly looked startled. The fear in his body language was enough to send a cold shiver through Lucas. "They've found me…" He whispered in horror before rushing out of sight. An intense struggle could be heard before the message abruptly cut off.

Lucas stared at the place where the hologram had been. This couldn't be good news. He used his communicator to contact Alpha Three. "Alpha, I need you to send Cassie to my coordinates. I found something," Lucas said.

"Right away, Lucas!" Alpha replied.

Thirty seconds later, Cassie landed beside him. Lucas reached out to steady her automatically before she could fall. "Is this your way of apologizing for snapping at me?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, there's no time… Listen, I found this, and it's a message for you," Lucas said seriously.

"For me?" Cassie repeated, suddenly paying attention.

Lucas clicked the button and the hologram started over again. By the end, Cassie was trembling and covering her mouth in horror. "They have him… I don't know who _they_ are, but Lucas… He was _terrified,"_ she said. "The Phantom Ranger doesn't _get_ scared like that. I have to find him… I have to help him."

"I agree," Lucas replied.

"I don't care if it's not connected to our missio- Wait, what?" Cassie asked.

"I agree that we need to find him. He was trying to warn you, Cassie. Whatever he was afraid of, it's going to come after the team. We'll do everything we can to find him."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Cassie nodded. "Thanks… First thing's first, we need to find whatever clues he left behind." She tucked the tube into her bag. "We have no idea what we're dealing with, so a few clues might be nice."

"How do you think we should go about finding them?"

"I didn't get that far… But it's late. We should probably get home. We can work on this tomorrow."

Lucas nodded, grateful Cassie was thinking logically for once. "Come on," he said. "My car's this way."

They walked toward it awkwardly. Finally, Lucas sighed. "Cassie… I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said as they got into the car.

"It's okay. I can be a little insensitive at times," Cassie admitted. "I'm sorry I brushed Eric's death off. It meant something, and of course it's hard for your team to deal with."

Lucas nearly told her it was more than that, but he wasn't ready. He couldn't talk about Nadira and Arianna. It was still too painful. Ari had just been a baby at five years old… He shook his head and took a deep breath. "It's okay. Truce?"

"Truce," Cassie said. She grinned at him mischievously before adding, "For now, at least. Until we inevitably piss each other off again."

Lucas laughed and tried to relax as he began driving back to their house. He wasn't as far away as he could have been because he'd driven in circles, but it was still going to take them at least an hour and a half to get home. He let Cassie have control over the radio, which seemed to be all she needed to keep her happy. He had to admit, it was almost charming the way Cassie sang along with any song she liked, getting into it with every ounce of passion she had. He smiled to himself as he focused on driving, finally calm as the open road stretched before them. Tonight, they would relax. Tomorrow, they could worry about everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **DIVATOX**_

Everything was going according to plan. For once. Divatox smiled at her reflection. "You're _perfect,"_ she declared. All she needed to do now was...

The sound of the doorbell startled her out of her thoughts. She shrieked slightly in surprise. Divatox took a deep breath to compose herself before walking to the door. She opened it cautiously and saw a little boy standing in front of her. "What do _you_ want?" She snapped.

"Trick or treat!" The boy cried cheerfully.

"What? It's not even Halloween... I don't think..." Divatox frowned. She knew of the Earth tradition of Halloween after spending so much time on the planet, but she wasn't entirely sure when it was.

The boy giggled before transforming into a rather attractive teenager. "You're Eltarian... And not a child," Divatox said aloud.

"I am any age I wish," the teenager said with the same mischievous grin he'd had as a child. "Technically, though, I'm eternally a teenager. My name is Laby."

"Laby?"

"Short for Labyrinth. I come here on behalf of our mutual acquaintance."

"And who might that be?"

"The Great Wizard of Eltar."

Divatox stared at him. "You know Zell?" She asked in surprise.

"I do. I was but a boy when we first met on Eltar, millennia ago. He tracked me down rather recently and asked that my friends and I look out for you."

"Your friends?"

"We are a small chapter of the Eltarian Rebellion. At Zell's request, we shall consider you our ally."

"Alright... And what is it that you can do?"

"I am a Trickster. My abilities often come in handy in unexpected ways. The others have a variety of skills. You'll be allowed to learn more as you meet them. Until then... This device can connect you to me in an emergency." He handed her a banana.

"This is a banana!" Divatox objected.

"A _sacred_ banana! Show some respect! It is a powerful tool!"

"It _is?"_ She began to examine it thoroughly, wondering what magic it must possess. She hoped she hadn't offended it. She didn't feel like getting destroyed because she'd been so dismissive.

Laby cracked up. "Man, you're easy! I was just messing with you, Deevs!" He shook his head. "Here. _This_ is a communication stone." He handed her a black stone the size of her fist.

"Right! I'm _not_ falling for another trick! Give me the _real_ communication device, or I swear-"

Laby pulled out a stone of his own and tapped it with two fingers twice. "Divatox," he said firmly.

Divatox jumped as her stone vibrated in her hand and came to life. She looked at it and saw Laby's cheeky grin staring back at her. "Oh... Wonderful. Thank you," she said, trying not to give in to her instinct to attack the teenager. Zell _must_ be testing her by sending this fool to her.

"To answer it, just tap it twice and say _'bezi.'_ To disconnect, tap it twice and say ' _fini.'_ Think you can handle that, Deevs?"

"Of _course_ I can. And _stop_ calling me by that horrid nickname!"

"Yeah, that's probably not going to happen. Your name's a mouthful. See you soon... _Deevs."_ Laby walked away.

Divatox slammed the door in frustration and let out an angry cry. " _This_ is what you send me to work with?" She demanded. "I hope you know what you're doing, Zell..." She sighed and began focusing on taking over the world again.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was enjoying working as a cop, but the 1980s were strange. The weapons they used were ancient and he had to remember he needed to blend in. That wasn't always easy when you were from as far in the future as Lucas was. Still, he did his best.

His partner, Reggie, was looking bored when a call came in on the radio. "Unit Seven-three-two, we need you!" The dispatcher said. "We have a ten-nineteen in your vicinity. I repeat, we have a ten-nineteen in your vicinity!"

"Show us responding," Reggie said into the radio. He looked at Lucas. "Finally, some action! Let's go."

Lucas couldn't agree more. He began driving, and reached very high speeds very quickly. They found the stolen car they were searching for easily, and Lucas chased the criminal, enjoying himself as the guy tried to out-drive him. He began putting his skills to the test, speeding up and doing stunts the police cruiser probably wasn't designed for.

"Holy shit! You're insane!" Reggie declared as the car took a sharp turn at full speed but somehow didn't flip.

"I've got this," Lucas promised him. He continued speeding, defying the laws of physics and never losing control of the car. They wove in and out of traffic. Lucas refused to give up, and ultimately, he caught up to the suspect. He finally turned the wheel sharply and put them right in front of the suspect.

The guy slammed on his breaks and finally got out of the car, throwing his hands up in surrender. "You, Sir, have the right to remain silent!" Lucas said. He continued reading him his rights as he handcuffed him.

Reggie was still staring at him as Lucas put the suspect in the car and began noting the time and some of the details of the arrest on his paperwork. "What?" Lucas asked.

"My man... _Where_ did you learn to drive like that?" Reggie asked in shock.

Lucas laughed. "Let's just call it a hobby of mine. Come on. Let's bring this guy in." He got back into the car, so Reggie followed his lead, and Lucas took off toward the precinct, forcing himself not to speed too much this time.

 _ **LEE**_

The big game was coming up without him. Lee frowned as he watched his teammates hurrying to practice. Ronnie walked by in her cheerleading uniform. She paused when she saw what he was looking at.

"Hey... Don't be so hard on yourself, Lee," she said, knowing what he was thinking.

"They're already forgetting about me, Ronnie," Lee said with a sigh.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Like, I'm _so_ sure," she teased him. "Lee, you're the best guy on the team. They're _nothing_ without you... And you'll be back in no time!"

"I _hate_ this."

"It's _totally_ unfair!" Ronnie agreed. "I mean, like, your prank was, like, _totally_ radical. Literally _the_ most tubular thing I've, like, _ever_ seen! You should _not_ be punished. Principal Drew, like, _totally_ needs to take a chill pill!"

"I appreciate the support, Ronnie... But I might have gone too far with this one," Lee admitted. "Like, I should have stopped at seducing _two_ cheerleaders," he added with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Ronnie's smile faltered slightly. "Totally," she said with a forced laugh.

Lee realized he'd upset her. They weren't an official couple or anything... Ronnie and Lee were two of the most popular kids in school, and neither believed in dating exclusively... But it was becoming more and more clear that Ronnie wasn't interested in dating anyone else. Lee cared about her. He'd been best friends with the twins since they were all five years old... He loved Ronnie with all his heart, but was he _in_ love with her? He couldn't be sure. Lee had always been pretty wild, but if he ended up settling down for anyone, it might be Ronnie.

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms, and Ronnie relaxed. That lasted for about thirty seconds before they heard cursing and Lee released her.

Roxy came running down the hall, her lip bleeding. She wasn't crying, but she never did in public. Lee could see the fear in her eyes. "Rox, what happened?" He demanded.

"Go to Hell!" Roxy snapped.

"Roxy, stop... Calm down and tell me who hit you," Ronnie said, grabbing Roxy by the arm.

Roxy flinched and Lee spotted the bruise forming where Ronnie had touched her. "I'm _fine,"_ Roxy said harshly.

Lee pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gently approached Roxy before putting it to her lip. Roxy didn't fight him. "Rox... Talk to us," Lee said softly.

"It's nothing... Thanks for the tissue," Roxy replied. She had taken the venom out of her voice.

"Where are you, you fucking dyke bitch?" A voice called from around the corner.

Lee got between the hockey player and Roxy. "Pete, back off," Lee said harshly.

Pete was part of the same circle as Lee and clearly thought he'd be cool with whatever he said. "Lee, man, I offered to fix her... This freak turned down a date with _me._ Can you _believe_ that shit? She'll kiss girls but she'll turn _me_ down? She needs a _real_ man to set her back on the right path."

"Let me know when you find a _real man_ and we'll talk!" Roxy snapped at him.

"Bitch!" Pete tried to lunge at her.

Lee was about to step in when someone else did. "You like hitting girls? _I_ like hitting assholes!" Kaylen said, swinging her baseball bat at his stomach. Pete doubled over and vomited.

"You guys okay?" Kaylen asked the twins.

"Yeah," Roxy said.

"You _hit_ him!" Ronnie said in horror. "With a _bat!"_

Kaylen shrugged. "He hit your twin sister. You're welcome."

Pete got up and tried to attack Kaylen from behind. Lee threw him up against a locker. "Don't you _dare,"_ he said harshly.

"Lee Scott!" An all-too familiar voice shouted in horror. "Release Mr. Craft _this instant!"_

"They _attacked_ me, Sir! That psycho Kaylen attacked me with a baseball bat!" Pete said.

"You _really_ just admitted to getting beat up by a _girl?_ Loser," Kaylen said.

Principal Drew sighed. " _Again,_ Miss Carter?" He asked sadly.

"Principal Drew, Sir, Kaylen didn't do anything wrong," Lee said quickly. "Pete hit Roxy. When he tried to attack her again, Kaylen stopped him."

"Is that true, Miss Savers?" Principal Drew asked.

"Yes, Sir," Roxy said. She took the tissue away from her lip and showed him her injury. "Pete attacked me. Lee and Kaylen were just protecting me."

The Principal nodded. "I see... Very well. Come with me, Mr. Craft. I'll need to call your parents."

"But Sir-" Pete protested.

"There is _no_ excuse for a boy to put his hands on a girl. I don't want to hear it." He led Pete away.

Kaylen looked at Lee. "Thanks for the save, but I would have been fine," she said.

"No problem. I just told him the truth," Lee replied. "Pete deserved what he got. Come on, Rox. Me and Ronnie will take you to the nurse to get cleaned up."

"I just want to go home, Lee," Roxy protested.

"You should get checked out."

"It's a busted lip and some bruises. I'm fine, but I want to go home."

Lee nodded. "I'll take you," he said.

"You've got detention for eternity, remember? And Ronnie's got cheerleading. I can get myself home"

"I could, like, skip practice if you need me to," Ronnie offered. This was a true mark of how much she loved her sister, because cheerleading came before nearly anything else in her life.

"Don't," Roxy insisted. "I'm okay. I'll see you at home later." She walked off before they could stop her.

"I've got baseball practice," Kaylen said. "See you later." She left.

"Why would she see you later?" Ronnie asked. "Tell me you're not, like, messing around with that grody, tacky, psycho."

"Who, Kaylen? No way. She's just a friend, Ronnie."

"Good, because your babies would, like, totally come out beating the crap out of all the other babies in the hospital."

Lee rolled his eyes. "I have enough crazy in my life with _you,_ Ronnie," he teased her.

She brightened a bit and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "I need to get to cheerleading. Have fun in detention."

Lee watched her walk away before heading to detention. He took the seat that was becoming his new home and waited for Cassie to arrive.

 _ **LABY**_

He was getting bored. That tended to happen when Laby was alone for too long. He liked to keep moving, and spent a lot of his free time playing pranks on people.

Just as he began plotting ways to mess with Jaybert, the leader of his chapter of Eltarian Rebels, he got distracted by two people walking in.

"I cannot stress enough how much I _despise_ high school!" B'Danna complained. She tossed a backpack on the floor in frustration. "Why couldn't our cover be _college_ kids? At least _they_ have some level of intelligence!"

"B'Danna, the younger we start, the longer we can stay in one place," Draze reminded her gently.

"Draze, I turned one-hundred-and-nineteen last month! I am _sick_ of pretending to be a _teenager!"_

"You'll age eventually, Bee Dee," Laby reminded her. "You're not immortal... Eltarians just age slowly."

"You're not the one stuck in high school... I wish I could shapeshift."

Laby had met B'Danna and Draze at Woodstock during the Summer of 1969, hiding among the flower children. They'd been on the run, moving from place to place with only each other to rely on since they'd met on Eltar at the age of fourteen. Laby had introduced them to the Rebellion so they didn't have to be alone anymore. He liked them both, even if B'Danna was a bit high-strung. She was also a fierce warrior, and he respected that. Draze was gentler and kind by nature, but he was also exceptionally brave. He could hold his own in a fight.

"Yes, high school..." Jaybert said, entering the room. His power radiated off of him, making B'Danna and Draze automatically stand up straighter. Only Laby was unaffected by their leader. He might not flaunt it, but Laby possessed a great deal of power himself. "Tell me, have you found the threat yet?"

"You mean the... What did you call them? Power Rangers?" B'Danna asked. "We haven't identified them yet... Are you _sure_ Zordon sent them? No one has seen Eltar's Great Sage in quite some time."

"He is like his father, able to operate outside of the traditional timeline. Zordon is most certainly behind these children acquiring powers. The Great Wizard stated their mission is to stop Divatox, but he had no doubt they would seek us out should they discover we exist. We must be prepared."

Amareese entered the room then. She was an Eltarian Sorceress and was married to Flekt, their weapons and tactical expert. "Mama Ama," as Laby liked to call her, was a good soul who took care of the other Rebels in a maternal way.

"I have their identities," Amareese announced. "They came to me while I was in a trance... Lee, Kaylen, Serena, Austin, and Hannah... And their mentors are Cassie and Lucas, both from the future."

"Lee... Lee Scott? Holy shit..." B'Danna said.

"You know him?" Jaybert asked.

" _Everyone_ knows him. He's the most popular boy in that school," Draze replied. "There's only one girl named Kaylen... She's a bit crazy, but also pretty popular, mostly because everyone fears her."

"I think Serena's that genius girl who's always getting picked on," B'Danna added.

"And the other two?" Jaybert asked.

"There are a few girls named Hannah at the school."

"She's Pink... Look for a kind, empathic soul, probably a very gentle girl," Amareese said. "These are the qualities I sense in her."

"There's a Hannah in my math class who fits that description," Draze said. "She's probably the sweetest girl in the school... She's on the quiet side, so I don't know her well... She got detention for sneaking a kitten into class, though , so she stands out in my mind."

"Okay, so that leaves Austin... I don't think I know an Austin," B'Danna said.

"Wait, _I_ do," Tiffani said as she joined them. "That new kid who's always walking around with a guitar is named Austin. He's kind of gorgeous and hard to miss."

"Tiffani, you are late," Jaybert said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Dad," Tiffani said with an apologetic shrug. "I had cheerleading practice."

"I have asked you to call me 'Father' many times, Daughter. I dislike the casual way the children of Earth address their elders."

"Right. Sorry, Father," Tiffani said seriously. "Anyway, why are we talking about Austin?"

"The boy is a Power Ranger. I need the three of you to keep very close watch over these teenagers, as they may pose a serious threat to our mission."

"I'm _happy_ to watch Austin closely," Tiffani said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Lee Scott's a Ranger, too," Draze said. "Isn't he one of your friends?"

Tiffani's eyes went wide with surprise. "Lee? Yeah, we're cool... He's in some weird not-relationship with my 'big sister' on the squad."

"Big sister?" Laby asked. The half-human daughter of Jaybert was his only child as far as Laby knew, and her young mother had died in childbirth, so she didn't have any other kids.

"When freshmen join the cheerleaders, sophomores are supposed to adopt them and ease the transition. Ronnie adopted me. She's great."

"Ronnie's a flake," B'Danna said with a roll of her eyes.

"But she's got a good heart," Draze added.

"I prefer her sister. Roxy doesn't take anyone's bullshit. I respect her."

"Focus on the Rangers, not the others," Jaybert said. "You must put a stop to them before they become a problem for us."

"Of course, Jaybert," Draze said respectfully.

"We'll handle them," B'Danna promised.

Tiffani remained silent. The girl was only fifteen and Laby knew she wasn't the perfect warrior offspring Jaybert wanted her to be. No matter how much he trained her as an Eltarian soldier, Tiffani was still just a normal teenaged girl at her core. Her human side was simply too strong to fully extinguish in favor of her Eltarian blood.

"Laby, did you seek out Divatox?" Jaybert asked.

"I did. She's eager to work with us," Laby replied.

"Excellent. And do you find her to be a useful ally?"

"Not really, but I guess it can't hurt to have her help. I wouldn't trust her with anything overly important. For one, she strikes me as a bit of an idiot, but for another, I'm sure she'd betray us in a heartbeat to save herself."

"Understood. Please arrange a meeting. I would like to know who we have agreed to work with."

"Of course." Laby sensed things were about to get a lot more complicated for all of them, but maybe that meant they'd finally be interesting.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She was heading to Oakhaven through the woods when she heard something unusual. Hannah ducked behind a tree to watch the figure who stood furiously practicing fighting moves. She realized the girl was Roxy, and she seemed very upset as she attacked the air.

"Roxy?" Hannah called softly.

Roxy jumped and looked like she might attack her, but she stopped herself when she seemed to register who she was. "Hannah?" She asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a shortcut... Are you okay, Roxy?"

"I'm fine... Just working off some frustration. I told my sister and Lee I was going home, but I needed to let off some steam first."

"You know Lee?"

"Since we were five. I guess you know him, too? You're not one of his worshippers, are you? Because I think you have more sense than the airheads who stalk him."

"I've known who he was for a while, but we hadn't actually been introduced until... We, um... We met in detention." She couldn't exactly tell Roxy that she and Lee were supposed to save the world together.

Roxy laughed. "I know Lee's been sentenced to eternal detention, but why were _you_ there? You don't exactly seem like the sort to cause trouble, Hannah."

"I rescued an injured cat and snuck her into class in my backpack."

Roxy smiled with obvious amusement. "Wow, way to rebel, you bad girl," she teased her. Then, she softened. "That's actually really sweet. You're a good soul, Hannah Ramos. I respect that."

Hannah felt herself blushing. "So... You seemed upset," she said, desperate to change the subject.

"I had a run-in with an idiot hockey player."

"Is that where the cut on your lip came from?" Hannah asked in horror.

"And the bruises on my arm... But I'm okay. Lee got involved to help me, and Kaylen went all 'Meet My Bat' and fucked him up pretty bad... That was kind of funny, actually."

"You know Kaylen, too? She was also in detention with me that day."

"Kaylen's popular-adjacent, like me... We aren't directly members of the crowd, but we get invited to all the parties and treated like we are anyway. Kaylen scares people, so she's like the enforcer for the popular kids. And I'm Ronnie's twin, so she insists on including me in things. Ronnie was _born_ to be popular. I couldn't care less."

Hannah found herself touching Roxy's injured lip with her thumb. "Does it hurt?" She asked as Roxy inhaled sharply.

"Not much," Roxy replied, studying Hannah with an unusual look in her eyes.

Hannah took her hand away, not wanting to cause Roxy any more pain. "Why did he hit you?" She asked.

Roxy shrugged and stared at her feet. "He doesn't like rejection," she said.

"He did this because you wouldn't go out with him?"

"He did it because he knows I've kissed girls, but I won't kiss him, and he can't accept that."

Hannah was surprised. "So that's true?"

"What, that I kiss girls as easily as I kiss boys? Yeah, it's true. I'm the class freak, but I don't care what people think. I like boys, but I like girls, too." Roxy looked like she was ready to storm off.

"Roxy... I'm not judging you. I just thought it was a rumor. You're not a freak. You might be different, but so what? I can tell you're a good person, and that's all that matters."

Roxy shook her head. "You're deluded if you think I'm a good person. Ask Mary sometime."

"Mary is out of line. You gave me chocolate... You _must_ be one of the good guys." Hannah offered her a sweet smile.

Roxy smiled back, and it reached her eyes. Hannah was thrilled. "You're not like the other people in this town, Hannah Ramos... Thank you." She kissed Hannah's cheek. Hannah was relieved Roxy seemed to be okay now. "Can I walk you to wherever you're heading?" Roxy asked.

Hannah knew she couldn't let Roxy walk her to Oakhaven, but she struggled to come up with an excuse to refuse. The last thing she expected was for one to present itself.

Several Pirahnatrons appeared and surrounded them. "Holy shit!" Roxy cried. "What _are_ these things?"

Hannah needed to morph, but that wasn't an option with Roxy there. "Roxy, run!" Hannah said.

"Are you nuts? I'm not leaving you! Get behind me, Hannah. I can fight."

One of the creatures attacked Hannah, pulling her away from Roxy. "Hannah!" Roxy shouted. She ran straight at the thing and kicked it hard in the chest, knocking it away from Hannah.

"Roxy, stop! You'll get hurt! Just go!" Hannah shouted.

"Not! Happening!" Roxy shouted as she continued to fight. Hannah did the only thing she could and tried to help. Her fighting skills weren't great yet, but she had to protect her friend.

A minute later, a few people arrived. Beneath the morphed warriors, Hannah knew Serena, Austin, and Lucas were there. Kaylen joined them shortly after. Finally, Cassie and Lee showed up.

Austin knocked two monsters away from them before stopping to bow to them in a very chivalrous manner. "Ladies," he said. "Are y'all okay?"

"We're good," Hannah promised.

"Get her out of here!" Lee said softly to Hannah as he got closer to them, motioning toward Roxy.

Hannah took Roxy's hand. "I think they have this handled," she said. "Let's go."

"This is _insane!"_ Roxy cried, but she didn't protest when she saw that Hannah was bleeding through the left sleeve of her shirt. "Shit... Are you okay, Hannah?"

"I think so," Hannah replied.

"Come with me. My house isn't far. I'll take care of your injuries." Roxy led her away from the chaos.

Within five minutes, they reached a house. Roxy led Hannah inside, took her upstairs to a bedroom, and sat her down on the bed before vanishing. She came back with medical supplies. Without saying another word, she began patching Hannah up. Hannah was used to having to take care of her own injuries. This was a comforting change of pace.

"Do you feel better?" Roxy finally asked when she was done.

Hannah nodded slowly. "Thanks, Roxy," she said.

Roxy hesitated for a moment. "Hannah... There are bruises on your arm," she said softly.

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to fight," Hannah said quickly. "I'm awful at it."

"They're too faded to be from today."

Hannah struggled to think of a good excuse. "I'm really clumsy," she said with embarrassment.

"You must be," Roxy said. It was clear she was suspicious, but she didn't push any further. "Come on... I'm starving. I'll make us something to eat."

"Okay," Hannah agreed, grateful for the change of subject. She followed Roxy downstairs and hoped her team was alright.

 _ **SERENA**_

This was the first time they'd tested their abilities in the field as a team. Serena sat calculating every move they'd made as she replayed the battle in her head.

She'd been surprisingly sufficient in battle as the Pirahnatrons attacked them. She didn't like being touched, so when any of them got too close, her reflexes kicked in and she hit them and kicked them until they'd all gone down. She realized at some point that a strategy would make this easier and began trying to focus on where they were in relation to her and the others. A plan formed in her mind, and she executed it perfectly. She even gave instructions to the others, and their attacks improved as well. Lee and Kaylen were both quite competent in a fight, and they took her suggestions surprisingly well. Lee was disciplined and clearly knew what he was doing, while Kaylen was wild, unstoppable, and highly adaptable. Austin was a little less skilled, but he picked things up quickly, and once Serena started calling out opportunities to him, he was just as good as the others.

Cassie and Lucas might not seem to get along very well, but they fought well together and even they listened whenever Serena saw something they did not. She had never had an issue with correcting authority figures before, so why should she start now? They didn't seem to mind, unlike so many of the adults in her life.

Now, they stood together with no more threats in sight. Serena was feeling pretty good about things. She hadn't expected to be useful in a fight at all, but she knew she'd helped in ways the others couldn't. She actually _did_ bring something to the team.

"That was radical! We kicked butt!" Lee proclaimed.

"You guys did amazing," Cassie said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"For our first real test, I think that was pretty good," Lucas agreed.

"Good? We were _amazing,"_ Kaylen corrected him.

"Thanks for the tips, Serena," Austin said. "They were really helpful. How'd you figure all of that out, Darlin'?"

"It was simple mathematics and physics," Serena said practically. "Once I took into account where everyone was in relation to each other, the calculations became much simpler."

"You did really well, Serena," Cassie said with a smile.

"Thank you." Serena stared at her feet, not liking all of the attention.

"So, I wanted to take you guys on a journey today, but I didn't get the chance," Cassie said, changing the subject much to Serena's relief. "I need to tell you something." She pushed the button on her communicator. "Alpha, bring us to you."

Suddenly, everyone was teleported to Oakhaven. Serena was still trying to get used to that, but she didn't think she ever would. She couldn't understand how Alpha was able to move them through space. There had to be a scientific explanation, but she couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her. She'd have to investigate it more thoroughly when there was time, because not knowing was going to drive her insane.

Cassie pulled out something, distracting Serena as a tiny hologram appeared. The message that played sent chills down her spine, especially as the tiny Power Ranger's fear became clear in the end. Everyone was silent for a moment when the message was over.

"Who is he, Miss Cassie?" Austin finally asked.

"That is my very dear friend, the Phantom Ranger," Cassie said. "I can't tell you his real name because I don't know it, but back when I was around your age, he saved my friends and I on a few different occasions."

"Why don't you know his name? I mean, this guy could be anyone," Kaylen said.

"His true identity had to be kept a secret… I think he would have told me eventually, but we didn't see each other anymore after I lost my Ranger powers."

"You lost them?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Eventually, every Ranger has to grow up. I actually did time on the Astro team, too, but after we won our big battle, it was time to give up our powers and live our lives." Cassie had an unusual expression on her face, but Serena was bad at reading emotions, so she wasn't sure what it meant. "Zordon restored my powers for our recent battle."

"Can you tell us about your team? I mean, it might help if we knew more about things like that," Lee asked, his curiosity obviously growing stronger.

Cassie sighed. "Sure," she said. The team listened as Cassie began telling her story.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She hadn't expected to end up talking about this, but the kids had the right to know. "Alright, so… Once upon a time, many moons ago… Or, more accurately, sometime in the near future… I got on a bus," she began. "I was singing along to a great tune obnoxiously loud because my headphones were on and I got lost in the music. Anyway, all of a sudden, this jerk interrupted my groove to point out how loud I was being." She grinned at the memory. "That 'jerk' ended up being my best friend."

The kids watched her with anticipation, so she continued. "We ended up at a rest stop, and I was just goofing around with him when we heard trouble. TJ, the boy I'd met, ended up running into the middle of the chaos, so I followed him and the bus left without us. It turned out that Tommy Oliver was about to get kidnapped, as usual." She laughed. Lucas cracked a smile, too, because he knew exactly how often the bad guys liked to kidnap Tommy. "We ended up saving Katherine, the Pink Turbo Ranger at the time. Ultimately, we helped Kat and Tommy, and eventually met all of the Turbo Rangers… I'm skipping details, but they don't matter much anymore. Eventually, it was time for the older Rangers to retire and move on. Justin, who was newer and significantly younger than even TJ and I, stayed on as the Blue Ranger. TJ took Tommy's role of Red Ranger, and I took over for Kat. Ashley became the Yellow Ranger, replacing Tanya, and Carlos took over for Adam as the Green Ranger." She tried not to think about the fact that Carlos was gone. It still hurt.

No one said anything, so Cassie continued to tell the story. "Ash was a royal pain in my ass. She was this pretty, popular cheerleader and I was a rock and roll kind of girl. Surprisingly, the two of us eventually got really close, probably because we were the only girls on the team. TJ was our leader, which he was pretty good at during the Turbo days. Justin was our resident genius. He was twelve and smarter than all of us put together. Carlos and Ashley were sort of a thing for a while… These details probably don't matter, either, but… Well… It just explains the dynamic. Anyway, we trained under Dimitria and Alpha Six. We fought against Divatox and her band of merry morons just like you guys are doing now. We did really well for a while, but then Divatox literally blew up the Command Center. It was traumatic and we thought all hope was lost, but Justin helped us go into space to put a stop to everything. He didn't come with us… Justin had just gotten his dad back, and he was still a kid. He needed to stay here, so he retired, and we went from being the Turbo team to being the Astro team under the leadership of Andros. It wasn't the smoothest transition. Andros was the Red Ranger, and the leader, so TJ became Blue and he had a hard time no longer being in charge. Now, TJ meant the world to me, but I'm not going to lie. He turned into an asshole for a while. Still, our team came together, and we ultimately did defeat our big bad… Astronema, who was actually Karone, Andros' missing kid sister. That's a story for another day, but Andros saved her. Anyway, we also had Zhane, the Silver Ranger. Oh, and Carlos became the Black Ranger because there wasn't a Green Astro Ranger…"

"Cassie… Why don't you tell them some of the battle details?" Lucas suggested, seeing how badly she'd started rambling.

"Right! The fun part," Cassie said. She told them stories of some of their bigger battles. The kids were clearly hooked. She knew she'd have to have them fill Hannah in later, because she didn't think she could tell this story twice.

"So how come you're the only one who came back to stop Divatox?" Kaylen asked the dreaded question. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Cassie stiffened. Lucas watched her with concern. She sighed. "Well, Carlos died a few months before the rest of us came together again… It wasn't Ranger-related. He'd had a pretty rough life, and he was a bit of an alcoholic. TJ tried so hard to help him… TJ had addiction issues, too. He'd ended up on and off drugs for a while, but I helped him finally get help and he'd been clean for years. Anyway, Carlos wouldn't accept help. He just gave up on things, making excuses about how it was too hard, and how he was just a screw-up. He'd done that even as Ranger, honestly. I loved Carlos, but he had a tendency to quit when things got too hard. He just didn't have confidence in himself or his abilities. Adam tried to help him with that, and it nearly got him killed, but that did make Carlos knock his shit off for a while. Regardless, we lost him in the end… Around the same time, Ash ended up with a massive head trauma… She has amnesia. She doesn't remember ever being a Power Ranger… She doesn't remember any of us… The only thing she remembers, thank God, is her daughter Jodi. That bond was one that didn't easily break. I was trying to take care of Ashley for a while, but Zordon needed me to come back here…" Cassie took a deep breath. "Justin's still in the future. He was really traumatized by his time as a Power Ranger… He was too young, you know? Anyway, he has really severe anxiety and stays out of things for the most part, although he came back to help save Tommy… If Justin hadn't been there, we would have lost." She stopped speaking, not ready to say the rest.

"And the other guy? Your leader?" Lee asked. "Why isn't he here?"

Cassie stared at the floor. "TJ didn't make it," she said sadly. "He gave his life so Justin and I could continue in the battle and save Tommy."

"I'm sorry," Lee said, apparently realizing he'd hit on a very serious subject.

"It's okay. You guys deserve to know the truth."

"You loved him," Austin said softly.

Cassie was surprised. She looked at him. "Yes, Austin… I did," she admitted. "TJ was my best friend, and we dated on and off for years. I broke up with him because I couldn't stay with him when he was getting high all the time… I knew I had to let him go if he stood any chance of realizing he needed to get his life together… But he did. He got sober, and the two of us always found our way back to each other. He was everything to me… And we'd sort of just become 'on again' when we went into the battle."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Cassie…" He said. "That's horrible."

"TJ gave his life for what he believed in. He was a true hero in the end, and I have to honor that… I have to keep fighting."

Even Kaylen looked sympathetic. "That sucks, Cassie," she said. "Really. It's so unfair. You lost almost everyone."

"I did… Andros and Zhane are still around, though. They're back on KO35, their home planet. And Justin's still in Angel Grove, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Anyway, I'm okay, guys. I miss them so much it hurts, but I'm here partly for them. If Divatox wins, the future will change. We could all end up dead… Or worse, we might never even meet each other." That idea broke her heart. She didn't know who she would have become without TJ and the others in her life.

 _You can save them,_ she thought. _You can leave them a message… Warn them about the battle… Warn Carlos he's going to die… Warn Ashley she'll lose her memories… Warn TJ… Tell him not to do it. Tell him your life isn't worth more than his…_

She shook her head. She couldn't focus on this right now. "Cassie… Are you okay?" Lucas asked softly.

"I'm fine," Cassie said. "So, guys, we need to start hunting for the clues the Phantom Ranger left for us. Who's up for it?"

"I'm in," Kaylen said.

"Me, too," Lee added.

"Heck yeah! It'll be an adventure," Austin said.

Serena frowned. "How are we supposed to find these clues?" She asked. "He left us nothing to go on except that they're in this state… California is a very large state. In fact, it spans over-"

Before Serena could rattle off every statistic she knew about California, Cassie cut her off. "We'll follow our instinct. Lucas found this by accident… The Universe will lead us where we need to go."

"That isn't practical!" Serena protested. "In fact, it's a horrible plan."

"Serena… I know this is hard for you to understand, but sometimes, you have to be willing to take a chance. This is one of those times."

"But-"

"Have a little faith, Darlin'," Austin said casually. "We can do this."

Serena frowned even more, but she stopped protesting. Cassie wished she could make this easier on the girl, but she knew there wouldn't be any way to do that until they found clues she could follow on a logical level.

"Where do we start?" Lee asked.

Cassie pulled out a map and closed her eyes before pointing to a spot. "Apparently, six miles East of here," she said with a grin. "Alpha, send us here, please."

"Certainly, Cassie," Alpha agreed. She sent them off, and Cassie hoped she had picked the right spot.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He loved a good adventure. As soon as they arrived at their destination, Austin began searching for anything that seemed out of place. There was nothing obvious, so he stopped thinking and just began walking around.

It didn't take him that long to find something unusual. "Check out these flowers, y'all," he called. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

Serena frowned as she examined the flowers. "These aren't native," she said.

"I don't even think those are from Earth," Lucas said. He used one of his future devices to scan the flowers. "I'll send them to Trip for analysis."

Austin followed the path the flowers formed, leaving the others still looking at the first group of them. He found himself in a cave standing beside a waterfall. It was beautiful, and it distracted him until he saw a faint blue light flashing. He knelt down and picked up the package the light was attached to.

Inside, there were several pieces of paper. "I found something!" Austin called.

The others hurried into the cave and looked at what he'd discovered. "What is all of that?" Lee asked.

"It looks like some kind of document, but I can't understand the words."

Lucas took it from him and he and Cassie examined it. "That's not English," Cassie said.

"No, it's not even an Earth language," Lucas replied. "I think it might be Eltarian, but I'm not positive. I'll need to get it analyzed, like the flowers. Jen might recognize it. She's pretty good with foreign dialects."

Austin found a note at the very bottom of the package. "Wait… This part's in English," he said. He read it aloud. _"My Dearest Cassie… Guard these documents with your life. They will explain much. I wish I had time to tell you what they say, but I fear it would take too long. Good luck, and keep searching. Your Friend, the Phantom Ranger."_

"So, does your buddy always send you on scavenger hunts?" Kaylen asked lightly.

"No, but I'm _very_ good at them. Lucas, scan these and get them to Jen. Maybe once it's translated, we'll get some answers," Cassie said.

"I'm on it," Lucas said. He began using his device to scan the documents.

"Good work, Austin," Cassie said with a bright smile. "We'll figure all of this out in no time if we keep finding clues that quickly."

"I'm happy to help," Austin said cheerfully. He was relieved to see Cassie smiling. She'd seemed pretty broken when talking about her former teams, and he was worried about her. Cassie nearly always had a smile on her face, but beyond that, Austin could see the same sorrow in her eyes that he knew haunted his own. Her grief was clear, and so was the guilt she felt.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I think we've done more than enough for today," Cassie said. "Can someone fill Hannah in?"

"I'll give her a call in a little while," Lee said. "I want to check on Roxy anyway and make sure they made it to her place safely."

Cassie nodded. "Thanks," she said. She pulled out her communicator. "Alpha, send us all home please… I'll see you kids tomorrow."

They all teleported away. Austin landed a few feet from his front door. He hurried into the house, knowing his aunt wouldn't be home yet. Austin put his school supplies and his guitar down before he began cooking dinner. It would be nice for his Aunt Suzy to come home to a home-cooked meal, and Austin enjoyed cooking. It kept him focused and calm.

By the time he'd finished, Suzy walked into the house. "Is that food?" She asked, smelling it. She smiled at Austin. "Austin, you're the _best!"_ She hugged him. "I'm starving! How was your day?"

"Oh, you know… Just full of the usual," Austin said casually. He hated lying, but at the same time, maybe this _was_ his new "usual" now. "How was yours?"

"Relatively uneventful. Tomorrow will probably be total chaos, because that's how it goes." She grinned. "This is great," she added as she took a bite of the lasagna Austin had prepared.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied cheerfully. He began eating his own food and had to agree it had come out well.

"Did you learn anything interesting in class today?" Suzy asked.

"Not really, but that's okay. The important thing is I'm getting an education, right? And I actually, you know, _went_ to class today."

"Good boy. Keep that up!"

"I'll do my best." He smirked.

"Did you write any good songs today?"

"I didn't write anything new."

"That's not like you. You're always working on something. Are you okay?"

"I am, but I was kind of… Busy today." He wondered what Suzy would do if she found out he'd become a Power Ranger and was busy trying to save the world. He imagined she'd have heart failure, and decided it was a good thing they weren't supposed to tell anyone.

"Well, don't work too hard, okay? All work and no play makes life boring."

They continued making pleasant small talk after that and Austin tried not to think too hard about the other clues the Rangers needed to find. He knew they didn't have a set end date, but the fear in the Phantom Ranger's voice told him they were running out of time. Whatever was coming, Austin knew it would most likely be showing up sooner rather than later. He just hoped they'd be prepared when it did.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _If you read_ Stone Warriors, _expect to see some familiar Eltarian Rebels popping up throughout this fic. Remember, this fic takes place a few decades before that one, so people who didn't survive that fic are still alive when this one takes place. If you didn't read it, enjoy meeting more of the Rebels!_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **CASSIE**_

 _She was running toward a room. She could hear a voice calling, "Cassie! Cassie,_ hurry! _I need you!"_

 _"TJ?" Cassie asked. She ran toward the voice, desperate to see him. She turned around a sharp corner and the room lit up._

 _TJ smiled at her like he always had, with his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "There you are!" He said. He began walking toward her, his arms open and ready to embrace her. He'd nearly reached her when everything shifted. They were back at that room... Attack Bots filled the hallway. TJ held the door so Cassie, Justin, and Doctor K could get inside._

 _"TJ, come in! Stay with me!" Cassie shouted, even though she knew by now how this was going to end. She couldn't change the outcome, no matter how hard she tried. Small details might change, but it always ended the same way._ Wake up, Cassie, _she thought._ Wake up, wake up _now_ before it's too late! _Her body refused to listen._

 _"I love you," TJ said before slamming the door shut._

 _"TJ! TJ,_ no!" _Cassie screamed. He was ripped apart before her eyes all over again._

 _"Teej!" Justin screamed._

 _"TJ... TJ!" Cassie shouted._

"Cassie! Cassie, _wake up!"_ A voice said. Someone was very close to her.

Cassie struggled to focus, but she couldn't stop seeing it. "TJ!" She screamed again.

"Cassie, it's just a dream!" The voice insisted. "It's over now..."

Cassie's screams gradually turned to hysterical sobs. "TJ..." She whimpered several times.

Someone was holding her gently, trying to soothe her. "It's over," he promised again.

"Lucas?" Cassie finally registered, speaking very softly.

"Yeah," Lucas replied gently. He slowly released her and handed her a tissue.

Cassie blew her nose, then used her pajama sleeves to try to wipe away her tears. Lucas gently took another tissue and silently wiped away the ones she'd missed. This both stunned Cassie and left her extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I couldn't sleep anyway," Lucas replied with a shrug. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine," Cassie replied quickly.

Lucas eyed her skeptically. "Cassie-"

"I _said_ I'm _fine,_ Lucas. It was just a dream. Thanks for waking me. Let it go."

Lucas stood up. "No problem." He was about to leave her room, clearly annoyed with how harsh she'd been.

Cassie sighed. "Lucas... Wait." She stood up. "I need chocolate. I'm making cupcakes. You want some?"

"It's the middle of the night-" Lucas protested.

"We have the ingredients, and there's no schedule for comfort food."

"Okay... Sure. Thank you."

"Great. I'll let you know when they're ready." Cassie headed to the kitchen and began gathering ingredients. She frowned and started throwing cabinets open looking for the cupcake baking tray. "Where the fuck is the _stupid_ cupcake tray?" She demanded.

She barely noticed Lucas had joined her in the kitchen until he calmly opened one of the drawers and pulled out the tray. Cassie stared at the floor as she mumbled, "Thanks." She took the tray from him and set to work. Lucas left her alone, which was probably better. Cassie needed to clear her head.

 _Stupid subconscious,_ she thought. _Stop mocking me with nightmares like that._ She felt an ache in her heart as she pictured TJ's smile. She missed him so much... She was positive she'd never stop hurting, but she hoped she'd at least stop having nightmares and flashbacks.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She woke up to the sound of her mother shouting to herself. "Great," Kaylen mumbled. She was still exhausted and wanted to stay in bed, but then she heard a true sign of trouble.

"Mom, no!" Her sister Claire shouted. The fear in her voice was clear.

Kaylen jumped out of bed and rushed outside. "Kay!" Claire shouted. Kaylen immediately realized what the problem was. Their mother stood on her bedroom balcony on the tips of her toes with her arms spread.

"Mom, get back inside!" Kaylen yelled.

"I can _fly,_ my babies! Do you want to _see?"_ Their mother asked. She started climbing up onto the railing.

"Mom!" Claire screamed.

Kaylen ran toward the balcony, tackling their mother to the ground before she could fully get up on the railing. "Claire, call Uncle Bradley," Kaylen said, forcing herself to remain calm.

"O... Okay," Claire said. She ran outside to make the phone call.

"Let me fly, Kaylen!" Their mother said, trying to fight for her freedom. Luckily, Kaylen was stronger than her.

"Mom, stop it! I don't want to hurt you," Kaylen said, tightening her grip and using her body weight to keep her mother pinned.

A short time later, Claire returned. "I called him... I called an ambulance, too," she said. Kaylen could tell from her voice that she was crying.

"It'll be okay, Claire," Kaylen said. "Uncle Bradley will take care of us until she's better."

"I thought she was still taking her medicine..."

"You know it doesn't always help. She'll be fine, Sis. The doctors will help her." They'd been through this before. No one talked about Manic Depression much, but their mother had struggled with these inner demons ever since their father had vanished. The medication never seemed to work for long, and whenever their mom had an episode, their uncle stayed with them until it was safe for her to come home.

"I just want to fly," their mother insisted. "Have faith! If you believe, anything's possible, Babies!" She started laughing like a lunatic.

"Shhh, Mommy... It's okay," Claire said soothingly. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm fine, Baby! I just want to show you what I can do!"

Their uncle got there quickly, with the ambulance right behind him. "Are you girls okay?" Bradley asked.

Kaylen nodded. "Yeah, we're fine," she said.

"Let her up, Kaylen. I'll keep her safe until they get up here."

Kaylen released her mother into her uncle's arms. She rested her head against his chest, calming down as she said in a sing-song voice, "I can fly, Bradley... They showed me how."

"Shhhh, Nancy... It's alright," Bradley told her soothingly.

As the paramedics came in, they had a syringe ready. Kaylen grabbed her sister and guided her out of the bedroom before she could see them sedate their mother. "Come on, Claire. We need to get ready for school," she said.

Claire nodded silently. She knew the routine as well as Kaylen did. Kaylen let Claire shower first while she got breakfast ready. Their mother was out of the house by the time she came downstairs. The sisters ate together as their uncle called the hospital to make sure their mother would be set up with the appropriate care. He came into the kitchen afterward.

"Eat," Kaylen said. "You need food, too."

Her uncle nodded. "Thanks, Kaylen," he said. He sat down to eat while Kaylen went upstairs to take a shower. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her bookbag before heading back downstairs.

"Ready when you are," she said to her uncle.

"I told the school we'd be late," he replied. "Claire's already in the car. Come on."

Kaylen got into the car. To break the tense silence, she joked, "So, _Principal Drew,_ are we excused from being late today, or will we be serving detention later?"

"Don't even _joke_ about that! My record is _perfect!"_ Claire said in horror.

"For _now,_ Freshman, but just wait... The Dark Side will tempt you eventually." Kaylen continued making small talk, mostly to distract Claire. She knew mornings like this one were hard on her.

When they reached the school, their uncle walked Claire to class to excuse her for being "tardy." He walked Kaylen to class next, but stopped outside of the classroom.

"Kaylen... Come straight home after practice today. I'll leave a little early so I can go check on your mother and get an update for you," Bradley said.

"I know the drill, Uncle Bradley," Kaylen promised him. "I'll grab Claire from her Geek Club meeting and bring her home right after it's over."

He nodded, then gave her a quick hug. No one was around to see it, so Kaylen hugged him back. "Thanks for coming..." She said softly.

"Of course."

"She'll be fine... She always is eventually."

"I know." He released her before sticking his head into the classroom. "Please excuse Miss Carter from being tardy," he began. "There was a family emergency."

"Of course," Mrs. Korovski replied. "Go on and take your seat, Kaylen."

Kaylen sat down and proceeded to zone out. She had _way_ too much on her mind to focus on history class. She was exhausted, and now that the immediate danger was handled, the horror of the situation was hitting her. If Claire hadn't been awake...

 _But she_ was, _and Mom's_ fine, _so stop freaking out,_ Kaylen scolded herself. Their mother wasn't always crazy, and on her good days, she was great. She raised two daughters almost completely on her own, working as a secretary to the world's most understanding boss. He knew she was unstable and was raising two kids without a husband, so he cut her a ton of slack, probably out of pity. He never fired her for missing work while she was hospitalized, and he tried not to put too much pressure on her in general. When she was home, she doted on her daughters. She was a great listener and she offered fantastic advice, and she was practically Kaylen's best friend unless Kaylen was getting into trouble and she needed to put on her Mom Hat.

Kaylen shook her head and tried to stop thinking so much. She closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over, falling asleep on her desk. She woke up when the bell rang feeling slightly better and moved on to her next class. One thing her mother's issues had taught her was that life always moved on and wouldn't slow down just because you wanted it to. She had to keep going through the motions because the world was still spinning.

 _ **RONNIE**_

She was having _the_ worst day _ever._ She'd woken up with her hair _completely_ uncooperative, a serious headache, and a zit the size of a small country. On top of that, she'd had this weird feeling all night that someone was literally inside her head. It left her feeling grody to the max, and she seriously didn't know what to do about any of it. Finally, she'd popped an aspirin, found a super-cute hat to hide her hair, and spent a ton of time perfecting her makeup until the zit was practically invisible.

Class had been boring, but manageable. She still wasn't exactly happy, but then she saw Lee. Ronnie rushed over to him. "Hey!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Ronnie," Lee said with a smile. "Cute hat."

Ronnie smiled brightly at the compliment. "So, like, there's a double feature at the _December_. They're playing _Nightmare on Elm Street_ _Three_ and _Four._ Wanna check it out?" She was twirling a loose strand of hair around her fingers as she asked.

"Sure, that sounds rad," Lee replied.

"Totally!"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"It's a date!" She gave him a quick kiss. The bell rang. "Oops! We better get to class!" She hurried off before the teacher could notice she was late, sat down, and began daydreaming about the movie night.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was off from work, so Lucas was searching for more clues from Cassie's Phantom friend. He wasn't having much luck. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack..." Lucas mumbled. "Worse, even."

Suddenly, Lucas sensed eyes watching him. He jumped to attention, ready to morph if necessary, but then a black rabbit with big, floppy ears and bright green eyes came out of the bushes. It hopped toward him curiously, stopping to sniff his shoes and looking up at him.

"Some tough guy _you_ are," Lucas said aloud, laughing at himself. "Hi, Little Guy... You're kind of cute," he said to the rabbit.

The rabbit thumped its hind legs in response. "Okay, okay... You're _very_ cute," Lucas admitted. This seemed to please the rabbit, who rubbed his nose on Lucas's hand before hopping around him in excited circles. Lucas smiled to himself. "Who's a good little bunny?" He asked, scratching the rabbit behind his ears. The rabbit enjoyed this for another minute before finally hopping away.

Lucas decided it was time to move on. He left the woods, getting back in his car and driving away. He needed to keep searching for clues. There was no time to waste.

 _ **LABY**_

He waited until he heard the car drive away to shift back into human form. He began to laugh as he wondered if the Power Ranger would still have rubbed his nose if he knew he was actually a person. Then, he remembered why he'd approached him to begin with.

He quickly pulled out his communication stone. "Jaybert," he said, tapping it twice. He saw Jaybert looking back at him a moment later.

"What is it, Laby?" Jaybert asked.

"Jay, we almost had trouble," Laby said. "One of the Power Rangers was snooping around dangerously close to our little pet."

"Did he find anything?"

"No. I shifted into a rabbit and distracted him. As I'd hoped, he left soon after."

"Good work, Laby. Come back to the Base. We have visitors."

Laby raised an eyebrow at that, but he hurried back to the Base. He found something unexpected outside. The phelinx greeted him with his glorious cry. Considering he knew of only one phelinx who did not reside on Eltar, he had a good idea who might be visiting. "Hello, Zuzu," he said pleasantly to the phelinx. "It is good to see you." He walked into the Base and his suspicions were confirmed as he spotted Lido. It was hard to miss the infamous Eltarian known as The Executioner. He was very large in stature and had dark skin that had subtle tinges of blue when he did not glamour them away. He was nearly as old as Laby and was exceptionally powerful. Of course, Laby remembered Lido from before he'd turned evil.

Once upon a time, the boys had sort of been friends. Lido was shy and not used to people. He'd been abandoned at around three years of age because his parents feared his powers. Lido was an Aviary, gifted with the ability to communicate with birds. They were extremely rare on Eltar, and Lido was especially powerful. That, combined with his size, had frightened his parents and nearly everyone else. He'd been dubbed the Beast Boy of the Woods until he'd met Daphne...

Laby shook his head, not wanting to think about Daphne because that would inevitably make him think of her older sister, Serafine... Long ago, Sera had been Laby's closest friend. He might have even been in love with her, but they were young, and Serafine had fallen for Zell... It hardly mattered now. They were all dead and gone, and there was no changing that. Lido had vanished for three centuries after Daphne's untimely demise, and he had resurfaced as a member of the Eltarian Rebellion at Raffitty's side.

"Laby, how good to see you," Raffitty greeted him, snapping Laby out of his memories.

"Raff! How have you been?" Laby asked, giving his old friend a hug. Laby had known Raff for a long time, although not as long as the man standing next to him had. "Captain Smith! I thought you were deployed." He shook his hand firmly. Like most people who met him, Laby had nothing but respect for Captain Smith.

"My tour ended two weeks ago," Captain Smith replied pleasantly.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you gentlemen, but what are you doing here?" Laby asked, worried trouble was coming.

"We wanted to check in with Jay," Raff replied. "Garron's chapter encountered some trouble recently and Bob and I are making sure everyone else is still secure." Raff was literally the only being in existence who openly called Captain Smith "Bob." His real name was B'Bodian Smizek, but on all of his Earth records, he had adopted the name of Bob Smith. Everyone addressed him by his title of Captain Smith, even Laby who gave nearly everyone he met a nickname.

"You brought Lido for a casual visit?" Laby asked with a laugh.

"If there _was_ trouble, Lido's job is to handle it."

The sound of women laughing caught Laby's attention. "You didn't mention you brought the ladies!" He lit up and headed into the dining room, where he found two powerful Eltarians he knew quite well sitting with Amareese. "Felina, Kizzie!" He kissed each of their hands grandly. "I have missed your lovely faces."

"Hello, Laby," Felina greeted him. The Eltarian Sorceress was extremely deadly, but she'd never given Laby much trouble. She was a little younger than him, born a few years after Lido, back when Zell was still running Eltar, and she'd been trained by him. She was still fiercely loyal to Eltar's Great Wizard, but Laby was positive she didn't know he'd come from the future to contact them. That meant she didn't know he would be coming back from the dead.

Kizzie smiled at him beautifully as usual. "Laby, you are a terrible flirt!" She said in her British accent.

"I _happen_ to be an _excellent_ flirt, thank you very much," Laby said with mock indignation. He kissed her cheek this time. "I missed you, Kizz."

"I have missed you as well, Luv," Kizzie replied sweetly. Kizzie was Captain Smith's Right Hand. She was extremely loyal to him and was a force to be reckoned with. Although she was significantly younger than Felina and was half-human, Kizzie was exceptionally powerful with magic. That kind of power had gotten her Eltarian mother burned at the stake and a teenaged Kizzie would have followed her had Captain Smith not stepped in and rescued her. She'd been with him ever since.

"Ever the charmer, Laby," Amareese said with a laugh. "Would you like to join us for tea?"

"Thanks, but you know tea's not my cup of tea, Mama Ama," Laby replied cheerfully.

Amareese laughed. "Do you even hear yourself when you say things, Laby?" She teased him.

"I just say whatever pops into my head at any given moment," Laby replied with a shrug. "I'll see you ladies later." He waved goodbye before walking toward his room. On the way, he passed Jaybert's study. He paused outside, hearing Jaybert rapidly speaking in Eltarian. Laby recognized the summoning spell.

"Jay-" He said cautiously.

It was too late. The entity that appeared was called a _vizu,_ and it was essentially Eltar's version of a demonic spirit. The _vizu_ looked into Jaybert's eyes and Jaybert could not seem to look away. "Jay... Damnit," Laby mumbled. He grabbed a mirror and put it between Jaybert and the _vizu,_ which caused the creature to vanish. Mirrors were the only thing that could break a connection once a _vizu_ locked eyes with someone.

Jaybert took a moment to compose himself. "Thank you, Laby," he said softly.

"Why would you summon a _vizu_ here?" Laby demanded. "Those things can drive you mad, remember? If it holds your gaze for too long..."

"I am aware of that, Labyrinth. I thought I was strong enough to break the connection on my own. I needed guidance... I had to see what vision it would show me."

"Did you get your answer?"

"Yes."

"Was it worth the risk?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Do you care to share what it showed you?"

"Not yet. When the time comes, I will tell you all you need to know."

"Are you both well?" Raff asked from the door. Captain Smith stood beside him looking quite concerned.

"Yes. Forgive my absence. I shall join you soon. Laby, please show our guests to the parlor," Jaybert said.

Laby could tell something wasn't right. He reluctantly left the room as ordered and brought Raff and Captain Smith to the parlor.

"Laby, what is going on?" Raff asked knowingly.

"Jay summoned a _vizu._ I'm not sure why he did it alone... Possibly to avoid risking the safety of anyone else," Laby explained.

"That was quite dangerous," Captain Smith said with a frown.

"Jay's made some questionable choices of late. He captured someone he had no business capturing, and he agreed to work with..." Laby cursed his slip. "Never mind."

"Out with it, Laby," Raff said.

"We only wish to help," Captain Smith added.

"I trust you both, but you cannot tell anyone about this... _Especially_ Felina, Raff," Laby said seriously.

"I have no issue keeping a secret from her," Raff assured him. It was no secret that Raffitty and Felina weren't exactly happy to be stuck working together, but they accomplished more together than apart.

"The Great Wizard of Eltar came to us through time," Laby began. "He desires our assistance."

"He is dead, Laby... Nothing can change his past. Zordon saw to that," Raff said.

"He comes back, Raff. I do not know how or exactly when, but it happens sometime in the future. And he sent a villain back in time. Her name is Divatox."

"The space pirate?" Captain Smith asked in surprise.

"I guess... All I know is she seems kind of on the stupid side and he asked us to protect her. Jay agreed and sent me to find her. I have no idea what his angle is, but she is the Great Wizard's ally."

"Jaybert should know better than to work with _him_ ," Captain Smith said with a frown.

"Bob's right. It's suicide," Raff added. "It is no secret he has a history of slaughtering his own allies."

"Exactly my thought," Laby replied. "The bastard sells a great promise, but there's always a very ugly, often devastating catch." He was fairly certain that, unless Divatox was around, Zell couldn't just listen in on his conversations, but if he was wrong, he should watch what he was saying. He didn't care. He had to talk to _someone._ Jaybert had basically signed a deal with the Devil, and now he was freely summoning a _vizu_ to the base. Laby needed a backup plan in case Jaybert went completely insane and their chapter ended up totally screwed.

His friends understood. "In an emergency, use the birds to call on Lido. We will follow," Raff promised.

"We shall help in any way you need, Laby," Captain Smith vowed, putting his fist over his heart to seal the promise.

Laby nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Hopefully I'm overreacting and Jay knows what he's doing." He didn't add that he was pretty sure that wasn't the case anymore.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She was looking through a newspaper in the detention room. "Sweet!" She declared. "A _Nightmare on Elm Street_ double feature!"

"Oh yeah," Lee said. "I'm going with Ronnie."

"Ronnie... The non-girlfriend, right?"

"That's the one."

"Horror movies are stupid," Serena said. She'd landed in detention for getting into a heated argument with a teacher about a homework question. As it turned out, the teacher's answer was wrong, which Serena had proven. Unfortunately, Serena had also slammed her textbook on the teacher's desk, accidentally hitting her hand and breaking a couple of her fingers. At least, Cassie _assumed_ that had been an accident... Then again, this was Serena. She couldn't be sure.

"They're fun," Cassie argued.

"They're filled with things to get a chemical reaction from the audience, be it half-naked girls affecting hormones or cheap jump scares for rushes of adrenaline."

"Yes, and they're _awesome."_

"The girls are always portrayed as fools who run straight into traps or ask a killer things like 'who's there?' Run to safety, call the police, and go for the groin when he attacks. I mean, how difficult is that to understand? It is highly offensive to intelligent women."

"Well, _I_ enjoy them... And _Freddy's_ a classic. I think I'll go. Maybe I should drag Lucas along. A big enough scare might knock that stick out of his ass."

"Wow, Cassie," Lee said with a laugh. "Don't hold back or anything."

Cassie felt slightly bad. Lucas had taken care of her when she'd been stuck in her nightmares. He'd even been kind of sweet to her as he tried to calm her down... But most of the time, he was still a raging dick. She didn't know what to make of him most days because she never knew which Lucas she'd encounter at any given moment.

"Look, Lucas is a good guy... Really," Cassie said. "He just needs to loosen up once in a while. Anyway, detention's just about over. I'll drive you guys to Oakhaven."

They were leaving when they spotted Kaylen. "Hey, want a lift?" Cassie offered.

"I can't today," Kaylen said. "It's a... Family thing. Sorry."

"Hey, family comes first," Cassie said. "We already changed your destinies by coming here. We need to be careful not to knock you too far off your path. Training's not as important as preserving the timeline... Ick, shoot me, I sound like Lucas!" She laughed. "But it's true."

"Thanks, Cassie," Kaylen said. Something about her facial expression worried Cassie, but she let it go as a younger girl came out of a classroom. "How was Geek Club?" Kaylen asked the girl.

"It's _not_ a geek club," the girl protested. "It's a club for young leaders."

"Hey, Claire," Lee said, waving to her and flashing her a smile.

Claire turned bright pink. "Oh, um... Hi, Lee," she said shyly. "Come on, Kay, let's go home."

Kaylen rolled her eyes. "Fine, Dork. Let's go," she said. She led the younger girl away.

"Is that her little sister?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," Lee replied.

"I think she likes you," Cassie teased him. "Hey, do you know if everything's okay at home with them? Kaylen seemed upset."

"Kaylen's mom is... Sick," Lee said carefully.

"Sick? I didn't know that. Is it serious or just a chronic thing?"

"Kaylen doesn't like to talk about it, but her mom's unstable. Sometimes, she's fine, other times, she gets really down, but it's worse for Kaylen and Claire when she's up."

"Up? Why is that bad?" Cassie paused as realization dawned on her. "Is she bipolar?"

"My dad called it... Manic Depression, I think."

"That's the old name for it... I mean, it's not old _here,_ but where I'm from, they changed the name of the disorder. That really sucks... It's got to be hard on Kaylen."

"It is. But I didn't tell you any of that, okay? Kaylen would murder me. Literally."

"I believe that," Serena said. "Cassie, we should go now."

"You're right. Come on," Cassie said, leading the way to her car as she realized how little she actually knew about her Rangers. Maybe it was time she looked deeper and started asking questions.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She barely made it to Oakhaven by the time everyone else arrived. Hannah had spent some time hanging out with Roxy. She really liked talking to her.

As they all walked inside, they were met by Alpha and Lucas. "Today, we're training outside," Lucas said.

"Any particular reason?" Lee asked.

"Fresh air is good for the soul," Austin guessed.

"It is, but no. Today, we're going to call your Zords," Lucas said.

"Wait, they have Zords?" Cassie asked.

"Alpha just unlocked them," Lucas explained.

"What are Zords?" Serena asked in confusion. Hannah was glad she wasn't the only one who was lost.

Cassie smiled. "Zords are machines which help us in battle... And I can't wait to see what yours are!"

"The Zords match their morphing calls," Alpha explained.

"So they're big cats? Awesome!"

"Where is Kaylen?" Lucas asked.

"She had a family emergency... So maybe the Zord lesson should wait."

Lucas frowned. "Well, a lot goes into Zords... We'll have a theoretical lesson first, covering the basics, and we'll actually call them tomorrow, assuming we have all five of the Ranger here... Come on," Lucas said, leading them outside. Serena visibly perked up at the promise of a theoretical lesson. Lee audibly groaned. "First of all, every team has a call to begin summoning their Zords. The call for your Zords is 'Go, Go, Battle Cats!'"

"You mean it's not 'Here, Kitty, Kitty'? I'm disappointed," Cassie joked. Austin choked back a laugh.

"Can you be serious for _ten seconds,_ Cassie?" Lucas asked in annoyance.

"Can you _not?"_ Cassie countered.

Lucas ignored her. "Lee, as team leader, you'll say that most of the time. Then each of you will call your personal Zords by saying the name of your wildcat, plus 'Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!' Okay? Like this, using Austin as an example... Lynx, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" He demonstrated the hand motions and form used to summon the Zords.

"What purpose does the 'ha' serve?" Serena asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You ended it with 'ha!' Why? What does that do?"

"I don't know, it's just-" Lucas struggled to answer.

"It helps you keep the rhythm of the physical movements," Cassie provided. Since music seemed to be a huge part of Cassie's life, Hannah figured she understood rhythm better than most.

Serena nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. We thrust our hands outward from our chests on the _ha._ I understand now, thank you."

Hannah wondered what would happen when they actually tried to summon their Zords. Lucas pulled out a device and said, "Watch the hologram... This is footage of various teams summoning their Zords and using them in battle," he said.

Suddenly, a movie seemed to project in front of them. Hannah and the others watched in awe. The machines were huge and powerful, and the Power Rangers worked together with them in impressive battles against a variety of monsters.

"We're _really_ going to do _that?"_ Hannah asked in wonder.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Zords are powerful and can really give you the edge you need in a battle."

"This is _rad!"_ Lee declared.

"How do they work? What's their power source? How do we operate them? What-" Serena fired off question after question.

Lucas put up a hand to stop her. "The mechanics are different for every Zord, but it's mostly alien technology. They have various power sources, but a lot of the early ones were completely solar powered, so yours probably are as well. As for operating them, you'll know how to do it once you have them. The Ranger powers seem to come with knowledge of whichever Zord is yours, for the most part."

"Not for _everyone,"_ Cassie said with a laugh. "The Turbo team used cars. Poor Justin had no idea how to drive! Thank God he got taller when he morphed, or he wouldn't be able to reach the pedals."

"Morphing made him taller? But how-?" Serena began.

"I don't understand that one either, Serena. Sorry," Cassie replied. "But yes, Justin grew every time he morphed. As soon as he took off the helmet, he was kid-sized again."

"That defies all reason... But a lot of this does," Serena said with a sigh. "I need to study all of this and figure out how these morphers alter our natural molecular structure."

"It's _magic,"_ Austin said with a grin.

"The only magic I believe in is _science,"_ Serena argued.

Hannah smiled at her sweetly. "If anyone can figure it out, I'm sure it's you, Serena," she said. "You're brilliant."

Serena nodded. "Thank you," she said after a moment, like she realized you were supposed to thank people who said nice things to you.

"It's the truth."

"I know." Serena began asking questions again, and Hannah focused on the images playing in front of them. She was nervous. She knew what the team could do, but she didn't exactly feel like a superhero. After all, what kind of superhero couldn't protect themselves from the things that went on behind the closed doors of her foster family's home? Could she really contribute anything to the team if she ended up in the middle of a fight?

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She could feel the stone vibrating in her pocket. Divatox pulled it out and tried to remember how to answer it. " _Binty?"_ She asked. Nothing happened. "No... _Bonjour!_ Wait, that's not it... Oh, wait! _Bezi!"_ Sure enough, the communication connected.

"Good, you answered," Laby said. "Hi, Deevs! Listen, we have plans tonight. Meet us at the _December_. It's the local movie theater. Be there in a half an hour. The place is going to be swamped with teenagers. We're going to wreak some havoc, cause some mayhem and chaos, and try to lure out the Power Rangers."

"You had me at mayhem and chaos," Divatox replied. "I'll be there."

"Excellent. This will be fun!" Laby disconnected the call.

Divatox began gathering up Pirahnatrons and coming up with a plan. This could indeed be a "fun" evening if everything went well.

A half an hour later, she arrived at the _December._ She spotted Laby in the alley next to the theater and followed him toward the back of the building. He smiled at her and said, "Divatox, meet the Rebellion. Rebels, meet Divatox. Okay, so... This is Jaybert, our leader."

Jaybert was a rather handsome man with a stern expression on his face. Divatox felt like he was trying to read her very soul, as if she had one. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure," Divatox said, extending her hand to him. He shook it firmly.

"Welcome," Jaybert finally said.

"Bee Dee, Draze, and Jaybert's daughter Tiffani are already in the theater. They attend the high school, so they're our eyes on the inside," Laby explained. "This is Flekt, our tactical expert and main weapons maker, and his wife, Amareese." Flekt bowed to her respectfully. Amareese tipped her head toward her in acknowledgement.

"Lovely. Does that account for all of you?" Divatox asked.

"Yes, that is our chapter of the Rebellion. We do associate with other chapters, and you may see their people around every once in a while, but we remain in small groups to avoid drawing too much suspicion," Laby said. "So, anyway, welcome to the party, Deevs. We're going to have a great time!"

"You look around the same age as the children. Why aren't _you_ inside?" Divatox asked.

"I'm helping everyone get set up first, then I'll head inside. I _love Freddy."_

"Who is Freddy?"

" _Freddy Krueger…_ The guy these movies are about? You're from the future but you've never heard of him?"

"I don't always pay attention to things as unimportant as silly movies."

"He's a dream demon… He's totally our type of guy. He uses the nightmares of teenagers to slaughter them. He's _awesome._ We should all be as cool as he is."

Divatox had to admit that sounded appealing. "Oh my… Is he single?" She asked.

"He's not real," Flekt replied dismissively.

"He is, _too,_ " Laby argued. "At a minimum, he's a tulpa because so many people worship these movies, but personally, I believe he existed before the movies ever became a thing."

"You wouldn't want him, Divatox dear," Amareese said kindly. "The parents of Elm Street burned him to a crisp. He's covered in burn scars and looks absolutely horrifying." She pointed to a poster on the outside of the theater depicting him.

Divatox smiled wickedly. "He's stunning…" She said in wonder. "Laby, if you ever do find the real one, please have him give me a call…"

"Wow… You're kind of freaky, Deevs," Laby said with a laugh. "Come on. Let's get everything going so we can have some fun."

 _ **LEE**_

He was sitting beside Ronnie watching the first movie of the night. She rested her head on his shoulder, which he really liked, and their hands met in the popcorn bucket as they each reached for some.

Ronnie giggled as she shifted and looked into Lee's eyes. As the blonde chick got killed by the television set, Ronnie let out a scream before allowing Lee to comfort her. "I've got you, Ronnie," he promised. " _Freddy's_ not gonna hurt you."

He looked around the theater at the rest of the crowd. He spotted Cassie sitting by herself. Apparently, she hadn't convinced Lucas to come with her after all. He spotted Roxy sitting with those two weird punk kids, Beatrice Donna and Dave. They seemed to be laughing at the bloody scenes and Lee couldn't blame them. While the movies were definitely scary, they were also pretty funny… But it was a little freaky how amused Beatrice and Dave appeared to be by the blood and gore. Roxy had always had a dark sense of humor, so it didn't surprise him that she was so amused. Finally, he spotted Austin, sitting in the back with a woman Lee didn't know. They seemed to be having a great time, and Austin noticed him looking at them and tipped his hat toward him. Lee nodded back at him before turning his attention back toward the movie.

As the end credits finally rolled, Ronnie stood up and stretched. There would be a thirty minute intermission between the films, so Lee stood up, too. "I need the bathroom… Be right back!" Ronnie said cheerfully. She ran off to try to beat the line that was most likely forming.

Lee walked over to Austin. "I didn't know you liked horror movies," Lee said casually.

"Are you kidding? What teenager doesn't love a good scary movie? Besides, it's the only thing to do in town tonight," Austin replied with a laugh.

"Hi!" The woman with him said cheerfully. "I'm Austin's aunt, Suzy. It's so nice to meet one of his friends!"

"Aunt Suzy, this is Lee Scott," Austin said.

"How do you boys know each other? Are you in class together?"

"We met in detention."

Suzy paused for a moment. "Oh…" She said awkwardly. "Well, it's still nice that you made a friend, Austin… Just try not to get into too much trouble together. I'm going to go get some more snacks. See you in a bit!" She hurried off.

"Wow. You could have lied, Man," Lee said with a laugh.

"Aunt Suzy and I try not to lie to each other," Austin said with a shrug. "I omit, but I try to answer direct questions honestly whenever possible. So… You and Veronica Savers, huh?"

"Ronnie's a friend… A friend I like to make out with sometimes, but still just a friend…"

"Y'all give off a couple vibe, just so you know."

"I've known her forever… But yeah, I guess we're sort of a couple, sometimes… We keep it open."

"Right. I don't judge, Lee. No worries."

"Good." Suddenly, Lee picked up a strange odor. "Dude… Do you smell that?"

"What, popcorn?" Austin asked. Then, he stiffened. "Oh no… Something smells fishy…"

Cassie seemed to notice, too, and Lee could see her begin looking around nervously. Sure enough, moments later, the theater was filled with… "Pirahnatrons!" Lee and Austin said in unison.

"We gotta morph, man," Lee said. "Come on." He dragged Austin toward an emergency exit where they were hidden enough by shadows that no one would see them morph.

Cassie rushed over to them as they morphed. She was using her communicator. "Lucas! Lucas, you need to get to the theater right now!" She said.

"Cassie, I told you, I'm not interested in some dumb horror movie-" Lucas began to protest.

"We've got Pirahnatrons! Are you interested in _that?"_ Cassie demanded. "Call the rest of the team. Lee and Austin are here with me. We need the girls. There's a lot of them."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Stop asking questions and _send help_ , Lucas!" Cassie morphed and looked at Lee and Austin. "Let's do this," she said.

As several kids from the high school screamed and tried to run, the Pirahnatrons blocked the exits. On top of it, several people came into the theater that seemed a _lot_ more dangerous than the Pirahnatrons. They wore black uniforms with blue masks, and they didn't just rely on Martial Arts… They had weapons.

One fired off a bunch of shots into the crowd from some kind of machine gun. They appeared to be warning shots because no one got hit, but Lee knew this was serious. "What the fuck? Who are they?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Cassie admitted. "I've never seen these guys before… If they're working with Divatox, that's new."

They set to work trying to take out the Pirahnatrons and stop the soldier-like bad guys at the same time. "Be careful," Lee cautioned Austin.

Austin surprised him by going straight for the solider with the machine gun. He not only disarmed the guy in about ten seconds flat, but he aimed it at him and looked like he knew damn well how to use it if he had to.

"Flekt, it's not worth it," a female soldier said. "Come on… Walk away while the boy still lets you."

 _Flekt? What kind of name is Flekt?_ Lee wondered. The man called Flekt seemed to listen to the woman and he made his way closer to her, not trying to cross Austin.

The rest of the team arrived with Lucas behind them. All of them were morphed. "Pirahnatrons at the movie theater? Now I've seen everything…" Kaylen mumbled.

"Is anyone hurt?" Hannah asked.

"We're not sure," Lee replied.

"Who are the ones in black and blue?" Serena asked.

"We're not sure about that, either."

"Do we know _anything?"_ Lucas asked.

"Yeah… They've got weapons," Cassie replied. "Nice of you to show up."

"Where's Divatox?" Lucas asked, ignoring her attitude.

"We haven't seen her yet," Austin said. He was still holding the gun.

"Is that a gun?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"I took it off one of the mysterious bad guys."

"You look awfully comfortable holding that thing," Kaylen said.

"I'm from the South, Darlin'. Besides, my Granddaddy was a solider. He taught me to hold a gun as soon as I could walk… Doesn't mean I like doing it… But better me than the bad guy, right?"

Suddenly, Lee could hear what sounded like metal claws scraping against more metal. "Holy shit…" he mumbled. "Is _Freddy_ coming for us or something?"

Serena suddenly sank to her knees and covered her ears with her hands. "Stop it! Make it stop!" She shouted.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"It's too loud… It's too loud, make it stop…" Serena was whimpering.

It was Austin who knelt beside her, not touching her. "It's okay, Serena… You're okay, Darlin'," he said soothingly.

"It's too high… It hurts…" Serena said so softly, Lee barely heard her.

"Austin, get her out of here," Cassie said urgently.

"Y'all need help," Austin said as he hesitated.

"She needs it more. Get her out. We've got this."

Austin nodded. "Come on, Serena… Let's get outside," he said. She didn't fight him as he led the way out of the theater.

Lee heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Get _off_ of me!" Roxy shouted.

He was ready to run to the rescue when, to his surprise, Hannah beat him to it. She raced toward Roxy and the Pirahnatrons who'd grabbed her. Roxy had clearly fought a few of them off on her own, but two had grabbed her by the arms and were trying to tear her in half. Hannah kicked one in the head, shocking the hell out of Lee. She elbowed the other one, making it release Roxy.

Hannah paused next to Roxy. "Are you okay?" She asked, trying to disguise her voice but not doing the greatest job of it.

"I'm good," Roxy replied. "Thanks for the save… Who _are_ you guys? Because we keep meeting like this."

Hannah slipped away without answering. Lee looked around and set to work rescuing others who seemed to need it. He managed to take down one of the soldiers, who finally gave up and ran. Kaylen was beating the crap out of another one.

"Need any help?" He asked her.

"Nah, I'm good," Kaylen said. "I needed to kick someone's ass anyway."

Most of the theater patrons had fled in terror as Hannah and Lucas had freed up one of the exits. Roxy was gone, too. It was just the Power Rangers and the bad guys. Lee liked those odds, and he set to work with the others, trying to figure out what to do to defeat the enemy.

The sound of metal screeching against metal began again, and Lee spotted another soldier. He had an actual glove with knives for fingers and he was running it against the metal railing around the movie screen.

"Come out and play," he said cheerfully. He began singing. _"One, two, Laby's coming for you… Three, four, bodies on the floor… Five, six, I'm just here to pick up chicks… Seven, eight, I'm a real fun date… Nine, ten, never sleep again…"_

"Okay… _That guy_ has _issues,"_ Cassie said. Lee had to agree.

That was when everything shifted… The theater was suddenly much bigger, and the Rangers became separated inside of some sort of maze. "What the fuck?" Kaylen demanded from somewhere nearby, but Lee couldn't see her.

"Time to play," the one who'd called himself Laby said. His voice echoed through the maze.

"It's some sort of labyrinth," Lucas shouted so everyone could hear him. "Everyone, be careful! These places play tricks on your mind."

"Where is everyone?" Lee called.

"Lee! I'm over here!" Hannah called frantically. He tried to head toward the sound of her voice, but suddenly, he heard laughter. A giant clown appeared in his path, laughing at him.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Lee demanded.

"Oh, _save me,_ Mr. Brave, Strong Red Ranger!" The clown pled in Hannah's voice. Then, it ran toward him with the _Freddy_ claw.

"Holy shit!" Lee cried out, barely dodging the attack. His reflexes kicked in and he began to focus on the fight.

"Lee! Watch out!" Kaylen shouted, putting the evil clown in a headlock as she came into their part of the labyrinth.

"Is that really you, Kay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! Hang on, I've got this idiot!" Kaylen replied. She applied a tight chokehold to the clown for a minute before he laughed and waved goodbye before vanishing.

"Guys!" Hannah shouted. She sounded terrified, but Lee had already been fooled once.

"Come on," Kaylen said. She ran toward Hannah's voice, so Lee followed her. Sure enough, Hannah was actually in this part of the labyrinth. One of the soldiers had her by the throat. Another was about to impale her on a sword.

"Hannah!" Lee shouted. He raced to her side. Kaylen took the one holding Hannah by the throat on while Lee took the one holding the sword.

Lee dodged several attempts by the soldier to run him through with the sword before he managed to get it away from him. He held the sword like a professional and had no difficulty battling against the unarmed soldier now. Lee had been trained to use swords from a young age, like every single man in the Scott family. It was a tradition.

Hannah and Kaylen stood behind him as the soldier Kaylen had attacked fled. Lee was ready to destroy the soldier he currently faced, but he vanished before his eyes, just like the clown had done. "Cassie! Lucas!" Lee shouted. "Where are you guys?"

"Here! Hurry!" Cassie shouted. They raced toward her. When they reached her, Lee realized what was wrong. "He's bleeding… I need to stop the bleeding," Cassie said in a trembling voice. The bad guys seemed to be gone now.

Lucas was on the ground beside her. His morph had dropped, and his side was slashed open. "What happened?" Kaylen asked in horror.

"One of them got to him with an ax… I kicked his ass, but not before he did this," Cassie said numbly. "I… I need something to put pressure on the wound…"

"I'm okay," Lucas said weakly.

"You're bleeding out," Cassie argued.

"Cassie… I'm okay. It's not as deep as it looks."

"You're losing too much blood… You… You could…"

"Cassie." He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "I'm not going to die," he promised her. "I just need some stitches. Use my jacket to stop the bleeding."

Cassie nodded. She put the jacket on his wound, putting as much pressure as she could. "Let me help," Hannah offered. She pulled a sewing kit out. Lee had no idea why she'd apparently had one on her, but he didn't ask as she began to focus on the injury. She cleaned it up quickly and began sewing it shut like she'd done it a thousand times before.

"Hannah… Why are you so calm right now?" Kaylen asked.

"Panicking won't do any good," Hannah said. "Besides, I've been patching up my own injuries up for years. He'll be fine… Really, he's right, it's not that deep."

"Thanks, Hannah," Lucas said weakly.

"No problem. We should get you home, though. You need to recover."

"I'll have Alpha send me home," Lucas promised.

"Us," Cassie corrected him.

"What? I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

"They're not going to show the second movie after all of this… Besides… I… I should be there, in case you need anything."

"Cassie, I'm okay."

"Shut up and let me help you, alright?" Cassie looked at the others. "Someone check on Austin and Serena and get back to me. I think it's over for now, but call me if anything else happens." She pushed the button on her communicator. "Alpha, send Lucas and I home."

"Right away, Cassie," Alpha replied. She sent them home immediately after.

"Are you two okay?" Lee asked Kaylen and Hannah.

"I'm fine," Kaylen said. "That was _fun_."

"I'm okay," Hannah added.

"Good. Let's go find Austin and Serena," Lee said. He hoped to God Ronnie hadn't been caught up in any of the craziness. He'd need to find her soon, but right now, he had to focus on his team.

 _ **RONNIE**_

The chaos outside had scared off most of the people in the bathroom, but Ronnie had decided it might be safer to hide inside. She'd locked herself inside of a stall until it was finally quiet. Now, she took a deep breath and peaked out of the stall. She seemed to be alone, so she walked over to the sink and began fixing her hair. It had survived the chaos pretty well, considering, and her hat still covered the messy parts well.

Ronnie jumped as someone emerged from another stall. "Oh! Jeez, you scared me!" She said to the woman. "Hey, that outfit is totally rad! Where'd you find it?"

The woman seemed to appreciate the compliment. She smiled at her. "Aren't you a dear?" She asked. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Veronica Savers, or Ronnie if you prefer." She began to reapply her makeup, deciding whatever had just happened outside was no excuse not to look her best when she saw Lee again.

"Veronica… Lovely. My name is Divatox."

"Divatox? That's so… Unique! I love that you have _diva_ in your name!"

Divatox smiled at her. "We're going to be good friends, Veronica. Just like I told you last night…"

Ronnie was nervous suddenly. Something was definitely off about this woman. "Why didn't you run away when everything went nuts?" She asked cautiously.

"Running's not really my style, Veronica… Besides, my friends were just having some fun."

"Your… Your _friends_?" Ronnie knew she was in trouble, but there was no way out of the bathroom without running by Divatox. "Listen, it's been fun and all, but I need to get back to my date…"

"In a minute, sweetheart." Divatox pulled something out of her purse. "I know you felt me in your mind last night… I was hoping I'd run into you here so we could talk in person. Veronica, this was given to me by my new friend Amareese… It should do the trick…"

"I… I have to go," Ronnie said. Could she scream? Her sister and Lee were both at the theater. Maybe they would hear her? "Lee! Lee, help! Roxy!" She shouted.

"Shut up, you fool!" Divatox snapped at her. She grabbed Ronnie by the shoulders and flung her against the far wall of the bathroom. Ronnie hit her head on the wall. She struggled to see straight and realized Divatox was right in front of her. Before she could react, Divatox used the object she'd pulled out of her bag to cut Ronnie's arm.

"Hey! What's your damage?" Ronnie demanded. Then, everything began to turn even fuzzier. Ronnie couldn't think straight. What was going on? Where was she?

"Listen to me, Little Girl… You shall serve me now. Whenever I call, you will answer, and you will not tell a soul what is happening. You belong to me now, Veronica Savers! And unless I activate your mind, you will not remember any of this. When I do not need you, you will remain completely oblivious. The Power Rangers will never know that you're my puppet." She licked the blood off of Ronnie's arm and laughed. "Go now, Veronica. I shall contact you very soon." With that, she sent Ronnie on her way.

As Ronnie emerged from the bathroom, she couldn't remember what had happened. Had she hit her head? Everything was fuzzy, and the theater looked like everyone had fled in a hurry. Had there been an earthquake or a fire or something?

"Ronnie?" Lee called.

"Lee!" Ronnie cried out. She didn't know why, but she was extremely relieved to see him. She flung her arms around him and felt significantly safer.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm fine… I just can't remember what happened… I think I hit my head or something… Where did everyone go?"

"Some freaks attacked the theater. Everyone ran."

"You didn't leave me."

"Ronnie… I'd _never_ leave you behind," Lee promised.

She smiled, feeling much better hearing those words. Whatever was going on, she'd be fine as long as she had Lee by her side. She paused. "Wait… My sister was here with those weirdos, Bea and Dave… Is she okay? Did she get out?"

"Roxy's okay. I saw her leave. I don't know about the punks she's hanging out with."

"I don't care, as long as my sister's okay." She sighed. "I feel weird, Lee… Can you take me home?"

"Of course." Lee paused. "Wait, your arm's bleeding! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I told you, I don't remember… But I think I'm okay. It's just a scratch."

"Come on. Let me get you home." Lee led her outside and Ronnie tried not to worry. Something didn't feel right, but she was probably being paranoid. She was sure everything was perfectly fine.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

"I'm sorry…" Serena said for about the millionth time.

"Darlin', it's alright," Austin said patiently.

"I'm… I'm sensitive to certain sounds," she explained. "It becomes too painful, and I can't think or function. Thank you for getting me out of the theater."

"Of course. Is it just high-pitched sounds like tonight?"

"No… Anything loud can set me off, really. It depends on how it hits my ears… And I just shut down." She stared at her feet. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not much of a Power Ranger."

"You're great. Don't knock yourself. You're the smartest person I've ever met."

"And the biggest freak."

"Nah, I've met _way_ bigger freaks than you! Have you ever met a redneck hillbilly who's closest companion is a goat or a cow? Because I know several."

She smiled slightly and Austin decided that was a huge victory. "Are you okay now, Darlin'?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"Great."

"Austin? Austin, there you are!" Suzy cried in relief as she ran toward him. "Are you okay? I couldn't find you, and I thought the worst, and-" She paused as she noticed Serena. "Oh! Hi. I'm Suzy. It's nice to meet you." She looked at him and mouthed, _She's cute. Girlfriend?_

Austin shook his head. "Aunt Suzy, this is my friend, Serena. Serena, this is my aunt. I live with her," he said.

"Hi," Serena said.

"So, anyway, the second movie's cancelled, so I figure we'll get something to eat and head home," Suzy said. "Would you like to join us, Serena?"

"No thank you," Serena said.

"Can we at least offer you a ride home? It's crazy out tonight…"

Serena hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay… I appreciate that. Thanks."

"Of course. The car's this way." Suzy led the way. Austin got in the front with her and Serena sat down in the backseat.

"Where do you live, Serena?" Suzy asked.

Serena gave her the location. Suzy began driving and making pleasant small talk. Serena didn't say much unless asked direct questions, but Austin made sure to speak up so Suzy didn't notice the lack of conversation. After they dropped her off, they headed to the local burger joint.

"She seems sweet," Suzy said. "Are you sure you're not interested?"

"Serena's… Different, Aunt Suzy," Austin said. "She's not interested in relationships. She's very focused on her studies."

"Good for her. I'm glad you're making friends, Austin. That's really great." She paused. "So, are there any girls _do_ you like?"

"I don't know… I'm not really looking. I'm more interested in my music than dating at the moment."

"Right. Well, keep your eyes open. You never know!" Suzy began eating her burger and stopped pushing Austin to find a girlfriend, much to his relief. He loved his aunt, but she didn't seem to understand that after everything that had happened between his parents, the last thing he wanted to think about was falling in love with someone. What if love warped him like it had warped his father and he ended up just like him? Nothing scared Austin as much as the thought of turning into his father.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was sore, but he knew his injuries could have been a lot worse. Cassie had rolled up his shirt so she could properly disinfect his injuries and take care of him. Sure, Hannah had stitched him up, but it was better safe than sorry and Lucas knew that.

Cassie was silent as she cleaned him up. Her hands were trembling a bit. She was being extremely thorough and Lucas finally stopped her. "Cassie… That's enough," he said.

"I just don't want it to get infected," Cassie said stubbornly.

"You can only disinfect something so many times, Cassie. You've done enough."

Cassie nodded. She finally stopped trying to clean him up. Lucas stood up and walked into the bathroom. He removed his shirt and examined his reflection in the mirror. The wound looked angry, but he knew he'd be fine. He'd been hurt worse before. He decided to get in the shower and try to soothe his aching muscles.

His mind wandered as he washed away the residual blood on auto pilot. He began thinking about everything that had happened. The people behind the attack didn't seem like minions. Why were they working with Divatox? They had powers… Especially the one who'd created the labyrinth. The team had been caught off-guard. What would happen the next time they attacked? The team had to figure out who they were and what they wanted before it was too late.

 _They must have something to do with the Phantom Ranger,_ Lucas decided. It was the only thing that made sense. The Phantom Ranger had been terrified of something. There were definitely dangerous people or monsters in this time period that were after him. Maybe those bad guys had decided to team up with Divatox when she showed up.

As Lucas finally stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and pulled his pants back on. He didn't bother putting on his shirt, considering it was covered in blood. He walked out of the bathroom and found Cassie sitting on the couch. Her eyes lingered on his chest for an awkward moment before she looked at the cut on his side. She walked over to him and touched it with her index finger.

"It looks okay," she said softly. "How do you feel?" She pulled her hand away slowly.

"I'm alright," Lucas said. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Cassie replied. "So… Is there any hot water left?"

"Should be."

"Great. I'm dying for a shower." She walked toward the bathroom quickly and closed the door. Lucas grabbed a shirt and a fresh pair of shorts from his bedroom before sitting on the couch. He put on the television to distract himself.

Cassie came out of the bathroom a little while later smelling like honey and roses, with a hint of lavender. It was sort of comforting when she sat beside Lucas and her scent hit him. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," she replied. She looked toward the television and laughed. _"Murder, She Wrote?_ Nice choice."

"I can change it-"

"No, I mean it. This is a classic. If we're stuck watching shows from the 1980s, this isn't a bad one." She settled down beside him, making herself comfortable as she focused on the episode. Lucas stayed beside her, content to relax for a while. Cassie started leaning toward him, finally resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't entirely mind having someone curled up on him. It had been a long time. He had to admit, he got lonely sometimes. Cassie wasn't bad company, especially when she was snuggling instead of speaking and driving him nuts.

Eventually, Cassie fell asleep while still curled up on him. Lucas didn't have the heart to move her, so he simply stayed on the couch with her for the rest of the night until he fell asleep, too. It surprised him to realize that neither one of them woke up panicking, possibly for the first time since they're been living in that house. Sometimes, when people were broken, Lucas supposed it helped to know that they weren't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **HANNAH**_

The previous night had been pretty incredible at first. Not only had Hannah seen that she could fight in a real battle, but she'd saved Roxy. She had been nervous as the fight started, but as soon as she saw her friend in danger, something inside of her had found the courage she needed to help. She _was_ a superhero. Sure, she'd been attacked and needed help, but she wasn't the only one who had ended up in need of assistance, and the team had been there to back her up. She'd even been able to help Lucas, which was good, because Cassie had looked pretty panicked. No matter how much Cassie made snarky comments about Lucas, she obviously cared about him.

After they'd seen that Serena and Austin were okay, Austin had motioned for them to keep their distance as he continued to calm Serena down. They had split up after that. Kaylen had gone back home, apparently still dealing with family stuff. Lee had gone off to find Ronnie. Hannah had planned to just walk home, but she'd spotted Roxy on the street. Roxy had told her about all of the insanity she'd _"missed"_ and had reassured Hannah that she was fine, thanks to the Pink Ranger. She'd insisted on walking Hannah home in case any other trouble showed up. It had been nice walking home beneath the stars with Roxy by her side. It was the perfect way to end the night.

Unfortunately, the night had not actually ended there. As soon as Hannah got home, Mr. Brooks followed her up to her bedroom. She'd considered fighting. She knew she could do it now, but she wasn't supposed to use her powers for personal gain. Mr. Brooks might be a horrible, cruel, sick man, but he wasn't Divatox or any of the other people or creatures the Power Rangers were allowed to use their powers on. Besides, he'd made it clear more than once recently that if she didn't keep him satisfied, he'd be forced to turn his attention to Nina. Hannah couldn't let him destroy the six-year-old's innocence. She gave in, knowing it was the only choice she could make.

She made the Brooks family breakfast as usual, ignoring how much pain she was in. It was Saturday. Mrs. Brooks was hosting a county fair for charity, and she was bringing Nina along as her helper. Mr. Brooks would be home all day long, alone with Hannah, unless she found a convincing excuse quickly.

"I'm tutoring kids all day," Hannah said quickly as she finished washing the dishes.

She could tell Mr. Brooks wanted to object, but Mrs. Brooks replied before he could. "That's good, Hannah. The harder you work, the more colleges will look into offering you scholarships."

"She's working too much," Mr. Brooks objected. "What if her grades suffer?"

"Nonsense! She's a smart girl. Besides, tutoring other students is like doing extra studying. She's fine. Leave it alone."

Hannah was beyond relieved when he didn't protest further. She grabbed her bag and left soon after, not sure where to go. She was supposed to meet the team at Oakhaven, but not for a few hours. She didn't feel safe out in the open. If Mr. Brooks left the house and found her, she knew he'd hurt her worse than usual for lying. She sighed, deciding to use the address Cassie had given them in case of an emergency. It was ten in the morning by the time she got there. She hoped they'd be awake.

A minute after she rang the doorbell, Cassie opened the door. "Hannah?" She asked in confusion. "This is a surprise... Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah... Everything's fine," Hannah replied cheerfully. "I just, um... I didn't have anything to do before we were supposed to meet up. I hope it's okay I came by?"

"Of course it is. Come on in," Cassie said, stepping aside so Hannah could enter the house.

"Good morning, Lucas," Hannah called as she spotted him in the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better today," Lucas said. "Thanks for patching me up."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're alright."

Lucas frowned as he got a better look at her. "Your neck..." He began.

Cassie immediately examined her more closely. "Oh my God! Is that from last night?" She asked.

Hannah glanced in the mirror and saw the obvious bruising around her neck. Mr. Brooks had choked her nearly into unconsciousness at one point the night before. "I guess so," Hannah said, grateful for the excuse.

"It shouldn't be... I know Lee said one of them had you by the throat, but your morph should have protected you from that kind of damage. Being sore is one thing, but you look like they nearly killed you!"

"I'm okay, really... It's not that bad," Hannah said quickly.

Lucas stood beside her and reached toward her. Hannah automatically flinched. She regretted that as she saw Cassie and Lucas exchange worried glances. "Hannah... I just need to check it to see how bad it is," Lucas said gently.

"Right. Sorry," Hannah replied.

Lucas was surprisingly gentle as he tried to check her wound. It still hurt. "Well, your voice isn't really hoarse, so that's a good sign. It's pretty swollen, though. Let's ice it and see if it goes down a bit." He pulled an ice pack out of the freezer.

Hannah began to ice her neck, hoping it would help. "Just relax, sweetheart. Have some food," Cassie said, motioning toward a variety of fruits, pancakes, and other breakfast items.

"Thanks," Hannah said softly. She hadn't eaten yet, so she knew she needed to. She focused on that as Cassie and Lucas stepped into another room.

 _ **CASSIE**_

"Someone's hurting her," Cassie said as soon as they were alone.

"Clearly," Lucas replied.

"Lucas, we have to help her. Did you see the way she flinched from you?"

"Look, Cassie, I don't like it either... But if her destiny is to be on this path, we can't interfere. There's only so much we can do."

"Are you _nuts?_ She's being _abused,_ Lucas. We need to help her."

"And we'll do what we can, but changing even the smallest detail can unravel the past and completely change the future."

"If her future sucks, why is changing it a _bad_ thing?"

"It causes a ripple effect, Cassie. We have to be careful. At the end of the day, we can't knock the kids off of their destined paths."

"She needs _help,_ Lucas. An exception should be made. It's not black and white! How can you ignore that?"

"Time Force has to make decisions like this all the time. The rules exist for a reason. They must be followed."

"I thought _Alpha_ was the robot." Cassie shook her head. "You know what? If that girl asks for my help, you'd better believe I'll kick the ass of whoever it was that put his hands on her! And if your precious rules have a problem with that, I'll take the rule book and shove it right up your ass!" She stormed off in frustration.

How could he expect her to ignore one of their Rangers who clearly needed help? Didn't he understand that it was necessary to break rules sometimes? Maybe they were _supposed_ to help Hannah. Maybe the Universe _wanted_ her destiny changed. Did he ever think about _that_?

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she walked into the hallway and spotted her.

"Yeah... Just a little frustrated. So, we're summoning your Zords today. Are you excited?" Cassie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Definitely! A little nervous, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Hannah's usual cheerfulness was back. Cassie was impressed the girl could do that so quickly. She was also worried.

"Listen, Hannah... If you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Sure, Cassie. You're awesome."

"Is there anything going on with you at home?"

Hannah shrank a bit. "No, no, everything's fine," she lied. Cassie might have believed her, but the fear in her eyes was too obvious.

"Hannah..." She sighed. She couldn't push and she knew that. If she was meant to help Hannah, something would make her talk to her. She just had to be patient and hope the girl was safe in the meantime.

 _ **SERENA**_

She was caught up in a project and didn't hear her mother calling to her. "Serena, come _on,"_ she tried again. "There's someone waiting for you."

Serena finally heard her. "For me?" Serena asked in surprise. No one ever came to see her at home. "Who is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"He says he's a friend of yours from school... Austin? He's got a very strong Southern drawl."

Serena was surprised. "Oh... Okay, I guess... Should I come downstairs?"

"Well, that's probably more appropriate than you having a boy in your bedroom," her mother said with a slight laugh.

"Tell him I'll be down in three minutes." Serena closed her bedroom door and finished what she'd started. Then she pulled her hair back into a somewhat messy ponytail and headed downstairs since she was already dressed.

Austin sat on the couch with her mother, smiling and making her laugh with some story or another. Serena could tell her mother found the boy charming. "Hey, Darlin'," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Austin... What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Serena, sweetheart, don't be rude," her mother scolded her.

Serena frowned. "Sorry," she said. She tried again, in a slightly more pleasant tone. "What are you doing here?"

Austin didn't seem to be bothered by her "rude" behavior. He kept smiling at her. "I brought you something," he explained.

"You did?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Yeah. After I found out about how noises affect you, I got to thinking, and I went out and bought _these."_ He pulled out a couple of things.

Serena stared at him in confusion. "Ear plugs and headphones?" She asked.

"The ear plugs are reusable and really strong, and the headphones are the kind people use in recording studios. Between the two, you can block out noises that are too high or loud for your ears."

Serena's mother clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, Austin, that was _incredibly_ thoughtful of you!" She said. "Serena, thank the boy."

"Thank you," Serena said, still confused. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because we're _friends,_ Darlin'. This is what friends do," Austin replied easily.

"I wouldn't know," Serena said after a moment. "I've never had any."

"That's not true, honey! You're just shy," her mother said quickly.

"No, I'm just different and people don't like me. I'm a freak."

"I already told ya, Darlin', I've met _way_ bigger freaks than you... And you might think no one likes you, but _I_ like you, Serena. I promise," Austin said.

Serena tried to find a hint of a lie or of him making fun of her, but there didn't seem to be any of that. "Thanks, Austin... I guess," Serena said, not sure what else to say to him.

"I'm headed to meet up with our classmates... Would you like to come with me?"

Serena knew he meant he was headed to Oakhaven. "Sure," she said. "Let me get my jacket." She grabbed it and pulled it on. "No questions, Mom? I'm about to leave the house with some boy." She put the headphones and ear plugs in her bookbag.

"That boy is a sweetheart," her mother replied, since Austin was already waiting outside. "You hold onto him, Serena. It will be good for you to make a friend... And he's so charming, polite, and handsome... Interracial relationships are becoming much more acceptable these days-"

"Are you trying to set me up?" Serena asked in horror. "I am not interested in having a boyfriend, Mom. I don't like to be touched."

"I know, but maybe the right boy could-"

"Mom. _No."_ Serena shook her head. "Austin is a friend, I guess, but he's not anything else."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Go have fun, okay?"

"Bye, Mom." Serena gave her mother the quickest of hugs, which was something she really only allowed her mother to do. She didn't like hugs at all, but she'd come to realize it made her mother feel better if she at least tried to endure the physical contact for her sake. As soon as she was free, Serena ran out the door to join Austin.

"This way, Darlin'," he said.

"Austin... Why did you _really_ do that for me? What's the catch?" Serena asked as they started walking.

"I told you, Serena... I'm your friend. There isn't a catch. I'm a musician, so I know a bunch of tricks to handle loud noises. It was just the decent thing to do."

Serena believed him. "Thanks... I think my mother wants me to date you."

He laughed. "Well, you're great, Darlin', but as far as something like that goes, the only one who gets to decide is you."

"The idea doesn't disgust you?"

"Of course not! But I'm guessing it disgusts _you_ a bit."

"It's not you," Serena explained. "I just have no interest in relationships. My mom thinks the right boy can cure me, but I don't. I hate being touched, and I don't feel sexual attraction. I never have, and I don't want to." She had to make sure he understood there was no chance she would become some idiot girl ruled by her hormones who started putting out just because he wasn't unpleasant to look at.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Serena. You're perfect exactly as you are, Darlin,' I promise. Now, come on... It's time to go play with our giant alien robots!"

Serena actually laughed. "Austin, if I _were_ the sort of girl my mom wants me to be, you'd certainly know how to charm me," she said. "Giant alien robots may just be the way to my heart."

"Isn't that the way to _every_ girl's heart?" He teased her.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, and Serena realized that, for the first time in her life, she might _actually_ have a friend... And she didn't completely hate it.

 _ **LUCAS**_

"Welcome to Zord training!" Lucas greeted everyone cheerfully as they arrived at Oakhaven. "Now, Kaylen, you missed the theoretical lesson, but the practical one is probably the best way for you to learn anyway. Follow everyone's lead. The sequence for calling the Zords is the same as the morphing sequence."

"Lee gave me a mild run-down when I got here," Kaylen said. "I'm ready."

"Good leadership, Lee," Lucas said with approval. He led them outside. "Okay, do you remember how to do this?" He asked Lee.

"In theory, yes. In practice, let's find out," Lee replied casually. "But you never told us the official order we're supposed to morph in... Remember, we just did it on our own the first time, and we weren't all together any of the other times."

Alpha helpfully chimed in. "For your team, it goes Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Red," she said.

"Well alright," Austin said cheerfully. "I'm ready when y'all are."

Lee took a deep breath and proclaimed, "Go, Go, Battle Cats!"

Lucas could feel the change in the air. It was clear the others did, too, because everyone turned more serious.

"Lynx, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" Austin shouted.

To the visible amazement of the young Rangers, a large green lynx came running toward them. It let out a loud cry, causing Serena to cover her ears. Austin quickly pulled something out of her bookbag. Lucas was impressed to see ear plugs and headphones.

"Here, Darlin'," Austin said soothingly. "Let's test them out."

With trembling hands, Serena tried to put the ear plugs in. They seemed to help immediately. She looked at Austin gratefully before pulling on the headphones. Suddenly, she was much calmer.

 _Smart kid,_ Lucas thought.

"My turn!" Kaylen declared with excitement. "Leopard, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" The yellow leopard rushed to join them. "Okay, _that's_ radical!" Kaylen decided.

"Totally," Lee agreed.

Serena seemed to be fully recovered. She took a deep breath. "Jaguar, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" She said, following the precise rhythm of the words with the motion of her body. Shortly after, the blue jaguar arrived. "How extraordinary!" Serena said in wonder. She immediately touched the Zord, something Lucas found amazing considering Serena disliked touch so much. The girl did seem to have a connection to technology, so Lucas assumed that strengthened her ability to bond with her Zord quicker than the others. The Zord seemed just as drawn to her.

"Hannah, it's your turn," Cassie said gently.

Hannah swallowed nervously before nodding. "Cheetah, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" She said. Soon, the pink cheetah joined them. Hannah smiled at it, clearly pleased she'd managed to summon it.

Lee looked more than ready to finish things. "Lion, Battlezord Power, Activate! Ha!" He shouted. The red lion made the grandest entrance of all and let out an extremely powerful roar that shook the ground. Serena didn't seem to notice, which Lucas took as a good sign that she could handle things now that her ears were protected.

"Now _that's_ rad!" Lee declared.

"That was great, guys," Lucas said. "Now, get in."

"How?" Hannah asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We scratch the kitties behind their ears, they expose their bellies, and open up their mouths," Austin joked.

"Just focus on the Zord and it will pull you in," Lucas said.

Serena was the first to accomplish it. "Amazing! This technology is unlike any I have ever seen!" She said.

Kaylen got in next. "Oh, yeah! I can do a _lot_ of damage in this baby!" She declared.

Austin followed their lead. " _Ho-ly shit,_ y'all! This is a sweet ride!" He announced.

Lee looked at Hannah, who still looked nervous. "Go on, Hannah. You've got this," he encouraged her.

Hannah nodded and closed her eyes before getting into her Zord. She must have opened them back up, because she quickly said, " Oh my gosh, guys, this is, like, the coolest thing _ever!"_

Lee smiled at Cassie and Lucas before easily boarding his Zord. "Tubular," he decided.

"He's got great instincts as a leader," Lucas said to Cassie as the kids explored their Zords and tried to figure out how to pilot them.

"Of _course_ he does, Lucas," Cassie said. "He's a Scott."

"You knew he was Jason's uncle?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I figured out they were related, but I never confirmed it," Cassie replied.

"They're all doing better than I expected. Lee's a great leader. Kaylen thinks fast on her feet and is tough as nails. Hannah has great first aid skills and proved at the movie theater that she's courageous when it comes to protecting others. Serena has her challenges but isn't letting them stop her... Plus, she's smarter than all of us put together... And Austin is incredibly in tune with the needs of the team members and knows how to boost everyone's morale. Every team needs that."

"Are you saying you finally approve of my choices?"

"I'm saying all hope might not be lost after all," Lucas said with a small smirk. "They're not as bad as I expected them to be."

"That was _almost_ a compliment. You're going soft on me," Cassie teased him.

The Rangers were finally getting the hang of moving around in their Zords. Lucas turned his attention back to them to help them train. He noticed Cassie watching him with a smile on her face.

 _She's got a great smile,_ he thought. When Cassie was happy, her entire face lit up, including her eyes. She didn't hide her excitement. In some ways, she was like a big kid. Lucas realized he liked it when Cassie was smiling. It made him feel like all was right with the world, if only for a few seconds.

After a while, it was time to send the Zords back where they'd come from. Alpha cheerfully greeted them as they went back into the house. "Well done, Rangers!" She said.

"I'm really proud of you guys," Cassie added.

"You did well, but you still have a lot to learn," Lucas said. "We will continue training until you guys can do this stuff in your sleep."

"Dude, way to suck the fun out of it," Kaylen said. "The whole 'you did well, _but'_ isn't the way to encourage us."

"I was just trying to explain that there's always room to improve."

"Just shut up and let the kids have their moment," Cassie said. "You guys _rocked_ it! Come on, I brought lunch."

The kids followed Cassie to the kitchen. Lucas realized she might be right. Maybe it was better to let them celebrate the little victories before he stressed bigger issues. Who was he, Jen? When she'd first become their leader, Jen had been pretty strict about the rules.

 _You have a lot in common with Jen,_ he reminded himself. She'd thought she'd lost the love of her life. Of course, he'd been alive and just hadn't bothered to tell them until it suited him, but that didn't change the fact that she'd grieved for him deeply... And then, she'd fallen for his ancestor, Wes, a forbidden romance that could never thrive because Wes needed to stay on his destined path or they'd never meet him anyway... Time travel caused such headaches sometimes. It killed Jen and Wes that they couldn't be together, but whenever they did see each other, the love they felt was clear.

After lunch, Lee said, "I've gotta motor, guys. My brother's coming by for dinner tonight. My parents will kill me if I'm not there."

"Yeah, I need to book, too. More family drama," Kaylen said.

"I have a project I want to return to," Serena chimed in.

"Aunt Suzy's expecting me to go to some county fair... It's not anything like they are back home, but I don't feel right telling her no," Austin added.

Hannah was staring at her feet nervously. "Hannah? Do you have plans tonight?" Lucas asked.

"No," she replied softly.

"Come to the county fair," Austin suggested.

"I'm not supposed to," Hannah said. "Mrs. Brooks says I'd be a distraction, and she's already got Nina."

"Who's Mrs. Brooks?" Austin asked.

"My foster mom," Hannah replied, visibly ashamed to admit this.

"I'm sorry," Austin said quickly. "I didn't know."

"It's alright. I don't exactly scream it from the rooftops. The Brooks family took me in two years ago. Nina's their little girl. She's six."

Lucas could tell how hard Hannah was forcing herself to seem cheerful as she talked about her foster family. She seemed genuine when she mentioned the kid, but it was clear she had issues with her foster parents. _I need to ask Trip what's going on there,_ he decided. He might not be able to do anything, but he should at least be aware of the situation.

Everyone began to leave. Lucas frowned as he realized Lee had left his jacket. "Do you think he needs it?" Lucas asked Cassie.

Cassie picked up the jacket. "I'll bring it to him. His place isn't far from us anyway." She hesitated in the doorway. "Hey, Hannah? Do you need a lift, sweetie?" She asked. Hannah was apparently still outside.

"Oh! Um... No, I'm fine," Hannah said quickly.

Lucas sighed. The girl was obviously afraid to go home. "I'll give you a ride anywhere you want to go," he offered.

Cassie looked at him with surprise. "Anywhere?" Hannah asked softly.

" _Anywhere,"_ Lucas promised. "It's early. There's no reason for you to rush home just yet."

Cassie nodded at him with approval. Not that he _needed_ her approval or anything... He just felt like there was no harm in keeping Hannah out for a bit. "Thanks," Hannah said. "I'd appreciate that."

"See you later, Cassie," Lucas said. He led Hannah to his car, stopping to open the door for her. She smiled at him sweetly. "Where to?" He asked once she'd buckled up.

"I'd like to go see my friend Roxy," she said

"Where does she live?"

"She's not far from Lee. Let me give you the address." Hannah recited it and Lucas took off toward the house. After a minute, he looked over at Hannah. She looked a bit nervous and he realized how fast he was driving. He forced himself to slow down, not willing to risk her life just to satisfy his need for speed. He'd learned to drive slowly with kids in the car after Arianna was born.

The familiar ache in his chest hit unexpectedly as his daughter flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the road.

"Lucas?" Hannah called gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. "I'm just a little tired."

"I'm sorry you're going out of your way... You can just drop me off here. I can walk-"

"No, Hannah, don't worry about it. I don't mind giving you a ride. I'm fine, okay?" He forced himself to smile at her, even though smiling was the last thing he wanted to do. His baggage was not Hannah's fault, and it seemed like she had plenty of her own to deal with. He didn't want her to feel bad just because he couldn't control his emotions. _Turn them off,_ he told himself. _Flip the switch, Lucas._ Sometimes, that was the only way he could deal with things... By ignoring the pain and refusing to feel or even acknowledge his grief.

He dropped her off at her friend's house and drove a couple of blocks away before pulling over. He sat on the side of the road, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. When he couldn't, he tried to feel anger instead. He repeatedly hit the steering wheel with both of his hands until he knew they should hurt, but he couldn't feel the pain, so he didn't stop. It wasn't until an alert came in on his Time Force communication tech that he finally stopped attacking the poor car.

" _What?!"_ He snapped into the device.

"Lucas, _what the hell_ did you two _do?"_ Jen demanded.

That made him focus. "Jen? What's wrong?" Lucas asked much more respectfully.

"The entire timeline is _unraveling,_ Lucas! If it settles, we won't be able to fix it! The majority of the Power Ranger teams won't ever come together! What did you guys _do?"_ She demanded again.

"Nothing! We've gone completely by the book. I won't let Cassie do anything rash. I don't understand, unless she chose the wrong Rangers..."

"No, your team of baby Rangers is perfectly fine. Their futures aren't too far off of their original courses... But every team from Zeo on has _vanished_ from the time line! The original team never became the Zeo team. In fact, they didn't even all become Rangers... Jason, Zack, and Trini never left. They refused to go to the Peace Summit. Kimberly never left, either... So Aisha, Adam, and Rocky never joined the team, and Katherine was killed before she made it out of high school, by Rita and Zedd. Apparently, they realized she was Zell's daughter. Also, Tommy never became the White Ranger. After he lost his Green powers and Casey saved them, he went on to live an ordinary life. He never took on any of the other Ranger roles. The majority of the evil beings who were defeated by the later teams were never defeated, and Earth is basically Onyx now, and the worst part is that _Astronema_ is running everything because Andros never figured out she was Karone, so she overthrew Dark Specter and took over the entire universe! You _have_ to fix this, Lucas!"

"I don't understand... Everything was fine when we split up. I didn't drive Hannah home, but that can't be what did this much damage, and Cassie was just taking Lee his jack-" He froze as realization dawned on him. _"Cassie._ Goddamnit!"

"What is it? What did you figure out?"

"Cassie was on her way to Lee's house. He said his brother was visiting. His brother, _Jason's_ father, who probably brought him along. She _must_ be planning to say something to him that changes everything... I'm on it, Jen. I'll fix this." Lucas began speeding toward Lee's house, praying he wasn't too late. If it hadn't settled yet, then Cassie had made the choice but hadn't actually done enough to seal it. He might still be able to stop this.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She knew there was a good chance Jason would be at Lee's house, but she hadn't expected him to answer the door. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. She barely recognized him, but his eyes and easy smile gave it away. He was probably only twelve or thirteen, and he was the spitting image of Ollie. Or, Ollie was the spitting image of him, she supposed... Or he _would_ be... _Ugh. Time travel headache,_ Cassie thought.

"What can I do for you?" Jason asked since she still hadn't spoken.

"Oh, um... Hi. I'm here to give this back to Lee," Cassie said, showing him the jacket.

"Who is it, Jase?" Lee called from inside, confirming that this was indeed Jason.

"I'm Jason," he said smoothly. "What's _your_ name?" His eyes looked her over flirtatiously.

"I'm Cassie," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie." He smiled smoothly and said, "You're _really_ pretty. How about you forget about my uncle and _we_ go out sometime?"

Cassie started laughing. _Oh my God, even when he was barely four feet tall, he was a little hornball!_ She thought with amusement. "Call me in ten years, Kid," she said with a smile.

"It's a date!" He agreed.

Lee came to the door. "My jacket! Thanks, Cassie," he said, taking it from her. "I totally spaced."

"Oh, sure. No problem! I was just talking with your nephew. He's _quite_ the charmer."

"I taught him well," Lee said with a laugh.

Looking at Jason and seeing him happy and goofy and innocent, she suddenly flashed on his state back in the present. Jason had lost his wife, gotten possessed by his evil, psychotic ancestor, and nearly killed his entire family. He'd broken then, and he'd started drinking. He'd barely gotten his shit together when Tommy got kidnapped, and then Zack had died to save his life. He was broken in ways he would never fully recover from.

 _You can spare him that pain,_ she thought. _You can save his life. You can save_ all _of their lives... Just warn him what's going to happen. One little warning to save everyone... How can saving them be a bad thing?_

"Hey, Lee... Can I come in and use your bathroom?" Cassie asked.

Lee shrugged. "Sure. It's down that hallway, last door on the left," he said.

"Thanks. You're the best!" She hurried into the house. Once locked inside of the bathroom, she gripped the sink with shaking hands. "You can do this," she told her reflection.

 _But_ should _you?_ Her mind asked. _Lucas says changing the future is dangerous... But he also thinks it's okay to leave a scared kid in a bad situation. Lucas is a heartless, unfeeling dick, and this can save_ everyone. _This can save_ TJ... _And everyone else who died that day. You_ have _to do this!_

Cassie pulled out a notepad and a pen and began to write a letter.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I know this is confusing, but please listen to me. You will know I'm telling you the truth when you're older. You're going to meet a man named Zordon, and he's going to give you incredible powers you can't even imagine... Powers that will help you save the world. You're going to lead a team called the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and what I'm about to tell you will help you protect not only them, but all of the teams to follow._

 _First of all, you don't know him yet, but Tommy Oliver is really,_ really _important. He has to be protected. Keep him safe no matter what. When you're much older and all grown up, Tommy is going to get kidnapped. A lot, actually... But one time in particular, his kidnapping will bring all of the other teams together... And a_ lot _of people are going to die, including Zack. Please do everything you can to keep this from happening. Keep Tommy safe. If Tommy doesn't get kidnapped, the others will be safe. If you do fail to prevent the kidnapping, I need you to do me a favor... Tell TJ my life is not more important than his, and not to do something stupid to save me... And if he doesn't listen, tell me he'll die if I'm the one who gets my powers restored instead of him. Please, Jason. Please warn us both._

 _Tell Zordon that Katherine cannot be trusted. She is his half-sister, and she's evil. No matter what Kimberly says, you can't let Katherine become the Pink Ranger. Zordon needs to know his evil father is coming back. If you can't stop it, protect the boy, Caleb, with everything you guys have. Zell will use his powers to bring himself back, but if Katherine is never trusted, maybe she won't kill Caleb… That's how he gets his powers. If they're dormant, Zell can't use them. Also, tell Zordon that Zedd and Rita can still be saved, and not to give up on them. Sage Park is the key to saving Zedd from being evil, but maybe Casey can do it. Casey's really powerful in her own right. Rita will save herself when her daughter's life is in danger._

 _I know this is a lot. I don't even know if telling you these things will help, but I have to try. Please believe me, Jason. And thank you for trying to help me save everyone._

 _With Love,_

 _Cassie_

She folded up the letter and took several more deep breaths. _You're doing the right thing,_ she told herself. She flushed the unused toilet, washed her hands, and stepped into the hallway. She was stunned when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back toward the bathroom, throwing her inside before closing the door.

Cassie was about to attack whoever it was when she realized she knew the "attacker." She stared at him in confusion. "Lucas? What the hell?" She demanded.

He was staring at her hand. "What's in that letter, Cassie?" Lucas demanded.

"None of your business," Cassie said defensively. "It's personal."

"Whatever you just did, you're going to fucking _destroy_ the future!" He snapped.

"What? You're exaggerating. There's no way that-"

"Cassie, _everything_ gets undone! Most of the Ranger teams never form! _Your_ teams never form! You never even meet each other!"

That stung, but if they didn't form, didn't that mean TJ and the others would never die in the big battle? "So _what_? At least they're _alive,_ Lucas!"

"You think it doesn't matter? Do you know what's going on now, Cassie? Astronema took over the Universe and is an evil dictator! Andros never saved her!"

"He… He didn't?" She took a step back, realizing this might be worse than she'd imagined.

"No, he didn't. Everything is fucked up! There is literally no future for us to go back to, because you just destroyed the entire time line! You can't do this, Cassie. Rip it up before it's too late!"

"No! You don't understand, Lucas! I need to save them! Jason's just a kid, and he's so happy and innocent, and I know how much pain is coming for him! I know how much pain is coming for _all_ of us! And Zell's coming back, and everything's going to be destroyed anyway! At least this way, they'll live!"

"Do you really think anyone is safe with Astronema ruling the universe? Karone's scary enough on her own, let alone as Astronema! You have to fix this!"

"I have to save them! You don't understand! TJ's _alive_ here, Lucas! He's alive, and so is everyone else, and I can stop it all!" She knew she was wrong, but this was her only chance… How could she ignore the chance to prevent the future they'd come from? "You don't get it, so just back off!"

"I _do_ get it, Cassie, so just shut up and quit thinking you're the only person who's ever lost anyone!"

"It's not the same thing!"

"It's the _exact_ same thing! You don't know _anything_ about my life, alright? So stop saying that I don't get it, because I fucking _do,_ Goddamnit!" Suddenly, Cassie realized he was clutching something as it slipped out of his hand. He picked it back up quickly, but not before she realized it was a locket.

"What's that?" She asked cautiously. She was stunned at his reaction, and curious what he meant. She's never seen Lucas like this before.

"You want to know? Fine! Maybe _then_ you'll stop being a complete idiot who only cares about herself!" He snapped. He opened the locket, revealing two photos. One was a woman with pink hair who smiled at the camera looking genuinely happy. The other was a little girl who resembled the woman… But she also resembled Lucas.

"Lucas… Who are they?" Cassie asked softly.

"Nadira and Arianna… My wife and daughter," he said tonelessly. It was obvious he was trying to hold back his emotions as he snapped the locket shut.

"Wife and…? Lucas… What happened to them?" Cassie asked, suddenly understanding.

"I made a choice," Lucas said softly. "I saved a woman's life and let the monster who'd attacked her escape instead of apprehending him… And he went to my house. He called me, making me listen as they screamed… I couldn't hang up, Cassie… I… I _couldn't_. So I just kept listening as I sped home and prayed I'd make it in time… The screaming stopped right before I got there… By the time I opened the door… They were…" He stared at his feet, closing his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek. "They were dead," he finished, his voice nearly a whisper.

Cassie's heart broke for him. "Lucas… My God… I had no idea…"

"I know. No one knew. It happened two months before Kira contacted us to help save Tommy. I caught the guy literally the day before Kira called us, and I made him pay, but… It didn't change anything. It didn't bring them back."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry…" She couldn't believe what a bitch she'd been to him. She hadn't even suspected the kind of pain he was carrying inside of his heart.

"Cassie… Every day… Every _single_ day, I think about changing history. I think about making a different choice, and saving them… But it would change the time line drastically, and I don't even know if it would save them... But I do know that the woman I saved would definitely die, and she's not supposed to… And most days, I have to ask myself why I care. She was a stranger. They were my _family…_ But I know _she_ wasn't meant to die, and for whatever reason… A reason I'm sure I will never, _ever_ understand, they _were_ … It's my fault they died. I wasn't home to protect them… But I can't change that. And it kills me literally every day. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to live with… But I know I have to." He looked at her with the saddest eyes Cassie had ever seen. "Cassie… I need you to do this, for everyone's sake. I know how hard this is, but you have to tear up that letter."

Her heart hurt so much. She was trembling. Still, she knew he was right. The entire world as they knew it would end if she didn't do what he asked. With violently shaking hands, Cassie ripped the letter up. One rip, two rips, three rips, until it was nothing but confetti. She flushed it down the toilet before her knees gave out.

Lucas caught her as she fell forward. He held her tightly in his arms. "I'm proud of you," he told her gently.

"I just wanted to save them…" She whispered. She began to cry harder than she ever had before as she realized that, although she'd made the right choice, it meant that there was genuinely no hope of saving so many people she loved. TJ was still going to die. The future was still going to suck… But at least she hadn't damned Karone to becoming the one thing Andros had worked so hard to save her from turning into. She hadn't un-made every Ranger team. The bad guys would still be defeated by their respective Power Rangers. Everything would stay on track. She would still meet TJ… She'd still love him… And she'd still break when she finally lost him.

"I know, Cassie." He kept her wrapped in his arms until she stopped shaking. "I know _exactly_ how this feels." He stroked her hair as she continued crying in his arms. When she was finally calmer, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch," she said. "Being angry and aggressive is easier than letting myself break down like that and admitting how much I hurt basically all of the time… Besides, I can't break. I have a job to do, and these kids need me… They need _us."_

"They've _got_ us," Lucas said. "And we'll do everything in our power to make sure they make it out of this fight exactly as they were meant to originally."

Cassie nodded. She turned on the water in the sink and began cleaning off her face. Lucas surprised her as he grabbed a towel and began drying her face off. She smiled at him sadly. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied, putting the towel back where it belonged.

"Not just for that," she clarified. "For stopping me from doing the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Like I said… I get it."

"And now _I_ get why Zordon insisted it had to be _you_ that came back with me." She hugged him. "You're still a pain in my butt, Lucas… But there's no one I'd rather have helping me with this mission."

He hugged her back quickly before releasing her. "You'll be cursing my name again by tomorrow," he said.

"You're probably right," she said with a laugh. "So enjoy this while it lasts. Come on… We should go before Lee and his family get suspicious." She opened the door to the bathroom and they both stepped outside.

Lee spotted them a minute later. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cassie said, looking at Lucas gratefully. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"Cassie… Were you crying? What's wrong?"

"She's fine," Lucas said quickly, saving her from having to answer. "We need to get home. Thanks for letting me come in to check on her."

"Sure," Lee said, still clearly confused. Lucas led Cassie out of the house before Lee could ask anything else.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked when they reached her car.

"Not really," Cassie admitted.

"Come on. I'll drive you home. We can have Alpha teleport your car back to the house."

She nodded, knowing she was in no shape to drive. They drove together in a comfortable silence, both of them knowing there weren't words to cover what had just happened. Eventually, his Time Force technology went off.

"Jen… Is everything back on track?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, thankfully," Jen replied. "Do you want to tell me what the hell she did?"

"Actually… No. I don't think we need to get into that," Lucas said, looking at Cassie.

"Lucas, if she can't be trusted-"

"She can be," he said firmly, stunning Cassie. "She made a poor decision in a moment of vulnerability, but it's nothing anyone else wouldn't have done in her place. Cassie is a good leader, Jen. The kids need her. She's the right person for this mission."

Jen paused. "Okay," she replied. "Call me if there's any trouble, or just to check in. Alright?"

"I will. Bye, Jen." He disconnected the call.

"Wow," Cassie said. "That was high praise…"

"I meant it." He hesitated before placing his right hand on her left one as he continued driving with his other hand. He gently squeezed her hand. "I know how hard that was for you, Cassie. You did the right thing. Jen needs to back off, because we fixed the issue… And you're only human."

"I'm starting to think _you_ are, too. Human, I mean. I wasn't too sure for a while there."

"Well… High praise on _both_ of our parts then, I guess," he said with a smile. They drove the rest of the way home back in their comfortable silence, with his hand covering hers. It was strangely comforting. For the first time, Cassie knew she'd seen the _real_ Lucas Kendall, and she decided she kind of liked him.

 _ **EARLIER THAT DAY.**_

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She was meeting with the Rebels from Eltar when they felt the change in the air. "What the hell is that?" Laby asked.

Flekt grabbed a couple of weapons automatically. This seemed to be his usual response to everything… Possible threats, dangerous situations arising, someone offering him waffles… It was a strange tick of his, Divatox supposed.

"Be calm, my Love," Amareese said gently, putting her hand on his arm. The tension left his body and he immediately relaxed.

"Holy moly, we've been invaded by, like, robots or something!" Tiffani cried in surprise.

Jaybert immediately stuck his head out of the front door. "Never have I seen such machines…" he said in wonder. "What are they? This cannot be Earth technology."

Divatox looked outside as curiosity struck her. She rolled her eyes. "Zords. Of course," she mumbled.

"What? You know these machines?" Jaybert demanded.

"Not personally, no. At least not that group. But I know what they are. Every team of Power Rangers seems to have their own unique set. They're called Zords, and they are powerful machines that often help the Power Brats in battle. I guess this new team's growing up. It was bound to happen."

"How do we fight them?"

"Well, big monsters help sometimes… When that fails, and it usually does, we generally lose the battle."

"That's it? You just give up?" Laby asked.

"By the time it hits that point, it's usually pretty clear we can't win," Divatox replied with a shrug. "Don't worry. They're retreating, not heading this way. I imagine they're heading back to their holding bay."

"We should follow them, so we can learn where they rest and destroy them," Flekt suggested.

"It's not worth it," Divatox said. "They aren't easily destroyed. Of course, _I'm_ very good at destroying things. I destroyed the Command Center. No one else ever pulled _that_ off!"

"You believe you have the power to destroy them?" Jaybert asked.

"When the time is right, certainly," Divatox said with more confidence than she felt. She knew nothing about these Zords, but so what? She could figure it out. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was. She'd destroyed the Command Center. She'd reassembled the Machine Empire and with just a _tiny_ bit of help from Zell as he introduced her to Venjix, she'd brought them back to life. She was capable of far more than most people gave her credit for, and she used the fact that they underestimated her to her advantage.

"We are counting on you, Divatox," Jaybert said. "Do not let us down when these machines are meant to be destroyed."

"I won't, Jaybert, Darling. Now, where were we before we were distracted?"

"Discussing your new pet," Laby replied.

"Ah, yes… Veronica, dear, come here," Divatox called.

Ronnie walked into the room. Her face was blank as she awaited instructions. "Ronnie?" Tiffani asked. "What did you do to her?" She demanded of Divatox.

"Nothing really. I've simply enslaved her mind so she must follow my orders," Divatox replied casually.

"Will this hurt her?"

"It will keep her safe. After all, if she's of use to me, why would I let her be harmed?"

Tiffani looked nervous, but she did not say anything else as Jaybert said, "She is an excellent specimen, Divatox. No one will suspect this girl is our spy."

"She's cute, too," Laby said with a grin.

"She's dating someone," Tiffani said quickly. "I mean… Sort of."

"Right, I remember you mentioned she's dating a Power Ranger. Don't worry, Tiff. I won't hurt her. And I don't take advantage of girls who literally _can't_ say no. That's not my style."

"I know, Laby… I just don't want her to get hurt. She's my friend."

"I'll take excellent care of her," Divatox promised. "I like her. She complimented my fashion sense."

"Maybe she needs glasses," Laby mumbled.

" _Excuse_ me? I _heard_ that!"

"Heard _what_?" Laby asked innocently.

"Laby, enough of your childish comments," Jaybert said firmly. "We have work to do."

"All work and no play makes _Jack_ a dull boy," Laby replied.

"Who is Jack? I do not understand."

Laby sighed. "I _really_ need to sit you down for a movie night sometime, Jay."

"I don't get it either," Divatox admitted.

"Okay, that's _it_. We're watching _The Shining_ tonight," Laby decided. Divatox had the impression she had no say in the matter.

"Labyrinth, I have better things to do-" Jaybert began.

"And I quote… 'Members of the Rebellion must learn to adapt to every environment they find themselves in. They are required to immerse themselves in every piece of culture they have access to so that they will become undetectable as outsiders.' It's part of our training, Jay."

Jaybert frowned. "He's right, Jaybert," Amareese said with a kind smile.

" _Thank_ you, Mama Ama! So we're doing this, right? I've got a copy of the movie."

"Fine, Laby. We shall watch this film tonight as part of our research," Jaybert said.

"Yay! I'll pick up some popcorn," Laby decided. "Come with me, Tiff." He looped his arm through Tiffani's and led her out of the house.

"How _do_ you put up with him?" Divatox asked Jaybert.

"He's actually quite useful, believe it or not," Jaybert replied. "Labyrinth is exceptionally powerful and rather clever. It's simply a matter of getting him to focus."

"I suspect that's rather difficult."

"You have _no_ idea." Jaybert shook his head. "Come. Show me what your pet can do for us."

Divatox nodded. "Veronica is actually quiet athletic," she began. "She's had no formal training in battle, but she's rather agile and strong because of her time as a… What's the word they use? Ah, yes, _cheerleader._ Veronica, be a dear and demonstrate your athletic skill," Divatox instructed.

Ronnie quickly began tumbling. She stood back up, demonstrating kicks, jumps, and flips that would make most gymnasts envious. The girl was wasting her talents trying to inspire people instead of destroying them.

"Impressive," Jaybert admitted, watching the girl move. "She can be a secret weapon in a fight… But what else can she contribute?"

"That's quite simple, Jaybert. This girl is _popular._ She knows _everything_ that goes on in the high school. She'll make an excellent spy, and people trust her. They tell her things they wouldn't dare tell other people. Also, no one will suspect she is a threat to them until it is _far_ too late."

He nodded. "I like your train of thought, Divatox. I see the potential this girl possesses." Something made him twitch slightly. "Excuse me. I need to handle some private business. I'll return shortly." He walked away.

"That was odd…" Divatox mumbled.

"Jaybert has many responsibilities as a Chapter leader," Amareese said. It was clear, however, that even she found the sudden change in his mood unusual.

Divatox shrugged. "I should send my pet home before people notice she's gone," she said. "Go on, Veronica. I shall call when I need you again."

"Yes, Mistress," Ronnie replied. She turned around and left the Base to return home. Divatox relaxed, sitting down and waiting for their evening entertainment to begin.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **ROXY**_

She had agreed to meet up with Hannah again that afternoon. She was excited about it. She really liked hanging out with Hannah. The girl was super sweet, and she was really cute, too. Roxy definitely enjoyed her company.

She noticed Ronnie at the table. "You look like shit, Ronnie," she commented. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I think I was having weird dreams, but I can't remember them," Ronnie admitted. "Going out?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend."

"A friend, or a… _friend?"_

"Currently, just a friend. As for the future… That's anyone's guess. See you later." She headed out of the house. She didn't make it far before she ran into two familiar faces.

"Bea? Dave? I thought you guys were dead," Roxy said dryly. "Where'd you go when all hell broke loose at the movie theater?"

"We took off running," Beatrice Donna replied. "Sorry… Why didn't you run, too?"

"My sister and Lee were there. I wanted to make sure they got out okay."

"Lee can handle himself," Dave pointed out.

"I know, but he's my oldest friend. I couldn't just leave without knowing if he was okay… But I didn't even find them until afterward. Ronnie was in the bathroom, and I don't know where Lee was."

"You're too loyal. They're both popular jerks," Bea said. "They don't deserve you."

"They're family," Roxy said with a shrug. "Anyway, I've gotta motor. Someone's waiting for me."

"We'll see you around. Glad you're okay, Rox," Dave said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are, too. Later." Roxy continued on her way. She found Hannah sitting on the wall of the fountain in the park. She looked really pretty in her pink sweater and blue jeans, with her long, thick brown curls looking like they were going to escape from her pink scrunchie any second. She pulled the hair tie out, re-securing her hair tightly on top of her head. Roxy smiled as she watched her for a moment.

Hannah's face lit up at the sight of Roxy. That affected Roxy in ways she didn't want to admit. She smiled back, but the smile faded as she noticed the gigantic bruise forming on Hannah's arm.

"Hannah… What happened?" She asked.

Hannah rolled her sleeves down self-consciously. "It's nothing," she said quickly. "I just fell."

"Onto what? Someone's _fist_? Come on, I'm not an idiot."

"It's complicated, Rox… I'm fine, though."

"It looks like it hurts."

"Only a little bit."

Roxy shook her head. She wanted to do more, but Hannah wasn't telling her enough details for her to know who'd hurt her. "Was it some guy? Because having a boyfriend isn't worth-"

"No," Hannah replied. "I don't have a boyfriend, Roxy. Really."

"Oh. Well, good." Roxy internally cursed herself for being so lame. "I mean, not _good_ that you don't have a boyfriend, just… Good that it's not the cause of the bruises."

"I knew what you meant," Hannah said kindly.

"Good. So… Other than the bruise, you look great today. I'm _so_ not a pink girl, but it really suits you."

Hannah blushed. "Thanks," she said.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Anything… I just… I don't want to be stuck at home."

Hannah's eyes looked so sad. Roxy hated seeing sorrow in them. She sat beside her. "You know, if you ever need to talk, I don't mind listening," she offered.

"Thanks," Hannah replied. "I'm fine, though. Really."

"You say that a lot, Hannah."

"Sorry…" She stared at her shoes.

"You don't need to apologize." Roxy squeezed her hand. She found herself really wanting to kiss Hannah, but she held back. The girl was probably not interested in that… Although it was hard to tell. Roxy was never sure until she actually kissed a girl how she might react.

They talked for a bit about things that weren't so serious. As time passed, they watched the water move through the fountain. Roxy made Hannah laugh several times. She loved the way Hannah's laugh sounded. She also loved how her smile lit up her eyes. She was _really_ pretty, but it seemed like she didn't realize that.

After spending the entire day just walking and sitting and talking, Roxy was in heaven. Hannah wasn't like anyone else she knew. She really enjoyed spending time with her. She was sweet and genuine and she made Roxy feel things she hadn't expected to when they first met. After taking Hannah out for dinner, Roxy brought her home. She didn't want to leave her, but she knew she had to.

"I had fun today," she told her.

"I did, too," Hannah replied with a smile.

"I'm glad, Hannah," Roxy said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She decided the day had been too perfect not to give in to what she was feeling. She gave Hannah a quick kiss on her lips.

Hannah stared at her, blinking in shock for a minute after Roxy broke the kiss. "Bye," Roxy said sweetly, starting to head off.

"I… Wait!" Hannah finally said. "Roxy… What… What was that for?"

"I just thought it was a nice way to end the day."

"But… But what does it _mean_?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Hannah," Roxy said. She smiled at her mysteriously before walking away, leaving Hannah standing on her front porch completely confused.

 _You're an evil girl, Roxy,_ she told herself. She hoped Hannah didn't hate her in the morning. If she did, at least Roxy had one kiss to remember her by. She realized with a bit of surprise that she didn't want it to be the last kiss they shared.

When she got home, Roxy realized Ronnie was curled up in a ball on the couch. "Ron? Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

Ronnie didn't respond. She was staring ahead blankly. "Ronnie… What's wrong?" Roxy asked as she touched her.

Ronnie jumped at her touch. "Don't touch me!" She said sharply.

Roxy was startled. "Did someone hurt you? I swear to God, I'll fuck up any asshole who-"

"Huh? No…" Ronnie said, although she didn't sound sure. "I just… I had a weird night… I'm sorry, Rox…"

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know… I just feel strange. I can't explain it."

Roxy was concerned now. "Ronnie… Come on upstairs," she said. She led her twin up to where their bedrooms were.

"Roxy… Can I… Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Ronnie asked. She looked at her like a lost little girl. Her fear was obvious.

"Of course you can… Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Roxy asked gently.

"I'm sure… Just don't leave me alone tonight, okay?"

"My bed is your bed, and I'm not going anywhere," Roxy promised. She led her sister into her room and changed into comfortable pajamas before curling up in bed with her. She held Ronnie until she fell asleep, wondering what the hell had happened that could have shaken her up this badly. She'd never seen her like this before.

 _If someone's hurting my sister, they're dead,_ she vowed silently. She'd get to the bottom of it, but for now, all she could do was comfort Ronnie and make her feel safe. Holding onto her sleeping twin, Roxy soon began to drift off as well. The last thing she saw in her mind was Hannah, smiling back at her. That gave her a sense of peace as she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **KAYLEN**_

It wasn't easy waking up and knowing her mother was locked away in some psych ward. Kaylen would never admit it, but she missed her. Besides, when their mother wasn't around, it was Kaylen who had to step up and play mother to Claire. She was no role model. She was a decent student, but she got into fights way too often and if the principal wasn't also her uncle, she'd have probably been expelled by now. On top of that, when Claire broke down in tears because of one thing or another, Kaylen had to be the strong one, calming her down. Sometimes, maybe just once in a while, it might be nice to be able to break, too.

That morning, shortly after they arrived at the school, Kaylen found Claire surrounded by older boys. "You know, you'd be cute if you took off those glasses," one said. He grabbed them off of her face.

"Hey! Give those back!" Claire protested.

"Yeah, and that sweater! Why are you hiding that body, baby? You've got some nice curves," another said. He ripped her sweater away from her.

Claire was visibly trembling. Kaylen had her bat in the air before she even registered it. She swung it at the guy who had taken Claire's sweater. He doubled over in pain. Then, Kaylen put the bat down to go get her little sister's glasses. She twisted the wrist of the one holding them and put just enough pressure to let him know she could easily break it. He released the glasses. Kaylen handed them to Claire before punching the guy.

Pretty quickly, a full fight broke out. Kaylen found herself in a battle against four boys. She was holding her own quite well when a voice said, "Four against one? Don't you think that's kind of unfair?" It was Lee. She heard him even over the crowd of students chanting, _fight, fight, fight!_

"I know, right?" Kaylen replied. "I should have let the boys bring in some backup." She kicked one in the chest.

"Fight me _now,_ Psycho!" One of the boys shouted. He had grabbed Claire violently and was holding her in front of him like a shield.

Suddenly, Kaylen saw Austin grab the boy from behind, pulling him into a hold that forced him to release Claire. She ran out of the asshole's reach. Lee pulled her closer to him protectively. "What the heck kind of a man puts his hands on a lady?" Austin demanded. "How _dare_ you touch _either_ of them?!" He spun the boy around and punched him in the face, clearly breaking his nose.

Kaylen was so stunned to see Austin genuinely angry, she forgot she was still in a fight. The boy closest to her took a cheap shot, kicking her in her side so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Kaylen fell onto her knees, genuinely in pain.

"Kay!" Claire screamed in horror. Kaylen could hear her crying. She couldn't see straight as one of the boys kicked her in the head. It continued from there, with each boy taking turns kicking her.

Someone savagely ripped the three boys who were still standing away from her. One by one, they fell onto the floor. Her vision was still blurry, but she looked up to see who had helped her. She expected to see Lee, but it was Austin standing beside her, breathing heavily and looking like he was trying to calm himself back down.

"Are y'alright, Darlin'?" He asked after a minute as he crouched down beside her.

Kaylen nodded, but instantly regretted it because her head hurt. "Maybe not," she admitted.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Her uncle demanded, causing Kaylen to groan.

"I _may_ have attacked them," she admitted weakly. Austin helped her slowly sit up.

"Get the nurse," her uncle said to someone. He was beside her then. "Kaylen, what happened?" He asked softly. He rarely used her first name in the school.

"They were bullying Claire... They took her glasses and sweater, and she was terrified, so I attacked them. But then, one of the pricks grabbed Claire and-"

"And _I_ stepped in, Sir," Austin said.

"Austin, don't," Kaylen said. She was positive he'd be expelled for this.

"I saw those boys attacking two girls. I couldn't stand for that, Sir. I had to help."

"I see..." Her uncle sighed. "While I appreciate the situation, I'm afraid I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished. Stepping in is one thing, but I'm certain at least three of the boys you attacked are going to need to go to the hospital. The police will be called. I will do my best to explain the situation, but with this level of brutality... Their families may press charges."

"I understand, Sir... I suppose you'll have to call my Aunt Suzy."

"Yes, I will certainly be doing that."

Austin sighed. "Well, _that's_ unfortunate, but I understand. I'm sorry, Sir. I lost my temper."

Her uncle nodded. "I know... And I will do my best to help you avoid any serious consequences. Both of you, stay here." He walked away to check on everyone else. Kaylen noticed Claire clinging to Lee for dear life, her cheeks streaked with tears. That explained why he hadn't gotten physically involved, and at least it meant Lee wouldn't get in trouble. Austin was another story.

"I would have covered for you," Kaylen said.

"I believe in owning up to my actions. Besides, there were plenty of witnesses."

"Thanks for helping Claire. I would have been fine, though."

"You're probably concussed. You aren't fine. But no problem. I don't like seeing men hit women."

Something about the way he said it made Kaylen realize there was more to it. "Austin... Why do you live with your aunt?" She asked.

He was silent for a minute. Finally, he took a deep breath and said softly, "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime, Darlin'... When you're not concussed."

Kaylen saw something in his eyes and knew that, for the first time, she was looking at the _real_ Austin... The one he kept hidden away behind an easy grin and a charming drawl. She had to admit, she'd written Austin off as nothing more than a goofy, guitar-playing hick with a very attractive face. Now, she felt the need to look deeper. There was clearly a _lot_ more to him.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

The police had showed up and put him in handcuffs. That seemed a bit excessive, considering Austin hadn't tried to fight them when they arrived, but he understood. He sat in the principal's office, still cuffed, and watched the two officers in the room make small talk. Normally, Austin could easily chat up anyone, but he was too nervous now. He'd never been arrested before. He had no idea what was going to happen if the police actually officially arrested him instead of "detaining" him. He had to stay in police custody until they decided to let him go... _If_ they decided to let him go.

The door swung open. Suzy looked at him with frantic eyes. "Austin, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"He's fine," one of the officers said. "There's not a scratch on him. The boys he attacked are another story."

"What the heck happened? Austin, what were you _thinking,_ getting into a fist fight? This isn't like you!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Suzy..." Austin said softly.

"Three of the boys are in the hospital. This is quite serious, Ma'am," the second officer said.

"Suzy's fine... Look, do I need a lawyer? Because I don't have one, but-" Suzy began.

"That may be a good idea. We're going to bring the boy to the precinct as soon as the second team of officers gets here."

"Do y'all _really_ think you need _four_ officers to handle him? He's not attacking anyone currently," Suzy pointed out. "He's perfectly calm."

"He is obviously capable of doing a great deal of damage," the first officer said. "With just a few hits, he seriously injured those boys. He broke one's nose, knocked one unconscious, and the third has internal bleeding."

"He... He _does?"_ Austin asked. He hadn't thought he'd hit the kid that hard.

"It's minor, but yes. You wounded all three of them very seriously. The last boy was lucky he kept his distance from you. He just has a couple of bruises."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Okay, we're not saying _anything_ else without a lawyer," Suzy decided. "I am my nephew's legal guardian, and I say you can't speak to him anymore. Get out and leave us alone until I can contact a lawyer or until you arrest him officially."

The officers shrugged and left the room. Suzy sighed. "Okay, Austin... What _really_ happened? Because this? This isn't you," she said.

"The four boys ganged up on a freshman girl," Austin began. "She's my friend's kid sister, and my friend started beating them up. I was just trying to head to class when I saw them picking on two girls... The one whose nose I broke was restraining the very terrified freshman. I put him in a hold so he had to release her, and then I punched him, just once, but I guess I broke his nose. The other three ganged up on Kaylen, my friend. One hit her with a cheap shot and then they were all on her... She's tough, but she's still a female... I couldn't just let them hurt her..."

"Oh, honey... Of _course_ you couldn't!" Suzy said, her anger completely gone. She hugged him. "I'll talk to your principal. He knows what happened to your mom... I'm sure he could argue that your reaction was totally justified considering your past. You're a hero, not a bully. You were protecting two girls."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Suzy... I didn't mean to cause any trouble... And I didn't mean to hurt them that badly. I just lost control."

"I know, Austin. It's okay. I understand... I'll find you a good lawyer..."

"I think Lee's daddy is a lawyer."

"Great. So maybe he'll help get you out of this."

Austin nodded. He was glad Suzy was there for him, but he felt horrible. He didn't want to lose control like that. He didn't want to hurt anyone, not even jerks like the boys he'd beaten up. _You're going to be just like him,_ his mind taunted him. _One day, you'll look in the mirror and only see your father._

He shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He refused to turn into that bastard...

 _ **LUCAS**_

The call had come in a little while ago. There had been a serious fight at the high school. Lucas and his partner responded as backup. He hadn't thought anything of it... At least not until he walked into the building and was given the report. The last name he'd expected to see was Austin's. If it was going to be any of the Rangers, he would have assumed it was Kaylen, Lee, or even Serena.

"I'll go in and interview the kid," Lucas said.

"The aunt says we can't talk to him," one of the other officers said.

"His aunt is all that's standing in our way?" Lucas asked smoothly, channeling the man he used to be before he'd settled down with Nadira. "Well, lucky for us, I have a way with the ladies. I'll handle this. You guys stay here until I call you in."

"He _does_ make the ladies swoon," his partner said with a laugh.

Lucas walked into the office. "Lucas?" Austin asked in surprise. He looked so lost as he sat, handcuffed and clearly nervous.

"Wait, you _know_ this officer?" His aunt asked.

"Aunt Suzy, this is Lucas. He, uh..."

"I'm dating his music teacher," Lucas provided quickly. He knew Cassie would kill him if she heard that, but since it was the official story as far as Bradley Drew was concerned, it made a handy excuse now.

"And you're here to arrest him," Suzy said with a frown.

"Maybe not," Lucas said smoothly. "Ma'am... May I call you Suzy?"

"You may."

"I'd like to hear Austin's side of the story, if that's alright with you, Suzy... I know he's a good kid. This is very out of character for him."

Suzy backed down a little. "Okay," she agreed, "but if you say _anything_ inappropriate or try to trick him into getting into more trouble, this ends."

Lucas nodded. "Austin… Tell me what happened," he said patiently.

Austin sighed, then began to explain. "I was coming down the hall and saw this guy grabbing Claire… Kaylen's sister? He was restraining her and trying to use her to provoke Kaylen, who was already trying to fight three other guys who had been picking on the kid. I went after the first guy to make him let Claire go, and I punched him in the face, just to keep him from going after her again. I didn't realize how hard I hit him until I saw the blood, and I would have stopped, but… The other three had Kaylen down, and they were attacking her. They kept kicking her, and one kept going for her head… I couldn't just leave her in the middle of all of that, Lucas… She was outnumbered, and she was hurt, and even if neither of those things had been true… It doesn't matter how tough Kaylen is, she's still a female, and there were three boys attacking her… I didn't realize how badly I hurt them until the other officers just told me… I just… I saw that and I lost control."

Lucas understood immediately what had happened. Austin's case history came back to him. The kid had grown up trying to protect his mother from an abusive father, and ultimately, his father had killed her. He took a deep breath before saying, "I understand why you did it, Austin. I don't blame you."

"Does that mean he's not getting arrested?" Suzy asked hopefully.

"I'm going to do my best to get Austin out of this," Lucas promised. "He was defending two girls from four boys. That's in his favor."

"Thank you," Suzy said, sighing with relief. "Austin's a great kid, really… He wouldn't just attack someone without reason."

"I know that. Don't worry, Suzy. I'm going to help him." Lucas knew he needed to check in with Time Force to make sure it was okay for him to interfere. Obviously, if Austin was meant to get arrested, there was only so much Lucas could do, but he didn't think Austin deserved to be punished for protecting Kaylen and Claire. "Excuse me for just a minute." He stepped out of the office. The other officers looked at him curiously. "I'm handling this, just give me another minute," he said before walking down the hall to a secluded area.

When Lucas was alone, he pulled out his communication tech. "Trip, I need you to check the archives for me," he said.

"Sure thing, Lucas!" Trip said cheerfully. "What am I looking for?"

"Austin just got into some pretty serious trouble. He's currently on track to get arrested because he was protecting Claire and Kaylen from some bullies and things got pretty violent… What happened in the original future?"

Trip started typing away. After a minute, he said, "Austin never got arrested, Lucas. I assume he never witnessed the fight originally, or just didn't get involved because he didn't know Kaylen and Claire."

Lucas shook his head. "No, even if he didn't know them, I think he'd have gotten involved. He must not have witnessed it. Okay… I'll find a way to make this go away."

"How's everything else going? I know you guys nearly altered the timeline in some scary ways. Jen said Cassie really messed up."

"Cassie did something stupid, but we fixed it before it was too late… I can't blame her, really. She saw an opportunity to try to save the man she loved from literally being ripped apart in front of her eyes, and she took it. Hell, she tried to save _everyone._ That's probably where it went too far off-track. Saving one person might not have completely undone _everything_ , but she went too far. Her heart was in the right place, but she wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm just glad you guys fixed it! Anyway, do you think you guys will be done soon? We miss you, Lucas."

"I miss you guys, too… I'm not sure how long we'll be here."

"Lucas… Are you doing okay? I mean…"

"I'm _fine,_ Trip," Lucas said a little harshly. "Look, I have to go. Austin needs help. I'll be in touch soon, okay?"

"Okay… Good luck."

Lucas ended the communication before heading to find a pay phone. He called the hospital for a status update on the students who'd been brought in. "Everyone is going to be just fine," the nurse he spoke to told him. "The broken nose could have been worse… There's no serious internal damage that won't heal on its own, but he's probably going to want plastic surgery to make it look pretty again. The boy who was knocked unconscious needed a couple of stitches to his head, but nothing serious. One of the boys has internal bleeding in his stomach, but it's very minor. We're monitoring him closely to see if it stops on its own, but if it doesn't, he'll need surgery. The girl they brought in has a concussion. She's pretty bruised up in the abdominal area… It's obvious someone really did a number on the poor thing."

Lucas was furious Kaylen was hurt, but he forced himself to take a deep breath before saying, "So there is evidence that the boys were attacking her?"

"Oh, definitely. And she's been quite vocal about that fact. One of the boys claims she attacked them first, but she made it pretty clear she was protecting her younger sister, who they were getting physical with as well. It's obvious that these boys got what they deserved."

Lucas was relieved. "Thank you. I'll need you to make an official statement later." After he finally hung up, he rejoined the other officers. "The hospital says the boys did a real number on the girl. This kid's story checks out. He was just protecting her and her sister. I don't think we need to press any charges. I'm going to talk to the boss man and make sure we're good to go before I release the kid." He didn't wait for an answer before he radioed the station and explained the situation. His boss agreed with him, much to his relief.

Finally, Lucas headed back into the office. He immediately uncuffed Austin. "Everything's going to be fine now," he said. "You're free to go."

Suzy flung her arms around Lucas, shocking him. "Thank you!" She cried in relief. "For whatever you just did."

"She's a hugger," Austin said apologetically.

Lucas briefly hugged Suzy back, sensing how badly the woman needed to feel the support. When he released her, Austin asked, "How is everyone? Do you have any updates?"

"They're going to be fine. One kid might need surgery, but nothing too major… Kaylen's got a concussion and she's bruised up, but she's going to be just fine," Lucas told him.

Austin nodded. "Thank you for that… And for getting me out of this."

"You were defending two girls, Austin. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I went too far… I didn't mean to hurt them that badly."

"I know. It's alright now."

Austin nodded, but Lucas could see the regret in his eyes. It was clear Austin was horrified by what he had done, but Lucas didn't know how to help him. He understood all too well what Austin was feeling. Lucas hadn't exactly held back when he'd finally been face-to-face with the monster who'd slaughtered his family. He knew how it felt to lose control, to give in to blind rage until you didn't even recognize yourself anymore. He also knew it was almost impossible to come back from. He didn't want Austin to go down that road, especially because he was more isolated than Lucas. While Lucas had his team's constant support, the Wildcats were still a newer team. They didn't fully have that bond yet. The support of people who were still essentially strangers might not be enough to keep Austin from losing himself completely.

Since there was nothing more to do at the school, Lucas went in search of Cassie so he could explain what had happened. At least, that was what he told himself. In truth, he just needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He couldn't explain why, but he knew he'd feel better once he'd verified that with his own eyes.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Cassie asked as she stepped outside of her classroom.

"Saving Austin from getting arrested," Lucas said. He began to explain what had happened.

"Good for Austin!" Cassie finally said. "Is he okay?"

"I think he will be, as long as we keep an eye on him… He just saw his own dark side, and it scared him."

"He did the right thing. Can you go check on Kaylen, or do you have to go back to work?"

"Technically, it's part of my job. I can tell them I'm following up."

"Great. Let me know if she's alright."

"I will. I'll see you at Oakhaven later." He left her so he could go check on Kaylen.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She was still obsessing over the night before when she headed to lunch. Roxy had kissed her… _Really_ kissed her… She'd never been so confused in her life.

Hannah had never kissed anyone except Mr. Brooks, and that was never by her own choice. It was different with Roxy. It wasn't scary or disgusting. Her lips were soft and feeling them against her own literally took her breath away. Hannah realized with a start that she had _liked_ kissing Roxy.

 _What does it_ mean? She thought. She wasn't supposed to enjoy kissing a girl, right? But somehow, it had seemed so natural… Hannah loved spending time with Roxy. When she was upset, she was the person she wanted to see the most. She thought they'd just had a really intense friendship, but what if it was something more? Hannah had never had much of an interest in boys, but she was constantly thinking about Roxy and hoping she could see her again.

 _Do I have feelings for her?_ Romantic _feelings? Am I… Am I interested in girls?_ She shook her head. The idea had never occurred to her before, but it certainly seemed like it might be the case. She was scared. What would it mean if she was actually a lesbian? She knew the term, but she'd never considered that it might apply to her. Roxy seemed to like both boys and girls, but now that she knew Roxy, Hannah was positive she'd never felt the way she felt for her around any boy.

She could see Mary in her head, telling her she'd be damned to Hell. She could see Mrs. Brooks looking at her with more disgust than ever and throwing her out of her home. She didn't even want to consider what Mr. Brooks would do if he found out…

 _I can't tell them,_ she thought. _I can't tell_ anyone… _This can't be happening._

The problem was, she knew that it was definitely happening. She felt something too powerful for Roxy. She couldn't just ignore it. The idea of staying away from her forever broke something inside of Hannah. She could never do it. She had to face this.

"Hey, Hannah…" Roxy said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Hannah jumped. "Roxy! Um… Hi," she said lamely.

Roxy smiled at her a little nervously. "Listen… About last night…"

"Oh, it's… It's fine," Hannah said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I know I freaked you out. I won't do it again."

Hannah realized she didn't want Roxy to swear off kissing her. She hesitated before she asked, "Did you… Did you _want_ to do it again?"

Roxy laughed slightly. "Well, it wasn't unpleasant or anything," she said. "I liked it… But I know you're probably not into that, so-"

"I… I liked it, too," Hannah said shyly.

Roxy looked stunned. "You did?" She asked.

"Yeah… I did. I'm confused, but… But I know that much."

Roxy smiled a genuine smile now. "Hannah… We can kiss again, if you want to… I'd like that."

"I think I'd like it, too, but… I'm confused, Roxy. What does kissing you make me? Am I a lesbian now?"

"It makes you _Hannah._ You don't need any other labels."

"But girls who kiss girls are lesbians, right?"

"Not all of us. I'm bisexual. I like girls, but I like boys, too."

"I'm just… I'm _scared,_ Roxy. I really like spending time with you, and I really liked the way it felt when you kissed me, but… I don't… I don't know if…"

"It's okay, Hannah. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We don't have to label this, and we don't have to kiss again if you're not ready."

Hannah nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." Roxy shrugged and said, "So, did you hear about the fight earlier?"

Hannah smiled slightly at the very strong change of subject because Roxy somehow made it seem so natural. "I heard something about some kids needing to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, it was bad. Three boys and Kaylen Carter."

Hannah felt herself turn pale. "Kaylen's in the hospital?"

"Yeah. From what I gather from Ronnie, some boys were picking on her kid sister. Lee tried to get involved, but before he could that kid Austin was throwing punches. It got crazy. He's the reason three of the four had to go to the hospital."

"Austin?" She squeaked. She couldn't believe Austin would ever be capable of that level of violence.

"Yeah, the one who's always walking around with the guitar. He protected them. Lee would have been throwing punches, too, but Kaylen's sister wouldn't let go of him. She was pretty terrified."

"Is everyone going to be alright?"

"Yeah, it seems that way. They didn't even arrest anyone, although I think Austin's gonna have detention, like, _forever._ Maybe even longer than Lee. Principal Drew can't let kids think it's okay to go that far just because they want to play the hero."

"If Austin gets detention, all of the boys should."

"I think Principal Drew feels like hospitalization's a strong enough punishment for the others." Roxy shrugged. "Hey, you haven't touched your lunch, Hannah. Eat something."

Hannah stared down at her tray and sighed. She forced herself to eat, too stressed out to really taste anything. She felt like the entire world had flipped upside-down, and everything she'd ever known was false. She was confused about herself, she was worried about Kaylen and Austin, and she was wondering when they'd all end up facing off against the bad guys again. Everything was so confusing and stressful.

Roxy put her hand on Hannah's in a comforting manner. Hannah instantly relaxed. She looked at Roxy and smiled. She didn't know how Roxy did it, but she always made her feel better. She was still feeling pretty good as they walked out of the cafeteria a bit later. Hannah pulled Roxy into an empty classroom, away from everyone's sight, and before she could stop to think about it, she kissed her quickly.

Roxy gasped against her mouth before kissing her back. Hannah felt Roxy's arms wrap around her, gently pulling her closer. When Roxy finally broke the kiss, Hannah slowly looked into her eyes.

"Wow…" Roxy said. She stroked Hannah's cheek with her index finger, tracing a line down to her lips. She continued to trace her finger over Hannah's lips for a moment before pulling her hand away.

"Roxy…" Hannah whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The only thing that I'm not confused about is the fact that I like kissing you." She smiled shyly.

"I'm glad," Roxy said. "I think I could get used to this."

"So do I," Hannah admitted softly.

Roxy was smiling wider now. "Come on," she said. "We should get to class." She led Hannah back into the hallway.

Hannah might not know what any of this meant, but she was positive she didn't want it to end. Roxy was the one shining light in her incredibly dark world, and she was clinging to her for dear life.

 _ **B'DANNA**_

She had been pretty amused by the fight that broke out in the hallway earlier in the day. B'Danna and Draze had watched it with mild interest, although Draze was pretty horrified by it. He disliked violence in general, but the idea that several boys had ganged up on a girl bothered him on a moral level. B'Danna knew Kaylen could handle herself. She'd been stunned when Austin got involved, but it had certainly made things more interesting.

Now, she found herself sitting in science class staring at a dead frog. Draze looked like he might cry. "I can't understand this," he said. "How can these humans just end all of these innocent lives simply so children can cut open the animals and study their insides? It's morbid and horrifying. They were _healthy_ , Bea."

"I know, Draze," B'Danna said softly. Since everyone kept their distance from the two of them, it was fairly safe for them to use each other's real names, but Draze usually stuck to calling her Bea in public. She disliked having to call him Dave. It was exhausting sometimes living this double life, but they had no choice. It was a hell of a lot better than staying on Eltar would have been. "This is just how they learn here."

"But it's so wasteful! They don't cook the animals, or use their flesh for clothing, or do anything other than throw the poor creatures in the trash after they're done poking around inside of them. They could easily teach the children about these animals using charts or photographs."

B'Danna put a comforting hand on Draze's arm. "You are far too gentle to be in a place such as high school," she said soothingly. "I am built for battle. The gore and morbidity do not bother me, however, I understand why such a senseless waste of life offends you. It shows you what sort of beings these humans truly are."

Draze sighed. "I cannot do this. I refuse to be part of this." He stood up. "Mr. Deering? May I be excused?"

"Sit down, Dave," Mr. Deering replied.

"I can't take part in this act of cruelty. I won't be used to justify the murder of these innocent creatures."

"Right on! Can I be excused, too?" A girl asked. "Because this is totally _icky."_

" _No one_ is being excused. Sit _down,_ Dave. I mean it," Mr. Deering said.

"I refuse to do this assignment," Draze said firmly.

"If you do not complete the assignment, you will fail it."

"Then fail me." He grabbed his backpack and walked toward the door. "The threat of one failing mark is not enough to make me participate in this primitive assignment." He walked out of the classroom as his classmates cheered for his sheer audacity.

"Detention!" Mr. Deering called after him.

B'Danna laughed to herself. She was proud of Draze. He never failed to stand up for what he believed in. That's part of what made him such a good person.

"Okay, _enough_ ," Mr. Deering said. "Everyone, back to work."

B'Danna shrugged. She knew studying the dead animal could tell her any number of things about life on Earth. It was good research, and what was the harm, considering it was already dead? Refusing to do the assignment wouldn't magically resurrect the frog. She respected Draze's actions, but that didn't mean she thought they'd change anything. She began doing her assignment, hoping class would go by quickly so she could check on her dearest companion.

 _ **LEE**_

It had taken him a while to calm Claire down. Principal Drew had finally had to pull her into his arms and take her away. Lee assumed he'd taken her to the hospital to be with her sister. Lee was surprised to see Austin when he got to the detention room.

"So you didn't get arrested? That's a relief," he said.

"Lucas got him out of it," Cassie explained. "It's lucky he was one of the officers who got called in, or things could have gone differently."

"So, what's your punishment?" Lee asked.

"Indefinite detention until Principal Drew is certain I've learned my lesson," Austin said.

"Well, looks like I've got company for a while then," Lee said with a laugh. "At least with Cassie running detention, it's not so bad."

"Why thank you, Lee," Cassie said with a grin. "For what it's worth, Austin, I'm proud of you."

"Don't be. I went way too far. I didn't mean to hurt them so badly," Austin said.

"They deserved it," Lee said firmly. "I would have done the same thing if Claire hadn't been clinging to me."

Someone else walked into detention. Lee frowned, recognizing Dave. "Ah! A new face!" Cassie said cheerfully. "Welcome to detention. What's your name?"

"Dave," he replied.

"What are you in for?"

"I refused to participate in the barbaric ritual of dissecting a frog and walked out of the classroom."

"That's rad! Good for you. Stick it to the man, you little rebel!"

Lee noticed the way Dave stiffened at the word _rebel._ He wondered what that was about. Still, Dave relaxed quickly and took a seat as Cassie gave her perky welcome speech. Lee suspected Principal Drew would have heart failure if he knew the way Cassie ran detention. It was like a social gathering. She never disciplined anyone, and she spent the entire time striking up fun conversations with everyone.

When detention finally ended, Lee and Austin let Cassie give them a lift to Oakhaven. Lee was hoping they'd see Kaylen there, but as soon as they arrived, Lucas said, "Kaylen's not coming today."

"Is she okay?" Austin asked before Lee could.

"Yes, but with her concussion, it's best she sit training out for a day or two. Besides, her uncle's keeping a close eye on her."

"Her uncle?" Cassie asked.

"Principal Drew."

Lee stared at Lucas in shock. "He's her uncle? She never told anyone," he said. "That explains why she hasn't been expelled for some of the things she's done."

"And it also explains why he went easy on me and wanted to help get me out of trouble," Austin added. "Those were his nieces…"

Serena came in with Hannah right behind her. "I take it Kaylen is still injured?" She asked.

"Yes, so she won't be coming today," Lucas replied.

Serena turned to Austin. "The boys you put in the hospital deserved it," she said. "They are professional jerks. I've had my fair share of run-ins with them as well. So… Well done."

Austin actually smiled at that. "Thanks, Darlin'," he replied. "I appreciate that coming from you."

"Why?"

"Because you say what you mean, not what you think people want to hear. And knowing those jerks dared to pick on you, too, makes me feel slightly better about what I did… I wish I hadn't hurt them so badly, though."

"They deserved worse. Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you were protecting Kaylen and her sister."

After that, they began training. Hannah stayed strangely quiet through it all, so Lee finally approached her afterward. "Is everything okay, Hannah?" He asked.

"Everything's fine," Hannah replied sweetly. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little distant today."

"I've just been thinking a lot… But I promise I'm okay." She smiled at him.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." He knew she was telling the truth, but he still wondered what had her so distracted.

Cassie called them all to sit together. "So, it's story time," she said. "I want to know more about you guys. Who wants to share?"

Everyone went silent. Finally, Lee shrugged. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Tell me about your home life. What do you do outside of school and being a Power Ranger?"

"Not much, really. I play football, at least when I'm not suspended from the team… I flirt with a lot of girls, but… Well, you know about me and Ronnie. It's complicated. Anyway, my family's rad. They're good people. I'm lucky. My dad's a lawyer and my mom's an elementary school teacher. My older brother and I are really close. He lives in Angel Grove now, but he calls me every day to check in. He's the best. I love my nephew to pieces. He's the coolest kid."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Cassie said. She and Lucas exchanged a knowing look.

"What? What do you guys know that I don't?"

"A lot, but we can't tell you without risking changing the future."

"Is something going to happen to Jason?" Lee asked in alarm.

Cassie smiled at him reassuringly. "Life happens to everyone, Lee… And we can't always stop the bad stuff without stopping the good… But trust me, Jason turns out to be a great guy."

"You know him?"

"Oh, I know him alright! He grows up to be…" She paused. "Lucas… Can I at least tell him that one thing?"

Lucas sighed. "Lee, you can't tell Jason or anyone else what Cassie is about to say," he said.

"I swear… Just tell me," Lee said.

"Before we came back in time and changed things, Jason Lee Scott was the first Red Power Ranger ever on Earth," Cassie said.

"What? Jason's a Power Ranger?" Lee asked in shock.

"One of the best of all time," Cassie confirmed. "You should be very proud of him."

"I already am… But that's good to know." He couldn't wrap his head around it. Jason… His nephew… Was going to grow up to be an apparently very impressive Power Ranger?

"Okay… Who's next? Serena?"

"You already know everything," Serena said. "I enjoy academics. I spend my free time working with any technology I can get my hands on and running experiments."

"What's your family like?" Cassie asked.

"My mom is a professor. She teaches chemistry at the local university. She's great, but a little overbearing at times. She doesn't always know when to back off. For example, she is trying to set me up on a date with Austin."

Cassie snorted. "Seriously? Aw, that's sweet! And Austin's a great guy."

"He has his merits, for certain, however I am not interested in pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with anyone." 

"Okay... And your father?"

"He is fully functional."

"Huh?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"He works for a powerful corporation. He's the vice president. He spends most of his time working. We do not interact very much. I think he prefers it that way. He doesn't know what to do with me. I frustrate him."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Austin asked protectively.

"Physically? No, not really. He shook me a couple of times, but not very hard, and since I'd start getting worse when he touched me, he usually just walked away. He's sort of… indifferent toward me now. It's almost like he just remembers he has a daughter when he sees me and thinks, 'oh, she's still here.' It doesn't matter. He is a good provider financially, and I really don't need anything else from him."

"That's awful, Serena," Cassie said.

"Should I not have said that? I'm sorry… Maybe it was too blunt."

"No, I didn't mean that… I mean it's awful that he treats you like that. You're his daughter."

"I'm not normal, Cassie. Even I know that much. My father just doesn't know how to handle me sometimes."

Cassie seemed to want to push her, but Lucas touched her arm gently to stop her. Cassie nodded, backing off. "Hannah?" She asked instead.

Hannah began blushing. "Oh, there's not much to say… I mean, you know I live with the Brooks family. They've been my foster family for two years. My, um… My dad died in a car accident before I was born. I don't know a lot about him. My mom worked in a bank. We were really close, especially since she had to raise me on her own… But when I was nine… She died," Hannah said, staring at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry," Cassie said genuinely.

"Thanks… There was a robbery at the bank. The man who did it killed everyone inside, including my mom… I didn't have any living relatives, so they put me into the foster care system. I lived in group homes for a while, until the Brooks family came along and took me in. I'm very lucky." She said that last part like she was reading from a script.

"Do you get along with them?" Cassie asked. Lee could tell she was fishing for something.

"Oh, sure. They're great people… Very beloved members of this community. And their little girl Nina is the sweetest thing… It's nice having a little sister."

Lee exchanged a glance with Austin, who looked as suspicious as he felt. Hannah was hiding something. Cassie and Lucas obviously noticed it, too. Serena didn't seem to be suspicious, but she often took people at their word, and she had no reason to think Hannah was lying to them.

"Austin?" Cassie asked.

"With all due respect, Miss Cassie… Pass," Austin said softly.

Cassie looked surprised. "Okay," she said cautiously. "That's fine." She moved the conversation onto other topics after that.

Lee was dying to know what Austin was hiding. He'd seen the way Austin had snapped when he saw Kaylen and Claire in trouble. It had been shocking to see that switch flip, and now Lee wondered if it had anything to do with Austin's mysterious past. He hoped Austin would open up to the rest of them eventually, but until he did, Lee wouldn't push. Austin deserved his privacy just as much as the rest of them did.

 _ **LABY**_

He arrived back at the base to find Divatox sitting with Amareese and Flekt in the kitchen. "Hey Flekt… Mama Ama… Deevs… What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Amareese replied kindly. "We were just chatting."

"Cool. Where's Jay?"

"He's in his study, training Divatox's little spy," Flekt said. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

Something about that bothered Laby. "Alright. I'll catch up with you guys in a few. I'm just going to my room," he said. He headed down the hall until he was near Jaybert's study. The door was closed, and Laby could hear Jaybert talking.

"Your stance needs correcting, my dear," he said.

Laby slid the door open just a crack so he could see inside. Jaybert didn't notice. He was too busy standing very close to Ronnie. He put his hand on her back to shift her position a bit before moving his hand lower. He touched her in a way that was far too intimate for training. Then, he pressed himself up against her, holding her to his own body. It was clear he was becoming aroused. Ronnie's eyes stared blankly ahead.

Laby couldn't explain why he did it, but he opened the door the rest of the way, causing Jaybert to jump away from the teenager. "Jay, buddy! Why are you wasting your time with Divatox's pet?" He asked.

Jaybert scowled at him. "Labyrinth, I asked to be left alone," he said sharply.

"Look, let _me_ train the girl. You have more important things to worry about," Laby said, pretending to be clueless about what Jaybert had really intended to do to Ronnie while he had her alone. "I caught a Power Ranger sniffing around our special friend's holding place again. You should check on him. I didn't have time to while I chased the Ranger away." It was a blatant lie, but a handy one that might get Jaybert away from Ronnie.

Jaybert frowned. "I'll go immediately," he said. "I don't like that they keep ending up there. We may have to move him soon."

"Exactly. Let me know what you need, Boss," Laby said, sending Jaybert on his way. He turned toward Ronnie, who was still staring off into space. "Hey there, Pretty Lady," he said.

"I await instructions," Ronnie told him.

"I know you do…" He sighed. "Come with me." He brought Ronnie down the hall to the room next to his, hoping he'd find it occupied. He was relieved to see that Tiffani was, in fact, inside. "Tiff… Bring Ronnie home."

"What happened?" Tiffani asked in confusion.

"Nothing, Tiff… Just, please do this for me." He didn't want to tell the girl that her father had been acting like some sort of creepy sexual predator.

"Laby, just tell me. Please?" She asked with concern.

"Your dad was just getting a little… hands-on with her. I put a stop to it before anything too creepy could happen."

Tiffani frowned. "Thanks, Laby…" She sighed. "Come on, Ronnie. Let's get you home."

"Tiff… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Laby. Really." She kissed his cheek. Laby couldn't help but smile. He liked when Tiffani did that. It warmed his heart a bit. She took Ronnie's arm and led her away.

Knowing he'd done the right thing but that Jaybert was going to be angry with him for it, Laby retreated to his bedroom. He sat down and began to look through some of his keepsakes. He pulled out a box he rarely allowed himself to touch. Inside was a small talisman. It was a coyote made of the strongest metal on Eltar. It had been crafted in fire by Serafine when they were teenagers, and it was still Laby's most treasured belonging. He should have worn it at all times, as it was meant to keep him safe, but looking at it reminded him of Sera too strongly. He missed her entirely too much whenever he saw it. His heart ached as he traced the details. He could still feel her magic on it.

He only wore the talisman now when he knew he needed the protection. He sensed that now, it was time to begin wearing it again. Something was coming, he could feel it. With a sigh, he put the necklace around his neck and slipped it beneath his shirt.

"I need you with me now, Sera," he whispered. He prayed that, even with him joining the Rebellion, Sera would forgive him. Her magic had yet to fail him, but that didn't mean she wasn't on some other plane staring at him in disappointment and disgust. To be fair, Laby had joined the Rebellion because his parents had helped create it. He hadn't wanted anything to do with it, preferring a life of making mischief to one of protests and plotting to change the worlds… But then, his parents had been killed, right in front of him, by members of the Eltarian Government. They'd claimed it was an accident as they slaughtered everyone at the peaceful protest in the town square, but Laby was the only one who knew the truth. They'd seen a potential uprising and had crushed it. Of everyone present, only Laby had survived, and that was purely because he had immortality. The members of the Rebellion who had not been present became infuriated by the slaughter and decided to fight fire with fire. In one day, they went from vocal but peaceful citizens of Eltar to soldiers of the Eltarian Rebellion. Laby did not necessarily support some of the things the Rebellion did, but he believed in their core values of destroying corrupt bodies of government and freeing the people who were suffering beneath them. Besides, he had to avenge his parents. They had been good, honest people who had never harmed anyone in their lives. They didn't deserve the end they met, and Laby was damn determined to make sure no one ever forgot their names, or the names of those who had died with them.

He clung to his talisman now and felt it heating up in his hand. "You understand, Sera… Don't you?" He asked aloud. He hoped that she did. With another sigh, he tucked the talisman back beneath his shirt and put a big smile on his face. It was time to go play nice with Divatox, Amareese, and Flekt. Laby excelled at hiding the fact that something was bothering him, especially when it came to being around members of the Rebellion.

As he entered the kitchen, he acted like he didn't have a care in the world. He sat beside Amareese and asked cheerfully, "So… What's for dinner?" He knew no one suspected a thing. He hoped he could keep Jaybert from retaliating against him for interrupted him. Hopefully, he'd distracted him well enough that he'd forget all about it. If anyone else had tried to barge in like that, Jaybert would have killed them, but Laby was different. He could get away with it, as long as he played his cards right… And Laby _always_ played his cards right.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **BRADLEY**_

The phone call had come as a shock. The hospital had called to tell him he urgently needed to come because his sister was in bad shape. When he arrived, the doctor looked at him sympathetically. "Nancy has had an... _Episode,"_ he explained.

"What happened?" Bradley asked.

"She slipped into a dissociative state, almost like a trance, and began scribbling the same sentence over and over on paper in the art room, then on the table when she ran out of paper, then on the walls... 'Open the box.' Just those three words, again and again. We stopped her and took her back to her room at that point. I don't know how she did it, but she cut herself and we found her writing it on the walls of her room in blood. We sedated her, of course, and thankfully the wound wasn't serious. Every time she wakes up, she starts moving her hand like she's trying to write again. We were hoping a visit from you might snap her out of it. I'm sorry, but we've had to keep her restrained for her own safety."

Bradley braced himself to see that, knowing it would break his heart. "I understand," he said. "Please take me to her."

The doctor led him to the room. "Nancy, you have a visitor," he said pleasantly.

Even with her arms restrained, Nancy was tracing letters in the air with her index finger. She stopped when she saw Bradley and began sobbing. "Bradley!" She cried out.

"That's the first thing she's said since this began," the doctor said in surprise.

Bradley sat by his sister's bed. "It's alright, Nancy. I'm here," he told her in a soothing tone.

"Bradley, you have to open the box!" Nancy said urgently.

"What do you mean, Nancy?" He asked.

"Open the box. _Please,_ Bradley. It's the only way to stop them! "

"To stop _who,_ honey?"

"The _aliens._ You _have_ to open the box! You have to save the children! Promise me, Bradley! _Promise!"_

He was thoroughly confused, but he supposed this was the only way to calm her down. "Okay, Nancy," he replied.

" _Say_ it! Say the words, Bradley. I can't rest until you promise... You have to save the children. _Please_ say it." She was becoming hysterical again.

"Shhhh, honey... I promise, okay? I promise I'll open the box."

Nancy sighed with relief. "Thank you..." She whispered. She looked as though he'd freed her from a great burden she'd been carrying.

"I love you, Nancy," he said, stroking her head soothingly. "Everything will be alright now."

She nodded before drifting off to sleep. Bradley followed the doctor out of the room. "Do you have any idea what she meant?" The doctor asked.

"No... But it seems she needed to hear me promise to do what she asked. Do you believe she'll be alright now?" Bradley asked.

"We'll monitor her closely, but as long as she remains calm and does not show an intention to harm herself or others, we'll release her from the restraints in a day or so."

Bradley nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Please keep me informed."

"Of course."

Bradley shook the doctor's hand and left. He tried not to focus on how unsettled he was by his sister's behavior. Something had terrified her, and delusion or not, it had sent chills down his spine as she begged him to open whatever box she'd seen. He shook his head, refusing to let his sister's words scare him. She was sick. He needed to remember that, no matter how convinced of the "alien" threat she was. After all, aliens did not exist. One of them needed to remain grounded in reality.

 _You've been attacked by strange creatures recently,_ his mind pointed out. _Those monsters weren't human._

 _Aliens_ aren't _real. Nancy has hallucinations,_ he stubbornly reminded himself. _There must be some other explanation._ He pushed her cryptic warning to the back of his mind, knowing he needed to be calm and focused when he got home to his nieces. The last thing they needed was for him to go crazy, too.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER.**_

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She had been given very few instructions from Zell, but two things had been specified other than what time she was meant to flee to. One was that she needed to stop a prophecy from coming true by putting an end to a man named Bradley Drew. The other was that she needed to imprison her sister. Divatox was rather enjoying that part. She'd always despised Dimitria.

She wrapped her hands around the charm she still wore around her neck and felt Dimitria protest weakly from inside. "Sorry, Sis... It's not time to let you out yet," Divatox said with a laugh. Just for fun, she poked her finger at the charm harshly, knowing things like that hurt anyone trapped inside this sort of charm. Divatox remembered that one of the Power Brats... The replacement Yellow one... Had done things like that to the necklace where Katherine's soul had been trapped, just to shut her up when she started acting up. She wondered if Zell had ever figured out how to free his daughter from that trap.

Divatox shook her head to clear it as she studied the calendar in front of her. "Today is the day," she realized. The most important part of the plan needed to be executed today, or it might all be for nothing.

She pulled out her communication stone and tapped it twice before saying, "Jaybert!"

He answered a moment later. "What is it?" He snapped at her. "I am busy."

"Well, _excuse_ me, but I have urgent business to discuss," Divatox replied.

"Get on with it."

"Today is the day the prophecy begins," Divatox explained. "He finds the crystal today, while he is on a field trip with his students. I need your people to attack so we can ensure this does not happen. I will provide as many monsters as possible."

"Very well. Meet us at the Base in an hour. We shall proceed from here." Jaybert ended the call without waiting for a response.

"Rude much?" Divatox asked in annoyance. She couldn't dwell on that, however. She needed to gather her monsters before going to the Base. She also knew she'd need to activate her spy. Having someone on the inside was vital, and she wasn't sure she could count on B'Danna, Draze, and Tiffani to get the job done. The former two were loyal to Jaybert, and Tiffani was his daughter.. Divatox wanted at least one person on their side who was loyal to _her,_ and Ronnie was certainly that.

"It's almost time, Veronica," she said, knowing Ronnie awaited her command.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She hadn't expected to get roped into chaperoning a school trip, but Cassie didn't really mind. At least it meant she wasn't stuck in the school all day. Her Rangers were all going on the trip to the historical restoration village, too, so at least she'd be able to keep an eye on them.

As soon as they arrived, Cassie spotted something unexpected. It was a tube with a blinking light, just barely visible in the bushes. "No way..." She mumbled. She picked it up and knew she'd just stumbled across another one of the Phantom Ranger's clues. While everyone was settling in with their tour guide in the building called the main hall, Cassie slipped away and played the message.

 _"Hello, Cassie,"_ the Phantom Ranger's hologram greeted her. _"I'm so glad you are here... This land holds one of the most important pieces of the puzzle. According to the prophecy, a sacred crystal is buried here. It is absolutely vital that this crystal fall into the right hands. You must protect it at all costs. Much like the Zeo Crystal, this crystal holds enormous power to protect all that is pure and good. Powerful magic can be cast here because this is sacred land, and I'm afraid the people who I am hiding from use the land for their own devices. That is how I found out they were here... Please, Cassie, be careful. I fear they will try to prevent the crystal from finding its way into the right hands. Be prepared for anything. Good luck."_

The hologram vanished. Cassie sighed, placing the tube in her pocket. She'd found a couple of other messages from the Phantom Ranger, but they'd been vague and hadn't told her much. This time, it felt different. Softly, Cassie spoke into her communicator, saying, "Keep your eyes open, Kids... Something's coming." She knew her Rangers received her message as they each seemed to tense slightly.

"Come along, Everyone," Principal Drew said. "There will be a presentation in the main field shortly."

"So, what's the point of this trip, anyway?" Cassie asked him as they walked toward the field.

"Every two years, the freshmen and sophomore classes come here to learn about what life was like in 1873, when this town was founded. It's an important part of our history," the principal explained.

"What's the big class trip for the other years?" Cassie asked curiously.

"We bring the students to a Native American Reservation. It's on the other side of this land. In fact, this land used to be part of it until the settlers founded our town."

 _That explains why the Phantom Ranger called it sacred land,_ Cassie thought. It also explained why a powerful crystal was buried there.

Cassie shifted her focus to the students. She spotted Lee with Ronnie. Hannah stood with Roxy, who Cassie had in one of her classes. She noticed the two of them subtly holding hands and smiled. _Right on,_ she thought. It looked like Hannah and Roxy might be more than friends, at least to her. Serena stood off by herself, paying close attention as the presentation began. Kaylen looked bored as she rolled her eyes at the theatrics. Cassie was glad to see her looking more like herself after the attack. She watched in surprise as Kaylen made her way closer to someone. The cowboy hat was impossible to miss in the crowd of students. Cassie noticed Kaylen making her presence known to Austin and saw him smile brightly back at her.

 _Hmmm... Is something going on there?_ Cassie wondered. Austin was majorly cute, but he didn't seem like Kaylen's type. Still, they seemed to like sticking close to one another now. _You need to stop treating the kids' lives like your own personal soap opera,_ Cassie scolded herself with a slight laugh.

"This is _totally_ lame..." A student whined from nearby.

"It's not so bad," a boy replied. Cassie recognized Dave from detention. He stood with the girl who'd complained several feet away from everyone else. They weren't right on top of her, but Cassie could still make out what they were saying. She suspected they didn't realize how good her hearing was.

"It's not even historically accurate," his female companion complained.

"How do you know? It's not like we were there, Bea."

"I _know_ because that equipment she's using was invented in 1903, and we _were_ there for _that."_

Cassie's eyes widened. Had this girl just claimed to have been around in 1903? She listened more carefully, trying not to make it obvious that she was paying close attention to their conversation.

"Bea, you shouldn't say things like that around here," Dave cautioned her.

"Please, like anyone would believe it if they overheard us. Besides, Draze, no one pays any attention to us unless they're looking for freaks and weirdos to make fun of."

 _Draze... Not Dave,_ Cassie thought. She made a mental note of that. Who were these kids? "Dave" had seemed quiet but nice enough in detention... But what if he wasn't who he appeared to be? Had Zell sent more than one bad guy through time in case Divatox screwed things up?

"Is everything alright, Cassie?" Serena asked from beside her.

Cassie jumped. "I didn't see you come over," she said.

"You seem... Focused," Serena said. "And not on the presentation."

"Serena, do you know those two kids over there?" She subtly motioned toward Draze and Bea.

"Dave and Beatrice Donna? Sure. They keep to themselves mostly. They are bigger social outcasts than _I_ am."

"I think there's a reason for that... The girl was talking about having been around in 1903... Either the two of then traveled through time, or they're immortal or something."

Serena raised an eyebrow at that. "Immortality seems unlikely."

"But time travel doesn't?"

"Time is a human concept. I believe it is scientifically possible to manipulate it, as proven by you, Lucas, and Divatox being here. I struggle to believe in immortality, although I suppose with the right cell replacement process, it _might_ be possible... "

"Well, whatever's going on, those are no ordinary students... I'll try to look into it further. Maybe Lucas can get some information from the future."

Suddenly, there was a scene which demanded Cassie's attention as a faculty member. "Principal Drew... I don't feel so well," one of the freshmen said before dramatically collapsing onto the grass.

"Tiffani!" Ronnie cried, running toward her.

"Everyone, move back," the principal said urgently. He knelt beside the girl and checked her pulse. "Hmmm... She seems to be alright... She's probably just dehydrated."

"I'll bring her to the picnic area and get her some water," Ronnie offered quickly.

"Do you want me to help you carry her?" Lee asked.

"I'll do it," an unexpected voice said. It was Bea.

" _You?"_ Principal Drew asked in obvious surprise. Then, he paused. "That's generous of you, Miss Elton. Thank you."

"Anything to get out of watching this crap," Bea replied with a smirk. She stood beside Ronnie and helped Tiffani to her feet. "Come on, Cheerleader. This way."

There was nothing glaringly wrong with the situation... Bea was bored. It made sense she'd want to get away from the performance... But something didn't feel right.

"Be on alert," Cassie said to Serena. "I don't trust this."

Serena nodded. "I'll get word to the others," she said, moving through the crowd toward Austin and Kaylen, since they were the closest.

Cassie suddenly wished Lucas was with them, but he was at work. There was no way to get him there without it looking suspicious, and she didn't even know for certain that anything was wrong. She took a deep breath and tried not to worry too much before she had a genuine reason to.

 _ **TIFFANI**_

As soon as they'd made it away from their classmates, Tiffani began walking on her own. "Fainting? _Really?"_ B'Danna asked, rolling her eyes.

"My father said to cause a scene so we could all slip away without being questioned," Tiffani replied with a shrug. "Where's Draze?"

"He'll meet us in a couple of minutes. People hardly pay attention to him anyway, so he'll be able to sneak off. So, where are we meeting everyone?"

"This way. My father, Laby, Amareese, and Flekt are already here."

"And Divatox?"

"Should be with them." Tiffani crinkled up her nose in disgust as she sniffed the air. "Yeah, she's here. I can smell her disgusting fish monsters."

"Pirahnatrons," Ronnie provided.

"Whatever, they reek. Anyway, come on. They're around the next corner." Tiffani led the way.

"Finally," her father snapped upon seeing them. "Where is Draze?"

"On his way," B'Danna replied.

"Change into your uniforms. Hurry. There is little time to waste. Get Veronica suited up as well. We must conceal her true identity."

Tiffani sighed as she activated the armor the members of the Rebellion wore. The black suits covered every inch of flesh and the blue masks concealed their faces. The material moved well and offered a protective barrier between the soldiers of the Rebellion and the people they were fighting. It was supposed to represent their cause and their freedom, but to Tiffani, it felt like a prison jumpsuit. It served only to remind her of the double life she'd been sentenced to simply for being born.

"Hey, Tiff," Laby greeted her with a warm smile as she finished transforming. She appreciated that he knew who she was even in the uniform.

"Hi, Laby," she replied sweetly.

Laby rarely bothered with the uniform. As a shapeshifter, he could conceal his identity without it, and he was too much of a free spirit to wear it by choice. On occasion, he wore it for various reasons, but most days, he didn't. He looked like himself currently, with his natural messy brown hair and mischievous green eyes. The yellow spirals that danced inside of his pupils were hypnotic, and Tiffani loved looking at them. He had told her once that he'd been born with the spiral labyrinths in his eyes, and that was why his parents had chosen his name. They hadn't known at the time that the boy could create actual labyrinths, or that he'd be able to cause madness with the power of those eyes. Luckily, Laby rarely used his powers for evil, and Tiffani knew he'd never use them against her. It was safe for her to stare into his eyes.

"Labyrinth, you need to shift now," Tiffani's father said.

"Right. How's this?" Laby asked. He transformed into an attractive woman with red hair, tight clothes, and noticeable curves. Tiffani had to stifle a laugh. The impressive thing was that Laby was no less confident in this form.

"I fail to see how that form will aid you in battle," her father said with a frown. She noticed how closely he looked over every inch of Laby's body.

 _Okay, creepy,_ she thought. _I think my dad's crushing on Laby as much as I do right now._

Laby winked at Tiffani before saying, "I just thought I'd spice things up. Is _this_ better?" He shifted again, this time turning himself into an exact clone of her father.

"Labyrinth!" Her father snapped in annoyance.

"Or this?" Laby asked, shifting into Divatox.

"Oh my... That's not a bad likeness," Divatox said as she examined him closely. She frowned after a minute and said, "Hmmm... I _really_ need to trim those split ends..."

" _Laby-"_ Tiffani's father began again.

"Jeez, Jay, chill out and laugh once in a while," Laby said. He shifted again, this time turning into an overly muscular, scary-looking American soldier, complete with guns. Laby was fairly muscular on his own, but this form looked like he swallowed a bottle of steroids for breakfast every day.

"I like this one," Flekt said with approval. "And that is an excellent choice of weapon. Powerful without being too bulky to carry."

"That will do, Laby," Tiffani's father said. He still sounded annoyed, but she could tell he was relieved Laby had stopped goofing around.

Draze arrived and everyone was distracted, so Laby leaned toward Tiffani, flexing his muscles. "What do you think, Tiff?" He asked. "Am I sexy?"

Tiffani laughed. "Honestly, I think you look better as yourself," she said sweetly.

A huge smile lit up Laby's face. "Thanks, Gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head. Even through the uniform, his touch made Tiffani melt.

"What is our plan?" B'Danna asked.

"We move in quickly, before they can see us coming. Me, Jaybert, Laby, and B'Danna are Alpha, Amareese, Draze, Ronnie, and Tiffani are Beta. Team Beta will distract them from the right while Team Alpha goes in for the kill, flanking them from the left," Flekt explained. "The Pirahnatrons and other monsters will cause chaos from all sides to keep them from getting their bearings. Divatox will focus on Target X. It is our job to ensure she finds her mark."

"Can you, like, speak English for ten seconds?" Tiffani asked. "What's Target X?"

"Bradley Drew," Divatox explained.

Tiffani was startled. "Our principal?"

"Yes. He _must_ be prevented from acquiring the crystal by any means necessary. That's what I came back in time to do."

"Cool with me. He's annoying and has a stick up his ass," B'Danna said.

"He's a good man, B'Danna," Draze said gently. "I take no pleasure in the necessity of this act."

B'Danna sighed. "Look, I'm not out to hurt him... But we may have to."

"Can't we just get the crystal ourselves and leave him alone?" Tiffani asked.

"That would be ideal," her father agreed. "That crystal would be quite useful to us if we could gain control over it."

"It won't be easy," Amareese said. "Magic has a way of doing whatever it wants to. The crystal is meant to be a force of pure good, and it may deem us evil."

"We are not evil. We are simply soldiers," Flekt said.

"Yes, my love, but the crystal may not see it that way," Amareese replied kindly.

"We can figure out how to control the crystal later," Divatox said. "What matters currently is keeping it out of Bradley Drew's hands."

"Let us begin!" Tiffani's father said, leading the way. The others followed, but Tiffani hung back.

"Is everything okay, Tiff?" Laby asked.

"Principal Drew is a really nice guy," Tiffani said. "I just... I hate that he's in the middle of this."

"I'll do everything I can to try to pull this off without him getting hurt," Laby promised, squeezing her hand. "Come on, before they notice we fell behind."

Tiffani allowed him to lead her to where everyone else already was before she stood with Team Beta. She hoped this would end quickly with as few people getting injured as possible. These were her teachers, her principal, and her friends. She didn't want to do this at all, but there was no refusing her father. Her only choice was to participate and hope for the best.

 _ **LEE**_

Everyone was walking toward the next stop on the tour when he smelled them... "Pirahnatrons..." He said softly. He hoped that, wherever Ronnie had vanished to, she was safe. _Why didn't you go with her?_ He scolded himself. The idea of Ronnie being in danger when he wasn't with her to protect her scared him more than anything else.

The attack came on suddenly. A bunch of Pirahnatrons ran through the crowd of students. There were other monsters with them, and those were what Lee was more concerned about. He desperately wanted to morph, but there was no way to do it with all of his classmates around. Everyone began to panic and scream. Lee saw Serena pull out her earplugs and headphones and was grateful she'd brought them with her.

Lee didn't have time to do much as he heard a desperate cry of, "Help!" He turned toward the sound. "Kaylen! Kay, help!" Claire screamed as two monsters grabbed her by the arms and started playing tug -of-war. Lee spotted Kaylen with Austin several feet away. He was closer.

"I've got you, Kid," Lee said quickly, running to Claire's side. He kicked one of the monsters straight in the chest, causing it to release Claire. Another kick connected, this time to its head, and it went down. Lee focused on the second monster, leaping through the air and kicking it in the head as well. The creature's head snapped back so hard, Lee thought it might pop off, but it didn't. Still, the monster released Claire. Lee used a football tackle to knock the monster onto the ground.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Lee asked, moving her to a slightly safer spot.

"Lee! Oh my gosh, _how_ did you land that kick?" Claire asked in wonder.

He shrugged, trying to come up with a logical explanation for his gravity-defying kick. "I've got a black belt in Martial Arts," he said casually. That was true, but his kick hadn't exactly been part of traditional training.

Claire didn't question him further. Instead, she screamed, "Watch out!"

Lee spun around to see three more monsters. "Stay behind me, Claire!" He told her. He looked at the monsters and asked, "Which one of you wants their ass handed to them first?" Then, he was back in action, trying to fight them off and still defend Claire.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He couldn't figure out where the Pirahnatrons kept coming from. Every time he and Kaylen got a group down, more appeared. Finally, some of the bigger monsters came toward them.

"I've got the six on the left," Kaylen told him. She pulled out her baseball bat and began swinging at them.

Austin looked at the six monsters on the right. "Well alright, boys!" He said. "Let's dance!" He started throwing kicks and punches, landing each one harder than the last. They might not be able to morph, but they were hardly helpless. He focused on the monsters, knowing it was more important now than ever not to fail. Whatever had prompted this attack, it was big.

"Unhand me!" Someone cried out. Austin realized someone had grabbed Principal Drew. It was Divatox.

"Kaylen!" Austin called. She looked at him and he motioned toward her uncle.

"Shit... Not _again,"_ Kaylen said with a frown. She took down the last of her monsters before racing toward him. Austin was still battling against a couple of his monsters. Lee was with Claire, trying to protect her. Serena was systematically taking down as many monsters as she could. Austin could see the wheels turning in her mind as she calculated every move she made. Hannah was trying to hold off a group of Pirahnatrons with Roxy. Cassie was defending a group of freshmen from a particularly nasty, large monster who seemed to randomly breathe fire. Austin hoped Kaylen would be alright on her own, because it seemed like everyone was occupied with other issues at the moment.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She had to run to chase down Divatox and her uncle. Divatox had gotten him pretty far when Kaylen reached them. "Let him go, Bitch!" Kaylen shouted at Divatox.

"What a foul mouth!" Divatox replied.

"Damn right. I _said_ let go of him. _Now."_

"Are you going to _make me,_ Little Girl?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you calling _little girl?"_ Kaylen swung her bat at Divatox's head.

Divatox let out a cry of shock. "How barbaric! Get away from me with that... _Stick."_

"It's _called_ a baseball bat, you bloated bitch."

" _Bloated?_ I am _not_ bloated! Ugh! I'll _destroy_ you, you foul brat!"

"Kaylen, go! Get out of here. Run to safety with the others," her uncle begged her. Divatox wrapped her fingers around his throat. He began to make choking sounds.

"Sorry, Uncle Bradley... I can't do that," Kaylen replied. She kicked Divatox in the side of her gut, causing her to release Kaylen's uncle with a cry of pain.

"Stupid girl!" Divatox screamed. She shoved Kaylen's uncle to the ground, zeroing in on Kaylen instead. Their one-on-one battle truly began then. Kaylen welcomed the fight.

 _ **SERENA**_

She was finally free from the monsters, and she'd gotten several students herded into a safe zone. Now, Serena raced to Kaylen's side. "How can I help?" She asked.

"Get him out of here," Kaylen said.

"Of course. Come on, Principal Drew," Serena said.

He stared at her in confusion. Serena shook her head. "We don't have time for you to go into shock. The students need you. Come with me," she said firmly.

He nodded, seeming to understand then. Reluctantly, he walked away from Kaylen. "Uncle Bradley!" Claire cried as Serena and the principal reached the crowd of students. She flung herself into his arms, trembling.

Lee joined Serena. "What the hell do you think is going on?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely certain... But Divatox went straight for Principal Drew," Serena said. "Kaylen's with her now."

"We should go help her."

"You would do better to round up the students."

"What? Serena, we have to fight-"

"Everyone here is in danger right now, Lee. You are a natural leader. People flock to you... They'll listen to you. Keep them as calm as you can, and I'll help you keep the monsters from hurting anyone."

Lee sighed. "You're right. We need to keep everyone safe."

Suddenly, members of the militant group who'd stormed the movie theater appeared on either side of them. "Shit... Seriously, who _are_ these assholes?" Lee demanded.

"Lee... I think we're in trouble," Serena said. This group was much more organized than Divatox and her monsters. While chaos had erupted from the arrival of the first group of bad guys, Serena suspected this new group would be attacking in a much more calculated manner. That made them a thousand times more dangerous.

"Guys, the freaks from the movie theater are back," Lee said into his communicator.

"Hold them off if you can," Cassie replied. "I'll have Alpha find a way to get Lucas here."

"Have him morph before he shows up, preferably, so at least one of us in at full power," Serena suggested.

"That's a good idea," Cassie replied.

As one of the masked soldiers began firing shots into the air, the students clustered together in a panic. "Everyone, get to the main hall!" Lee shouted over the hysterical students. "Follow me!"

Serena took up the back end of the crowd, trying to keep as many students out of the line of fire as possible. She was grateful her ears were protected. She was able to focus instead of getting overwhelmed. She kind of liked being able to feel useful in a battle for once. She hoped that the rest of the team was safe as she and Lee worked to move the majority of the students to what was hopefully a safer location.

 _ **HANNAH**_

A lot of the students and faculty members had run to one area. Hannah was relieved to see Serena and Lee protecting them. She was about to grab Roxy and join them when they walked straight into one of the uniformed soldiers.

"Roxy!" Hannah cried as the soldier immediately attacked Roxy. She guessed from the curves on the soldier's body that she was a female, but Hannah suspected that didn't make her any less of a threat.

Roxy tried to fight back, and she was doing great at first, until the soldier kicked her in the base of her spine. Roxy let out a cry of pain and hit the ground. Hannah didn't stop to think... She ran toward the soldier, jumping into a kick that connected with the soldier's head. This not only knocked her away from Roxy, but caused her to clutch her head in agony.

It took the soldier a minute to recover. When she did, she ran straight at Hannah, who'd stopped to try to check on Roxy. "Hannah!" Roxy cried in horror before Hannah could actually reach her.

Hannah used a tumbling pass to put distance between herself and her attacker. The soldier stunned her by copying the motion and executing it perfectly. Seeing her coming, Hannah did a somersault through the air before landing on the soldier. Using the momentum, Hannah knocked the soldier onto the ground. As the soldier struggled, Hannah punched her squarely in the jaw. The soldier lay there, apparently stunned. Hannah got off of her and ran toward Roxy.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

Roxy stared at her in wonder. She didn't speak, but she nodded slowly. Hannah helped her get back on her feet. When she turned around, the soldier had vanished. There were no monsters or soldiers in the immediate area. "Come on," Hannah said. "Let's get to the others."

Roxy took a deep breath as they began to try to find the other students. "Sorry for being useless," she said. "When I was ten, I fell off of a skateboard doing a really risky move and I took some serious damage to my back. Somehow, that bitch knew _exactly_ where to hit me."

"I'm just glad you were able to get back up," Hannah said.

"Hannah..." Roxy paused. "I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Of course. About what?"

"Today isn't the first time I've been attacked by these freaks. These people in suits keep showing up and saving the day..."

"I was with you one of those times," Hannah said quickly.

"Right... The time the one in pink didn't show up... Hannah, you're one of them, _aren't_ you? You're the Pink one."

Hannah didn't know what to say. Finally, she settled on, "We have to find our classmates, Roxy. It's not safe out here."

Roxy smirked at her. "You didn't deny it, so thanks for not lying. Okay, Hannah, we'll go find them... But we're going to discuss this later." She took Hannah's arm and led her to the main hall.

 _ **LUCAS**_

The call had come at a good time. Lucas slipped away while his partner did some paperwork. He arrived at the restoration village already morphed and found Cassie near the back of a crowd. He grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and pulled her out of the sight of everyone else.

Cassie let out a muffled cry against his hand and kicked him hard in the shin. Lucas cried out in pain and released her. She was about to swing at him when she stopped. "Lucas?" She demanded. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I figured you might want to morph," Lucas said, rubbing his shin.

"Good idea. Shift into Turbo!" Cassie morphed. "That's _much_ better."

"You're welcome. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not totally sure. Divatox and her goons attacked. She went for Principal Drew directly... Whatever this is, he's at the center of it. And I found a message from the Phantom Ranger. This land has a sacred crystal on it-"

"Oh shit..."

"Should that reaction worry me?"

"I know what this is about, Cassie. We _have_ to find Bradley Drew."

"He was with Lee, Serena, and a ton of students the last I saw him."

"Lead the way." He followed her until they reached a large building. Lee and Serena were holding the doors open and trying to get everyone inside.

Lucas was about to run toward them when an explosion went off. Several of the uniformed soldiers from the movie theater were coming toward them. They had guns and other weapons aimed at the hall.

Lucas quickly scanned them with a device. "I'll get the image to my team later... We need to know who these guys are," he explained to Cassie.

"Get ready to fire!" The clear leader of the group shouted.

"Fire? But, Jay, they're just _kids,"_ a man who looked like an American soldier protested.

"They're standing in our way."

"You're not thinking straight. We're _not_ shooting a bunch of kids for absolutely no reason," the American soldier said firmly. "Flekt, tell everyone to stand down."

" _You_ are _not_ in charge here, Labyrinth!" The leader said harshly.

"I don't give a _damn_ about the hierarchy, Jaybert. This is the wrong call, and it's not one you'd make in your right mind."

"Almost all of the kids are inside," Cassie said to Lucas. "What do we do now? Should we take them out while they're busy arguing?"

He shifted his focus back to her. "Not yet... The fact that they're divided might work in our favor. Just stand guard over the kids."

Cassie nodded. "I'm on it," she promised.

Lucas spotted Hannah and Roxy arriving. "Get inside, Girls," Cassie said, not trying to disguise her voice. Lucas shook his head. Apparently, she'd forgotten Roxy was one of her students.

"Wait a second... _Cassie?"_ Roxy asked.

"Huh? I don't know who that is," Cassie said quickly, doing an awful job of disguising her voice.

Roxy looked at Hannah and shook her head. "Later," Hannah said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Roxy said. They walked into the main hall.

"Whoo! That was a heck of a dance... Well, at least the monsters seem to finally be gone," Austin said as he arrived. "Miss Cassie... Lucas..." He tipped his hat to each of them.

"Go on inside, Austin," Lucas said. "Try to keep the students as calm as possible."

"Yes, Sir," Austin said. He headed inside.

"Is that everyone? Where's Kaylen?" Bradley Drew asked Lee and Serena, sticking his head out of the hall a minute later. He noticed Cassie and Lucas, but didn't say anything to them.

"She's not here," Serena admitted.

"I have to go back for her."

Lucas knew he couldn't stop him, or he'd risk screwing up the future. "I've got him," he promised Lee and Serena as Bradley took off. Cassie moved to go after him. "Stay with the kids. They need you," Lucas reminded her.

He raced after Bradley, knowing it was vital he keep him safe while still allowing him to follow his path. The future depended on the outcome of this day.

 _ **BRADLEY**_

He raced back toward where Kaylen had been. The woman who'd attacked him was very dangerous and he couldn't just leave his niece there defenseless. Not that Kaylen couldn't defend herself, but this wasn't just some bully... It was a deranged woman with monster-like creatures and an army of some sort of terrorists. He had to protect her, and the rest of the children.

 _Save the children..._ Nancy's cryptic warning came back to him.

Suddenly, Bradley saw something peaking out of the ground nearby. He was drawn to it, so he walked closer and discovered a silver box. It was sealed shut.

"Open the box..." He whispered, remembering his sister's plea. Was it possible she'd been talking about this? How could she have known? It didn't make any sense. Still, he slipped the box into his pocket, feeling like he was meant to hold onto it for reasons he didn't understand.

He continued toward Kaylen. What he found was the strange woman and a person in a yellow suit. There was no sign of his niece. He frantically scanned the area for her as the one in yellow battled the evil woman. It wasn't until he saw the one in yellow swing a bat at the evil one that Bradley understood.

"You!" The evil one shouted as she spotted him.

"Watch out!" The one in yellow... Who he was positive was somehow Kaylen... shouted. She dove between him and the evil one. "Back _off,_ Divatox!" She shouted.

" _Make me,_ Power Brat!" Divatox replied.

Kaylen proceeded to fight back harder than before. Bradley was very concerned, but suddenly, another suited person arrived. His uniform was different than Kaylen's, but he was clearly on her side as he helped her hold off Divatox. Bradley realized it was the same man he'd seen outside of the Main Hall.

"Stay behind us, Bradley," the man said.

Bradley didn't try to argue. "Ugh! Enough of this!" Divatox cried out. She tossed some sort of device at them before running away.

"Bomb!" Kaylen shouted.

The man approached it, carefully picking it up and looking at the timer. "Thirty minutes... We're fine," he said. "Let's go."

"Wait just a minute!" Bradley objected. "I _demand_ to know what is going on!"

"Sir, you're safe for the moment," the man said. "Your students, however, may not be. We have to get back to them."

"Kaylen, tell me the truth. Right now," Bradley said firmly.

Kaylen sighed. "Don't," the man cautioned her.

"He already knows, Dude," Kaylen pointed out. Suddenly, her suit vanished.

Bradley stared at her. "Unbelievable... How did you...?" He asked.

"There's not any time to explain, Uncle Bradley," Kaylen said. "Everyone's still in danger. But I'm okay... I promise."

"Who is that woman, Divatox? Why is she doing this? Did she hurt you, Kaylen?"

"Not seriously. I'm totally fine, I swear. But my classmates won't be if we don't help them."

Bradley nodded. "The children... Yes, there is no time to waste." He touched the box in his pocket. It felt warm. "Let's go."

They raced back toward the others. That was when he saw something truly terrifying. The terrorists surrounded the main hall. His students were trapped inside, and the terrorists had some sort of hand-held cannon or something.

"Flekt, _fire!"_ A man shouted.

One of the terrorists fired the weapon at the main door, which was sealed shut. The woman in the pink suit who'd been protecting the children earlier stood directly in its path. She took the hit. Suddenly, all Bradley could see were flames blocking the door.

"No!" Kaylen screamed.

The man with them tensed in horror. "Oh God..." He whispered. "Stay with your uncle," he told Kaylen before running toward the flames.

"Fire again!" The leader instructed. "Block the back exit, too."

The one he'd called Flekt did as he was told. "We enter through the sides, and if they do not surrender, we roast them alive!" The leader declared.

"Jaybert, no," the only one not in a matching uniform said in horror.

"These children are Prisoners of War now, Labyrinth, and there will be casualties if necessary!"

"Casualties..." Bradley repeated in horror. _Open the box! Promise me!_ Nancy's voice echoed in his mind. He touched the box and again, it felt hot in his hands. He pulled it out.

"Open the box..." He repeated aloud.

"What?" Kaylen asked.

Bradley took a deep breath. As crazy as it seemed, he _had_ to try. The children were in mortal danger. "Kaylen... No matter what happens, I love you, Claire, and your mother very much," he told her.

"Uncle Bradley, what are you-?"

Before she could finish her question, Bradley ran toward the side door the terrorists were targeting. He could hear Kaylen screaming after him, but he couldn't stop now. He reached the door and pulled out the box. "Please work," he whispered before focusing on how much he wanted to protect his students. That was all that mattered. Suddenly, the box unsealed and opened in his hands. A crystal sat inside. Puzzled, Bradley took the crystal out of the box. As he held it in his hands, the terrorists and that Divatox woman reached him. So did Kaylen.

"No!" Divatox screamed. "Stop him!"

"Flekt, fire!" Jaybert shouted.

Flekt nodded and tried to fire his weapon. Instead of feeling flames on his flesh, Bradley was nearly blinded as light surrounded him and Kaylen, creating some sort of shield. It wrapped around the building, putting out the fires at the main and back doors and protecting all of the students trapped inside. The crystal vanished, and Bradley felt like the light was now coming directly from inside of him. He was confused, but had no time to process it. The flaming cannonball bounced off of the shield and flew back at the terrorists. They screamed as the blast knocked them back. Bradley didn't fully understand it, but he knew he'd done it. The children were going to be okay. Nothing these monsters did could hurt them now. They would be forced to retreat. His students and faculty were finally safe.

 _ **LABY**_

There was smoke _everywhere._ Laby coughed, choking a bit. He looked around him to see if the others were alright.

Flekt was the first to move. He reached Amareese and pulled her into his arms and away from the flames. She was coughing, but alive. "Are you guys okay?" Laby asked.

Flekt nodded. "No serious injuries here," he confirmed.

"Amareese?" Laby asked. His use of her full name betrayed how worried he actually was.

"I'm fine, Laby," she promised. "Just a couple of scratches."

Laby nodded. He moved on, finding B'Danna and Draze clinging to each other nearby, just beyond the worst of the flames. "Are you hurt?" Laby asked.

"My leg's got a nasty gash, but I'll be fine," B'Danna said.

"I have a pretty bad burn on my arm," Draze added. "I'll need Amareese to heal it so no one gets suspicious."

"Flekt and Mama Ama are safe," Laby promised. "They're over there. Get to them. We'll get out of here as soon as I find Jay and Tiff."

He kept searching through the damaged area. "Jaybert! Where are you?" He called.

He heard a groan of pain. Laby raced toward it and found Jaybert pinned beneath a tree. "Jay... Shit," he said. He lifted the tree off of Jaybert with some serious effort. "Can you move?" He asked him.

Jaybert sat up slowly. He tried and failed to stand. "It's okay, Jay. I've got you," Laby promised. He helped him to his feet, letting Jaybert put most of his weight on him as they headed to the others.

Amareese had already healed Draze's arm. She gasped at the sight of Jaybert. "Bring him here," she said urgently.

Laby sat Jaybert down beside Amareese. "Laby... Where is Tiffani?" He asked.

"I haven't found her yet," Laby said, trying to keep his fear out of his voice.

"Find her... And Veronica."

"Ronnie wasn't with us... She never made it back after she attacked her sister. We lost track of her. She's probably okay, but I'll find Tiffani, I promise." Laby hurried back toward the flames to search for Tiffani.

"Tiff! Tiffani, answer me honey! Where are you?" He called. His chest hurt. What if Tiffani was seriously hurt? What if she was dead? _Stop it, Laby!_ He scolded himself. _She's fine. She_ has _to be._

"Help!" He heard her scream.

"Tiff! Tiff, I'm coming!" He raced toward the sound of her screams.

"Laby, hurry! I'm slipping!"

He discovered Tiffani dangling over the edge of a cliff that overlooked the start of the Reservation. She was clinging to the edge of the cliff for dear life, desperately trying not to fall onto the jagged rocks in the forest below.

"Hang on!" Laby cried.

"I can't!" Tiffani sobbed. "I'm scared, Laby!" She screamed as her hand slipped, and for a terrifying second, he thought he'd lost her, but she managed to grab onto a branch that was sticking out of the rocks a few feet down. It was going to be much harder to reach her now, but Laby had no intention of letting her fall any further.

"Don't be scared, Tiff. You're too beautiful to be scared," he said, keeping his voice calm even though he knew if she fell, she'd be dead.

"Are you _seriously_ flirting with me at a time like this?"

"Are you saying there's ever a _bad_ time to flirt?" He teased her. _That's it, Laby... Distract her. Keep her calm._ He climbed out onto the edge of the cliff, laying down on his stomach and reaching toward her. "Take my hand, Tiff!"

"I... I _can't._ I'm too scared to let go!"

"Tiffani... I need you to trust me."

"I do."

"Okay... So just keep looking into my eyes, alright? Don't look away, no matter what, and _especially_ don't look down."

Tiffani looked into his eyes. Laby immediately used his powers to trick her mind into seeing something else. "You're perfectly safe, Tiffani. You're on the beach, watching the waves come in and go back out. It's almost as beautiful as _you_ are." He kept speaking as he shifted into clothing better suited for rock climbing and began making his way down the cliff toward her. When he reached her, he knew he'd have to hurry because the branch was starting to break. He quickly grabbed her before jumping with her to safety.

He gasped for breath as they landed hard on one of the lower ledges. Tiffani snapped out of the illusion. "You saved me..." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" Laby asked.

Tiffani kissed his lips, stunning him. Laby relaxed as he realized how much he liked the kiss. When she finally broke away, he wrapped his arms around her. "That was a hell of a thank you," he teased her.

Tiffani smiled at him. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone's accounted for except Divatox and Ronnie, but I think Ronnie was safe when it happened. Hopefully, Deevs blew up and we can be done with her."

Tiffani nodded. "I need to get back to the other kids before anyone gets suspicious," she said.

"Let's find Ronnie. We can send you guys and Bee Dee together, since you all left together. Draze can slip in on his own." He led Tiffani toward the others, unable to think about much except how relieved he was that she was safe.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was still clinging to Cassie, trying to protect her from the flames when they'd gone out. Her morph had failed when she took the hit, and she was badly hurt. Now, Lucas held her head in his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"Come on, Cassie... Wake up," he said urgently. When this didn't work, an unexpected sense of panic took control of Lucas. "Please be okay..." He whispered. Now that the immediate threat was gone, Lucas was terrified by the shape she was in. "Don't die, Cassie... Please..." He was still speaking quite softly. He was shaking as he gently stroked her hair, begging her to wake up. As his emotions overwhelmed him, his morph dropped.

Suddenly, Cassie began coughing. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him in confusion. "Lucas?" She asked. "Are you... Are you _crying_?"

"What? No! The smoke made my eyes tear," he said practically. He hadn't even realized he'd started to cry, and he was embarrassed. He quickly wiped away the evidence. "Are you okay, Cassie?" He helped her sit up slowly.

"I think so," she said. "It's been a _long_ time since I took a hit like that... Or, actually, to be technical, I'll _start_ taking them regularly in a couple of years." She laughed at her own joke.

Lucas shook his head. "Don't _ever_ do anything that reckless again!" He shouted.

"Reckless? _Someone_ had to protect the kids, Lucas! I'm pretty sure they weren't destined to get torched today!"

"Neither were _you!_ You could have been _killed,_ Cassie!"

"What, are you _disappointed_ I'm alive or something? I did my _job,_ Lucas!"

"Damnit, Cassie, if you die..." He sighed. Then, he stunned them both by pulling Cassie into a tight hug.

Cassie stopped talking and hugged him back. After a minute, she croaked out, "Lucas... Can't breathe..."

Lucas released her. "Sorry," he said softly.

"You weren't mad because I screwed up... You were _worried_ about me," Cassie replied.

"Says who?" She frowned and gave him a sarcastic look. "Okay, fine. I was worried... A _little..._ Just... Be more careful, alright? Think before you act."

"That's never been my style," she said with a laugh. "Come on. I need to get to the kids... They'll be looking for me."

He nodded, knowing she was right. He stood up, then helped her get to her feet. Together, they headed into the main hall as sirens began to blare. Emergency services were finally arriving.

The students looked mostly unharmed. None of the injuries he did see looked too serious, and no one appeared to be dead. "They're okay," Cassie said with a sigh of relief. Lucas knew exactly how she felt. He'd felt the same way when Cassie had regained consciousness.

 _You feel something for her,_ he realized. _More than just a sense of responsibility..._ He shook his head. Cassie had become his friend. That was all this was... He'd been afraid for his friend.

 _It's deeper than that,_ his mind taunted him. He'd never reacted that strongly when Trip or Katie or Wes or even Jen had been in mortal danger. Sure, he cared about them, but his emotions had never sent him into a panic attack. He always kept a cool head.

 _Shut up, Brain,_ he told himself. He _couldn't_ feel anything more than friendship for Cassie. He was still grieving his family far too deeply... He was just more worried about Cassie because she was such a huge pain in his butt. _That's all it is,_ he told himself again... But he didn't believe it.

 _ **RONNIE**_

She was _totally_ confused. Her head hurt, and her jaw was killing her, but she couldn't remember anything that had happened. Ronnie was sore everywhere. What was wrong with her?

"Ronnie! Oh my God, I was _totally_ freaking out! Are you okay?" Tiffani asked.

"I... I don't know," Ronnie replied.

"Come on. You're hurt. Beatrice Donna and I will help you to the main hall. I think that's where everyone went."

Ronnie's head was too fuzzy for her to argue. She let the other girls lead her to their classmates. As soon as they walked in, Lee shouted, "Ronnie! Thank God," in relief. He immediately ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. Then, he got a look at her. "Who did it?!" He demanded.

"Huh?" Ronnie asked.

"Your jaw is bruised and the side of your mouth has blood on it. Was it one of the monsters?"

"Monsters?"

"We were attacked," Beatrice said quickly. "Tiffani and I ran, but when we looked back, Ronnie was gone. Someone knocked her unconscious. She must be concussed."

"I can't remember _anything,"_ Ronnie said, "but my head is _totally_ going to explode."

"Shit, Ron, that looks bad," Roxy said as she joined them with Hannah by her side. They'd been across the room when Ronnie first arrived. "I think you need to see a doctor, especially if you got knocked out." She turned toward Beatrice. "Thanks for getting her back here, Bea."

"No problem," Beatrice replied. "I've had enough of cheerleaders, though. I'm going to go find Dave."

"Beatrice... Thank you," Ronnie said. Beatrice nodded before walking away.

"Come on, Sis," Roxy said. She looked at Hannah. "We'll talk later."

"Of course," Hannah said nervously. "Take care of your sister."

"I'm going with you," Lee said firmly.

"I'd appreciate that," Ronnie admitted. She allowed Lee and Roxy to guide her to the arriving paramedics. They put ice on her jaw. After asking her several questions and examining her, they finally gave her some answers.

"You're not concussed," one said.

"Thank God," Lee said in relief.

"You were knocked unconscious, though, so we'd like to take you to the hospital, just to be safe," the other added.

Ronnie sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "It's better safe than sorry." Ronnie had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She woke up alone and covered in dirt. "Damnit," she mumbled. "He got the crystal... And he used it. I've failed, and if I don't fix this soon, Zell's going to kill me."

 _Would it not be better to release me? If we work together, who knows what is possible?_ Dimitria thought especially loudly.

"Oh, shut up! No one asked _you,"_ Divatox snapped. She really despised her twin sister. In fact, her hatred of being a twin was the reason she'd instructed her pet to attack her own twin sister. Knowing Ronnie was destroying the bond she shared with her sister had been very satisfying to Divatox at the time. It had been a big risk, though... If the sister figured out she was battling her twin, the cat would have been out of the bag, and it was too early for that.

"Stop taking stupid risks, Divatox," she scolded herself. "You're screwing this all up." She couldn't afford to screw up this time... She wasn't working for space pirates or Dark Specter anymore... Zell was on a different level, and he would not hesitate to slaughter her the second he deemed her no longer useful. There were no second chances with Zell.

She wondered where the Rebellion members were. Had they been killed? That seemed unlikely, especially in Laby's case. If they were alive, they'd abandoned her here, leaving her for dead. _Some allies,_ she thought bitterly.

 _Sister, please... I implore you to do the right thing and choose a different path here,_ Dimitria thought. _Why do you not see that I am your only hope of surviving this now?_

"I'd rather die a thousand times than owe _you_ any favors, Dimitria," Divatox said stubbornly. She'd find a way out of this somehow... She just needed to get somewhere safe where she could clear her head first. She stood up, dusting some of the dirt off of her body, and began to head back to the place she currently called home.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She was finally home. The injured students and Cassie had all been taken to the hospital. Everyone else had been interviewed by the police. Lucas had made a point of being the one to interview the Rangers. He'd also handled Kaylen's uncle. With the promise of follow-up interviews at home, the students had been allowed to leave.

Claire was exhausted from the trauma of the day. She'd collapsed into a deep sleep the moment her head hit her pillow. That left Kaylen sitting downstairs with her uncle in an awkward silence.

"Kaylen..." Her uncle said with a sigh. "Just tell me the truth. _All_ of it."

Kaylen sighed, too. "Okay, so, the short version is that I'm something called a Power Ranger. We're not supposed to tell anyone our identities, especially since our battle includes people who traveled back in time."

"Time travel? Kaylen, that's-"

"The _truth._ Can you try to keep an open mind, Uncle Bradley?"

He nodded. "After all that's happened today, I suspect there is a lot I don't know. Go ahead, sweetheart."

Kaylen continued. "So, the woman who attacked you is Divatox. She's an evil space pirate from the future. Someone sent her back in time to screw up the past. Our mentors came back to stop her and protect the time line. I know it sounds crazy, but I promise it's real, and today proved that. Anyway, there are five Power Rangers on my team, plus our two mentors, and we've been battling Divatox and her Pirahnatrons since that day they attacked you at the school. The others..." She paused.

"The terrorists?"

"Yeah, the soldier guys... They showed up one other time, at the movie theater when they were running the _Freddy_ double feature. We don't know who they are, but they're working with Divatox. They're more dangerous than her... And I don't know how you did what you did today, but if you hadn't, I'm pretty sure everyone would have died."

"I listened to your mother..." He sighed.

"What the hell does Mom have to do with any of this?" Kaylen asked in confusion.

"She said something to me last week when I went to see her… Kaylen, I think this is more complicated than _either_ of us understands, but I intend to figure it out. Please introduce me to your mentors... Maybe they'll have some answers."

Kaylen hesitated. "I'll talk to them in the morning and see if I can convince them to sit down and talk to you," she finally said.

He nodded. "That's good enough for now... Come on, sweetheart. I think it's time both of us got some sleep."

Kaylen was too exhausted to argue. It had been a hell of a day. She suspected that now that her uncle knew the truth, the _next_ day was going to be even harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _ **ROXY**_

She cornered Hannah as soon as she got to the school. "So, we're going to talk about yesterday, right?" She asked.

"Roxy... It's..." Hannah sighed. "Come on." She took her hand and led her to an empty classroom. She closed the door.

"Okay, so... I'm..." Hannah struggled to find words.

"A superhero?" Roxy suggested helpfully.

"A superhero," Hannah agreed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's one of the rules."

"You _didn't_ tell me. I _guessed_."

"I know, but... There's time travel involved in this, Roxy... And telling people too much could change the time line."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear... But I want to understand what you're involved in."

"I'm the Pink Wildcat Power Ranger. That means that, when I activate my power, I transform... Or _morph._ Anyway, there are five of us. I can't tell you anyone else's identity."

"I won't ask you to out everyone, but Cassie, the music teacher... She's involved, right? The Pink one with a different suit. I heard her voice."

"Cassie's suit is different because she comes from a different team... The Turbo team. They're from the future."

"Cassie is from the future? That might explain why she's so cool. She's not like other teachers."

"You're taking this really well..."

"I believe in the supernatural, so why not time travel, too? Time's a man-made concept. It's only linear because we view it that way."

"I figured you'd think I made all of this up."

"I've had my butt saved by all of you a couple of times. It's pretty easy to believe when the proof is right in front of you." Roxy smiled at Hannah. "Do you believe in magic, Hannah?"

"Sort of... I mean, what we do is science-based, I think, but it _seems_ like magic."

"I'm into the occult... Not, like, sacrificing assholes to Satan or anything, but worshipping the Earth and Nature and a Goddess. It's called Wicca. I've been reading up on it whenever I can find new material. Ronnie thinks it's bullshit, but I know it's not. I'm a Witch. Maybe I can show you sometime."

"My foster family's really Catholic. They wouldn't like it."

"So don't _tell_ them," Roxy said with a mischievous grin.

"Are you saying you have magical powers?"

"Not like in the movies or anything," Roxy explained quickly. "At least not as far as I know... But I am very in tune with the elements around me, and I have strong intuition. I always know when something is off, and sometimes, I know things are coming before they do. It's not the same as having traditional superpowers, but it helps me get out of bad situations sometimes. Bea and Dave taught me about it. They said Wicca was founded in England this century, but it's based on ancient Pagan traditions. It gained a lot of popularity in the sixties, with the hippies. The main rule is that as long as you're not hurting anyone, do what you will. They believe in karma and balance and all of that. Dave's more into the love and light part of it than Bea, but they both practice, and now so do I. Anyway, I'm telling you because I know _your_ biggest secret, and Wicca is mine, so it's only fair you know about it."

Hannah offered up one of her sweet smiles. "Thanks for trusting me," she said.

"I always will... And you can trust me, too."

"I _do_ , Roxy."

"Good." Roxy took Hannah's hand in her own. "I have one other secret, Hannah Ramos."

"What is it?" Hannah asked with a nervous edge to her voice.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." It was strange to have voiced that out loud. "I mean, I love people easily enough, and then I get over it... But you're the first one I've ever really been in love with... Like, it's this genuine, consuming, incredible sort of love that makes me happy and not just in a physical way." Roxy looked at Hannah nervously, afraid she'd either run away or laugh at her.

"You... You're in love with me?" Hannah repeated.

"Yeah..." Roxy looked away, certain she was about to be rejected.

"You _can't_ be," Hannah whispered.

"Why not?" Roxy asked in confusion.

"Because _no one_ loves me... Not really. Not since my mom."

Roxy pulled Hannah into her arms. "Well, _I_ do. So I guess you're just going to have to get used to that." She kissed Hannah, who relaxed in her arms and kissed her back.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," Hannah whispered softly.

Roxy smiled and kissed her again. She then picked Hannah up and sat her on the teacher's desk before brushing some hair out of Hannah's face and kissing her one more time.

"Roxy..." Hannah said softly.

"Yeah?" Roxy replied just as quietly.

"You make me _really_ happy... And I'm glad you know the truth now." She seemed like she was holding something back.

"Is there more?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing I want to talk about right now." This time, Hannah kissed Roxy. That pushed all other concerns right out of Roxy's head.

 _ **B'DANNA**_

She was bored in her Spanish class. She spoke Spanish fluently already. Hell, she spoke _all_ of the romance languages fluently, including Latin. If there was one thing that fascinated her about Earth, it was how many languages the planet had. She'd tried to learn as many as possible so they'd always know what was being said around them. Draze loved the different cadence each language possessed and had learned them along with B'Danna because he longed to connect to people despite language barriers.

She started drifting off to sleep. She wasn't alone. Most of the students hadn't slept well after the massacre the day before. B'Danna probably would have slept like a baby, but she'd heard a strange sound coming from Jaybert's study that had woken her up. She had taken a look inside and found herself face-to-face with a _vizu._ She'd quickly averted her eyes and banished it with a mirror. When she'd asked Jaybert why the hell the creature had been hiding in his study, he told her Zell must have sent it because of their failure that day, as a punishment. It was a reasonable enough possibility, but B'Danna still didn't trust the answer. She hadn't slept after that.

 _She was back on the Eltarian Guard's base. B'Danna had lived there for the first fourteen years of her life. Her father, a highly ranked official in the Guard, had raised her to be a soldier after her mother died in childbirth. Even as a toddler, if she stepped slightly out of line, he beat her. This had molded her into a fierce warrior, but since she'd never known kindness, she believed the entire world was harsh and constantly ready for battle._

 _"B'Danna, are you listening to me?" Lady Eleanor, the fiercest woman alive and the head of the Eltarian Guard, asked._

B'Danna was startled. She realized she was remembering a day she wished desperately to forget. It was both the worst and best day of her life, but this was the earlier part...

 _"I must return home, Lady Eleanor," fourteen-year-old B'Danna replied._

 _"Child... If there is something troubling you, this would be an excellent time to share it," Lady Eleanor said with uncharacteristic kindness. She had known B'Danna for her entire life and had helped train her from a young age._

 _B'Danna's father had been out drinking with his friends. He was unbearable when drunk, but B'Danna couldn't tell Lady Eleanor that. He was all she had, and Lady Eleanor might take him away from her. She was one of the few Eltarians who outranked him._

 _"I am well," B'Danna lied. "Thank you for your concern."_

 _Lady Eleanor frowned. "I have seen your bruises, B'Danna. No one has the right to cause such harm to a child... No matter who he is. I cannot act without more evidence, however... If you come forward, I will launch a formal investigation and keep you in protective custody until-"_

 _"There is nothing to investigate. No one has hurt me. I am a warrior, and bruises are a natural consequence of this." She bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for our training session, Lady Eleanor. Good day." B'Danna walked away._

 _She headed to her home. She wanted to stop herself, but she was powerless to do so. She walked into the house and was greeted by her father and several of his soldier friends. There were at least eight of them, and they were all drunk. She tried to run toward her room._

 _"Stay here with us, Daughter," her father said, blocking her path. Suddenly, the men gathered around her, each getting too close. Their hands roamed to places they did not belong. B'Danna tried to get away, but they would not allow it. As they tore at her clothes, she did the one thing she'd been trained to do, and she fought._

 _They beat her severely that day, but she never stopped fighting. As a result, she escaped with both her life and her virginity, but barely. She slaughtered every single one of the soldiers, including her father. Most of her rage was taken out on him. While she killed the others swiftly, often with a single well-placed blow, she took her time with her father, saving him for last. She took out his legs so he could not flee, then beat him with the butt of his own gun until he begged for mercy. Only then had B'Danna murdered him, looking him dead in the eye as she shot him with the weapon he'd loved more than he had ever been capable of loving her._

 _Having committed treason, B'Danna ran. She was half-dead and certain she had no other choice. That night, Draze discovered her, bleeding and hiding in the woods. He approached her gently, like she was an injured wild animal, and patched up her wounds. Draze had saved her life. Being the first male to ever show her kindness besides Sir Matthew, Lady Eleanor's husband, he quickly managed to earn her trust. Meeting Draze had changed her life for the better, but the flashback ended before she got to see any of that._

 _Instead, B'Danna was standing in Jaybert's study. He stood over Tiffani, stabbing her repeatedly. The girl's screams died down and he continued to stab her even though she was clearly dead._

 _"No!" B'Danna screamed._

"Beatrice? Beatrice Donna, are you alright?" Her teacher asked in English. This teacher _never_ spoke in English, so she'd probably asked the question in Spanish once or twice before B'Danna had woken up.

B'Danna was drenched in sweat. "I... It was just..." She struggled to respond.

"Poor dear... It's alright. After what happened yesterday, we're _all_ having nightmares," the teacher said sympathetically. "Why don't you go see the nurse?" She wrote her a pass.

B'Danna took the pass and practically ran from the classroom. She went to the room she knew Tiffani was supposed to be in and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she spotted her at her desk. B'Danna might act like she disliked Tiffani, but she'd watched the girl grow up. She looked at her as a sometimes annoying but mostly lovable little sister.

After taking several deep breaths, B'Danna went down the hall to the nurse. "Hello, dear," the nurse said sweetly as she looked over her pass. "What seems to be the issue?"

"I didn't really sleep last night, and when I passed out in class, I had a nightmare," B'Danna replied.

"Of course you did! It's no wonder! They should have cancelled school for the day."

"Why? It's not like any of the kids or teachers got killed. Even most of the injuries weren't that serious. It's not a big deal."

"Beatrice Donna, half of the school was caught up in a bizarre terrorist attack! _That_ is a _very_ big deal! Everyone's traumatized."

B'Danna rolled her eyes. "Well, _I'm_ not."

"You're having nightmares-"

"Not about that."

"Then what _are_ they about?"

"You're a school nurse, not Sigmund Freud. You don't get to know what I dream about. Can I stay here for a while or what?"

"You know, Beatrice... Talking may help."

"That's _not_ going to happen. Maybe I should just go-"

"I think I should call your parents to pick you up." She began looking through the files in her office, pulling one out.

B'Danna sighed. On paper, Amareese and Flekt were Draze's parents, under the identities of Alma and Frank Reese. They also had "custody" of B'Danna. "I don't have any of those," she reminded the nurse.

"What? Oh... Oh, my, I'm so sorry," the nurse said as she skimmed her file. "I can call your guardians."

"I'll do it myself." She grabbed the phone and dialed the base, hoping Jaybert wouldn't be the one to answer the one phone line they had for just such a situation. He usually ignored it.

"Greetings and salutations!" Laby answered cheerfully.

"Laby, it's me," B'Danna said. "Can you put Mama on?"

"Did you get suspended or something?" Laby teased her.

"Just _do_ it, okay?"

"Mama Ama's occupied at the moment. Can I help?"

"Send her to come pick me up? I'm not feeling very well."

"Is it urgent or can you wait until she's done?"

"Urgent."

"Ah. Well, then, I'll make sure she's there shortly. Feel better, Bee Dee." He hung up.

She _could_ have waited, but something told B'Danna she needed to get back to the base as soon as possible.

Within five minutes, Amareese walked into the school. She smiled kindly at the nurse and signed B'Danna out of school. They walked out of the building together.

"Thanks for coming, but you can drop the act now," B'Danna said as they passed out of sight of the school.

"Amareese" smirked at her before transforming back into Laby. "So, what's _really_ going on?" He asked.

"I had a... I don't _know_ , really. It started off as a memory, but then it shifted, and I saw... _Something,"_ B'Danna said. She'd seen the way Laby and Tiffani had been looking at each other lately. She didn't want to worry him needlessly.

"What, like a vision?"

"Yeah, but I don't _have_ visions... I'm confused."

Laby looked concerned. "Bee Dee... What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed. "I had a very brief encounter with a _vizu_ yesterday. I thought I avoided its gaze, but maybe I saw enough to induce a delayed vision... Or, you know, psychosis. Whichever."

"Where?" Laby asked very quietly.

"What?"

" _Where_ did you see the _vizu,_ B'Danna?"

B'Danna knew something was seriously wrong if he was using her full name. "I heard something last night and went to check it out... It was in Jay's study."

Laby cursed in Eltarian. Then, he cursed again in English. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened," he said.

"I don't know... It was fast, Laby. As soon as I saw it, I looked away and grabbed a mirror. When I told Jay, he said the Great Wizard probably sent it to punish us because everything failed so badly yesterday... But I wasn't sure I trusted that. I stayed up after that... I couldn't sleep. I passed out in class and the nightmare hit..."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Tiffani," B'Danna admitted with a sigh. "Jay kept stabbing her, Laby. Even after..."

"After...?"

"After she was dead."

Laby tensed. Then, his face became unreadable. "Zell didn't send the _vizu,"_ he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because this isn't the first time Jay's summoned one... I thought it was over when I banished the thing, but... He's been making crazy choices and acting strangely. I think he's losing his mind... But don't worry. I'll fix him."

"Can you do that?"

"I can, with a lot of effort... If there's even a shred of him left in there. But first... Look into my eyes, Bee Dee."

"Laby, I'm-"

"You were exposed to it. If there's any trace of madness in your mind, I'll cure you before it gets worse."

She nodded. "Alright," she agreed. She looked deep into his eyes. The spirals began to dance, and soon, she felt incredibly at peace.

After a minute, Laby looked away. "You're okay," he promised. "You weren't crazy. Your mind is clear, so it was definitely a vision, not madness. I think I wiped the last trace out, so there won't be any more visions."

"A vision... But that means Jay's going to kill Tiffani!"

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

"Laby... You really care about her, _don't_ you?"

"Of course I do. I've known the girl for her entire life."

"Not just as a big brother. You have feelings for her."

He paused. "Maybe," he admitted. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Come on... Let's hurry up back to Base so you can fix this." They began walking again.

 _ **CASSIE**_

Sore did not begin to cover how Cassie was feeling. Lucas had tried to convince her to stay home from work, but she refused to be stuck in the house all day. Besides, she wanted to check on the kids… Not just the Rangers, but all of the students who'd been on the field trip.

Kaylen grabbed Cassie during a free period. "Are you okay?" Kaylen asked her.

"I'm golden," Cassie promised. "A little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle. How are you? How's your uncle?"

"He's okay… But he _knows_ , Cassie. He figured out the truth about me… And he wants to meet everyone else."

Cassie frowned. "Damnit… Zordon's going to kick my butt for this spreading beyond just the Rangers knowing about us."

"He knows that we're a team, and that our mentors are from the future. He was kind of skeptical, but he's trying, which is more than I expected from him."

"That's more than _I_ expected, too," Cassie said with a laugh. "Look… Invite him to Oakhaven this afternoon. I'll talk to Alpha and Lucas and figure out how to handle this. Hannah told me Roxy knows, too, so I'll have her tell Roxy to come as well… It's better to do this all at once."

"Are you guys going to erase their memories or something?"

"We're not the _Men in Black_ ," Cassie said. "We don't have the flashy-thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaylen asked.

"Oh, right… Never mind. You'll get it in about a decade or so. No, Kaylen, we aren't going to erase their memories. People have found out the secret before, but Zordon usually makes them take some sort of oath to guard it… Maybe we can do something like that. It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right. I don't want my uncle getting screwed over by all of this."

"Your uncle's involved, Kaylen… But I think he would have been with or without us. Don't worry. We'll protect him." Cassie smiled at her encouragingly and hoped Kaylen had enough faith in her and Lucas to trust them to protect the man who was currently her legal guardian while he mother was in the hospital.

 _We've got this,_ she told herself. _He's going to be perfectly fine._

 _ **BRADLEY**_

He wasn't sure what to expect. Kaylen's directions had led him to an old, Gothic mansion in the middle of the woods. He was both confused to see someone else heading there and relieved to not be alone.

"Principal Drew?" Roxanne Savers asked in surprise.

"Miss Savers," he replied in confusion.

"So _you've_ been invited to the super secret clubhouse, too? Interesting."

"Indeed..." He looked at the intimidating house in front of them. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah, we _definitely_ shall. Come on." She took the lead, walking toward the door and touching it. The front door opened easily. It was completely dark inside.

"Miss Savers... Maybe we should wait..." He said cautiously.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She walked deeper into the house.

Flames burst up from the floor. "Roxy!" He cried, concern overpowering his need to keep things formal. He raced toward the flames.

"I'm okay!" Roxy called back.

He reached her and saw that she was uninjured. More flames rose up, surrounding them. He stood in front of her protectively. "Who _dares_ to enter the sacred home of Oakhaven?" A disembodied female voice demanded.

He was too stunned and confused to speak. "Roxy Savers and, uh... Principal Drew," Roxy answered for them.

"Proceed down the hall to the sacred space!" The woman commanded.

Bradley was nervous, but he refused to let Roxy go alone. "Let's go," he said. She smiled at him and they started walking.

Suddenly, they found themselves inside of a dark room at the end of the hallway. Candles suddenly lit the room up and Bradley nearly took Roxy and ran back out.

"The secret of the Power Rangers has been revealed to you both," the woman said. Her voice echoed even more inside of this room. "You must now swear a sacred oath to guard this secret with your lives."

"Sure," Roxy said casually.

"Repeat after me... I solemnly swear," the woman began.

"I solemnly swear," Roxy repeated eagerly. Bradley sighed before saying the words as well.

"To protect the identities of the Power Rangers..."

"To protect the identities of the Power Rangers..." Bradley and Roxy said in unison.

"And to keep their activities a secret..."

"And to keep their activities a secret..."

"Or may my heart be torn from my body for my betrayal!"

Roxy laughed in surprise. Bradley stared into the dark in shock.

"Okay, Alpha, that's enough," a familiar voice said. "We can trust them." Someone emerged from the shadows. "Cut the theatrics and turn on a light."

The candles went out, plunging them into complete darkness. The lights came on before Bradley could panic. He squinted as his eyes adjusted before he realized why he knew the new voice.

" _Ms. Chan_?" He asked in shock.

"Let's agree that here, I'm just Cassie," she said with an awkward smile. "How are you holding up, Principal Drew?"

" _You're_ Kaylen's mentor?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I am," Cassie confirmed.

"Kaylen? I should have _known_ that she was involved," Roxy said. "That girl _loves_ a good fight."

"You're Kaylen's mentor... Who is from the _future_?" Bradley asked, trying to process this information.

"Yes," Cassie said again. "Guys, come on in," she added.

His niece and three students he recognized as Serena, Austin, and Hannah walked into the room. So did a man he recognized. "Your boyfriend is the other mentor?" Bradley asked. None of this was what he'd expected. It was an odd mix of students, to say the least, and now Cassie's boyfriend was involved as well?

"Yeah, about that... He's _not_ my boyfriend," Cassie said firmly. "Lucas comes from even further in the future than I do. He's part of a police force called the Time Force. He's here to make sure I don't screw up the time line in any major way... Which is good, because I nearly destroyed pretty much _everything._ He's a pain, but he comes in handy sometimes."

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Mr. Drew," Lucas said politely. "I had to come up with a quick explanation for me being there the day we met."

"Sorry I'm late," a new voice said. "My car got a flat."

" _Lee?!"_ Roxy asked in surprise. Bradley wasn't surprised. Somehow, it made perfect sense that Lee would be involved in something like this. Besides, he'd been there with Kaylen, Austin, Serena, and Hannah when the first attack had happened.

"Oh... Um, hey, Rox," he replied, flashing a cool smile at her.

"Your charm doesn't work on me. Save it for Ronnie," Roxy said. "You're a fucking _Power Ranger?!_ And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"We can't tell anyone our secret identities."

"Leonidas Scott, you tell me and my sister _everything!_ We're _not_ just anyone, and you're out there risking your life! You're doing something really dangerous. What if Ronnie gets caught in the crossfire?"

"She won't. I would _never_ let Ronnie get hurt. You _know_ that."

"What if you can't stop it? I've been in the middle of a few of these attacks, Lee. People get hurt in the chaos. Hell, _Ronnie_ got hurt on the field trip! She could have been killed."

"I know... I'm sorry, Roxy. I'd die before I let someone hurt Ronnie, but I wasn't with her."

Roxy sighed. " _You_ could get killed, Lee... And you're a pain in my ass, but you're also one of my best friends. I don't like the idea of these psychos coming after you."

"If I may ask," Bradley interrupted them, "why _are_ these people after you all? Who are they? The police dubbed them terrorists, but... Well, terrorists do not typically come with monsters... At least not the literal kind."

"The woman at the center of it is named Divatox," Cassie began. "Most of her monsters are pirahnatrons... The mindless minions who smell and are stupid. The other monsters are ones she creates or recruits who do her bidding. Divatox is from my time. In fact, my team originally formed to fight her. We were the Turbo Power Rangers, one of the earliest teams. We'll be coming along in a few years, when I'm a teenager."

Bradley tried to follow that, even with the talk of time travel. "Alright... What is she doing here?"

"A really big bad guy from the future named Zell sent a slither of her back here. I don't know how he split part of her off, but the rest of her died that night in a big battle..." Cassie paused, looking haunted. Lucas subtly moved closer to her. They might not be dating, but Bradley could tell there was _something_ between them. Cassie took a deep breath and continued. "We weren't sure what Divatox was after, but it seems like she was after _you,_ Sir..."

"Me?" Bradley repeated in surprise.

"You came into possession of a very powerful crystal on the field trip," Lucas said. "Using that, you were able to save everyone. The reason is because the crystal became part of you. One day, you are going to bring an incredible gift into this world. One that is vital to the balance between good and evil... And we now believe Divatox was trying to prevent you from walking your destined path."

"Is she going to keep trying to kill him?" Kaylen asked with concern.

"Until he does what he's meant to do, most likely," Lucas replied.

"I see... Do we have a plan on how to prevent my death?" Bradley asked, trying to keep his alarm out of his voice.

"We'll protect you, Sir," Cassie promised.

"Ms. Ch... _Cassie,"_ he corrected himself. "I appreciate your offer, but I cannot ask you or the children to risk your lives for me."

"We're Power Rangers. It's what we do... And we _will_ keep you safe."

"Who are the soldiers?" Bradley asked.

"We don't really know," Cassie said.

"Actually, as of twenty minutes ago, we _do,"_ Lucas said.

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"Jen got some answers for me."

"When were you planning to share with the rest of the class?"

"Right now." Lucas grinned and Cassie glared at him.

 _There is_ definitely _something between those two,_ Bradley decided.

"Okay, so the soldiers are Eltarian."

"Eltarian?" Cassie asked in surprise. "Like Zordon? Why would they be attacking innocent people? Eltarians are peaceful... I mean, except for Zell. I met a ton of them when I was with the Astro team. Andros has a lot of friends on Eltar."

"The uniform they wear belongs to a group called the Rebellion," Lucas explained. "They are basically anarchists. They claim to stand against corrupt governments, but they pretty much view _all_ governments as corrupt. They can blend in on any planet, in any setting. The ones with skin tones that stick out, like blue skin, have ways of cloaking their skin to look like what is normal wherever they are. They are extremely dangerous, and are apparently creating quite a stir back in your time."

"What's going on?" Cassie asked in alarm. "Is everyone okay?"

"Jen didn't tell me much... You know how it is... But I do know Vida's team of baby Rangers dealt with members of this group. That was their entire mission."

"What are these people after?" Bradley asked. "And what is Eltar?"

"Eltar is another planet," Lucas explained.

"So, they're aliens? This gets cooler and weirder by the second," Roxy said.

 _Aliens,_ Bradley thought. _Just like Nancy said. Maybe she's not as sick as I thought._ Was it possible? She'd known about the box. She was right about them being aliens. What if the manic depression wasn't what it appeared to be?

"Why are they working with Divatox? She's not fighting corruption," Serena said practically.

"The Rebels wouldn't normally work with Divatox, or anyone outside of their cause," Lucas said. "Jen thinks Zell might have contacted them."

"They work for Zell?" Cassie asked. " _He's_ as _corrupt_ as they come! He's literally the epitome of what they say they're against... A corrupt leader pretending to be a good guy."

"They don't, actually, which is what makes this odd. The Rebellion officially formed sometime _after_ Zell was killed the first time."

"Okay… So why did they have a change of heart?" Austin asked.

"I wish I knew. We need to figure it out, though. The Rebels are not a joke. We have to be careful how we handle them."

Suddenly, a robot appeared in the room. "I suggest you stay as far away from the Rebels as possible," it said. Bradley realized the voice belonged to the woman who'd scared them when they first arrived. He hadn't expected it to belong to a robot.

"You're a robot?" Roxy asked, apparently sharing his sentiment.

"This is Alpha Three," Hannah said politely.

"She's an automaton," Serena explained. "Alpha is made of alien technology and is very advanced."

Alpha laughed shyly. "Thank you, Serena," she said.

"Cassie, Lucas… May we speak privately?" Bradley asked.

"Sure," Cassie said. "Alpha, take the kids to the dining room for some snacks. Roxy included."

"Okay," Roxy said, staying close to Hannah.

"Uncle Bradley-" Kaylen protested.

"Go on, Kaylen. We'll be along in a couple of minutes," he said.

She sighed, but didn't protest further. When the children were out of earshot, Bradley took a deep breath. "This is all a bit much," he admitted, "but I need to ask you something…"

"Of course. What's up?" Cassie asked.

"A week ago, I went to visit my sister in the hospital. I'm sure Kaylen hasn't told you, but she's quite ill."

"I heard she's bi-polar… I mean, she has manic depression, right?"

"Yes. Or, at least, that's what her doctors diagnosed her with."

"Do you think they were wrong?"

"She had an episode… She kept writing the same message over and over again, in ink, in blood, in the air with her finger… And when I showed up, she verbalized it. The message was 'open the box.' I didn't understand it at the time… But she was rambling about aliens and protecting the children…"

Lucas suddenly looked interested. "She's a prophetess," he said.

"I don't know… I thought she was delusional. She's done some very extreme things. She's tried to hurt herself because she hallucinates… But this… This wasn't a hallucination, _was_ it?"

"I'll have to look into it… But it's possible your sister isn't insane, Sir."

"Bradley," he said softly.

"Bradley? _Really?_ " Cassie asked.

"Given the current circumstances, I believe we've reached a point where it's ridiculous not to use first names."

"I'm kind of honored… Okay, so, we think Kaylen's mom isn't as sick as the doctors think she is. How do we prove it?"

"How long has she been like this, Bradley?" Lucas asked.

"Since her husband vanished," Bradley said. "Her first episode was within days of it. Kaylen called me in a panic because Nancy was rambling and insisting that 'daddy was taken because of what he knew.' I tried talking to my sister, but she was incoherent. She wouldn't explain what she thought had happened, but she was terrified. She kept going on about a monster who'd appeared in the house and shown her the truth. I didn't believe her… But perhaps I _should_ have." His heart ached. Why hadn't he given her a chance to prove she wasn't insane? Shouldn't he have tried to believe her?

"You couldn't have known, Bradley," Cassie said gently. She offered him a kind, sympathetic smile. "It sounded crazy. No rational person would have believed her. You thought she needed help, and you tried to get it for her. That was the only thing you could have done in that situation."

"I'll tell my team what happened and see if they can figure out whether or not your sister's sick," Lucas said. "They may be able to come up with another explanation."

"If she's not sick, I have to get her out of the hospital… But she tries to hurt herself," Bradley said.

"If monsters or aliens caused the psychosis, we might be able to cure her. I'll see what my team can figure out, and if there's a way to help her, we will," Lucas promised him.

"Thank you… Please don't mention this to Kaylen. I don't want to upset her unless it becomes necessary."

"Of course."

"We should get back to the kids before they get suspicious," Cassie said.

"She's right. Come on, Bradley. You should eat something," Lucas said.

He nodded numbly. Was it possible? Could his sister have been suffering from the effects of encountering aliens this entire time? If she wasn't crazy, would she ever forgive him for locking her away so many times? He sighed and forced himself to push the thought out of his mind for the time being. Kaylen and Claire needed him to be strong.

 _ **LABY**_

He sat in Jaybert's study, waiting for him to arrive back at the base. That was when he heard the footsteps scampering across the room. He caught sight of the creature out of the corner of his eye. "Goddamnit, Jay…" He mumbled.

Laby quickly grabbed the mirror in the room and put it in front of him like a mortal would place a crucifix between himself and a vampire. He kept his eyes tightly closed until he heard the somewhat indignant and clearly surprised squeak of the _vizu_ as it vanished.

"I know. How _dare_ I, right?" Laby asked even though he knew it was gone and couldn't hear him. He took several deep breaths, knowing there was no turning back now. Jaybert was obviously deeply under the creature's spell. Laby had to break the connection or Jaybert would just keep summoning the thing back. He couldn't help himself.

When Jaybert walked into the room, he looked at Laby in surprise. "Laby… Why are you in my study?" He asked.

"We need to talk, Jay," Laby replied.

"I don't have time right now. I'm busy cleaning up Divatox's mess."

" _Make_ time, Jaybert."

"Once again, Labyrinth, _you_ are _not_ the one in charge here!"

"You brought it back!"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"The _vizu,_ Jay! You summoned it again. More than once."

"Of course I didn't. As I told B'Danna, the creature must have been sent by Zell-"

"That's a load of bullshit, Jaybert! B'Danna banished it, but guess what? I found it here again a little while ago. And don't try telling me that Zell sent it a second time. He wouldn't have bothered. Zell never wastes energy like that."

"I _need_ it, Labyrinth."

"No. You _don't._ But if you keep summoning it here, you're going to get us all killed. That, or we'll all go insane. Please, Jay… You _have_ to stop."

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You do _not._ But I'm about to fix that." Laby grabbed Jaybert by the shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes before Jaybert could stop him. He knew Jaybert was instantly caught in the spiral labyrinths. Laby focused all of his power on clearing Jaybert's mind. "I banish the _vizu's_ influence from your mind, Jaybert… The madness shall be vanquished and clarity shall return to you. See only the truth! Think for yourself! I sever the tie and I cure the madness in your mind!"

Jaybert gasped, clutching his head in pain. Laby knew he'd hurt him, but he'd had no choice. The _vizu's_ grasp on Jaybert's mind had been too powerful. If he hadn't broken the tie harshly, it might not have worked.

"Jay… Are you alright?" Laby asked gently after a minute.

Jaybert was trembling. "Yes," he said. "Yes, Laby, I believe that I am… Thank you. That was an impressive show of power. There is almost no cure for the _vizu's_ madness."

"I do more than just create labyrinths, you know," Laby reminded him. "I can cure insanity, or at least provide clarity. But Jay… You were almost too far gone for even _that_ to work. Please don't ever do that again."

"Of course I won't…. Thank you, Laby. Truly. My mind is finally clear."

Laby sighed with relief, seeing the eyes of the Jaybert he'd known and worked with for years. For the first time in a while, he was himself again. "I'm sorry… I should have realized sooner how bad things were. I knew you weren't acting normally… I mean, deciding it was a good idea to shoot a bunch of kids for no real reason was a clear indicator that something was wrong, but I explained everything before that away."

"You took care of me now. That is all that matters." Jaybert offered him a slight smile, something he hadn't done in ages. He was cold in general a lot of time, but he'd come to be a bit fond of Laby, and occasionally, Laby could get him to smile. He'd even gotten him to crack a joke once, much to everyone's shock. Laby had thought the world was going to end that day.

"Jay…" Laby sighed. "I'm really glad you're okay." Laby was attached to Jaybert. They'd worked together for a very long time, and he viewed him as family. He hated the thought of anything bad happening to him, even if their personalities clashed at times.

"As am I, Laby," Jaybert said kindly. He put an encouraging hand on Laby's shoulder, something else he hadn't done in a long time. It was comforting, and Laby relaxed, positive that he'd found a way to avoid the horrible future B'Danna had seen. Jaybert was cured. Everything could return to normal now.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **LEE**_

He watched as Ronnie entered the hallway. After staying with her at the hospital and realizing how close he'd come to losing her, Lee knew the truth... He didn't want to be with anyone except for Ronnie. He'd decided to show up at school prepared to do things right. He'd grabbed Austin the day before and they'd come up with a plan. Austin had been happy to help, much to Lee's relief.

Ronnie loved roses, so Lee had purchased three dozen of them. They sat in a big bouquet now that he hid behind his back. Austin stood nearby, ready to help set the right mood and make this special. Ronnie looked exhausted, but her smile lit up her face as she spotted Lee. "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted her, presenting the flowers.

Ronnie looked stunned. "What are _these_ for?" She asked, the excitement clear on her face.

Austin began playing a song on his guitar. Everyone in the hall fell silent and listened in, excited to see where this was going. Lee began lip-syncing when Austin started to sing, and he also dramatically danced and gestured in front of Ronnie.

 _"I can't fight this feeling any longer... And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started off as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear,"_ Austin sang. _"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might... And I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for! It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever! Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for! And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore! My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, cause you take me to places that alone I'd never find. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night, and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever... Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through the door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore... "_

The music ended. The students watching burst into applause and cheers. Cassie was cheering louder than anyone, but Lee only saw Ronnie now. "Veronica Savers, you're beautiful, crazy, frustrating, and amazing," Lee began. "I'm an idiot for not seeing this sooner, but there's _no one_ I'd rather be with than you... Will you go steady with me?"

Ronnie started crying. "Tough luck, Lee! _I'll_ go out with you!" One of the cheerleaders joked.

Ronnie flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing the students to start hooting at them. "It's about _time,"_ she said softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Like, _really_?" She whispered.

"I always have... I just didn't notice when it went from loving you as a friend to... Well... _This."_

"I love you, too!" She cried out, loud enough that everyone heard it. There were more cheers.

"Okay, break it up," Principal Drew said, finally coming to see what all of the commotion was. "This is a high school, not a disco."

"Disco?" Ronnie repeated with a giggle. "Sorry, Principal Drew. We'll get to class now." She took Lee's arm and led him down the hall before the principal could reprimand them further.

They reached their math class. Ronnie smiled at Lee. "Lee Scott, I _cannot_ believe you just did that!" She declared.

"I figured I owed you for not asking you to be exclusive sooner... And I know how much you love big, romantic gestures in the movies," Lee replied.

"How did you get Austin to go along with this?"

"We're friends, and I admitted I can't sing to save my life. He wouldn't let me butcher the song." Lee laughed. So did Ronnie.

"I'll have to thank him for that... He's really talented, by the way," Ronnie said.

"I noticed. He should perform more often."

"I'm sure a bunch of guys will start hiring him to serenade girls now," Ronnie said with a laugh. "Now you, like totally need to help him with Kaylen!"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you _not_ noticed the way those two look at each other? And Kaylen doesn't look at _anyone_ like that."

Lee was stunned. "You really think they like each other?"

"Oh yeah... But they're like, totally both too stubborn to admit it."

"I never noticed. I thought they were just friends, you know?"

 _"Boys_ , I _swear_..." Ronnie laughed. "Don't worry. I'll, like, totally help you nudge them toward each other. They'd, like, make a totally radical couple."

"Well, first, we need to sit down before the teacher kills us," Lee said with a laugh as their math teacher eyed them in annoyance.

They sat down beside each other. Ronnie held Lee's hand in the air between their desks. Lee knew he'd made the right decision. No one could touch what he had with her. He didn't need anyone else.

 _ **TIFFANI**_

Watching Lee declare his love for Ronnie in front of the entire school had absolutely made Tiffani's day. She loved seeing Ronnie so happy, and it was incredibly romantic. Tiffani longed to experience something like that herself.

As she exited the school building, she was surprised to see Laby waiting for her. "Hey, Tiff," he said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like a ride home from school today."

"Sure… I'd like that. Are you driving B'Danna and Draze, too?"

"Not this time… It's just us."

She smiled. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I just… I want to make sure you're okay, Tiff."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Call it paranoia, and humor me…"

"Laby, do we need to go straight home?"

"No, not really. Jay's apparently meeting up with Divatox… Sadly, she survived… But there's no reason we need to be there. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere else." She smiled at him mischievously.

Laby grinned in return. " _Anywhere,_ huh? Your wish is my command." He began driving.

"So… Where are we going?" Tiffani finally asked.

"It's a surprise," Laby said mysteriously.

As he drove for what seemed like quite a while, they made pleasant small talk. Tiffani loved that she could tell Laby basically anything without feeling like he was judging her. She wasn't cut out for the Rebellion and war. She wasn't a soldier, and her father got angry whenever she even hinted at that. Flekt couldn't seem to comprehend why Tiffani preferred pom-poms and makeup to guns and swords, so he generally ignored her unless he had to give her orders. Amareese was the closest thing Tiffani had ever had to a mother, but she could still only tell the woman so much before she had to worry about her father finding out. B'Danna was really intimidating and was the polar opposite of Tiffani, so they didn't spend much time together. Draze was easier to get along with, but he was usually with B'Danna. The only one in the house who Tiffani could completely be herself around was Laby.

They finally parked, and Tiffani stared in wonder at the location he'd chosen. "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is my labyrinth, Tiffani," he said softly. "Not one I made because the Rebellion asked me to, and not one meant to harm anyone, but a sacred space that only _I_ can enter… At least, until today."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to enchant it so that you'll be allowed inside, too."

"Me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, you. I want you to be able to see a place that's almost as beautiful as you are… A place where you'll _always_ be safe."

"Laby…" She was at a loss for words.

He smiled and opened up the labyrinth so they could enter it. Tiffani wasn't sure what to expect. She'd been in labyrinths before, but they were scary and confusing. Laby had never let her get hurt by one, but that didn't make them any less creepy. Now, however, she was staring at a world of bright colors and magic. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Laby, it's beautiful…" She whispered.

"Did you know that snow glows on Eltar?"

She looked at him in surprise at the random question. "I didn't… I've never been there, and my father doesn't tell me details like that."

"It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, in any world… It lights up the entire night sky. Like this…" He paused, and the labyrinth grew darker for a moment. Then, the sky filled with snow. It fell around them in a gentle rhythm and Tiffani stared at it in wonder.

"This is really what it looks like? It's amazing, Laby! It's like we're inside of a snow globe!" Tiffani cried out in excitement.

"It is… And I miss it so much sometimes. Winters on Eltar were always full of beauty and magic… But I realized something about being here, Tiff."

"What did you realize?"

"That there's one thing that gives me the same feeling I used to get when looking at the snow falling back home… And that's _you_."

She stared at him. "Me?" She asked again.

He cracked a smile then. "Yes, _you_. Who _else_? Do you know why you remind me of this?"

"No… I don't."

"Because, Tiffani… You are my light here on Earth. Even in the darkest of times, your light won't go out… No matter how hard the Rebellion tries to turn you darker, you just keep shining on… Nothing could stop the snow from shining as it fell, and nothing can stop you either. And I love that about you."

Tiffani was completely speechless now. She leaned in closer to Laby and kissed him softly. Laby kissed her back automatically, wrapping her in his arms, before finally breaking it after a minute.

"I love you…" Tiffani whispered.

Laby looked startled by that. "Tiff…" He began.

"You don't have to say it back," she said quickly.

"Tiffani, of _course_ I love you… But… I mean, you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're Jay's daughter. You're fifteen."

"So? You're about the same age as me."

"I'm older than your father, Tiff."

"You've been alive longer, sure, but you're stuck as a teenager forever, Laby. You're immortal. So the whole 'I'm too old for you' bit doesn't really apply. It's complicated. Besides, age is a number."

"Yeah, but… I took care of you when you were little… I watched you grow up."

"Did you ever look at me in a romantic way during all of that?"

"Of course not."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Laby… We're both at the same level of maturity… Actually, I've probably passed you in that area now," she teased him.

He laughed. "You're not wrong… But…"

"I've loved you since I was a little girl, Laby… And that love just keeps growing every day. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine, but… Don't refuse just because you think it's wrong for us to be together."

He sighed. "You know, I've had tons of one-night stands and summer flings, but this… It's different with you, Tiff. I have feelings for you. I like spending time with you. I like it when you kiss me… But I don't just look at you and think you'd be a fun way to pass some time during my eternal lifespan… You're more than that to me."

Tiffani took his hand in hers. "I want us to be together, Laby. I love you, and I've known that for a long time."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again. "I love you, too," he admitted. "Not just in the way I always have…"

She kissed him again. This time, he didn't break it. Instead, he deepened the kiss, refusing to let her go. She could feel how much he wanted her… And _needed_ her. For the first time in a long time, Tiffani was truly happy.

They stayed in the labyrinth, kissing in an Eltarian snow storm, for a while. Finally, they both knew they had to leave to return home. "I wish we could stay here forever," Tiffani said with a sigh.

"We'll come back," Laby promised. "Anytime you like."

She smiled at him. "I look forward to it," she said. She gave him a final kiss before allowing him to lead her out of the labyrinth and back to the car. She might not want to be stuck in the house with her father, but now she had a memory to bring her some peace whenever she was afraid. She closed her eyes, making sure every detail stayed locked in her mind until they could return.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was handling the follow-up visits, and the last name on his list was Hannah's. As Lucas arrived at the house, he rang the doorbell. He did not expect what happened next.

A tiny ball of energy excitedly opened the door. "Are you a police man?" She asked with curious, wide eyes. Her innocence and enthusiasm reminded him so much of Arianna that it hurt.

"Yes, I am," Lucas said. He automatically crouched down to her level. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Nina," she replied sweetly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nina. I'm Lucas. I'm here to talk to Hannah. Is she home?"

"Uh-huh! I'll bring you to her!" She reached for his hand with complete trust. He stood up before taking it, allowing her to lead him inside.

"Nina, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" A woman scolded her.

"But he's a police man, Mommy, so it's okay," Nina explained.

The woman Lucas assumed was Mrs. Brooks stiffened when she saw Lucas. "Officer... Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"I'm here to speak with your foster daughter, Hannah," Lucas said. "It's just a follow-up visit about the incident on the field trip."

"Of course. Let me get her for you." Mrs. Brooks walked away quickly.

Nina was humming as she picked up a doll that had been left on the couch. Lucas should have ignored her, but he couldn't bring himself to. She reminded him _so much_ of Arianna...

"Is that your doll?" He found himself asking.

"Uh-huh. This is Annie. She's my favorite," Nina said happily. "Do you want to hold her?"

Lucas was about to politely refuse, but Nina thrust the doll into his arms before he could. His mind flashed back on a memory.

 _It was Ari's birthday. Lucas had surprised her with a new doll. She clutched the doll to her chest in joy before flinging her arms around Lucas. "Thank you, Daddy! She's my favorite!" She declared proudly._

He could feel arms around his waist now, but they weren't Arianna's. Lucas snapped back to the present to find Nina hugging him. He started down into her face in confusion. "What's that for?" He managed to ask.

"You looked sad," Nina replied sweetly.

His heart ached, and he found himself bending down to hug the girl properly. "Thank you, Nina," he said softly.

Hannah came into the room and Lucas released Nina and handed the doll back to her. Mrs. Brooks came in right behind Hannah and rushed her daughter out of the room.

"Hey, Lucas," Hannah said.

"Hi, Hannah," Lucas replied, trying to keep his composure and not focus on Arianna.

"So, will this be a long process?"

"For you, no. I just need a statement and I have to ask a couple of questions."

Hannah nodded. "Okay. Fire away."

Lucas covered the basic questions. It only took about five minutes. "That's it," he told her. "We're all done."

"Good," Hannah replied. "I'll walk you out."

He nodded and let Hannah walk him to the front door. He hesitated in the doorway. "Your foster sister is very sweet," he said.

"Nina's the greatest," Hannah agreed.

"Tell her the police man said goodbye."

Hannah grinned at him. "Of course I will."

He nodded and headed to his car. He managed to drive almost a mile before he started crying. He pulled over with a sigh, too tired to fight his emotions. He let himself grieve for a bit before he felt calm enough to safely drive the rest of the way home.

He reached the house and parked before heading inside. Cassie looked at him with concern. "Rough night?" She asked.

"Something like that," he mumbled, ready to walk away.

"Lucas… Wait," Cassie said. "Talk to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on. You've been here for me when I've been a wreck… It's my turn." She took his hand and led him toward the couch. "Tell me what happened, because the look in your eyes matches one I've had a bunch of times."

"I met Hannah's foster sister," he admitted.

"Okay… And?"

"She's about the same age my daughter was…" He whispered the words, unable to bring himself to speak any louder. "And she reminded me of her." The tears were back, and Lucas silently cursed in his head. He hadn't wanted to break down in front of Cassie.

"Lucas…" Cassie sighed. She walked away and returned a minute later with two pints of ice cream and two spoons. "Believe it or not, it helps a little bit," she said softly.

Lucas sighed, but he didn't protest. He began eating the vanilla ice cream while Cassie ate her pint of strawberry. He didn't say anything else, and Cassie didn't push him to. Finally, after he'd taken a couple of bites of his ice cream, he looked at her again.

"Calmer?" She asked.

"A little," he admitted.

Cassie nodded. "Good." She put on the television and said nothing else, letting Lucas lose himself in eating the ice cream and watching the sitcom she'd chosen while she sat beside him. Even though he felt his grief more than ever, and even though Casssie remained remarkably silent, it helped knowing he wasn't alone.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry it took me a while to post this update. My grandmother passed away recently and I haven't been in the right headspace to finish this chapter. I'll try to post another one soon. Thanks for your patience and for the feedback so far. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Also, sorry for the overabundance of developing relationships in this chapter, but it's been long-past due, and I figured some lighter, happier points of view might be nice after all of the craziness of the last chapter. What can I say? Near-death experiences bring out the words "I love you" in people._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _ **AMAREESE**_

She did not enjoy violence. Despite being married to a man who lived and breathed war tactics, Amareese preferred to take a peaceful path whenever it was possible. Unfortunately, in a universe where many beings were prone to violence and greed all in the name of power, sometimes fighting was inevitable.

She had been tasked with keeping their prisoner alive. At first, that had not been difficult. Yes, he was weak from a steady stream of a non-lethal poison, but even when Jaybert abused the man, his injuries were not life-threatening. Amareese did not understand why Jaybert insisted on keeping him prisoner. Yes, he had stumbled onto their plans, but eliminating him swiftly or even using a spell to wipe his memories would have been more effective and less time-consuming than holding him prisoner was.

Amareese was alarmed when she walked into his prison now. He was covered in blood. He'd been beaten worse than ever before. He was drenched in sweat and shivering, and he was curled up in a fetal position.

"What happened to him?" Amareese demanded.

"Jaybert lost control and nearly killed him," Gavin replied. Gavin had been with the Rebellion for eleven years. He was a human who'd stumbled across them accidentally while visiting the sacred land that had been turned into the restoration village, much like their prisoner had. Jaybert and Flekt had wanted the man killed, but Amareese and Laby had argued against that. He had two little girls with him, and it would be cruel to murder the man in front of his wife and daughters. B'Danna had initially been all for killing the man despite this, but Draze had convinced her to change her mind. Since Tiffani was only about four years old, she had no vote, and Gavin had escaped with his life. The children's memories were modified with a simple spell and later that night, Jaybert, Flekt, and Laby had abducted Gavin. After nearly a year of daily beatings and conditioning, Jaybert had turned Gavin into a loyal Soldier of the Rebellion with seemingly no memories of his life before. He never mentioned his little girls now, and Amareese wondered if part of him still clung to their memories.

"Did he try to escape or provoke Jaybert in some way?" Amareese asked as she knelt beside the prisoner. He was running a high fever.

"No... Jaybert just became irrationally infuriated and attacked him," Gavin replied. "I attempted to keep him stable, but he's getting worse. His body can only take so much."

"Leave me with him. I must use magic."

"Of course." Gavin respectfully gave her the Rebellion's salute before exiting the area.

Amareese began healing what she could. The prisoner was barely breathing, but she was able to fix that within minutes. She healed the more life-threatening injuries and willed him to survive. He began to come around, groaning and mumbling something to himself.

Amareese leaned in to hear him better. That was when she realized what he was saying. _"Cassie..."_ He groaned.

"You know the Pink Turbo Power Ranger?" Amareese asked in surprise. Of everyone they were facing, Divatox hated Cassie the most. She was the only one Divatox really viewed as a genuine threat to her plans.

"Cassie... Must... Warn... Cassie..." He mumbled.

"Warn her of what?" Amareese asked.

"Cassie..." He groaned again before blacking out.

Amareese frowned. She needed to know more about this man's connection to Cassie. She stepped away from the unconscious man and grabbed her communication stone to contact Laby.

"What's happening, Mama Ama?" Laby greeted her pleasantly.

"I need you to come to see the prisoner, Laby," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Laby asked, immediately turning serious at her tone.

"Jaybert hurt him severely, and as I healed him, he began to mumble about the Pink Turbo Ranger. I need you to-"

"Shift into Turbo?" Laby guessed with a laugh, unable to resist the joke.

"Precisely. We need to know how he knows her."

"I'm on it. I'll be there in ten."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, "Cassie" walked into the prison. Laby was wearing her suit. That was better. If the man knew Cassie well, direct eye contact might give away the fact that Laby was an imposter.

Amareese kept herself hidden as Laby knelt beside the prisoner. "Cassie..." He groaned as he began coming around again.

"I'm here," Laby said in her voice. "Everything is going to be fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"They're here..."

"Who is?"

"A threat unlike any I have ever encountered... The Rebellion of Eltar..."

"Why are you warning me? How do we know each other?"

"It's _me,_ Cassie... The Phantom Ranger."

Laby pulled away from the prisoner in surprise. He'd never offered up his identity before. No matter what was done to him, he'd refused to talk.

"You're badly hurt... I didn't recognize you," Laby said quickly to cover up his reaction.

"It's not as if you've ever seen me unmorphed before," the Phantom Ranger replied.

"Why _aren't_ you morphed? I mean, they've been attacking you. I would think morphing would give you an edge."

"It would, but I'm too weak. They've been drugging me with some sort of poison... Most days, I can barely think straight... I was undercover when they found me, since I'm from the future like you and I needed to blend in... That's why I wasn't morphed when they captured me."

"Where is your morpher, Phantom Ranger?"

"I kept it cloaked... In my pocket..."

"Why don't you give it to me for safe keeping until you're strong enough to morph?"

Amareese held her breath as she waited to see if that bold move would work. To her surprise, it did. "Thank you, Cassie..." The Phantom Ranger said weakly, handing his morpher to Laby. "I knew you'd find me..."

"Rest now, my friend," Laby said soothingly. The Phantom Ranger fell unconscious again. Laby shifted back into himself as he moved away from their prisoner. "Well, crap..." He mumbled.

"All this time, we've had a Power Ranger imprisoned and didn't know," Amareese said.

"He knows Cassie... Maybe it's time to ask Divatox about this guy."

"I think that may be wise," Amareese agreed. "What shall we do with the morphing device?"

"I'll keep it. I don't want this falling into just anyone's hands..."

Amareese nodded. Laby had a good point. "Go on. I'll finish tending to his injuries," she said.

"Thanks, Mama Ama. Love ya!" He gave her a quick hug before hurrying off. Amareese adored Laby as though he were her own son, which was funny considering he'd been alive longer than she had. Still, at his core, Laby was a teenage boy who'd lost his parents. Sometimes, he needed a mother figure, and Amareese did not mind being that for him. Despite having a powerful, maternal nature, Amareese had no children of her own. She had learned during Earth's Renaissance that she could not bear children. Her body had experienced too much trauma that Amareese assumed had come from the Rebellion's various battles. Because of this, Amareese played mother to Rebels in need instead. She enjoyed her role in things, especially currently. In addition to Laby, Amareese had B'Danna and Draze to look after. By Earth's standards, they'd lived long lives, but as Eltarians, they were still young. They still looked like teenagers, and they were still susceptible to things like teen angst at times. Then, of course, there was Tiffani. Amareese had delivered the girl herself. She'd been there for every important moment of her life. Since Jaybert didn't know what to do with Tiffani half of the time, Amareese had basically raised her. That brought her a unique sense of joy she'd never trade for anything.

 _Protect your family, Amareese,_ a voice whispered in her mind.

"Always," Amareese replied aloud. Somehow, she knew that family was in terrible danger. She silently vowed to do whatever she must to keep them safe.

 _ **CASSIE**_

She felt an intense ache in her chest. It was almost as if someone was reaching out for her...

 _Cassie..._ She heard the voice calling her name, but no one was in the classroom with her. Just as quickly as she heard it, the voice was gone, but the sense of danger remained.

"Phantom Ranger..." She realized. Only one person felt and sounded like that. Somehow, for just a second, she'd touched him...

"Don't be dead," she whispered. "Please don't let that be the reason I could feel you..." A tear escaped and fell down her cheek. She had already lost TJ, and Carlos, and in a lot of ways Ashley. She couldn't lose the Phantom Ranger, too. It was too much.

"Cassie... Are you alright?" Bradley asked as he stepped into the classroom.

Cassie wiped the tear away. "I'm super," she lied with a forced smile.

"I believe we are beyond lying to each other, are we not?"

She sighed. "I am very worried about a friend of mine... I think he may be... He..." She shook her head. She couldn't say it. That would make it too real. "He's missing and he's counting on me to find him, but I think he's... _Hurt."_

She knew Bradley read between the lines and knew what she was really afraid of. He paused before Cassie noticed the light he now radiated begin to glow. Suddenly, his eyes turned pure white.

"Bradley? What the heck is happening? You're kind of freaking me out here," Cassie admitted.

"Do not lose hope, Cassie," a voice that definitely didn't belong to Bradley said.

"Holy crap, he's possessed! Somebody call an exorcist," Cassie mumbled.

"Cassie, my dear one, you will find the answers you seek within yourself. I know you have suffered terrible losses, but is it not pain which gives us our greatest strength? Do you remember nothing of the lessons you will learn?"

Cassie knew that voice. "Wait..." She began.

Not-Bradley raised her hand to silence Cassie. "Do you _truly_ believe the Phantom Ranger to be dead?"

Cassie took a deep breath. "No... No, I still feel him... He's alive," she said after a minute.

"So why do you panic and grieve, my child?"

"Am I right? Is he okay?"

"Ask _yourself._ The heart knows all things if we only ask it."

"Riddles... Holy shit... _Dimitria_?"

"It is I, yes."

"Where the hell have you _been?_ I've been looking for you since I got here!"

"Where do _you_ think I am?"

"Divatox got to you, didn't she? Oh, God, are _you_ dead? If you are, what happens to the Turbo team?"

"My child, do I _seem_ dead?"

"You're possessing my boss, so, yeah, kind of."

"This man holds a crystal within him which shall one day be connected to me. The energy found me and I was able to use it to communicate. You must stop my sister, Cassie."

"Your sister? I thought you said she was gone."

"Not _gone,_ Cassie. _Taken._ When we were children, by space pirates..." She patiently waited for Cassie to get it.

"Space pirates... But..." Cassie gasped. " _Divatox_ is your sister? Why didn't you ever tell us?!"

"I thought that I did."

Cassie really shouldn't have been surprised. Dimitria hardly ever _told_ them _anything._ She answered questions with riddles or questions or by repeating things they asked back to them as statements. Honestly, she'd been a frustrating mentor, but she was all they had, and her questions usually led them where they needed to be.

"We'll find you and save you, Dimitria," Cassie said. "I promise."

Dimitria nodded before disappearing. Bradley stood before Cassie shaking as his eyes returned to normal. "What just happened?" He asked in his own voice.

"It's a long story, but everything is okay now," Cassie said soothingly. "Bradley... I need to contact Lucas."

He realized what she meant. "Ah, yes. Of course... I hope things work out with your friend."

"I think he's okay for now," she said. He nodded and left the room. Cassie used her communicator to tell Lucas what had just happened.

"So Divatox has Dimitria," Lucas repeated.

"And they're _sisters!"_

"Oh, I knew that."

"Wait... Huh? You _knew?"_

"It's in her file. Trip mentioned it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't relevant."

"You're _such_ an asshole. Whatever. What do we do now?"

"We find her. If Dimitria isn't around in a few years, the entire time line will change. Your team might not even come together."

"But, like, no pressure, right?" Cassie sighed. "What else is new? We'll start the search tonight, after school." Secretly, she hoped their search would turn up the Phantom Ranger, too. Now more than ever, Cassie feared for his safety.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She was alone with Roxy in the same bathroom they'd met in. Hannah couldn't help but steal a quick kiss. That was when the door opened.

Hannah and Roxy jumped apart, but not quickly enough. Mary watched them with disgusted, disapproving eyes. "Mary... I..." Hannah began.

"It was just a joke," Roxy said quickly. "I grabbed her and kissed her. It's not what it looks like." Her tone was calm and she sounded completely genuine.

"I _knew_ you'd drag her into sin!" Mary declared. "I see the way you hold hands."

"So? Friends hold hands sometimes."

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot!"

Hannah knew Roxy was fighting not to reply to that with sarcasm. Instead, she said, "Calm down, okay? I was just messing around. You know me... Crazy, sinful Roxy Savers. Hannah had no part in it."

"I'll pray for you, Hannah," Mary said, looking at Roxy with even more disgust. "I'll pray for you _both."_ She made the sign of the cross before walking out of the bathroom.

"She's awful," Roxy said. "The grodiest bitch ever. I hate people like that who think they're so much better than others."

"She goes to church with my foster family," Hannah said softly. "She might tell them..."

Roxy softened, squeezing Hannah's hand. "It will be okay, Hannah."

"No it won't... Not if Mr. Brooks finds out..." She was still whispering as panic consumed her.

"He hits you, right? He's the one giving you the bruises?" Roxy asked gently. Hannah didn't reply. "Hannah, you can tell me... There are people who can help you... Hell, Cassie and Lucas and the others would kill anyone who hurt you, and so would I."

"Cassie and Lucas can't interfere. Changing the past is too dangerous... And I haven't told anyone..."

"Hannah, let me help. _Please._ Nobody has the right to hit you."

Roxy didn't know the worst of it. Hannah could never talk about that out loud. The things Mr. Brooks did to her were disgusting and awful and she was certain Roxy wouldn't want her anymore if she knew the truth. She felt sick.

Hannah ran into one of the stalls. "Hannah!" Roxy called, running after her. Hannah was on her knees and throwing up. Roxy pulled her hair back and tried to comfort her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Hannah finally stopped throwing up. She let Roxy help her back to her feet and cleaned herself up. She rinsed her mouth thoroughly before finally saying, "I think I need to go home."

"But it's not safe," Roxy protested.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll explain to Mrs. Brooks that Mary's lying. I'll smooth this over."

"Not alone, Hannah. It's too dangerous."

"Roxy, please... I _have_ to do this alone."

Roxy sighed. "Call me if things go sideways... And contact your team. They can teleport, so they can protect you even quicker than I can."

Hannah kissed her deeper than she ever had before. "No matter what happens, I love you, Roxy," she said.

"Nothing's going to happen because you'll call for help if there's trouble," Roxy said firmly. "But I love you, too, Hannah Ramos." Roxy kissed her forehead. "Be safe," she said.

Hannah nodded before heading to the nurse. Mrs. Brooks might be annoyed at having to come get her, but the sooner Hannah got home, the better. She had to try to get ahead of this before Mary told her foster family the truth. Everything depended on that.

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She hadn't expected Laby to show up at her front door again. "Is something wrong, Laby?" Divatox asked.

"Do you know someone called the Phantom Ranger?" Laby demanded.

"Ugh! Don't tell me _he's_ here!"

"He's not just here... Jaybert's been holding him hostage for a few months, since before you showed up."

"Good. Kill the nuisance!"

"It's not that simple if he's from the future, Deevs." Laby began looking through her refrigerator. "You got any coca-cola?" He asked.

"I should think not! That stuff is vile! And why are you looking through my refrigerator?"

"I need caffeine. What about coffee?"

"I'm not big on Earth drinks or food."

"It figures. Fine, I'll order pizza and drinks. We're having a meeting."

" _Here?"_

"Yep. But not with the usual suspects. This calls for outside help."

"Outside help?"

"I'm calling in friends from other chapters... Friends I know can be trusted. You get to stay because I need a location Jaybert won't expect."

"Are you thinking of betraying your leader?" The idea of Laby pulling such a daring act was kind of attractive. Divatox _loved_ a brave man going rogue.

"No... I just know Jay will freak out and overreact and kill this guy... And I don't think that's in _anyone's_ best interest."

Divatox shrugged. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Divatox opened it to reveal two extremely handsome men. One was dressed in tight black clothes that showed off his muscles. The other wore a Military uniform, but not the Eltarian one. Still, she knew they were both Eltarian.

"Come on in, guys," Laby called. "This is Divatox. Be nice, because this is her place."

"Ah, yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Divatox," the man from the Military said. "I am Captain Smith." He shook her hand and had a hell of a grip.

Divatox smiled at him, instantly charmed. "I do love a man in uniform," she replied.

"That's Raffitty," Laby said. "Raff, Deevs. There, now we're all old friends."

"So what is the emergency, Laby?" Raffitty asked.

"Apparently, one of the Power Rangers from the future is in a prison Jay built," Laby said. "According to Deevs, he's strong and not from one of the teams." She'd told him more about the Phantom Ranger as they waited.

"A solo Ranger? Is that normal?" Raffitty asked.

"Not really," Divatox replied. "The Power Brats come in groups. Extra Rangers still usually end up on a set team, but the Phantom Ranger never officially joined one. He helped the brats I fought sometimes, but he was never part of their team."

"If he is a threat, he must be dealt with," Captain Smith said.

"Yeah, but if he's from the future and we kill him, we could really screw things up," Laby said. "Can you guys call Garron? See if maybe he can get a vision about how this will turn out?"

"He cannot always control what he sees..."

"I know, but I'm desperate. If he gets even a hint, we might know what we should do."

"The future is always changing, Laby. Remember that. The very thing you do to try to prevent one outcome may cause it."

Laby nodded. "I know," he said. "I'll be careful."

"I'll make the call," Raffitty said. "I will get back to you as soon as he has an answer for you."

"Thanks, Raff. I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Raffitty asked with a smile.

The pizza arrived. Laby insisted his friends stay and eat before they left. He hoped Garron, the head of the Las Vegas Chapter of the Rebellion, would be able to provide some sort of concrete guidance. Laby didn't fully trust Garron, but he knew he would never do anything to screw the Rebellion over. It was everyone _else_ who needed to worry.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He ran into Kaylen on their way to Oakhaven. She smiled at him as they began walking together. "How's your uncle holding up?" Austin asked.

"He's still kind of freaked out, but he's trying," Kaylen replied. "He's got to keep up appearances for Claire, you know?"

"Yeah... How's she doing?"

"She's Claire. Nose buried in books, annoyingly smart, obsessively organized, future leader, blah, blah, blah." Kaylen shrugged. "I think the attack shook her up, but she's trying to act like nothing happened."

"Poor kid. At least she's got you to lean on."

"Yeah... I may make fun of her, but I'd do anything for the nerd. With our mom in the hospital so often, I've had to step up and practically raise her myself. I love our mom, but... Well, she's sick. Sometimes, she just can't be a parent, and it's not her fault, but it's hard."

"I'm sorry, Kaylen. It's not easy not having your mom around."

"Austin..." Kaylen hesitated. He knew what she wanted to ask.

"She died," he said softly. It wasn't something he let himself say aloud much.

"Oh shit... I'm so sorry, Austin..." He knew she meant that. She watched him with startled, concerned eyes. "How did it happen?"

That was the question he'd been dreading. He wanted to lie or change the subject, but looking into her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do either. "My father," he said in a whisper.

Kaylen stared at him and he saw understanding dawn in her eyes. "That's why you freaked out when those boys put their hands on us," she said softly. He nodded. "Austin, I'm so sorry... I can't even imagine how hard that was on you. Did he... I mean... Where is he now?"

"Prison," Austin replied. "Exactly where he belongs."

"Are you okay?"

"Not a single day since," he admitted. "I try to fake it, though. I don't want to make anyone worry about me, especially Aunt Suzy." He looked into her eyes, feeling vulnerable. "Please don't tell anyone."

"It's none of their business." She pulled him closer to her, actually giving him a hug. That surprised him, but he certainly appreciated it.

They started walking again, running into Serena and Lee along the way. The four of them reached Oakhaven together. Alpha opened the door.

"Greetings, Rangers!" She said pleasantly.

"Hello, Alpha," Serena said politely.

"Hey, Alpha," Lee said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Cassie and Lucas are involved in a very important search," Alpha said. "I will send you to them now."

"Wait," Austin said. "What about Hannah?"

"Hannah went home sick from school earlier. I don't think she will be joining us today," Alpha explained.

"Okay, Alpha. Beam us up," Lee said.

"Certainly," Alpha said. She teleported them, and they found themselves in a vacant field just outside of a wooded area.

"Hey, Guys," Cassie said. "Welcome to the party."

"What are we searching for?" Kaylen asked.

"Not what... Who," Cassie replied.

"The Phantom Ranger?" Lee guessed.

"Not just him," Lucas said. "We have a more pressing search right now... Dimitria."

Serena frowned, clearly pulling up the encyclopedia inside of her mind. "Dimitria... The mentor of the Turbo team?" She asked.

"Exactly," Lucas confirmed. "Divatox has her, and if we don't find her, catastrophic things will happen to the time line. The fact that Jen hasn't called screaming at me tells me we still have time to rescue her."

"Then let's start looking," Lee said.

"But what, exactly, are we looking for?" Serena asked.

"Signs of Divatox... Any hint about where she's been, where she might be heading, or where she's hiding Dimitria," Lucas explained.

"Just point out anything that looks out of place," Cassie added.

They started looking around. Austin noticed Kaylen stayed close to him. He didn't mind. "This looks like it was dug up and filled back in," Kaylen said, pointing to some nearby ground after a while. She stuck her hands into the earth, not afraid to get dirty. It made Austin smile to himself as he did the same thing, helping her dig.

It took several minutes before they finally unearthed what had been buried. They looked at each other in surprise before Kaylen pulled the strange, intricately decorated box out of the ground.

"Y'all!" Austin called. "Get over here and take a look at this."

Everyone joined them. "What _is_ that?" Cassie asked.

"Let's open it and find out," Lee suggested.

"That is a _terrible_ idea," Serena said. "It could be anything from a bomb to a dead animal that will bring disease to us. You should never open something without knowing what's inside." She pulled out a strange device. "Alpha helped me build this scanner. We can get an image of whatever's in the box _before_ we open it."

"Go for it," Cassie encouraged her.

Serena began pushing buttons. Soon, an image appeared on the screen. She frowned, studying it. "It's some kind of book... I _think_ it's safe. Go ahead and open it," she said.

Lee picked it up and opened it. The notebook was just as decorated as the box. Lee cautiously opened it. Every page was covered with writing and drawings. Kaylen turned pale.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Kaylen, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Just... Tell me what it says. _Please."_

"It's not in English," Serena said. "In fact, I don't recognize the language at all."

Lucas took the book and scanned a page. He pressed a button on the scanner before calling someone on one of his devices.

"Hey, Buddy!" A strange man replied.

"Hi, Trip," Lucas said. "I need you to translate something for me and tell me what language it's in."

"Sure thing!" Trip paused. A minute later, he said, "It's Eltarian... Not surprising, really, since you're in Rebellion territory... Give me a minute to translate it."

"Thanks, Trip," Lucas said.

"If it's Eltarian, Divatox didn't write it," Cassie said.

"No," Kaylen said. "She didn't."

"Kaylen... Do you recognize the handwriting?" Austin asked.

"You could say that."

"I've got it!" Trip declared. "And it's very strange... I think it's a diary or at least a record of some sort."

"Just tell me, Trip," Lucas said.

"Okay, here goes... It says, ' _This book is so I never forget the truth. They try to make me forget every day, but then I see my girls, and I remember... My dear, beloved little girls and my wife... They're still out there. They still need me. I will return to them one day. I must... I have forgotten so much... It is becoming more natural to write in Eltarian than English... Every day, they brainwash me more... But I don't want to forget... My name is Gavin. I am not an Eltarian Rebel, but I am starting to forget that. In my moments of clarity, I will put everything I can down on these pages. To start, I will draw my family... Nancy, Claire, and-'_ Whoa!" Trip cried in surprise.

"Say it," Kaylen said softly.

"Trip... Go on," Lucas said.

" _'Nancy, Claire, and Kaylen. They are my life. They are all that matters and I refuse to forget them.'_ And the rest-"

"Is a drawing of exactly what I looked like at five years old, with my mom and sister," Kaylen finished for him.

"I don't understand," Lee said. "Your dad-"

"Was apparently kidnapped by the Eltarian Rebellion," Kaylen snapped. "I'm going to _kill_ those sons of bitches!"

"Is it just his journal?" Serena asked.

"Just? That's major enough!"

"I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't... But Kaylen, your father was kidnapped by Eltarian Rebels. He lived among them. What if he recorded more than his history? What if he wrote down information about the Rebellion?"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the Rebellion right now! The only thing I care about regarding them is _killing_ them!"

"Serena's right, Kaylen," Lucas said. "I'm going to scan everything so Trip can translate it... Then you can keep the journal, if you want to." Lucas began scanning as he said this.

Kaylen refused to look at anyone. "Kay... It's _good_ news," Lee said. "It means your dad was still alive after he vanished. He could still be out there."

"It doesn't matter," Kaylen mumbled.

"Kaylen-" Cassie began.

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't change anything that's happened in the last eleven years!" Kaylen took off on everyone.

"Kaylen!" Austin called after her.

"She needs time," Lee said.

"She needs to know she's not alone," Austin argued. "Lucas... Miss Cassie... Do y'all still need me?"

"Go check on her," Cassie said. "We'll be fine."

Austin nodded and ran after Kaylen, determined to help her.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She wanted to punch something. That wasn't unusual for Kaylen, but it was different this time. She'd run until she tripped over a fallen tree she hadn't noticed as she was lost in thought. She'd face-planted hard. Now, Kaylen was on the ground examining herself for injuries. Everything hurt. She was pretty sure she'd cracked her head open.

"Kay..." Austin said with both relief and alarm in his voice. "Are y'alright, darlin'?" He knelt beside her.

"Stupid tree got in my way..." Kaylen mumbled.

Austin began to examine her injuries. The next thing Kaylen knew, his shirt was off and he was using it to apply pressure to her head. "Your head's really bleeding a lot," he explained.

Kaylen was speechless as she stared at his exposed chest. Austin was even more muscular than she'd realized. She was alarmed to realize he had a lot of faded scars on his body. Maybe it was the concussion she probably had, but she couldn't stop herself from tracing one of them with her index finger.

Austin tensed up for a moment before relaxing and acting like nothing had happened. He continued to patch up Kaylen's injuries with a tenderness she wasn't used to. "Other than your head, it's just some minor scratches," he told her. "You're gonna be just fine, darlin'."

"You didn't have to go all macho on me and take your shirt off," she teased him.

"I had to stop the bleeding somehow," he said with an awkward laugh.

"Thanks, Austin," Kaylen said seriously. "I'm sorry I ran off."

"That was a lot to handle," Austin said. "Anyone would have run. I'm just glad I found you."

"And now you get to go home topless," Kaylen teased him.

"Nah," he said, pulling his jacket out of his backpack. "I'll put this on."

"I thought you Southern boys _liked_ going topless."

"I don't like the questions it raises." He turned around to put the jacket on and Kaylen saw the scars on his back. They were worse than the ones on his chest.

"My God, Austin..." She mumbled.

"I had a habit of getting in the way of my father's fists," Austin said. "And his belt, and whatever else he wanted to turn into a weapon."

"And no one stopped him?"

"I stayed covered up. If they did see the scars, I blamed horseback riding accidents, farm work, whatever I could think up."

Kaylen looked at him in a bit of awe. "Jeez. I thought _I_ had a rough childhood."

"You did. It was just rough in a different way than mine was. It's not a competition, darlin'."

"That's true… Is Lucas pissed I ran off?" She asked suddenly, knowing Austin needed her to change the subject.

"I'm sure he understands. Miss Cassie, too," Austin replied.

"So, Mr. Poster Child for Chivalry… Are you going to walk me home?" She teased him.

"Of course I am, darlin'," he said with his casual smile. "What sort of Southern boy would I be if I didn't?"

"You know I'm not some damsel in distress, right?"

"Trust me, Kaylen, I know that." He smiled even more as he said, "Come on, darlin'. Let's get you home."

 _ **SERENA**_

After two hours, they'd basically finished searching for clues for the time being. Lucas suddenly received an incoming communication. "What did you find, Trip?" He asked.

"So, I loaded it into our system to try and have it translated faster, and Serena was right," Trip said.

Serena was pleased to hear that. "So there is useful information in there?" She asked.

"Yep! Hi, by the way! Anyway, I've got details on the members of the chapter of the Eltarian Rebellion who are in town. Who's ready for them?"

Serena pulled out a notebook. "I'll keep a record," she offered.

"Great! So, here goes… The leader is named Jaybert. He's pretty powerful and very strict, but his chapter's fiercely loyal to him. He's deadly if you piss him off, but obviously, they all try to keep a low profile. He's been around for a long time, and he's very good at what he does," Trip explained. "His lieutenant is a guy named… Labyrinth. The journal usually refers to him as Laby. He's even older than Jaybert, and he's super powerful. He can create labyrinths, so he's probably the one who trapped you guys in one in the movie theater. Gavin seemed to trust Laby and described him as a laid-back goofball, but stressed that in times of battle, he's potentially the fiercest of the bunch. He's been around since before Zell had Zordon, but he's immortal and looks like a teenager. The biggest detail I've got is he's a shapeshifter, so Laby can literally be _anyone._ I'd say that makes him your biggest threat."

"Great, a shapeshifter," Lee said. "That should be interesting."

"He literally changes his physical structure?" Serena asked. "How is that possible?"

"There's something in his DNA that gives him the power, I guess," Trip said. "Anyway, the tactical expert is Flekt."

"God bless you," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Thanks, but that's really his name. He lives and breathes machines, weapons, and battle. He's brilliant in a fight and basically never thinks about anything else. His only vulnerability is his wife, Amareese. He loves her more than he loves war. She's a powerful sorceress. She's their main healer, and she is apparently very kind. Gavin seems to like her."

"Is that all of them? I thought there were more," Lee said.

"There are. Two of them joined the chapter back in 1969. Their names are B'Danna and Draze, and they're the youngest Eltarians in the chapter. B'Danna is apparently really fierce and prone to battle. She's a warrior to her core. Draze is her off-switch. He's a much gentler person and Gavin didn't seem to fear him. Also, Jaybert has a daughter, but Gavin only refers to her as 'the child.' He seemed fond of her, but she made him miss his daughters. She's somewhere around their age."

"Beatrice Donna and Dave," Cassie said softly.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Beatrice Donna and Dave… They were acting really strangely on the trip, and I remember hearing them say something that made me think they were involved, but… Well, I got blown up and sort of forgot some of the details. I didn't even remember being suspicious of them until now, but their names… Beatrice Donna and Dave sound an awful lot like B'Danna and Draze."

"Cassie, if they're part of this, Roxy's in trouble. She hangs out with them all the time."

"Warn her, but be careful about it. If they realize she's suspicious, they could attack her," Lucas said.

"Right. As soon as I get home, I'll call her," Lee said. He looked very concerned.

"Roxy's clever, Lee," Serena said. "She'll be alright."

He nodded. "Thanks, Serena. I needed to hear that… Roxy's pretty much family to me, you know?"

"Well, seeing as how you declared your love for her twin sister in front of the entire school, yes, I am aware she has a strong connection to you."

"That was _so_ epic!" Cassie said with a laugh. "I felt like I stepped into a 1980s high school movie! Kudos, really. It was very well done."

Lee smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it was all for Ronnie. She deserved it," he said.

"Aw!" Trip said, reminding them he was still listening. "I just pulled up the archives to see what you were talking about, and that's so _sweet!"_

"Uh… Why is it in the archives?" Lee asked.

"Because you and Ronnie-" Trip hesitated. "Never mind that. The point is, that's the sweetest thing ever. I love a good love story!"

"Trip, is there anything else we need to know?" Lucas asked before Trip could accidentally reveal too much about the future.

"There are still some parts being translated, but I think that's a major starting point. Also, there's a place where Gavin was held hostage. He described it and drew a bit of a map. It doesn't make a ton of sense to me, but maybe it will to you. I'm sending it to you now. If they held him there, maybe they're holding Dimitria there, too."

"Thanks, Trip," Lucas said. "I'll be in touch later." He severed the communication as he began looking over the map.

"Do you recognize it?" Cassie asked.

"Not yet… But I'll try to make sense of it," Lucas promised. "For now, we should get back… Alpha, bring us to Oakhaven."

"Please," Cassie added. "Manners, Lucas. Get some." She smirked at him.

They were teleported back to Oakhaven. "Okay, I need to get home so I can warn Roxy," Lee said.

"Warn me about _what?"_ Roxy asked. She came into the hallway from the parlor room.

"Roxy? What are you doing here?" Lee asked in surprise.

"She came looking for you all," Alpha said. "So I made her tea."

"Hannah's not here," Serena said.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you guys… Well, to Cassie and Lucas, anyway," Roxy said. "No offense."

"Rox, how well do you know Bea and Dave?" Lee asked.

Roxy looked at him in confusion. "I _don't_ really. They aren't big on opening up about their personal lives… But they're my friends."

"Don't trust them," Serena said.

"What? Why?"

"They're evil Rebels from the planet Eltar and are probably plotting to hurt you along with everyone else."

" _Serena_!" Lee snapped.

"What? She asked a question and I answered it. What's the problem?"

"You think Bea and Dave are aliens?" Roxy asked. She shrugged. "Yeah, it's possible."

"How the hell are you so calm about that?" Lee asked.

"They're weird. They're extremely secretive. Most people don't talk to them, and a lot of people don't even notice them. They didn't grow up here but never talk about where they're from. And they're just… _Different._ It sort of makes sense."

"And you're not freaked out about it?"

"Why should I be? They've never hurt me. They're my friends. If they're actually bad guys, okay, I'll be careful. I won't give them a reason to hurt me. But that's not why I'm here."

"What's going on, Roxy?" Cassie asked.

" _Alone,_ guys," Roxy said firmly.

"But Rox-" Lee objected.

"You didn't tell me you were a Power Ranger because you had to protect a secret, right? This isn't my secret to tell, Lee. I have to keep it to the least number of people possible," Roxy said.

"So we're even?"

"Yeah, we're even."

"Come on, Serena. We'll go get some food. I'm sure you're hungry," Lee said.

She was. "Alright," Serena agreed, forcing herself to ignore her curiosity about why Roxy was so worked up. She and Lee followed Alpha to the kitchen, leaving Roxy alone with their mentors.

 _ **ROXY**_

"I'm worried about Hannah," Roxy blurted out as soon as Alpha, Lee and Serena were gone.

"Okay… Why?" Lucas asked.

"This bitch who knows Hannah's foster family caught us kissing. I tried to cover it up, but she was like a dog with a bone. I think she's going to tell them about us, and Hannah got really upset… Like, so upset she threw up. That's why she went home. She told me she was going to try and smooth it over, but… I think she's in trouble, guys. She was terrified."

"Hannah's always acted kind of afraid of her foster family," Cassie admitted.

"I didn't want to bring you guys into it when she clearly didn't want me to, but… I'm scared. I think they're really going to hurt her."

Her chest felt tight. She hadn't been this scared since Ronnie had nearly drowned when they were kids. She knew Hannah's life was on the line, even if Hannah had tried to act like she was fine.

"She has bruises… And I think they're from them, not just from being a Power Ranger," Roxy continued. "Please… You guys have to help her."

"I'll check on her," Lucas said. "I can always claim it's for another follow-up."

"She'll be okay, Roxy," Cassie said soothingly. "Come on. I'll give you a lift home."

Roxy didn't want to go home. She wanted to go to Hannah's house and protect her… But she knew she couldn't do that. If she showed up, it might just make everything worse. _This is my fault,_ she thought. _I pushed her to be with me, and now she might get hurt because of it._ She shook her head. She couldn't focus on that. What mattered now was getting Hannah help. She'd done everything she could, and now she just had to wait.

"Okay… Thanks, Cassie," Roxy said. She allowed Cassie to walk her out of the house.

"Don't worry, Roxy," Cassie said. "Lucas will make sure Hannah is safe."

"I know," Roxy said, but she didn't. Not really. Lucas was very focused on preserving the time line, and what if the time line said something bad was supposed to happen to Hannah? Would he still help her?

 _Of_ course _he will. He's one of the good guys,_ Roxy told herself. Then again, she hardly knew the guy. What if his priority wasn't helping Hannah? She sighed. She had to believe everything would work out or she'd go insane worrying about Hannah. She took a deep breath and hoped that her girlfriend was safe and she was just overreacting.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She'd tried to run damage control. Mrs. Brooks had looked at her with disgust. "We already know," she said sharply. "Mary called from school and told us all about your disgusting, immoral behavior. You will _not_ bring that filth into my home!"

"Mrs. Brooks, please… I'm sorry. It's all a big misunderstanding," Hannah had insisted.

"You're to stay in your room until we get this sorted out," Mrs. Brooks said. She'd locked Hannah inside her bedroom and waited for her husband to come home.

Hannah heard the doorknob turn and knew she was in trouble. Mr. Brooks walked into the room looking furious. "How _dare you_ kiss some freak of nature," he said.

"I… I didn't," Hannah said.

"Don't you lie to me, Hannah! I know what you are now, and I'm going to force Satan out of you!"

He attacked her quickly, beating her with his fists before slamming her against her bed. "I'll show you what a woman's supposed to do!" He said firmly.

"No… No, please…" Hannah begged. "Not again. I can't… Please…"

"Shut up!" He slapped her hard across her mouth before he began to beat her again. She might be in pain, but she'd still take this over the other things he had planned for her.

 _Please, God… If you're listening… Please help me survive this,_ she thought desperately. Her prayers were answered with a fist to her side. She let out a cry of pain and tried to curl up in a ball, protecting as much of her body as she could. It didn't do much. Hannah knew this was only going to get worse, and she could do little more than cry. No one would help her. They never did.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was on his way to Hannah's when he decided to call his team and find out if he was doing the right thing. The future was delicate. He had to know what would happen if he interfered. "Hey Stranger," Katie greeted him as he pulled over.

"Katie! Hi," Lucas said in surprise. "I figured Trip or Jen would answer."

"Trip and Jen are busy. Can I help?"

"Sure. It's good to hear from you, actually." Katie had always had a way of grounding Lucas. She was calmer than Jen, but much more focused than Trip. She'd often been his voice of reason, and he was glad to hear her voice now. "Anyway, I need to know the future of one of our Rangers."

"Which one?"

"Hannah Ramos. I need to know if anything happens to her anytime soon."

"Sure, just a second." Katie began typing. After a minute, she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas… You said this girl is one of your Rangers?"

"Yes, why?"

"The future shows that Hannah Ramos disappeared on the day you're in. Records showed she'd run away from home, and they said that for ten years, until her foster mother came forward and admitted that her husband…" Katie paused.

"Her husband did _what,_ Katie?" Lucas asked in alarm. "What happens to Hannah?"

"He murders her tonight, Lucas. He beats her to death and does even worse than that…"

"No… No, that can't be right."

"It's right here in front of me. The foster mother finally told the truth a decade later because it happened again. In ten years, he's going to kill his daughter."

Lucas froze. He couldn't breathe. "Nina?" He finally asked softly. "He kills Nina, too?"

"Yeah, in the same way. His wife didn't care for Hannah, but her biological daughter was her world. She wouldn't let her murder go unpunished."

He pictured Nina, the sweet little girl who reminded him so much of Arianna, being tortured and killed by her own father. Then, he saw Hannah, the kindest girl he'd ever met who got detention for rescuing stray kittens. Hannah, who would never hurt anyone unless she absolutely had to. Hannah, the Pink Ranger… _His_ Pink Ranger. These kids weren't just Cassie's team anymore. He'd come to feel responsible for them as well… And now, one of them was supposed to die.

"Katie… What happens to Mr. Brooks?" Lucas asked.

"He doesn't do much. Nothing significant, except for becoming a killer. He ultimately dies in jail," Katie said.

"I have to go, Katie. Thanks for the information," Lucas said. He hung up before she could say anything else.

Lucas pressed the gas pedal with everything he had, flooring it and racing toward the Brooks household. He didn't stop to think as he drove, and he had no plan. It didn't matter. He had to hurry.

He walked up to the door but didn't knock or ring the bell. Nina apparently saw him, and she opened the door and smiled up at him. "Hi, Mr. Police Man!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Shhh," he said softly, putting a finger over his lips as he knelt beside her. "Hi, sweetheart… Is Hannah upstairs?" He asked.

Nina nodded. "Okay," Lucas said. "Go to your Mommy and keep her down here, alright?"

"Okay," Nina said seriously.

"That's my brave little helper. Thank you, Nina," he said. He began heading upstairs as quietly as possible so no one would notice he was in the house.

Lucas could hear the sound of a struggle coming from one of the bedrooms. "Please don't…" Hannah begged from inside with a whimper. That was more than enough for Lucas.

He broke the locked door down. He walked in on Mr. Brooks tearing at Hannah's clothing. She was a bloody mess, but she was alive, and Mr. Brooks still had on all of his clothes. Lucas knew he only had seconds to act. He grabbed Mr. Brooks and ripped him off of Hannah, flinging him hard against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed. "How _dare_ you?" He slammed Mr. Brooks against the wall a second time. The creep tried to struggle and fight back.

Lucas saw Hannah on the bed, vulnerable and broken. He saw Nina's sweet little face in his mind. He knew what he had to do. "Screw it," he mumbled before delivering a severe blow to the bastard's chest.

He knew Mr. Brooks was dead as his body fell to the ground. Lucas had just drastically altered the future, but he didn't care. He ran to Hannah, wrapping her in blankets. She was sobbing and swatted him away from her, still in a panic.

"Hannah, it's Lucas," he said urgently. "You're safe now. It's over. He'll never hurt you, or anyone else, ever again. It's okay."

Hannah began sobbing into his chest, finally allowing him to hold her. "You're safe," he repeated. "I promise."

"Lucas…" She sobbed softly. "He… He…" She started to cry harder.

"I know," Lucas said soothingly. "He'll never touch you again. He's gone now, Hannah. It's over."

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Brooks demanded in horror from the doorway.

Lucas saw Nina hiding behind her. She looked at Lucas and said, "Sorry… When we heard the noise, Mommy came up here even though I told her not to. Is Hannah okay?" Her eyes went wide at the sight of Hannah.

"She's going to be fine. You did good, Nina," Lucas told her. "Now go back downstairs, okay?" He didn't want her to notice her father lying dead in the corner. It was bad enough she could see that Hannah was hurt. He didn't want to traumatize that little girl anymore than she already was.

Nina did as she was told. Mrs. Brooks ran to her husband to check on him. "He's dead!" She said in horror.

"He's a _pedophile_ ," Lucas said sharply. "He nearly killed Hannah, and I had to stop him. And be glad that I did, or he would have done it to Nina eventually, too. Now, I've been told you love your daughter and want to protect her. I'm taking Hannah out of this house. I won't take Nina if you swear to me that you're going to be an amazing mother to her. If you so much as step an inch out of line with her, I'll find out, and I'll come back for you."

Mrs. Brooks stared at him. "He wouldn't hurt Nina…" She protested.

"Trust me, he would. I'm going to call my boss now and report this, and you're going to admit everything you know he's done… Every bruise he gave this girl, every time he might have hurt her. Do you understand me? If you don't, Nina is being taken out of your custody, too."

Mrs. Brooks didn't protest. Lucas made the call and asked for an ambulance for Hannah. He proceeded to begin taking care of as many of her injuries as he could.

"Lucas… What did you do?" Hannah asked in a whisper.

"I broke my number one rule," he admitted. "I changed the future."

They didn't have time for much more conversation as the paramedics and the police arrived. Lucas gave a statement, citing a tip from Roxy as the reason he'd come to check on Hannah. He then rode with her to the hospital and stayed by her side as they took care of her. When they ran the exam to see if she'd been being sexually abused, Hannah burst into tears and begged him not to leave her, so he stayed by her side, holding her hand.

Lucas told his boss he wanted to keep Hannah safe, and worked things out so he could bring her home with him. They didn't protest, probably because he had a great record with them and he'd literally just heroically saved the girl's life. When everything was done, Lucas drove Hannah back to his and Cassie's house.

Cassie saw Lucas walk in the door carrying Hannah. Her eyes went wide with shock. "I'm putting Hannah in my room and taking the couch tonight," Lucas said. He carried the exhausted girl into his room and tucked her into his bed before walking back outside.

"What the hell happened?" Cassie demanded.

"Her foster father beat the hell out of her," Lucas said. "So I handled him."

" _Handled?_ " Cassie raised an eyebrow at that.

"He's dead."

"Dead?" Cassie's jaw dropped. "And I suppose he didn't die tonight in the original future?"

"Nope. _Hannah_ did. And the truth didn't come out for a decade, until her foster sister died the same way."

"You changed the future?" Cassie's eyes went wide. "The world must have ended. Someone apparently forgot to tell me."

"He was a _pedophile_ , Cassie! He was about to rape her when I walked in on them! What was I _supposed_ to do? I had to stop him! I couldn't just sit back knowing what was going to happen to her. I couldn't let her die, and I couldn't let Nina be condemned to the same fate. She's just a baby… Just like Ari… And Hannah's a Power Ranger. She's our responsibility… She… I couldn't walk away."

"So you _do_ have a heart in there," Cassie said with a smile. "You did the right thing, Lucas. Fuck the consequences. You saved two lives tonight."

"I may have just fucked _everything_ up. I don't know the consequences of killing that man and keeping the girls alive instead of him."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he admitted. He didn't even hesitate. "I had to protect them. They're just kids."

Cassie stunned him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "I'm proud of you, Lucas," she said.

Lucas couldn't believe what he'd done, but he knew he couldn't regret it either. He decided to keep up with that spirit and did something even crazier… He kissed Cassie.

Cassie actually kissed him back briefly before he pulled away. "Sorry," he said. "That was inappropriate."

"Completely," Cassie said. Then, she kissed him even harder than he'd kissed her. When she broke the kiss, she added, "Ridiculously, _totally_ inappropriate. Goodnight, Lucas." She walked away, leaving him wondering what the hell was going through her mind and whether or not he'd just screwed things up even more.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I just wanted to give a shout-out to_ _ **merendinoemiliano**_ _, whose constant support for this fic as well as some of my others is very much appreciated! Happy Birthday, my friend! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made sure to include Divatox and a big fight scene because I know those are two of your favorite things, LOL. Happy Reading!_

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **HANNAH**_

She woke up confused. At first, she didn't know where she was. Her entire body ached, but she couldn't make sense of much else. Then, Hannah remembered. She became immediately overwhelmed and curled up in a fetal position with tears in her eyes. She'd nearly died the night before, and just when she'd been certain Mr. Brooks was going to hurt her worse than he'd ever hurt her before, she had been saved.

 _Lucas,_ she remembered. Lucas had come to her rescue, and Mr. Brooks was dead. Lucas had admitted to changing the time line. Did that mean what she thought it meant? _I would have died… I was_ supposed _to die last night,_ she realized with horror.

A knock on the door made Hannah jump. After pulling herself together, she opened the door and saw Alpha standing on the other side. "Good morning, Hannah," Alpha said pleasantly. "I sensed you were awake and thought you might like some breakfast. I laid out some of Cassie's clothes on the chair over there. They'll be a little big on you, but they should do for now. Cassie's planning to pick up your clothes later today."

"Thank you, Alpha," Hannah managed to say.

"Take two of these for pain," Alpha said, setting a couple of pills beside a glass of water on the desk in the room. "Meet me in the kitchen when you are ready. I'll start breakfast. Do you have any requests?"

"I'm not picky," Hannah replied softly.

Alpha nodded. "You are safe here, Hannah," she promised. "We will take care of you." With that, she left the room.

Hannah noticed the bathroom attached to the bedroom and went inside. She took a shower, desperate to wash away the night before. She'd been allowed to clean herself up at the hospital before she left, but that hadn't been enough. Now, she felt a bit better. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and washed away the last of the blood. She knew she had bruises, but it could be worse. It could be a _lot_ worse… She could be dead… Hannah started shaking again.

"Breathe, Hannah," she told herself. "It's over now. You're okay." She didn't know what the consequences of Lucas having changed the future would be, but she was stunned that he'd done it. It went against everything he stood for, and he'd still done it just to help her.

When Hannah finally felt calmer, she stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and got dressed. Cassie's clothes were a bit big on her, but they were comfortable and pink and made her feel very safe, so Hannah didn't mind wearing them. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a scrunchie on top of her head before heading toward the kitchen.

Cassie sat at the table drinking coffee. "Morning, Hannah," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Hannah replied quickly. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure. Lucas will be out in a minute. I let him use my shower to get ready this morning."

Hannah nodded and sat down. Alpha put a plate of food in front of her. Surprisingly, she was hungry. Fighting for her life had apparently worked up an appetite. She began eating, grateful to be in the safety of that house.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He was clean, dressed, and ready to start the day, but he knew he needed to reach out to his team first. "Hey, Lucas," Katie greeted him as she answered. He was relieved it was Katie and not Jen.

"Hi," he said. "I assume you know."

"Oh yeah, we know," Katie replied.

"Is Jen ready to murder me?"

"Not exactly," Jen said. Lucas cursed internally. He hadn't expected her to be listening in.

"Jen, look, I can explain-"

"Stop. Just… Stop, Lucas. It's okay," Jen said.

"But I… I changed the time line. I literally changed the future for at least three people. Four, really, because the wife's future is changed now, too… And that sort of thing has a ripple effect and-"

"Lucas! You're not in trouble. I'm not mad. You did the right thing."

"I… What?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Katie told me what the original timeline was. I know what was going to happen to those girls. I know what a monster that man was… And I know _you_ , and there was no way you could sit back and let that happen to them."

"But, the future…"

"Wasn't messed up that badly."

"Are you sure?"

"He was supposed to die in jail and not contribute much of anything to the world," Katie reminded him. "He didn't matter much."

"But what happens? I mean, Hannah and Nina had no futures… So now that they do, what's going to happen to them?" Lucas was terrified they'd be damned to something even worse.

"Relax, Lucas," Katie said. "Everything works out okay here… If the current future you just set up stays on track, Hannah and Nina both get to grow up and live productive, happy lives. In fact, they both make positive contributions to the future. This is a _good_ thing."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas… Sometimes, it's okay to change the time line," Jen said, stunning him. "It's about knowing the risks and making calculated decisions."

"You did a good thing, Lucas," Katie said.

"We're proud of you," Jen added.

He couldn't begin to express what he was feeling, so he simply said, "Thanks, Guys. I needed to hear that."

Finally, he was ready to leave the room and face the day. He headed toward the dining room. "Hey, Hannah," he said gently.

Hannah got up from the table and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything you did."

Lucas stroked her hair soothingly. "You don't have to thank me," he said. "It was the right thing to do, and even if it wasn't, I'd have done it anyway… Thankfully, it looks like I didn't totally mess up the future."

"That's a relief," Cassie said cheerfully. "Come eat. You've earned it."

Lucas sat down and Alpha put food in front of him. "What's Alpha doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I asked her to teleport herself here so we could catch her up on what happened," Cassie said. "Besides, I thought having her around to help out might be a good idea today."

"Anything you need, just say the word," Alpha said. She hurried off to clean up some of the dishes from the meal she'd cooked.

"Alpha's not a maid," Lucas said to Cassie.

"Hannah needs all the support she can get right now," Cassie said softly. "Short of bringing her to Oakhaven, this was the best I could do. I figured waking up to Alpha's helpful presence would be comforting."

Lucas nodded, understanding. That had actually been pretty thoughtful of Cassie. He couldn't help but watch her now as the previous night came back to him. Neither of them had said anything about the fact that they'd kissed… _twice_ … He still didn't know where things stood for them. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Cassie said. She followed him into the living room. "What's up?" She asked.

"Cassie… About yesterday…" He began awkwardly.

"It's cool, Lucas. You were stressed out," she said. "And I didn't mind."

"You didn't?"

"You're not a bad kisser," she teased him. He actually felt himself blushing slightly. "Besides… I kissed you back, remember?"

"Yeah… Which I wasn't expecting."

"Neither was I, but here we are. Don't over-think it. We're both adults. We're both single, even if we're emotionally unavailable because we both lost someone… We understand each other on that level. So… It's okay. And if it happens again, that's cool. If it doesn't, that's cool, too. Let's just… _Exist,_ okay? In the moment."

Lucas nodded. "I can do that," he agreed.

Cassie looked relieved. Lucas was just glad she wasn't mad at him. He knew how she felt about TJ. He was scared he'd crossed a line and would never be able to get back to where they'd been, but Cassie seemed to be okay with everything. He followed her back into the kitchen and sat down, finally beginning to eat breakfast.

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She was ready to cause some serious trouble. Divatox had summoned Ronnie to her nice and early in the morning. "You have a very important task, Veronica," she told her.

"Yes, Mistress. What must I do?" Ronnie asked.

"I want you to find Bradley Drew and lure him here. I need to imprison him so I can figure out how to dispose of him and get control of the crystal, but he'll never come to me willingly. You're going to trick him. He still trusts you and thinks you're just one of his poor, defenseless students."

"Yes, Mistress. I will do my best," Ronnie vowed.

"Excellent! Now, be a dear and run along. I'm going to set up his prison." With that, she sent Ronnie on her way.

Her necklace hummed and vibrated against her. "Shut _up_ , Dimitria!" Divatox yelled at her sister. "You're not going to stop me from doing what I came here to do."

She began to cast a spell to create a room to keep her prisoner in. "Oh, I _do_ enjoy a good abduction!" She said cheerfully as she worked. "It's been so long since I've gotten to do something like this." She began humming to herself as she tied restraints to the cot she intended to keep Bradley on.

 _Sister, please, do not harm that man,_ Dimitria begged. _He is a good soul. Is it not better to help those who would never harm you?_

"Oh, come _on_! Do you even know who you're speaking to?" Divatox asked aloud. "You're so pathetic, you goody-two-shoes! I don't understand how we're related."

 _You must not do this! Ask yourself_ why _it is you feel the need to do such a thing… Is it only to serve a cruel master? Would it not be more beneficial for you to serve_ yourself?

"It would be _more beneficial_ for me to stay on Zell's good side, you idiot! He'll kill me if I fail him. Do you understand that? I will literally _die_. So, yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good reason to do exactly what I've been ordered to do!"

She ignored her sister after that. Why listen to her? She'd never understand what Divatox was doing. This wasn't about choosing to be evil, as much as she did enjoy that. This was about saving her life. She was out of time, and if she failed again, she was dead.

 _ **BRADLEY**_

Kaylen and Claire had already headed off to school while Bradley stayed home taking care of a couple of things. He hurried toward the school now, not wanting to arrive late. He was driving when he spotted someone standing in the middle of the road.

"Miss Savers? Is everything alright?" Bradley asked with concern, stopping in front of her and rolling down his window.

Ronnie did not reply. She continued to stare straight at him, her eyes hollow and blank. Something was seriously wrong. Worried his student had been attacked, Bradley stepped out of the car. "Miss Savers? Veronica? What happened? Please talk to me," he said gently.

"They're coming," Ronnie said softly.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Bradley asked.

"They're coming… They're coming! They're coming, please… Please help me," Ronnie begged him. He'd seen paranoid episodes before with his sister, but he wasn't sure if that was what this was. It was hard to say for sure, although no immediate threat was visible.

"Okay… Everything will be fine, Veronica. Why don't you get in my car, and I'll drive you to school? You'll be safe there."

Ronnie nodded and followed him to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and was about to turn around and let her in when something crashed over his head and everything went black.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

It was the middle of second period when someone came into her classroom and said something to her teacher. The teacher looked concerned and nodded before saying, "Kaylen, you're needed in the Principal's Office."

Kaylen frowned. Had she done anything to warrant that? She thought back on her morning. She hadn't beaten anyone up. She hadn't threatened anyone. She hadn't even been late. She was pretty sure she wasn't in trouble for once. "Um… Sure," she said, standing up and grabbing her things before heading to her uncle's office.

Mrs. Peabody smiled at her. "Hello, Kaylen, dear," she said warmly.

"Okay, so, whatever it is, I didn't do it," Kaylen began. Then, she noticed Claire sitting on a chair outside of the inner office. "Wait… What happened?" She asked nervously.

"Is it about our mom?" Claire asked, looking terrified. "Did something happen?"

"Actually… We were hoping you girls could clear something up," Mrs. Peabody said. "Your uncle didn't show up to work today, but he hasn't called. That's not like him. Do you know if he had to be anywhere this morning?"

Kaylen paled. "He was awake when we left… He said he just had to do one or two things and he'd be right behind us," she said. "Let me call the house. Maybe he got held up."

"We already called. He's not answering the phone."

"Oh no…" Claire said. "Do you think something happened to Uncle Bradley?"

"No, of course not," Kaylen said firmly. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably just lost track of time. Maybe he went to see Mom. Can I call the hospital?"

"Certainly, Dear," Mrs. Peabody said.

Kaylen pulled the number out of her bag and dialed. It didn't take long to find out her uncle hadn't stopped by the hospital. With a sigh, Kaylen hung up. "He's not there," she admitted.

Mrs. Peabody frowned, but quickly covered it up before looking at Claire reassuringly. "I'm sure everything is fine. You two get back to class, and we'll call you as soon as he comes into work," she said.

Kaylen walked over to her sister. "He's fine," she said again. "Come on, Bookworm. You don't want to miss anymore class." She led her sister away, knowing something was definitely wrong. She walked Claire to class before deciding to skip the rest of her second period.

She went looking for Cassie and found her sitting in her classroom playing some music for her students. She caught her attention and Cassie excused herself to step outside. "What's up?" Cassie asked.

"My uncle didn't show up for work today," Kaylen admitted. "I think something happened. He's never blown off work before. He always at least calls if there's an issue."

Cassie frowned. "That doesn't sound good…" She pulled out her communicator. "Alpha, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Cassie!" Alpha replied.

"I need you to track Bradley. Tell me anything you can."

"Of course!" Alpha was silent for a minute before she began speaking again. "The readings are unclear… But his car is sitting in the middle of a road… He's not inside, and the front doors are open. If I had to guess, I'd say someone took him."

Kaylen tensed. "Shit. We have to find him, Cassie!" She said. Her uncle was all she and Claire had. As much as Kaylen loved her mother, the woman wasn't a reliable guardian and she knew that. If her uncle was gone, Kaylen and Claire would end up in foster care.

"We will, Kaylen," Cassie promised. "I'll call Lucas and see if he can do anything. I mean, he's a cop, right?"

Kaylen nodded, trying to appear calm even though she was completely freaking out internally. "I need to clear my head… Can you write me a note so I can skip a class or two?"

Cassie shrugged. "Under the circumstances, of course I can. I'll get in touch the minute I know anything."

Kaylen waited for the note. "Thanks, Cassie," she said.

"Just try to stay calm and I'll see you later, okay?" Cassie asked.

"Okay," Kaylen agreed. She headed out of the school building and went to the park across the street. She was surprised when she heard someone playing the guitar nearby. She headed toward the sound, realizing it was probably Austin. He began singing, his voice full of emotion, and Kaylen knew she'd interrupted something deeply personal and private. She should have walked away, but she couldn't bring herself to. The song was beautiful, and she wanted to hear it.

She listened to the words as Austin sang, _"Blue eyes, your eyes… Brown hair, your hair… Always smiling, lying to the world like you'd not a care… But in the dark, you're crying. I can hear you screaming. Pray to God to wake me up. Trouble's I'm not dreaming… I try to be your hero, your strong little man. I will bravely protect you as well as any boy can… Ma… Mama… Ma-mama… Mama… I can still see your face, hear your voice, feel your grace, smell your scent, taste the meals that you'd make… Every moment I wake, every step that I take, every moment my heart does break…"_ There was a long instrumental break. Kaylen watched Austin strum his guitar as tears streamed down his cheeks. She didn't dare to interrupt him. _"I try to be your hero, your strong little man. I will bravely protect you as well as any boy can… Ma… Mama… Ma-mama… Mama… I will bravely protect you… As well as any boy… As well as any boy can… Mama…"_

The song ended and Austin closed his eyes, wiping away his tears. He put his guitar away and took a deep breath before saying, "Hey, Darlin'… You don't have to hide."

"You knew I was here?" Kaylen asked, approaching him.

"I noticed about halfway through the song," he admitted. He looked at her. "You look like I feel, Kaylen. What's wrong?"

"My uncle's missing," Kaylen blurted out.

"Missing?" Austin's eyes went wide.

"Cassie's got Lucas on it, but… I'm worried. If the assholes have him…" She shook her head. "They already took my dad from me, and by extension my mom… I won't let them take my uncle, too."

"We'll get him back, Kaylen. No matter what." Austin squeezed her hand.

"Thanks… That song was beautiful, by the way."

"Today's a rough day," he admitted.

"Why today especially?"

"It would have been her birthday." He stared at the grass like he was trying to hide his emotions from her.

Kaylen sat down beside him. "I'm sorry," she said.

He nodded. "Join me for a picnic?" He asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Kaylen asked in confusion.

"Well, you can't run off looking for your uncle without risking getting in serious trouble, but sitting one period out to have a picnic isn't such a big risk, and I have too much food here." He began unpacking his backpack. There were no textbooks or school supplies inside, but he had plenty of food, proving he'd had no intention of going to class.

"Why'd you even come today?" She teased him.

"Aunt Suzy had to work. She didn't want me to be alone. We're having dinner together tonight, but she was worried about me being alone all day. She offered to take the day off, but I know she needs to work."

"You're _not_ alone, so Aunt Suzy can relax," Kaylen said with a slight smile.

Austin smiled back. "How could I ever refuse such great company?" He asked.

They sat there for a while, making small talk as they ate. Kaylen relaxed slightly, knowing that somehow, they'd get her uncle back. Still, she felt anxious, and she found herself resting her head on Austin's shoulder at one point. He seemed to relax with her there, and she felt calmer connecting to him. She didn't feel like she had to put on an act with Austin or always be the tough, untouchable girl she was known to be. It was nice to be able to just let her guard down for once.

 _ **ROXY**_

She spotted Bea and Dave and froze. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to them now that she knew they might be bad guys, but she figured she'd better play it cool. "Hey, guys," she said casually.

"Hey, Roxy!" Dave said warmly. "Look what I found." He handed her a vinyl album.

"Is this… Holy crap! Where'd you find it?" Roxy asked. It was a limited edition record released by her favorite underground punk group. It was almost impossible to find a copy.

"I found it at a second-hand shop. I knew you'd been looking for it, so here you go." He smiled at her.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. You've been really cool to Bea and I. You deserve to smile." He gave her a hug.

This _guy is some homicidal psycho killer?_ She thought. That was hard to believe. Dave was just so… _Nice._ Sure, Bea had an attitude, but she'd always been cool with Roxy, too. Were they really the enemy?

"Thanks, Dave," she said, hugging him back. "You okay, Bea?"

"I'm fine," Bea replied quickly. "I'm just… Distracted. Sorry."

"You know, I'm your friend, Bea. If you want to talk, I'm happy to listen."

Bea looked a little surprised by that. "I know," she said after a minute. "You're the only one around here besides Dave who doesn't suck."

Suddenly, Roxy spotted someone coming down the hallway that she couldn't ignore. "I'll see you guys later… Thanks again, this is rad!" She ran down the hall.

"Hannah!" She cried out. "Are you okay?" She wanted to fling her arms around Hannah or cry in relief, but she didn't do either. Hannah might be planning to keep their relationship a secret, and Roxy refused to cry in public whenever she could avoid it.

Hannah pulled Roxy into her arms instead of pushing her away. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Um… What's this for?" Roxy asked.

"I know you told Lucas and Cassie when I refused to… Thank you."

"Of course… What happened?"

Hannah led Roxy into an empty classroom. When she closed the door, she said, "My foster father tried to kill me yesterday… But Lucas saved me."

"Oh my God… Oh, shit, Hannah, I'm sorry… I never meant to put you in danger…"

"You didn't. He did things like that anyway… He's been beating me for almost as long as he's had me. Mrs. Brooks did it, too, but not as badly. But… There's more, Rox."

"Tell me. Please."

"He's been… He… He'd come into my room at night, and…"

"Oh God, Hannah…" Roxy realized exactly what it was Hannah wasn't saying. "That son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill him!" She hugged her.

"It's too late for that," Hannah said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead, Rox… Lucas walked in on things last night just before he could… Before it got to that point. He pulled him off of me, and I'm still fuzzy on details because I was really badly hurt and in shock, but… Lucas killed him."

"Holy shit." She paused. "But… Lucas couldn't have been destined to kill him, right? Because Lucas is from the future."

"He changed the future. He saved my life, and the life of my foster sister."

Roxy hugged her tighter. "I'm just so relieved you're okay… I was so scared yesterday."

"I wouldn't be okay if you hadn't told them the truth. You saved my life by going to them." She kissed Roxy softly before saying, "I love you…"

"I love you, too. That's why I did it."

"I know."

Roxy could tell even with the makeup Hannah had on that she'd been badly hurt. "Hannah…" She sighed, then lightly kissed one of the bruises she spotted beneath the makeup. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Hannah replied. "I mean, I'm still a little freaked out, but I know I'll be alright… He can't hurt me anymore… And, at least for now, Cassie and Lucas have taken me in."

"That's great." Roxy didn't add that she was worried about what would happen to Hannah when Cassie and Lucas inevitably went back to the future. Would she end up in the system again? She decided not to worry about that just yet. For now, Hannah was safe. That was the most important thing.

 _ **TIFFANI**_

She was thrilled when school ended. Tiffani was even more excited to realize Laby was waiting for her again. "You've come to rescue me!" She said cheerfully. "I _knew_ you would."

Laby laughed. "I'll _always_ swoop in to save you, Tiff," he said with a grin. "I thought you might like to go back to the labyrinth… I mean, unless you need to go cheerlead or something."

"I can miss a practice or two," Tiffani replied. She got into his car. "Let's go."

They got to the labyrinth pretty quickly this time. Tiffani opened it up herself and was thrilled when it actually worked. "So, where are we going today?" She asked.

"Anywhere you like, Tiff… I can create a beach, or mountains, or a forest, or an Eltarian _flutterfize_ sanctuary…"

" _Flutterfize?_ "

"They're sort of like Earth's butterflies, only bigger and with crazier colors. Look." He closed his eyes, and a moment later, the labyrinth took the form of a beautiful wooded area with stunning creatures flying through the air. The flowers surrounding them were also made up of strange, bright colors and were unlike anything Tiffani had ever seen.

"I feel like we just stepped into _Alice in Wonderland!"_ Tiffani said in amazement.

"Great movie and great book, although the author was a bit creepy," Laby replied. "And yes, the movie actually reminded me of these sanctuaries. They're really beautiful places."

Tiffani reached forward, allowing one of the creatures to land on her finger. She laughed as its touch tickled her. "This is amazing, Laby… You can literally take me anywhere without us ever leaving this place."

"I want to show you the world, Tiff," Laby said with a smile. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Angel Grove."

He looked at her in surprise. "What? Why Angel Grove?" He asked.

"It's just such a nice name… Ever since Divatox mentioned it, I've been curious. It sounds like a place filled with angels and light. I like that idea."

"I've never been there, but we could check it out together, for real. It's not that far, so maybe one day, when things are calmer, I can take you there."

"Promise me, Laby. Promise you'll bring me there. I feel like I need to go there."

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I promise, Tiff. We'll go as soon as it's safe."

Tiffani kissed him. "Thank you. And until then… Let's go to the beach!"

Laby grinned. "Your wish is my command, Beautiful." He turned the labyrinth into a beach. Tiffani grinned and held his hand, beginning to walk along the beautiful beach with him.

"You're incredible, Laby," she told him. "I love you."

Laby hesitated again before looking deep into her eyes. "Tiffani… I love you, too," he admitted. "More than ever."

"Maybe we should just run away together."

He frowned. "Why would you suggest that?" He asked.

"I just… I want to be with you, Laby… But I don't like staying here. I don't want to be part of the Rebellion."

"Tiff, we can't just run away. The Rebellion is literally my life. And your father-"

"My father doesn't care about me, Laby. He only cares about power."

"That's not true, Tiff… He's just not good at showing it."

"Thanks, but I know you're just trying to make me feel better. My father's too cold to know what to do with a daughter like me."

"He cares, in his own way… I know he's been acting awful lately, but that's over now, Tiff. He was being affected by a _vizu,_ but he's better now. I fixed his mind."

"Right… I just… Don't you ever just think about leaving, Laby? About what it would be like to get away from all of this?"

"My family helped create the Rebellion, Tiff… And I didn't want any part of it at first, but after I saw the truth… After the Eltarian Government _slaughtered_ a bunch of unarmed, peaceful protestors, I knew what I had to do. I'm the only person who survived that slaughter, and I have to avenge them. I have to make sure that they are never forgotten."

"What happened that day, Laby?" She asked softly.

Laby sighed. "My parents and several others staged a peaceful protest. They dragged me there against my will, and I don't think I stopped complaining until right before things got out of control… They were standing there with me one minute, and the next… Everyone was dead. Men, women, children… Friends… My parents… Everyone, just… _Gone_. And I was still standing, immortal and unable to ever be reunited with them in death."

Tiffani felt tears in her eyes at his pain. "Oh, Laby… That's horrible… No wonder you don't talk about it!" She hugged him.

"It's why I got so involved in things, Tiff. I had to honor their memories. This is what my parents wanted."

"But your parents were peaceful people, Laby… And the Rebellion has become so violent."

"I know… But I stick around to make sure the original message is honored. They wanted to fight corrupt governments, and as long as the Rebellion still stands for that, I'll stay."

"How did you end up immortal, anyway?"

Laby laughed. "Honestly? It was a complete and total accident. My best friend, Serafine, was still learning how strong her powers could be. She experimented with a spell meant to make me stronger and protect me… And it accidentally turned me immortal, which we figured out when my dumb teenage self managed to get impaled on a fence I was trying to climb that I shouldn't have been. The spikes on top were pretty damn sharp, and one went straight through me. Serafine freaked out and tried to save me by pulling me off the fence and healing me… But she realized even though I should have been killed when the thing went straight through my heart, I hadn't died. She healed the damage and was really confused how I'd survived, so she took me to the wisest man she could think of… Zell."

"The Great Wizard? Oh my gosh… Did he, like, do anything evil to you?"

Laby laughed again. "No, he was still trying to fool everyone at that point. He examined my energy and told Sera she'd turned me immortal with her spell a few months earlier. So, here I am, eternally stuck as a teenager… But that was part of how Sera got Zell's attention. Between what she did for me and the fact that she was quickly gaining a reputation as a powerful sorceress, he decided he wanted to make her his."

"Wait, your best friend ended up working with Zell?"

" _Dating_ him, actually. They were lovers. I mean, he started off mentoring her, but it turned into more than that… And then she was murdered." He stared at the water.

"Murdered? Laby, you never mentioned _any_ of this!"

"I don't like to talk about it. Officially, on record, Sera's brother Ash killed her… But honestly, there's no way that happened. Ash was the nicest guy on Eltar. He'd never hurt a fly, and he worshipped Sera. He'd have cut off his own arm before he did anything to hurt her. I always believed it was Zell, but I couldn't say that… There was too much of a risk that he'd realize I was on to him. Besides, I don't have any proof. The guy really seemed to be crazy about Sera, and he appeared to be genuinely upset when she died… But he was a hell of a liar, so who knows? And considering Daphne…" He sighed again.

"Daphne?" Tiffani asked.

"Sera's baby sister… She met Zell at Sera's funeral, and he took her under his wing. Eventually, they became lovers, too, and he married her. She was Zordon's mother. Anyway, when Zordon was six, Daphne died almost exactly the way Sera did. Zordon claimed it was some monster who came in and murdered the poor girl, but he was still just a baby… Even if it was his father, he might not have been able to process that."

"You think he killed both of them?"

"I think he killed _all_ of the siblings. He was the one who carried out Ash's sentence, which was execution for high treason. He literally cut Ash's head off… It was horrible…" Laby shuddered.

"Are you okay, Laby?"

"I liked Ash. He was a great guy. We were close. I was close to all of them, actually. I tried to look after Daphne when Sera and Ash were gone, but Zell had his claws so deep into her… There was only so much I could do, and everyone thought he was so wonderful for protecting her the way he did. They would never have believed me if I tried to say I was worried she wasn't safe with him."

"I'm sorry. I can tell how much you cared about them."

"They were like family to me… And when I lost them, it messed me up for a while, but I had my parents. They kept me sane and helped me through it. When I lost my parents, too, the only family I had left was the Rebellion. And ever since I met your dad and this chapter actually came together, I've had a real family again. Jay, Flekt, and Amareese gave me back a part of what I lost. I would do anything for them. And B'Danna and Draze were the first new real friends I made, and I was thrilled when they took me up on my offer to join the Rebellion because I'd missed having people I could just hang out and be myself with, you know? It really helped me heal from everything that happened and finally start really living again… And you… You gave me so much light, Tiff… I missed having light in my life." He kissed her.

Tiffani melted a bit. "Now I get why you stay," she said. "Everyone should have a family."

"All I need is _you_ , Tiff," he said with a charming grin. "But I'm grateful I have the others, too." He shrugged. "Well, _that_ was intense. Wanna go for a swim?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not exactly dressed for swimming, Laby," she pointed out with a laugh at his sudden subject change.

"Sure you are." He blinked, and suddenly, Tiffani had on a baby blue bathing suit that fit her perfectly.

"What, no bikini?" She teased him.

"I'm a gentleman," Laby replied.

"Liar," Tiffani said with a laugh. "It's a nice choice, though. You have good taste."

Laby shifted into swim trunks that matched the color of the water and took her arm in his. "Come on. We have a little over three hours before Jay wants us home. Let's hit the water."

She followed him into the ocean, amazed that the water felt so real. His labyrinths were incredible. They began swimming, and Tiffani had never felt more at peace.

 _ **CASSIE**_

Lucas continued to study the drawings Gavin had made when something finally clicked. "Wait," he said. "I _know_ this place!"

"You do?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"Yeah… I checked it out a while ago, while we were looking for clues from the Phantom Ranger. I remember this rabbit was there, and it sort of distracted me, and I left, but… Yeah, this is _definitely_ the same place. Come on, Guys. I know exactly how to get there."

"Do you think it's where they have my uncle?" Kaylen asked hopefully.

"It's possible," Lucas said. "If it's where they held your father hostage, maybe it's where they're keeping everyone else, too. I'll drive us."

"Why don't you just figure out the coordinates and have Alpha teleport us?" Serena asked. "It would be much more practical than squeezing everyone into a car."

"Serena is correct. It would also get you there much faster," Alpha pointed out.

"Okay… Is everyone ready?" Cassie asked.

"Absolutely," Lee said.

"Born ready," Kaylen chimed in.

"Let's go," Austin added.

"Affirmative," Serena added.

Cassie got a little misty-eyed at that. "She sounds just like Billy," she said with a smile.

"I guess it's a Blue Ranger thing," Lucas said with a smile of his own. "Of course, _I'm_ a Blue Ranger and I've never used that term."

"Hannah? Are you sure you're ready for this? I understand if you need to sit this one out," Cassie said gently, ignoring him.

"No," Hannah said. "I'm coming. I'm a Power Ranger, right? That doesn't stop just because I'm dealing with some personal things."

"Right on. Let's do this," Cassie said.

Alpha sent them to the location Lucas gave her. Cassie noticed something strange about the energy as soon as they got there. "We're in the right place," she decided. "This place _totally_ gives me the creeps."

They headed deeper into the woods. That was when they were met with the last thing they expected… Divatox. "Ugh! Power Brats!" She cursed. "Of course you're here."

"We know you have Dimitria, Divatox! Let her go or else!" Cassie declared.

"Not a chance!" Divatox replied. " _Now!_ " She added.

Suddenly, the Rebels came out of the shadows. They were armed and ready to do a lot of damage. Cassie wondered who was who. There was no way to tell beneath the uniforms. "Guys! Time to morph!" Cassie declared before adding, "Shift into Turbo!"

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas chimed in.

The Wildcats morphed, but it became clear pretty quickly that that would not be enough this time. The Rebels had come prepared to stop them at any cost. "Now would be an excellent time to test out the Zords," Serena suggested.

"She's right. Call them in, Guys. You're ready," Cassie said.

"Go, Go, Battle Cats!" Lee called.

"Lynx! Battlezord Power! Activate! Ha!" Austin cried out. The Lynx Zord came running a moment later.

"Leopard! Battlezord Power! Activate! Ha!" Kaylen said, summoning her Zord.

"Jaguar! Battlezord Power! Activate! Ha!" Serena joined in. The Jaguar appeared next, and Cassie could feel Serena's excitement. Serena had bonded with her Zord more than any of the others had.

"Cheetah! Battlezord Power! Activate! Ha!" Hannah shouted. The Cheetah joined the fight.

"Lion! Battlezord Power! Activate! Ha!" Lee finally completed the sequence, and the Lion raced into battle.

"Shit! How are we supposed to fight those things?" One of the Rebels demanded. Cassie recognized her voice. It was Beatrice Donna, or B'Danna, or Banana, or whatever the hell it was she called herself.

"I have completed a series of weapons that should help," another said. Cassie figured that was probably Flekt. He passed the weapons to the others.

"Very nice," the man who radiated Leader and must be Jaybert said as he admired one of the weapons. He proceeded to fire it straight at Cassie, since she was one of only two Rangers not in a Zord.

"Cassie!" Lucas cried. He knocked her out of the way before it could hit her.

"Thanks," Cassie said. "I'm pretty sure that would have killed me."

Considering the hole in the tree behind her, she knew she was right about that. "Come on," Lucas said. He pulled her to an area that had more coverage to help keep them both safe.

B'Danna fired off a shot of her own. It hit the Cheetah, which began to smoke. Hannah, to Cassie's surprise, recovered quickly and used the Cheetah to swat B'Danna away.

"Good kitty," Hannah told her Zord.

"You okay, Hannah?" Lee asked.

"I'm good. Keep going," she replied.

The battle took off and everyone was facing off with each other. The weapons were impressive and they were managing to do some damage. Cassie was concerned things would get out of control soon.

"If you hit the Zords hard enough, you might knock the Rangers out of them," Divatox told the Rebels.

"Quit spilling trade secrets, Divatox!" Cassie said. She headed straight for her, prepared to face her one-on-one. It had been a long time since they'd done that. Lucas gave her the space to do what she needed to, covering her from a distance in case things turned uglier than Divatox's outfit.

"You think you can take me, Pink? Please! You're pathetic!" Divatox shouted. "All alone, with no one left. Sure, there are a couple of Astro Rangers running around back in the future, but your Turbo team is destroyed!"

"Not all of us," Cassie said sharply as she threw an impressive kick at Divatox. Divatox was knocked back and let out a cry of pain.

"Well, let's see now…" Divatox said as she recovered. She held up her fingers and began ticking them off one at a time as she listed people. "Carlos died a pathetic, cowardly death… Your _precious_ TJ got ripped apart…"

"Shut up! Shut _up_ , you _bitch_!" Cassie screamed.

"So _noble_ of TJ to sacrifice his life for you, wasn't it? I wonder how long it took for his brain to shut down… They say it keeps functioning even after death. Do you think he felt every shred of skin being ripped apart as his organs spilled out onto the ground?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Cassie shouted, punching Divatox in the face. She was both furious and horrified at the same time, unable to process the idea that TJ might not have died as instantly as she'd thought. _Stop letting her get in your head,_ Cassie told herself. She had to focus. This was what Divatox wanted, and she couldn't fall for it.

Divatox looked stunned by the punch. She moved backward, touching her hand to her mouth and coming away with blood on it. "Did I hit a nerve, Pink?" She asked.

"Not even," Cassie replied calmly, forcing herself to stop showing so much emotion. Sarcasm was her friend. She needed to hold on to that.

"Cassie! We've nearly cleared the way!" Lee told her.

"Keep at it. I'll be right there," Cassie replied.

"And poor little Blue's afraid of his own shadow and won't leave the house," Divatox said, trying to get her attention again. "Yellow's worthless the last I heard… It's really just you… And _that's_ nothing special. Trust me, I've destroyed girls with a _lot_ more impressive qualities than you!" She pulled a match out of her bag and struck it, ready to set off one of Flekt's weapons. Suddenly, Cassie had an idea.

"Oh _yeah_? Well, I've got something none of the other girls had."

"And what's that?" Divatox asked, which was perfect.

"My keen fashion sense," Cassie said before pulling out a can of hairspray and spraying it toward Divatox and her match. Immediately, the fire blazed, and her dress caught on fire.

"Ah! Put it out! Put it out!" Divatox screamed. "Wounded by fashion… Oh, I'm so ashamed!" She lamented as one of the Eltarians quickly put out the fire.

"Thank you, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer,"_ Cassie mumbled. For once, her pop culture knowledge had truly come in handy in a fight. The 1980s being the era of Big Hair helped, too, since currently Cassie _always_ had hair spray on her. The cheesy movie from the 1990s might be a little ahead of this time frame, but Cassie had still been immediately inspired by it.

While the Eltarian was busy trying to heal Divatox, which meant she was probably Amareese, Cassie ran toward the Wildcats. They were all out of their Zords now, and the Zords had left. Most of the Eltarians were visibly wounded and couldn't stop them from going to the lair that had been revealed.

Suddenly, someone flew through the air toward them. It was a female judging from the shape of her body. She pulled off an impressively high kick and connected with Kaylen's head. "Crap!" Kaylen shouted. "Fuck off, Bitch!"

"Kay!" Austin cried. "Are y'alright?"

"Yeah. It hurts like hell, but I'll be fine," Kaylen said.

The Eltarian went for Lee next. She moved rapidly, and her agility was impressive. "Which one is she?" Cassie asked Lucas.

"I don't know. She doesn't fit any of the descriptions. She must be new," Lucas replied.

Lee hesitated before landing one strong hit to her shoulder. The Eltarian cried out in pain as it visibly popped out of place. Once again, the leader of the Rebels was front and center. He grabbed the girl and said, "Come. You're injured."

The girl allowed Jaybert to lead her away. Lee caught his breath before asking, "Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, I think the coast is clear," Austin said.

"Are you okay, Kaylen?" Hannah asked.

"I'll be fine. Come on. We need to find my uncle," Kaylen replied.

"He may not be here, Kaylen," Serena said. "Prepare yourself for that possibility."

"If _he's_ not, then hopefully at least _one_ of the prisoners _is_ ," Kaylen replied sharply. Cassie had a feeling Kaylen was holding onto the hope that they might find her father in the middle of this mess. While she understood the desire, she hoped that he wouldn't be beyond saving if they _did_ locate him. He'd been with the Rebellion for eleven years. Who knew what he was like now?

"Come on," Cassie said. "This way." She led Lucas and their Rangers into the lair. That was when they met a final Eltarian. He wasn't dressed in the uniform, but it was clear he was one of them because he grabbed a weapon as soon as he saw them.

"Stay back!" He cried. "I will destroy you all!"

Kaylen froze for a second before heading straight for him. "It's you…" She whispered.

"I said stay back! I have orders to kill any intruders," he said firmly.

"It's _me,"_ Kaylen insisted, and Cassie suddenly understood. "Dad… Dad, please, it's Kaylen." She dropped her morph and looked into his eyes.

He stared at her blankly, not recognizing her. "I don't know you," he said.

"Yes, you do… You just don't remember."

"Kaylen, get back," Lucas said. "He's been brainwashed."

"Dad, I know you're still in there… Please," Kaylen said again.

Gavin grabbed Kaylen around her throat and began to strangle her. "Kaylen!" Austin cried, running to her before anyone else could. He immediately attacked Gavin, forcing him to let Kaylen go. Gavin turned his attention to Austin, throwing him hard against the wall.

"Austin!" Hannah cried in horror.

"He's hurt," Serena said as Austin's morph failed. She rushed over to him, examining him for injuries. Cassie knew she was already trying to work out exactly what needed to be done to help him.

"Okay, clearly, we can't play nice," Lee said. He rushed toward Gavin. Lucas and Cassie were right behind him. Together, they restrained Gavin. Lee locked in a chokehold, cutting off his air supply. Cassie was pretty sure it was working until Gavin somehow broke free. He was about to attack Lee when something hit him over the head.

Cassie watched Gavin fall to the ground. She looked up to see Kaylen holding her baseball bat. "When in doubt, hit a home run," Kaylen said with a shrug.

"Kaylen, that's your _father_ …" Lee said.

"No. _That_ is a brainwashed lunatic who would have hurt, maimed, or possibly killed us all," Kaylen corrected him. "He's not dead. When he wakes up, we'll figure out what to do about him. For now, we need to see what he was fighting to keep us away from."

"Come on," Cassie said. "We're almost there." She led everyone toward the room that Gavin had been trying to keep them out of. She opened the door and slipped inside. What she saw next confused and startled her.

"Billy?" Cassie asked, recognizing the man in the room.

"Cassie…" He replied.

"Billy Cranston? I don't understand… He's not Billy from this time period, and he's not Billy from ours either," Lucas said as he looked at Billy.

"I knew you'd find me…" Billy said sadly.

"Billy, how are you here?" Cassie asked. Then, she paused. "Wait… Your voice…"

"That's right, Cassie. _I'm_ the Phantom Ranger."

She blinked at him. "But… Huh? How? I don't… I'm so confused right now."

"I'm not from your world, Cassie. I never was. I'm Billy from an alternate timeline, and my life experiences are completely different from the Billy Cranston you know."

"But you were always appearing and helping us when we needed you," Cassie said. "If you're from an alternate world…"

"I broke through to help you guys. I knew you needed someone to guide you, and I'm so happy I did… You were my dearest friend, Cassie. I will always treasure our bond."

"You don't seem like Billy at all."

"Remember when we met Fred at Billy and Kimberly's wedding? The Gold Ranger from Ivan Ooze's world? It's like that," Lucas explained.

"Exactly," Billy said. "My life was very different from _your_ Billy's, and it made me a different person. I'm the Phantom Ranger, and I like it that way."

"They hurt you…" Cassie said sadly, examining his injuries.

"Yes. Amareese did her best to heal me, but some of my injuries aren't as easy to heal. I'll recover eventually on my own. She saved my life."

"I thought she was one of the bad guys?" Serena asked.

"She is, Blue Ranger. However, Amareese has a kind heart, and she was tasked with keeping me alive until Jaybert got what he wanted from me. I never talked, however. I could never betray you or your team, Cassie… The Turbo team, the Astro team, or this young team you mentor now."

"Thank you for protecting us, Phantom Ranger… Or… _Billy?"_ Cassie replied.

"Phantom Ranger is fine," he replied with a smile. "It's been my identity for a long time."

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I believe we should hurry," Serena said. "The Eltarians will recover soon."

"Right," Cassie said. "Phantom Ranger… Can you move?"

"I can," he confirmed, standing on shaking legs.

"Just lean on me. We'll get you out of here," Cassie promised.

"I trust you, Cassie," he said with a smile. "There is a problem, however… I don't have my morpher."

"You don't?" Cassie asked.

"No. I thought you were with me and was tricked into giving it up."

"Labyrinth," Lucas said.

"Correct. I'm sorry. I know you must be disappointed in me for falling for that."

"If you were as badly injured as I suspect you were, you couldn't have been thinking clearly enough to realize he was pretending to be me," Cassie said. "It's okay. We'll get it back. Alpha, can you bring us back to Oakhaven?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, Cassie. Right away," Alpha replied.

"Wait!" Kaylen said. "What about my father?"

"I've got him," Austin said. He ducked into the hallway and picked the man up with impressive strength.

"Great. Bring us back, Alpha. We're ready," Cassie said.

Moments later, they were teleported back to Oakhaven. "I need you to help me keep this man unconscious until we can figure out what to do with him," Cassie told Alpha. "He's Kaylen's father, but he's been brainwashed by the Rebellion."

"No problem," Alpha said cheerfully. "I have a chemical that can keep him unconscious until we have a way to fix him."

"You think you can fix him?" Kaylen asked.

"I certainly hope so, Kaylen. You deserve to have your father back," Alpha replied.

"Hello, Alpha," the Phantom Ranger said.

"Phantom Ranger!" Alpha said in excitement. "I am so pleased to see you are alive. Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Can he stay here with you for a bit, Alpha? He's recovering from some pretty serious injuries, and right now, he doesn't have his morpher."

"Of course. Oakhaven is a sanctuary for _all_ Power Rangers," Alpha replied. "Come with me and I will show you to one of the guest rooms." She was about to lead him away.

Cassie flung her arms around the Phantom Ranger. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said to him.

"I'm okay, Cassie," the Phantom Ranger replied, hugging her back. "I knew I would be because I knew you'd be coming and that you wouldn't stop until you found me. I've always had faith in you, and I always will." With that, he allowed Alpha to lead him away.

Cassie turned toward Lucas and the Wildcats. "Well, _that_ was a productive day," she said with a smirk.

"But my uncle's still missing," Kaylen said.

"He is… But we have your father back, Kaylen, and we'll find your uncle, too… And Dimitria," Cassie promised. "We just need a little more time."

"You and Claire can come crash at my place tonight," Lee said to Kaylen. "This way you're not alone. My parents won't mind, and we have a big guest room."

"Thanks, Lee," Kaylen replied.

"I have to get home, guys. Aunt Suzy and I are supposed to have dinner together, and it's sort of a big deal tonight," Austin said.

"Go on," Cassie said. "We'll look for Bradley and Dimitria tomorrow. Does anyone need a ride home?"

"I'll give Serena and Austin a lift," Lee offered. "I know Hannah's staying with you guys now."

"Yeah, we'll bring Hannah home in a little while," Lucas said.

"Great. Be safe, everyone. You did amazing today. I'm proud of you," Cassie said.

Everyone except Hannah, Lucas, and Cassie left. Hannah excused herself to check on Alpha, so Lucas and Cassie were alone. "Are you doing okay?" Lucas asked.

"Did you _know_ the Phantom Ranger was actually Billy Cranston?" Cassie demanded.

"Nope. His identity was kept a secret even in the archives."

"Then I'm fine," Cassie said with a smirk.

"At least we found your friend. I'm glad he's okay."

"Yeah, me too. I was really worried… It's nice to be able to save someone again. I forgot how good it feels when the people you care about don't end up dead or screwed."

"It's problematic that they have his morpher, though. What do you think they're going to do with it?"

"I don't know… Nothing good."

"I'd say that's a given."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

Cassie moved closer to him and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but he kissed her back. She relaxed, feeling grounded. "Sorry… I just needed to ground to someone," she said with a smile.

"Oh, well… If that's all it was… I guess that's okay," Lucas replied awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork sometimes. Come here." She kissed him again. " _That one_ wasn't about grounding… It was about the fact that, sometimes, it's nice to kiss you. Now, I'm going to go make sure the Phantom Ranger is settled in before we head out of here. See you in a minute." She left Lucas in the living room knowing full well she'd just sent him into a chaotic spiral of over-thinking again. Cassie smiled to herself, deciding that was a good way to wrap up one hell of a day. They'd finally gotten a big win, and she intended to keep up the winning streak. Tomorrow, she'd find Dimitria and Bradley somehow, and then everything would be back on track. At least, she _hoped_ that would be the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **LABY**_

He was startled when he and Tiffani arrived back at the Base to find everyone injured. Divatox had burns that were still healing even with an unmistakable treatment from Amareese. Flekt had scratches all over his arms. Ronnie's shoulder was bruised and had been dislocated. Jaybert and Amareese were uninjured and were taking care of the others. B'Danna had a couple of bruises and a gash in her lower back that was clearly also being treated by Amareese. Laby could see it as B'Danna shifted, struggling to lean over to take care of a cut on Draze's head. Tiffani saw this and automatically walked over to B'Danna and Draze to try to help.

"Guys... What the hell happened?" Laby asked.

"The Rangers found the prisoner," Flekt explained. "They brought in their Zords. It was quite an impressive assault, and although the weapons I brought did some damage, it was not enough. We were unprepared."

"Did they find the prisoner?" Laby asked.

"Yes, and they escaped with him. They took Gavin as well."

"Why would they take Gavin? He's completely loyal to us."

"They knocked him unconscious," Jaybert said. "Perhaps they plan to torture answers out of him."

"That's _our_ tactic, not theirs," Divatox argued.

Laby looked at her arms. "Jeez, Deevs, those look _bad._ Are you okay?" He might not like Divatox much, but he wouldn't wish that sort of pain on anyone. Besides, they were in this together. She was part of his team now, and she'd helped him talk to Raff and Captain Smith without Jaybert finding out.

"The Pink Turbo Ranger used fashion against me," Divatox lamented.

"Um... I'm sorry?" Laby replied in confusion.

"Divatox was trying to ignite one of Flekt's weapons," B'Danna explained. She was calmer now that Draze's head was no longer gushing blood. "She lit a match and Cassie sprayed her with hairspray."

Laby was impressed. "That was clever," he said.

"Clever? That was _brilliant,"_ Tiffani said with a laugh. "No offense, Divatox. I'm sorry you got hurt. I just want to file that move away for future reference in case I ever end up in a situation like that." Tiffani gently examined Divatox's wounds. The burns had been treated pretty thoroughly, but Amareese hadn't done anything about the nasty gash on the top of her shoulder. Tiffani immediately began cleaning it up with disinfectant.

"Ouch! What are you _doing_ to me? That stings!" Divatox protested.

"It's a deep cut, Divatox," Tiffani said. "I'm just making sure it doesn't get infected. It'll only hurt for a minute." Gently, she finished what she was doing before using some thread and a needle from the sewing kit in her bag to stitch up the injury. "There! You should be okay now."

"I thought Amareese handled healing," Divatox said.

"Amareese handles _magical_ healing. I know basic first aid. I learned it in Girl Scouts."

"Ugh. _Girl Scouts,"_ Jaybert mumbled. "Such a waste of time."

"The child needed to be allowed to socialize with children her own age outside of school, Jaybert," Amareese said. It was an old argument they'd been having since Tiffani wad six and asked if she could join the Girl Scouts like her friends had. Amareese had won the debate after Laby chimed in saying it would keep Tiffani out of Jaybert's hair more often.

"It wasn't a waste," Laby said. "She picked up an important skill. Tiffani might not be the greatest fighter, but she takes care of us when we get hurt."

Tiffani smiled at him with appreciation as her father stopped protesting. Instead, he turned his attention to Ronnie. "This will hurt. Take a deep breath and prepare yourself," he said.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Laby asked.

"Popping Veronica's shoulder back in, of course."

Laby walked over to them. "Wait... Ronnie, look into my eyes."

"She's already under our control, Laby," Jaybert reminded him.

"I'm not controlling her. I'm distracting her." Laby looked deep into Ronnie's eyes. "You're at the mall. There's an _amazing_ sale on designer boots. You're going to find the _perfect_ pair."

Jaybert rolled his eyes. "May I proceed now, Labyrinth?"

"There's no need to make her feel any more pain than she already does, Jay. It's called being kind. And yes, you may," Laby replied. He kept looking into Ronnie's eyes.

Jaybert popped her shoulder back into place quickly and a bit too roughly. Ronnie didn't so much as flinch. Laby looked away, leaving Ronnie to come out of the illusion slowly on her own as though waking from a dream.

"Thank you, Laby," Tiffani said softly as she stood beside him. "That was sweet of you."

"She's an innocent girl caught up in the middle of all this," Laby said with a shrug. "Sparing her some unnecessary pain is the least I can do."

"We must address the matter at hand," Jaybert said firmly. "Our prisoner has escaped."

"We're doomed. If that Pink Power Brat has the Phantom Ranger on her side, she'll be nearly unstoppable," Divatox said.

Laby cursed internally. " _What_ did you just say?" Jaybert demanded.

"Oops..." Divatox looked at Laby with an apologetic expression on her face.

Laby sighed. "I only just found out. I went to check on him earlier," Laby said, leaving Amareese's name out of it. He refused to throw her under the bus. "He was mumbling about her, so I shifted into her Ranger form, and I got him talking. Once I realized he was a Power Ranger and he was clearly close to Cassie, I went to Divatox to find out if she knew him. I was going to tell you tonight, but I was a little distracted by all of the injuries."

"You let a _Power Ranger_ escape?!" Jaybert demanded.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't there tonight. You told me Tiffani and I could stay away for a bit. If I recall, you wanted to focus on something else."

Jaybert scowled but didn't continue yelling at him. "Regardless, we're in danger now."

"He's not exactly a Power Ranger right now," Laby said. "I got him to hand over his morpher."

Jaybert looked excited now. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Safe," Laby replied.

"Labyrinth, _give me_ the morpher."

"I can't do that, Jay. I hid it in a labyrinth. It'll take me a while to get it back. I didn't want the Power Rangers getting their hands on it." _Or you,_ he added silently. That morpher was powerful, and there was no telling what Jaybert would do with it.

"Very well. Retrieve it as soon as possible. That morpher can help us greatly."

"Of course, Jay."

"How did the Power Rangers know we had this... _Phantom?_ " Draze asked.

"I don't believe that they were seeking him tonight," Amareese replied. "They spoke of Bradley Drew. They freed the Phantom Ranger, but Bradley is hidden elsewhere, under Divatox's magic."

"I'm sorry, but your princess is in another castle," Laby quipped.

Tiffani laughed, making her eyes light up even more than usual. Draze snorted. Even B'Danna smirked. Every high school kid understood a good _Super Mario_ reference. The other Eltarians and Divatox looked at him in confusion. Laby didn't elaborate.

"We must double-down on our efforts to hide Bradley Drew," Flekt said.

"He's not going anywhere," Divatox promised. "My magic and technology combined with a significant power boost from Amareese ensured that prison cannot be breached."

"And the _Titanic_ was an unsinkable ship," Laby said. "Never say never, Deevs."

"Weren't you _on_ the Titanic, Laby?" Amareese asked.

"Yep," Laby said casually.

"You _were?"_ Tiffani asked in wonder.

Laby smiled at her. "I wasn't just _on_ it, Tiff. I went down with the ship. It was a hell of a party before that, though. Good times. Especially in Steerage . Now, _those_ were _my_ kind of people! And since I can shapeshift, no one ever questioned it when a first-class passenger would crash the steerage parties. Best of both worlds. Shame about what happened. They were good people." He tried not to think about that too often. He'd saved the lives of anyone he could, but there was no way to save everyone. Humans were terribly fragile and had short life spans as it was, and arrogant people who were hungry for power usually caused large losses of life. There wasn't much he could do besides not take up space on a lifeboat. Sure, Laby could have shifted into a rich woman or a child and gotten on easily, but what was the point? He was immortal anyway. It wasn't like he'd die if he stayed on the boat, so he'd used his time to help as many people as he could get to safety. Were it not for the fact that shifting into a huge boat and sailing everyone to safety would have literally torn him apart and been impossible to pull off long enough for it to work, Laby might have tried that, but he knew he'd fail. Even _he_ had limits to his power.

"You really _are_ amazing," Tiffani told him. She kissed his cheek, a small sign of affection Jaybert would never question. Laby knew that, somehow, Tiffani knew exactly why he'd gone down with the ship.

Ronnie blinked, finally coming out of her illusion. She didn't say anything, but stood up straighter. "How's your shoulder?" Laby asked.

"Sore, but I will work through it," Ronnie said tonelessly.

"Come on, honey. I'll take you home. Tiff, want to come with us?"

"Definitely," Tiffani replied with a smile. She followed Laby as he walked Ronnie out of the base. He felt better knowing she was beside him.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **BRADLEY**_

He awoke with a massive headache. He'd woken up a couple of times since getting abducted, but he'd passed out again almost immediately. Now, he was feeling slightly stronger. Bradley realized he was restrained to a crude cot. He struggled against the restraints, but they didn't give much.

The last thing he remembered had been stopping to help Veronica Savers... Was she there as well? Had these people hurt her? The thought of his student being harmed by these monsters, violent anarchists, and unhinged lunatics terrified him. She was just a defenseless, sweet, innocent girl. He had to protect her.

"Oh! I see we're awake!" A woman taunted him.

He recognized her voice. "Divatox," Bradley replied. "Do you want to tell me what it is you hope to accomplish by keeping me here?"

"I want the _crystal,_ Bradley."

"The crystal vanished. I do not have it anymore."

"Don't treat me like I'm an _idiot!_ I know you absorbed it. I saw you use its powers."

"Release Miss Savers and we can discuss this like civilized people."

"Miss Savers? Oh! You mean my little errand girl! She's perfectly fine, Bradley. Who do you think it was that knocked you unconscious and brought you here?" Divatox laughed.

"No... That's not possible. She was terrified," he protested.

"She's quite the little actress, Bradley... _Especially_ when she's under my control. She has been for quite some time. She just forgets when she isn't with us or carrying out my commands."

Bradley was stunned. They were using mind control on one of his students? Not only was he worried about her, but he was worried about Lee and Kaylen and all of the Power Rangers. He was also worried about Roxy, who had no idea her twin sister was a threat.

"Sit up. We need you alive for now," Divatox said. She loosened his restraints and gave him a tray of food. It did not look appetizing, but Bradley was grateful to be able to move a bit more. He nodded at her, not saying anything.

Divatox set a necklace down on the chair in the room. "There! That's _much_ better! And the Power Brats won't find you here," she told the necklace. "Oh, it is _such_ a relief to be rid of her! She's so irritating. Eat up, Bradley. You're going to need your strength." With that, Divatox left the room.

Bradley pushed the tray aside. He struggled against his restraints again before feeling power surge through him. Suddenly, his restraints burned off without causing his body any harm. They turned to ash quickly.

Bradley ran to the door, but it knocked him back. The shield of light he'd manifested on the field trip reappeared and caught him before he could get hurt. He caught his breath and composed himself before going over to the necklace Divatox had seemed so eager to be rid of.

The necklace felt strange in his hands. He was drawn to it just like he'd been drawn to the box. Maybe they were connected? Bradley held it tightly, wondering if it would react to him as the crystal had. Suddenly, it began to vibrate. Bradley felt the crystal's shield wrapping around it. The next thing he knew, the necklace shattered and a fully grown woman suddenly stood before him. He quickly pulled his hand away from her arm, which he was somehow holding as she appeared.

She was beautiful and full of light. Bradley had never seen anyone like her before. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked softly.

She was suddenly staring at him, and Bradley was instantly enchanted by her eyes. They were lovely. "I believe that I am," she said after assessing herself for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"I believe a better question would be, who are _you?"_

"Bradley... Bradley Drew."

She smiled at him. "Bradley... I am Dimitria. Do you understand why you are here?"

"Divatox wants the crystal that's inside of me."

"She does... And do you understand the significance of that crystal?"

"Not entirely."

"The crystal can only be absorbed by one with a truly pure heart. You must be an extraordinary man, Bradley Drew."

He found himself blushing a bit. "I do not believe I am particularly special, Dimitria. I'm just a high school principal who needed to protect my students."

"You are humble," she said with approval. "Is that not a trait of a pure soul?" She touched his face, and a chill ran through his entire body.

"How did you escape from the necklace?" Bradley asked. He didn't even try to figure out how she had fit inside of it in the first place. It defied all logic.

"How do you _think_ I was freed, Bradley?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea..." He paused. "The crystal. It somehow helped you."

"Indeed it did. The crystal broke through the magic which entrapped me."

He nodded. "Can it free us from this room?"

"I'm afraid that may not be possible yet... The crystal does have limits. However... I believe _anything_ is possible if we try."

Dimitria was trembling. Bradley realized being trapped must have weakened her. He wrapped her in the only blanket on the cot. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Come sit beside me," she said softly. "There is room enough for us both."

Bradley nodded before joining her. They stayed huddled beneath the blanket together, and Bradley hoped that, together, they could find a way to escape.

 _ **SERENA**_

She had decided to head to Oakhaven before school. Serena hadn't slept as her parents had yet another argument about her. Her father was having a business dinner and he wanted Serena to attend. She'd declined the invitation, stating she had more important things to do. He'd gotten mad when Serena refused to change her mind. Serena had gotten ready that morning in silence, walked out of the front door unnoticed, and asked Alpha to teleport her to Oakhaven.

"Good morning, Serena," Alpha greeted her pleasantly.

"Hi, Alpha," Serena replied. "I was hoping to work on some tech before school today."

"Of course!" Alpha led her toward one of the rooms that housed some of her favorite gadgets.

Serena began working on a power source she'd been trying to tweak. She focused all of her frustration into the task. It helped soothe her nerves. When the power source finally became operational, Serena smiled and moved on to one of the alien weapons she'd been toying with.

"I do the same thing when I'm stressed out," a voice said from the doorway.

Serena jumped and looked up. "Phantom Ranger," she said, relaxing. "I didn't realize you were standing there."

He smiled at her. "My apologies, Serena. I just understand turning to technology for comfort. Can I help you with anything?"

"Do you know how to activate a quantum launcher with a sensitive trigger point without making it combust?"

"I _do_ actually. If you just shift _this_ slightly... And calculate the momentum used..."

"Plus the volume of the weapon's mass..." Serena followed.

"And carry the one... We _should_ be able to..."

Serena completed his thought and grinned as the weapon finally came together. "Incredible!" She said. "You really understood all of that?"

"Affirmative," he replied with a smile. "Once upon a timeline, I was _all_ about equations and scientific calculations."

Serena genuinely smiled at him. "No one ever understands what I'm talking about," she admitted.

"You appear to have a brilliant mind, Serena. Put it to good use and never let others make you feel bad about the way your mind works."

The Phantom Ranger began to cough. He was trembling and grabbed the table to steady himself. "Phantom Ranger!" Serena cried in alarm.

"I... I'm okay," he lied.

"You're lying. Your skin is pale, you're trembling, and your chest is rising and falling rapidly, indicating shallow breathing."

He managed to smile at her. "I should know better than to lie to a genius... I have been feeling weaker than I should... I think being in this time without my morpher to steady me is becoming a problem."

"The morpher is tied to your energy field... Without it to anchor you, you're becoming unstable." Serena frowned. "I have to get to school, but I will alert Cassie to this development. We must locate and retrieve your morpher quickly, or your health will fail."

The Phantom Ranger nodded. "Thank you, Serena. Be safe."

She nodded before going to find Alpha. "I need to get to school," she said.

"Of course," Alpha said.

"Keep an eye on the Phantom Ranger. He's sick."

"I will. Enjoy your day," Alpha replied, sending Serena off to the school.

Serena hurried inside, hoping to catch Cassie before class. This was too important to wait.

 _ **TIFFANI**_

She arrived at school just as Lee showed up with the twins, Kaylen, and Kaylen's shy, quiet little sister in his car. "Hey, everyone," Tiffani greeted them all cheerfully.

"Hi, Tiff," Ronnie said with a smile. She looked exhausted. Tiffani felt guilty, knowing her activities with the Rebellion were taking a lot out of her.

They all got out of the car. Kaylen's sister immediately headed into school. "Uh, bye to you, too, Claire," Kaylen said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think you should go after her?" Lee asked.

"No. She's just stressed about our situation. She'll be fine. School is her sanctuary. She's a total nerd, remember? Anyway, I'm going to see if I can track Austin down. Later, Lee. Twins. Cheerleader." She nodded at Tiffani in acknowledgement before walking away.

"What's wrong with Kaylen?" Tiffani asked, knowing she had to play dumb.

"You heard about Principal Drew going missing, right? It's, like, _so_ crazy! Anyway, apparently, Kaylen and Claire are his nieces," Ronnie explained. "Like no one knew before, but word's getting out now. Claire broke down in tears yesterday in class, and she finally admitted who he is to them."

"Their mom's in the hospital, so he was staying with them. My parents are letting them crash with us for now, until this gets sorted out. Dad's a lawyer, so he knows all the legal stuff he needs to do to step up and fight for them so they don't end up in foster care," Lee added.

"That's a lot for them to handle. Are they okay?" Tiffani asked.

"Kay's tough. She'll be fine," Lee said. "Claire's pretty freaked out, though."

"I just hope Principal Drew is okay," Ronnie said. "He's strict, but he really cares about all of us." Tiffani knew Ronnie had no idea that she'd been the one to abduct him. She would only remember that while actively under the spell.

"He's a good man," Roxy added.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Tiffani said quickly. She hoped that was true. She genuinely liked their principal, and Kaylen was technically sort of her friend. She hated knowing what this was doing to her, especially since she hadn't known about Kaylen's mother. That made this even worse.

Ronnie reached for her bag. She cried out in pain as she tried to put it over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ronnie?" Lee asked in concern.

Ronnie rubbed her shoulder a bit. "I don't know... My shoulder is, like, totally killing me! I have no idea how I hurt it, though."

Roxy moved Ronnie's shirt around a bit to reveal more of her shoulder, which was already partially exposed. "That's a nasty bruise, Ron," she said with concern.

Ronnie pulled a mirror out of her bag and struggled to see her shoulder. She gasped. "I don't even know how I got that!"

"If you were dating anyone but Lee, I'd go kick the guy's ass assuming he did it... But Lee wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't," Lee said. "Ronnie, seriously, how could you get that injured and not realize it?" He looked very concerned now.

"I must have done it in my sleep," Ronnie replied.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie admitted. "I can't really remember them, though."

Tiffani felt even guiltier. The Rebellion and Divatox were ruining Ronnie's life. "I hope you feel better, Ronnie," Tiffani said with a forced smile. "I need to head inside." She walked away, needing to clear her head.

It didn't take long for Tiffani to over hear something that caught her attention. "He's _sick,_ Cassie," Serena was saying.

Curiosity got the better of her and Tiffani continued to listen. "What do you mean?" Cassie asked Serena.

"The Phantom Ranger's health is failing. He needs his morpher or his health will continue to worsen until he expires."

" _Expires?"_

"Dies, Cassie. Until he _dies."_

"I knew what you meant, but... Are you _sure?"_

"Of _course_ I am. Why would I tell you this unless I was certain I was correct?"

"Then we _have_ to get his morpher back ASAP or he'll..." Cassie let the sentence trail off.

"Die," Serena finished for her.

"We can't let that happen," Cassie said firmly.

"Obviously."

"But we have no idea where the shapeshifting freak has the morpher."

"It's in a labyrinth."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Cassie asked. Tiffani thought that was a pretty damn good question.

"If the Rebels had it on them, one of them would have used it last night. It would have taken away some of our advantage. That's common sense. Since none of them morphed, Labyrinth must have hidden it, and if _you_ could create mazes no one could escape from or navigate, where would _you_ hide something that important?"

"Serena... You really _are_ a genius, and I should have thought of that. But how are we supposed to get it back?"

"I wish I knew... I do not fully understand how his labyrinths work. I wasn't in the one he trapped you guys in at the movie theater."

"We'll figure it out... We _have_ to... I won't lose the Phantom Ranger, too. I can't, and I refuse to."

Tiffani knew there was no way the Power Rangers would be able to get the morpher back on their own. _He'll die... The Phantom Ranger will_ die, _and Cassie seemed so upset at that idea..._ She thought. Tiffani actually really liked Cassie. She was a lot more fun than the other teachers. _The Phantom Ranger didn't do anything to deserve to die... I can't just sit back and let him suffer._ She made a decision then and there... Somehow, she'd convince Laby to give the morpher back, even if it meant facing her father's wrath. It was the right thing to do.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He had forced himself to go to school since he'd skipped the day before. Dinner with Suzy had been a little awkward, especially since his injuries were fairly obvious. Austin had tried to cover them up, but Suzy could tell he was in pain. She'd finally let it go when he refused to admit anything had happened, but it was clear she knew he'd been in a fight... She just didn't know it was the fight between good and evil.

Austin sat on the floor in the hallway, trying to get his thoughts together. He pulled his guitar out of the case and strummed it a bit, trying to relax.

"There you are," Kaylen said as she approached him. She sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Darlin'," he replied casually.

"Liar. My Not-Dad kicked your ass last night... I can't believe you managed to carry him when it was obvious he hurt you."

"There was no way we were leaving your daddy behind. I spent my life growing up around farm work. I'm strong, even when I'm hurt."

"Still... Thanks. You know, for not being a jerk after he attacked you... And for saving me when I was stupid enough to push him."

"You are _not_ stupid, Kaylen. Do you know what I'd give to see my mother again? You lost your daddy for _eleven years,_ Kay. _Anyone_ would have tried what you did. What makes you amazing is the fact that you hit him over the head and knocked him out to protect Lee. Not everyone could do that in your situation."

"Lee's a pain in the butt, but he's my friend. And besides... He'd already hurt you. As soon as he did that, on top of trying to choke me, I was done playing nice."

Austin smiled at her. "You're not like other girls, Kay."

"Damn right. I told you, I'm not a damsel in distress... But I did appreciate you trying to help me last night." She paused before resting her head on his shoulder like she'd done in the park. He shifted so she'd be more comfortable and let her stay there until the bell demanded they head to class. Kaylen got to her feet first and helped him stand up, making him chuckle. He was used to being the chivalrous one.

"Come on, Tennessee," she said. "Let me walk you to class to make sure you actually go this time."

He laughed. "Okay, Darlin'. But for the record, I'm passing everything just fine."

"Yeah, but if you think my uncle is strict, you should see Mrs. Peabody when she's got power. The punishment's not fun."

"Is she in charge?"

"She's Acting Principal whenever my uncle isn't available."

"Kaylen... Are you holding up okay?"

"Mostly..." She shrugged. "I'm used to the adults in my life being unreliable, but... Well, Uncle Bradley was literally the _only_ one I could always count on. I don't know what we'll do if we lose him."

"How's Claire?"

"A hot mess, and I can't even tell her about our father... Not unless he can be fixed. I can't get her hopes up."

"We'll find a way to help him, Kay." Austin wanted so badly to believe that. His own father had been a monster from the beginning, hiding beneath the facade of a good man, but that wasn't the case with Kaylen's father. He seemed to be a genuinely good man. Even his journal had shown how much he struggled not to lose himself as the Eltarians brainwashed and tortured him. There _had_ to be a way to save him.

Kaylen wouldn't look at him as she said, "Either we help him or we have to put him down."

"Kaylen..."

"I can't let him hurt innocent people, Austin. And I know he's my father, but he's basically a stranger. The few memories I have of him are blurry, and Claire can't really remember him at all. If I have to stop him to protect everyone else, I will."

Austin believed her. "You're stronger than a lot of people I know," Austin said.

"And crazier, too." She smirked at him. She walked him to his class before leaving to head toward her own. Austin watched her as she walked away before sighing and going into the classroom to take his seat.

 _ **LABY**_

He hadn't expected Tiffani to cut school. It wasn't like her. Still, when she frantically called and asked him to meet up with her, he'd accepted. He met her a few blocks away from the school. Tiffani jumped into his car the second he stopped moving.

"Tiff, what's wrong?" Laby asked.

"You have to give the morpher back to the Phantom Ranger," Tiffani blurted out.

"Um... Would you like to tell me why this is so urgent? You seemed pretty freaked out when you got in touch."

"He's _dying,_ Laby. Without his morpher to stabilize him, he's getting sicker and weaker. I overheard Serena telling Cassie."

"Tiff, I can't just give our enemy back his power... Jay will freak."

"My father doesn't have to know. He knows you hid it."

"The second the Phantom Ranger morphs, he'll know what I did."

"Not if we say they got it away from you... You could shapeshift to look like they attacked you."

Laby chuckled. "You know all my tricks, Tiffani," he said. "Okay, yes, I could do that... But why am I helping the enemy exactly?"

"He's innocent, Laby... And he's not from this time. Letting him die can mess up the future. Besides... You want to fight corruption. The Phantom Ranger is _anything_ but corrupt. He's not our enemy... He just stumbled onto us by accident. Just like Gavin... He shouldn't die just for that."

Laby sighed. Tiffani was completely right, but he knew where Jaybert stood on the issue. "Tiff, if I help him, that means I'm standing against your father."

"My father is wrong about a _lot_ of things, Laby... And you are the _only_ one who can stand up to him."

"He's our chapter head."

" _You_ should be in charge. You've got seniority on him."

"I don't _want_ to be in charge, Tiff. There's a reason I never tried to rise above a Lieutenant." He shook his head. "I may be immortal, and I may be older than most Rebels, but I'm still a teenager. It complicates things."

"Laby, I _know_ you're a good person. You want to do the right thing. That starts with giving the morpher back. Please... His blood shouldn't be on your hands." She looked at him with complete trust in her eyes and Laby sighed.

"Okay," he said after a minute.

"Okay?" Tiffani repeated.

"I'll give it back... But you can't be with me, Tiff. Jay can't do much to me, but if he realizes you were in on this... He just can't, okay?"

She flung her arms around him. "Thanks for doing this," she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, deciding that alone was worth the price of betraying Jaybert for the sake of doing what was right.

 _He'll forgive me,_ Laby thought. _Jay knows I can't help myself sometimes because my pesky morals get in the way._

"Okay, back to school with you," Laby said with a laugh. He turned the car around, knowing Tiffani would be safe in the school. He gave her a kiss before sending her back inside.

Laby drove to the labyrinth quickly, knowing there was little time to waste. He retrieved the morpher easily and tucked it safely into his jacket before exiting the labyrinth. The next step was figuring how to get it to the Power Rangers.

"Fuck it," he said with a shrug as he arrived in the woods he knew led to their base of operations. Laby shifted into a cute little orange kitten. He carried the morpher in his mouth and approached the large building, hoping his disguise would protect him from being attacked.

"Hello, Kitty," the resident robot said cheerfully as she spotted him outside of the front door. "We get so many cute strays here... Let me go get some food-" She suddenly stopped speaking. "Ay-yi-yi, it's a morpher!" She cried in surprise.

Laby released the morpher at her feet. The robot bent down to pick it up. Laby quickly took off running as the robot examined the morpher. He knew he'd done the right thing, but he couldn't risk sticking around long enough for the robot to discover his true identity. Once he made it back to his car, he shifted into his usual form again and wondered how pissed off Jaybert was going to be.

 _ **BRADLEY**_

Things had escalated quickly. He hadn't expected this turn of events, but the more time he spent holding Dimitria, the more drawn to her he was. She was both mysterious and beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to stay beside her. He'd never been drawn to anyone quite like this. Sure, Bradley had been with women over the years. He was human, after all, and even if his social life wasn't overly active, he did enjoy spending time with a female companion every once in a while. Still, none had ever affected Bradley like Dimitria seemed to.

 _Is this what love feels like?_ He wondered. It seemed awfully quick for that. He had only just met her, after all... But he felt connected to her, almost as though destiny had plans for them.

 _That's ridiculous,_ he thought. _This is the trauma talking. She is a kind, beautiful person who is trapped in this cell with you. That's what is making you so attached to her._ He tried to hold on to this line of reasoning as Dimitria curled her body against his.

"You are so much more lovely than I expected," Dimitria said with a dreamy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked.

"I knew we would one day meet, although I knew not how... In person, you are more than I imagined... I appreciate that." She stroked his spine with her index finger, causing Bradley to gasp. It was like electricity sparked every time she touched him. "We are stronger together, Bradley..." She leaned closer to him, until her face was mere inches from his.

Bradley knew they could die. They were trapped and no one knew where they were. He decided to live in the moment for once in his life and kissed Dimitria. To his shock, the entire room was suddenly bathed in the crystal's light. It was brighter than it had ever been before. He didn't understand what was happening... All he knew was that he needed to keep kissing Dimitria. Her lips were the only thing that made sense to him in that moment. With all they were facing, getting lost in Dimitria's comforting embrace didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She sat at the foot of the bed her father was on. Kaylen had skipped baseball practice to get to him before everyone else arrived at Oakhaven. The Phantom Ranger, who looked significantly stronger than the last time she'd seen him, stood guard outside of the room after Alpha restrained Kaylen's father, tying him to the bed impressively well. Before she left the room, Alpha began reversing his chemical coma at Kaylen's insistence. She needed to talk to him. She _had_ to know if he was still in there or if the Rebellion had destroyed him forever.

His eyes opened and she watched as he struggled to focus. He looked at her and immediately started to fight the restraints. "Release me!" He shouted.

"Nope. You tried to choke me and you attacked my friends. You're on a time out," Kaylen informed him.

"The Rebellion will come for me!"

"Good. _Let_ them! I have a score to settle."

"You can torture me if you want, but you'll get nothing out of me. I won't betray the Rebellion." He said something in what she assumed was Eltarian.

"Stick to English if you expect me to understand you," Kaylen said.

He repeated it, like a mantra, before translating. "I am loyal."

"Well, that's rad for you and all, but so am _I,_ and I'm going to find out what they did to you."

"They did nothing but protect me. I serve the Rebellion. I am loyal." He sounded robotic and numb to his own words. He said something else in Eltarian.

"What did I just say?" Kaylen asked sharply.

"It means _Hail the Rebellion. In victory, in servitude, in righteousness."_

Kaylen rolled her eyes. "It must be more inspirational in Eltarian, because I'm not feeling it. Listen to me... What is your name?" She softened her tone a bit, looking into his eyes.

He paused. "Gavin," he admitted. "My name is Gavin, Soldier of the Rebellion of Eltar."

"Carter," Kaylen said softly.

"What?" He looked confused now.

"Your name. It's Gavin _Carter."_

He tensed. "No... No, I have no surname. I serve the Rebellion. That is my only identity."

"Your name is Gavin Carter. You are married to Nancy Carter, formerly the slightly amusingly named Nancy Drew. You met in high school and fell in love the second you saw her play the violin."

"Nancy..." He whispered. Then, he shook his head, almost like the thought hurt him physically.

Kaylen was encouraged by this. He remembered... Somewhere, some small part of him remembered... "You had two daughters... Kaylen and Claire. You named Kaylen after your parents, Kayla and Allen, who died in a car accident when you were barely twenty. Claire was shy and quiet like Nancy, even as a little girl, but Kaylen always wanted to be just like you... _I_ always wanted to be just like you. _I'm_ Kaylen, Dad."

He stared at her. "Impossible..." He whispered. He stared at the ceiling, but Kaylen could tell she'd hit a nerve.

"Dad, _please..._ Look at me."

"No... You are mistaken." He began repeating the Eltarian mantras again.

She pulled out his journal. She knew Alpha would freak out, but she untied his arms so he could sit up before she opened the journal up to the drawing of the family and put it in his hands. "This is your handwriting," she said.

He stared at the picture before he began to read the words on the page. Suddenly, a tear slid down his cheek and onto the page. The book fell from his hands and he covered his eyes.

"This is a trick," he said firmly. "Kaylen is only a little girl! She's five... Six at most, depending on how long I've been gone..."

"Dad... It's been _eleven years,"_ Kaylen said gently.

"Eleven ye-? No! That's impossible! Stop lying to me!" He shook his head.

"What do you remember?" Kaylen asked, trying to be patient.

"Everything. My training. My missions... But it all blurs together... It can't have been eleven years..." He shook his head. "I need Ganzituz... He'll clear this up."

"Who is that?"

"Jaybert knows... He will summon him, like he always does... That will make my mind clear again..."

"Dad, Jaybert's a bad guy. He's been using Ganwhoever to brainwash and control you."

"No... Jaybert is my master. I am loyal!" He began reciting the mantras again.

Kaylen stood up, frustrated. She began pacing the room before finally trying a new tactic. " _Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight... Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight..."_ She sang softly. Kaylen hadn't sung or listened to that song since her father had vanished.

He hummed so softly, she almost didn't hear him. " _A wheem-a-weh... A wheem-a-weh..."_ He finally sang quietly.

Kaylen almost started to cry. "You sang that song to me every single night... You _had_ to, or I'd refuse to go to sleep," she said softly. "You told me to be brave, because the lion was sleeping and I was safe... That I had nothing to fear... And I've been brave every day since you left, Daddy..." Her voice cracked slightly with emotion. She shook her head. _You're not five anymore, Kaylen. Get a grip,_ she scolded herself.

"Kaylen..." He whispered. He finally looked into her eyes, and now, he was crying. He opened his arms to her.

 _It could be a trap,_ she reminded herself, not wanting to be choked again. Still, she went to him, allowing him to hold her.

"I remember, Kaylen... You, your mom, Claire... All of you..." He said as he held her.

She started to cry then. It was acceptable, because he'd cried first. Eleven years later, Kaylen was still following her father's lead.

When he finally released her, Kaylen untied his legs. She believed he wouldn't attack her now.

"They could never make me forget you, Kaylen, no matter what they did... That's why Jaybert called in Ganzituz... He's a _vizu_ that Jaybert was working with."

"What's a _vizu?"_ Kaylen asked.

Her father picked up his journal. Kaylen pulled out a pen for him. He began to sketch, finally drawing the creature. "Is that, like, a _Gremlin_ or something?" She asked. It looked like the creatures from the movies.

"It's a demonic spirit from Eltar. Jaybert made it so I couldn't tell anyone he'd been working with him. _Vizu_ are very dangerous. They can grant visions of the future, but more often than not, they drive people insane. Small, controlled exposure to it allowed Jaybert to cloud my mind and keep me from remembering people I loved or noticing how much time was passing. If I questioned anything, he brought him in again. It's lucky I have any sanity left."

"Dad..." Kaylen sighed. She was saved from saying more as the others arrived.

"Phantom Ranger," Cassie said from outside of the room. Kaylen opened the door. "You look much better... Serena said you were dying without your morpher..."

"Serena was correct... However..." He pulled out the morpher and muttered a command too soft for Kaylen to hear. Suddenly, he morphed.

"Now you look like the guy I remember!" Cassie said with a laugh. "But I don't understand... How did you get it back?"

"It was delivered to us by an orange tabby cat," Alpha replied. "The entire situation was quite curious..."

"Laby," Kaylen's father said behind her.

"What?" Kaylen asked.

He stepped out of the room. "You _untied_ him?" Alpha asked.

"He was tied up? I thought we knocked him unconscious," Cassie said.

"I needed to see him... To see if I could fix him," Kaylen replied.

"And?" Lee asked.

"He's not trying to kill me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Kaylen... To _all_ of you," her father said quickly. He looked horrified.

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," Kaylen replied.

"I still feel horrible... I could never hurt you, sweetheart."

"I know that, Dad... Anyway, what were you saying?"

"The tabby wasn't a cat... It was Laby. I've seen him use that form before, and he's the one who had the morpher to begin with. He pretended to be the Pink Turbo Ranger to get answers out of the prisoner... I'm sorry. I don't know your name," he said to the Phantom Ranger.

"I am the Phantom Ranger," he replied.

"I am sorry for what I did to you..."

"You tried to take care of me. You only followed orders, and it was clear you were under their control. I hold no grudge against you, Gavin."

"Thank you... But maybe I can help now."

"Start by explaining why Laby the Tabby would suddenly return the morpher," Cassie said.

"Labyrinth isn't like the others... He will sometimes go against orders to do what he feels is right. It doesn't happen much, but he did it the night I was taken. He helped convince Jaybert to spare my life, and especially not to kill me in front of my daughters. He also stepped up more recently. The day they attacked the field trip, Laby convinced Jaybert that shooting a bunch of innocent school children was wrong. He tries to stop him from going too far. Anyway, if Laby knew that keeping the morpher could kill the Phantom Ranger, it's possible he decided to give it back. He may like playing pranks on unsuspecting people, but Laby won't slaughter the innocent... Not if he can avoid it. He has a strong moral code. He shares that in common with Captain Smith. Amareese is of a similar mindset. She'd rather heal than harm. Draze is also a kind soul... They aren't _all_ monsters."

"They're working with Divatox. We have to stop them," Lee said firmly.

"Jaybert made a deal with the Great Wizard of Eltar. He agreed to help Divatox for as long as she survived, but he doesn't really care whether she lives or dies... He just wants the power the Great Wizard promised him."

"Zell routinely kills or otherwise betrays his minions," Cassie said. "Didn't Jaybert get the memo?"

"He believes standing against him would be a death sentence, while working with him offers benefits. Laby, Amareese, and Flekt all disapproved, but it's Jaybert's call. He should listen to Flekt. The man knows how to come up with a strategy better than anyone I've ever met and plays out battle scenarios in his sleep. If he says working for the Great Wizard is a bad move, then it is."

"Okay, so we have the morpher back... Dad, do you know where they're keeping my uncle?" Kaylen asked.

"They took _Bradley?"_ Her father asked. Then he paused. "He's the one Divatox is here to stop... Oh God..."

"Dad, focus. He wasn't with you and the Phantom Ranger... Where is he?" Kaylen pushed.

"Divatox has him. There's nowhere else he'd be, and he's her reason for being here to begin with."

"Great. Where would she hide him?" Austin asked.

"Close, where she could keep an eye on him," Serena said. "That makes the most sense."

"So where does Divatox live?" Hannah asked.

"I know," Kaylen's father said suddenly. "Jaybert told me the location in case of an emergency. I can get us there."

"Dad, it's too dangerous. We just got you away from them," Kaylen protested.

"The location is buried in my mind. I can't tell you where it is, but I can physically find it."

"No way. We don't know if we can trust him," Lucas said firmly. "This could be a trap."

Kaylen glared at him. "Screw you, Lucas. He's not going to betray us."

"He has programming, Kaylen," Lucas said a bit gentler. "He may not even realize he's doing it until it's too late."

"He's right, honey," her father said. "I understand why he's hesitant to trust me… But I also know you don't have much of a choice if you want to find Bradley… He's a good man. I don't want him hurt anymore than you all do. I'm pretty fond of my brother-in-law, and so is my wife."

Kaylen tensed slightly. She wasn't going to tell her father that her mom was locked up in a psychiatric ward. There'd be time for that later. Instead, she shifted everyone's attention back to the coming fight. "We need to do this, guys," she said. "Cassie, back me up here."

Cassie shrugged. "She's right. I don't see any other option. We have no way to find Divatox without Gavin's help," she said.

"Then let's go," Lee said. "We've wasted enough time. I'm playing the Team Leader card. We're doing this. Are you with us, Lucas?"

Lucas sighed. "Someone's got to keep you guys from messing up the future," he said with a shrug. He winked, which implied he might actually be joking.

"Lucas Kendall, as I live and breathe! Was that actually _humor?_ Guys, we screwed up! The world ended," Cassie teased him.

"Come on," Lucas said, ignoring her. "Gavin… Lead the way."

The Phantom Ranger started to follow them, but Cassie stopped him. "You're still not at full strength," she said. "Stay here. Please. I need to know you're safe if we're going to do this. You can help Alpha man the base while we head into battle."

He nodded. "You've always been wise, Cassie," he said. "I accept your advice. Be safe." He hugged her. Cassie held on for a minute before breaking the embrace.

"Okay, guys. Let's roll," she said. Everyone headed out of Oakhaven.

 _ **DIVATOX**_

She was startled when Jaybert showed up with an army, or at least the Rebellion. "Jaybert… Were we supposed to meet today?" Divatox asked.

"The Rangers are coming, Divatox," Jaybert said. "Gavin has betrayed your location. We must prepare for battle. I have summoned…" He paused. "Where's Labyrinth?" He demanded.

"Chill out, Jay," Laby said as he casually strolled toward them. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Excellent. I need you to create a labyrinth of fear… Something to trap anyone who is not part of our group. The Rangers are coming, and if they breach the barrier, all will be lost," Jaybert said.

"How could you possibly know that?" B'Danna asked skeptically.

"The _vizu_ showed me a vision… Before," Jaybert replied.

"Then why'd you wait until the last minute to warn us?" Draze asked.

"Do not challenge my leadership, Draze!"

"I simply asked a question…"

"It is not your duty to ask questions. It is your duty to accept my orders!"

"For all of Eltar, Jaybert, calm down!" B'Danna said. "Draze is right. If you knew when that thing was around, why didn't you tell us sooner? It doesn't make sense. We could have prepared."

"I only made sense of the vision now, B'Danna. They are not always clear. Now, enough questions! Labyrinth, do as I instructed. We must trap them in their deepest fears to keep them from breaching the barrier. Divatox, summon Veronica. We may need her assistance."

"Of course," Divatox said nervously. If the Rangers were truly on their way, this might be the final battle. If she failed today, all would truly be lost, and Zell would surely see her destroyed. She immediately slipped into Ronnie's mind, ordering her to come to the house as quickly as possible.

Laby began building the labyrinth. Divatox watched with mild fascination as it was created. "Deevs, you stay in this part of the house, outside of the labyrinth," he said when he was done. "Bee Dee, Draze, you guys stay here and cover the barricaded room as best you can. Flekt, I want you to prowl the labyrinth looking for opportunities to strike as needed, should any of them escape from the illusions they are trapped in. Mama Ama, I need you to help me keep the barriers up as much as possible. If they break free, you might need to exit the labyrinth and switch your focus to helping Divatox keep the barrier around Bradley Drew. She'll need all the help she can get. Jay, work with Flekt to keep them busy… Deevs, have Ronnie do her thing as usual when she gets here. And Tiff, stay close to me," he instructed.

Everyone accepted their respective assignments. Tiffani looked especially pleased with hers. _Ugh… That one is_ so _chipper,_ Divatox thought. She couldn't stand how happy the girl seemed to be, but that was probably because she was envious. It might be nice to be that happy on occasion. _Stop that. You_ hate _cheerful people. She's like Dimitria… Yuck! Well, if Dimitria had great fashion sense, that is._

"Come on, Divatox," B'Danna said, loading up a gun with ammo. "Time to arm our battle station."

 _ **CASSIE**_

They arrived at the property and paused just outside of it. "Okay, Kids," Cassie said. "This is it… Are you ready?"

"Always," Kaylen said.

"Totally," Lee agreed.

"Should we morph?" Serena asked.

"Not yet," Lucas said. "We'll be able to sneak around easier without our morphs."

"Good point. Just stay together, and we'll morph when the time is right," Cassie said.

They headed deeper onto the property. That was when something unusual happened. It was as if a barrier locked around them. At the same instant, they were torn away from each other. Cassie suddenly found herself completely in the dark.

"Great," she mumbled. "So much for _that_ plan." She started walking, trying to find her way out of the trap. The last thing she expected was to see a familiar face.

"Cassie! It's so good to see you!" Ashley greeted her.

"Ash? What the…? How are you here?" Cassie demanded. Most days, Ashley didn't remember who Cassie was, and as far as Cassie knew, she was back in the present, so what was happening?

Suddenly, Ashley turned pale. "Cassie?" She called in a small voice. Then, she screamed. There was blood everywhere.

"Ashley!" Cassie screamed. She reached toward her friend, trying to help her, but Ashley collapsed. She stared at Cassie with dead eyes and Cassie let out a scream of horror.

"You didn't save us!" A new voice yelled. It was Carlos.

"No… No, this isn't real…" Cassie told herself. Carlos was dead. She knew that. This had to be some sort of trick. She must be in a labyrinth.

Carlos and Ashley faded away and were replaced with Justin. He was bleeding. "Cassie?" He asked in a terrified voice. He let out a soft whimper.

"You're not here," she whispered. "You aren't here, because you're in the future and you almost never leave your house, so you'd certainly never come into the past. You're safe."

Justin faded away, too. "I'm pretty good at this," Cassie said aloud with a nervous laugh. That was when the worst thing that could happen did.

"Cassie, run!" TJ shouted. Suddenly, there were Pirahnatrons and Attack Bots and monsters everywhere.

"TJ… No…" Cassie whispered. "Not this. Please not this…"

"Go! I'll hold them off!" TJ insisted.

"No! I'm not leaving you," Cassie said as all reason vanished from her mind. She was back in the moment. She was going to lose him if she didn't stop this.

"You have to go!" TJ insisted as the monsters attacked him. There were three of them holding him and Cassie knew damn well what was going to happen next.

"No! TJ, no!" She screamed. "Please don't leave me! Please!"

The monsters tore him apart in front of her in an instant. This time, TJ kept looking at her, pain on his face. "You can't save me!" He shouted. "You can't save anyone!"

Cassie sank to her knees, sobbing as he continued talking and screaming even though he should be dead. She was hysterical, unable to navigate through the panic and grief in her mind.

"Cassie…" TJ said softly. She stared at him, but he wasn't the one speaking. "Cassie, listen to me… You _have_ to listen to me," he said firmly. Still, his mouth didn't move. That was when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Cassie looked up, startled to see TJ standing beside her. She couldn't feel him anymore, but she could see him clearly, and he wasn't dying. The TJ on the ground was still screaming. "TJ?" She asked softly.

"It's me, Cassie," he said.

"But… I don't understand…"

"I'm with you, Cassie. I've been with you this entire time. I never left you, not really." He smiled at her sadly.

"You're really here…" She said softly. "How? I'm in the past."

"The rules of time don't really apply to ghosts," TJ pointed out with a cocky laugh.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I missed that laugh," she admitted sadly.

"I love you, Cassie," he said. "And I wouldn't change my decision for anything."

"But you _died,_ TJ!"

"To save the woman I love, and my boy Justin, and the very awesome Doctor K, and by extension the whole world because you guys were the ones who shut Venjix down." He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "It was my time, Cassie… And I got to go out doing the right thing."

She felt fresh tears in her eyes. "I love you… I love you so much and I don't know how I'm still breathing without you…"

"You're strong, Cassie. You always have been." He flashed her a charming smile. "And, uh… Lucas Kendall, huh?"

Cassie blushed. "You know?"

"I told you I'm still with you, Cass. And it's okay. You keep that boy on his toes and give him hell when he needs you to, just like you did with me. And he's good for you, too. You two need each other… You can help each other."

"Are you seriously trying to say you approve of… _Whatever_ Lucas and I are doing?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying… But it doesn't matter right now. Your Rangers are in danger, Cassie, and so is Lucas."

Cassie focused. The illusion of TJ dying vanished, but the one talking to her remained. "What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Find them. You've broken out of the illusion now, so you can move through the labyrinth. Find the others and help them break free, too. Some of them won't be able to do it on their own, and you guys are strongest together."

Cassie nodded. "TJ…" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you… For saving us. I'm… I'm not mad at you anymore." It was hard to admit she'd been mad to begin with, but she needed to say it. She had to tell him the truth. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She smiled sadly and said, "I love you, TJ. Always."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Cassie. Now go kick Divatox's ass."

"I'd love to," she said. She began to move through the labyrinth, knowing time was precious and she couldn't waste any more of it.

 _ **LABY**_

He was surprised to find that the Pink Turbo Ranger had broken through his illusions so quickly. It was obvious how much she grieved whoever this TJ guy was, but somehow, she'd snapped back to reality. He left her to Flekt and Jaybert, knowing he had to focus on those who were still under his control.

Gavin was, unexpectedly, also in the labyrinth. Because he wasn't one of the people Laby had protected from the effects, he was trapped in his own worst fears. Laby wondered what Gavin was afraid of, so he moved a bit closer, keeping Tiffani at a distance in a spot he knew was safe while he watched Gavin.

"No…" Gavin whispered in horror. "Kaylen! Claire! Nancy! No… My God, no!" He began screaming. He was sobbing now.

His children and wife lay on the ground, their bodies clearly tortured. The children were still small, the way Gavin probably remembered them. He pulled them into his arms and wept, crying out for them. His grief was clear, and his love for his family was obvious.

"Damnit…" Laby mumbled. "I can't just watch this… It's cruel… We've done enough to him." He knelt beside Gavin, making the corpses of his family vanish. "It's not real, Gavin," he said softly. "Your family is not here. It's a trick of the labyrinth."

"A… A trick?" Gavin asked in confusion.

"Look into my eyes, Gavin," Laby said soothingly.

Gavin looked at him. Laby broke the connection to the labyrinth, fully setting Gavin free. "Go to them, Gavin," he said. "Go be with your family. Live your life and cherish what you have. Be a father to your little girls… Love them with everything you have. Do you understand?"

"Why are you helping me?" Gavin asked softly.

"Because I lost my family," Laby replied honestly. "I know that grief entirely too well, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone… And we've done so much to you already. You didn't deserve that… You deserve to get a second chance. So go, and find your family… And I'll find a way to ensure the Rebellion never finds you again."

"Laby… Jaybert used a _vizu_ on me several times… Can my mind be trusted?"

Laby cursed internally. He looked deeper into Gavin's eyes, searching for any signs of madness. "Your mind is fuzzy… It took some memories from you… But there aren't many lasting effects in your head. Just… Give me a minute." Laby cleared away the confusion the creature had left in Gavin's mind. "Now, time won't get confused in your head. You're free, Gavin. Don't waste this opportunity."

Gavin nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Laby… I won't." He immediately began heading through the labyrinth, presumably to help the Power Rangers. Laby didn't know if it would work, but he hoped the guy would get his second chance. Either way, Laby had done as much as he could for him.

"That was amazing," Tiffani said softly, surprising him.

"Tiff, I told you to stay back," he replied.

"I could see what you were doing… And I'm proud of you, Laby. It was the right thing to do." She hugged him before giving him a kiss.

Laby couldn't help but smile. "Come on," he said after a minute. "We have to keep moving."

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She was confused at first. Kaylen's mother stood in front of her on some sort of balcony. They were obviously very high up.

"I can fly, Kaylen!" Her mother said cheerfully.

"Mom, no!" Kaylen said. She raced toward her, but her feet wouldn't move quickly enough. "Mom! Mom, stop!" She shouted, forcing herself to move faster. The distance between her and her mother somehow grew significantly and Kaylen could barely see her now.

She ran as fast as she could, and she'd nearly reached her mother when suddenly, her mother jumped. "Mom!" Kaylen screamed. She rushed to the balcony and looked down. Her mother had fallen at least twelve stories. She was nothing but a mess of blood and broken bones. She couldn't have survived the fall.

Kaylen's heart raced in her chest. "No…" She whispered. "No, Mom… Oh God…"

Suddenly, her mother's head moved. She stared at Kaylen, her eyes horrifyingly cold. Her mouth opened up.

Kaylen shook her head. "That's impossible," she said. "She's dead… She's… She's gone…"

"Kaylen…" Her mother's voice said weakly.

Suddenly, it clicked. Kaylen was still a little scared, but she was angry more than anything, and she grabbed onto that rage for strength. "No! Shut up! You're not my mother, and this isn't real!"

Her mother was back on the balcony, ready to jump again. "Yeah… It's _definitely_ not real," Kaylen said aloud. "Go on, then," she told the illusion. "If you're gonna jump, just, like, fucking _do it_ already. I haven't got all day, Bitch."

Her mother gasped. The illusion shattered. Kaylen took several deep breaths, feeling significantly better now that she'd broken free and faced her fear. _I won't fail her in real life,_ she told herself. _But if I'm going to help her, I have to get out of this fucking maze first._ She began making her way through the maze, hoping to find the rest of her team.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He was sitting in his home in Tennessee. Austin would never go back there willingly, but he was there now. He watched in horror as his father stormed into the living room and attacked a sobbing woman…

"Mama…" Austin whispered. "No! Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" He shouted. He raced toward his father, but was surprised as he fell through some sort of glass structure.

"Glass? What the…? What's going on?" Austin asked, feeling fear begin to consume him. Was he having a nightmare? Had he been asleep? He could have sworn they'd been heading on a rescue mission, yet this was clearly a bad dream… Wasn't it?

"Stop! Please, don't do this! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" His mother said as she sobbed. She tried to clean up the glass with shaking hands and ended up cutting herself on the shards.

"Mama, don't… Let me," Austin insisted.

"No, no, it's no trouble… I'll just… Just pick it all up and throw it away…" She said as she trembled violently.

His father slapped her again. "Stupid, useless woman!" He cursed. "You can't do anything right!"

"Stay away from her!" Austin shouted again. He ran toward his father a second time. This time, when he reached him, he was suddenly facing his reflection.

"The glass…" Austin whispered. "It's a mirror…"

"That's right," his father said. His voice was coming from Austin's reflection. He watched his own mouth move in confusion.

"No… This isn't right…"

Suddenly, Austin's father went to attack his mother again, but things changed. Austin was the one attacking now, and his mother turned into someone else. Austin struck her hard, knocking her back.

"Kaylen…" Austin whispered in horror. "I'm so sorry, Darlin'… I… I didn't mean to," he said as Kaylen stared at him in shock.

"How _could_ you?" Kaylen demanded.

"I… I'm sorry…" He said again. Then, he hit her again… And again, and again. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how much he wanted to. Several bottles of beer appeared at his feet. They were empty, and he knew he'd consumed them.

"I'm him…" He whispered. "I'm just like him…" He'd turned into his father, just like he'd always been afraid he would. His chest ached. He couldn't breathe. He was shaking and couldn't stop himself from continuing to attack Kaylen. Strangely, she didn't fight back, but he didn't really think about that. It might not be like her, but maybe he'd just sent her into shock with how horrible and evil he'd become.

Soon, Kaylen was a bloody mess, just like his mother had been. Austin wept, pulling her into his arms. "Kay… I'm so sorry, Kaylen… I… I didn't mean to…" He sobbed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him. "Austin, _wake the fuck up!"_ Kaylen shouted.

He was confused. Kaylen was dead. He was sure of that… Yet she was touching him. "How…?" He asked softly.

"It's not real, Austin. You need to snap out of it. Don't _make me_ use my bat."

That was such a Kaylen thing to say that it was hard to deny she was there, but she was dead in his arms. It didn't make any sense. "But you're dead… I… I killed you… Oh God… I _killed_ you!" He felt like he was going to be sick. "I'm just like him… I'm a monster…"

"Austin, _listen_ to me! I'm right here. I'm not dead."

"You're in my arms, Darlin'… I've just snapped and I'm trying to comfort myself with your voice… But all boys turn into their fathers. He told me that so many times when I tried to stop him… That I'd become him one day…"

"Okay, fuck this," Kaylen mumbled. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his. That shocked him so much, he instantly snapped out of the illusion. Then, he realized how good the kiss felt and kissed her back for a second before pulling away. "Dead girls can't kiss like that, right?" Kaylen asked him.

Austin quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, embarrassed at how weak he must seem. "I thought I killed you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Darlin'… You must think I'm pathetic."

"I don't think that at all, Austin," she promised. She used her hand to wipe away the last of his tears before helping him get back on his feet. "I had some issues myself. It's this fucking labyrinth. It messes with our heads. Come on. We need to find the others."

Austin allowed Kaylen to take the lead and followed her through the labyrinth. "Kay… About that kiss…" He said softly.

"What?" She asked.

"I just… It was nice, Darlin'," he said shyly.

She smirked at him. "It was pretty rad for me, too. Come on. If we survive this, maybe we can try it again when we're not in a life and death situation."

"Sounds good to me." He pulled himself together fully and they moved to another area of the labyrinth.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She was face-to-face with Mr. Brooks. Hannah was terrified. She stared at him in horror. "How are you here?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I thought… I thought Lucas…"

"Lucas can't stop me now. Evil never dies, you little sinner! And I am the Devil! You belong to me!" Mr. Brooks told her. He struck her.

Hannah recoiled automatically, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her and flung her against the wall, tearing at her clothes.

"No… No, don't do this…" She whispered. As he nearly got her undressed, she suddenly flashed back on the night he'd died. She paused. "You're dead," she said softly, trying to clear her head.

"I _told_ you-"

"You're _dead,"_ Hannah said firmly. The words gave her a strength she hadn't known she possessed. "You're dead because Lucas killed you to save me, and to save Nina. You'll never hurt _anyone_ ever again, and…" She took a deep breath. The truth was, she'd already lived through her worst fears and she'd survived. She wasn't a scared, weak, helpless little girl anymore. She could be strong. She _was_ strong. She looked right into his eyes and said, "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

He looked stunned for a moment. Then, he vanished, and Hannah knew it was over. Somehow, she'd freed herself from the illusion. "I didn't think I could do that," she whispered. "Maybe I need to start having more faith in myself… It would be a nice change of pace. Now, to find my team." She quickly headed through the labyrinth, hoping the rest of the team was doing okay.

 _ **LEE**_

He realized pretty quickly that he was in some sort of illusion. "It's that Labyrinth guy," he told himself. He knew that because his family and his team lay in front of him, dead on the ground. He realized that couldn't be real, and he felt the illusion starting to slip. Then, something unexpected happened.

The girl he'd fought before attacked him out of nowhere. She threw kicks and punches quickly, pulling out impressive flips and other moves that resembled things he'd seen the cheerleaders do. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

Lee did his best to fight back. He didn't like the idea of hurting a girl, but this one was kind of psychotic and he was just defending himself. She wasn't holding back. It wasn't until he saw her do a bunch of flips in quick succession and then land in a handstand that he froze. He'd seen that exact combination before. In fact, he'd seen it several times, ever since he was about twelve.

"Ronnie?" He asked in confusion.

"My name is Veronica. I serve my mistress, Divatox," Ronnie answered robotically.

"Ronnie, snap out of it! What did they do to you?" He asked in horror.

"I am a Soldier of the Rebellion of Eltar. I have been trained well. You cannot defeat me."

"Ronnie, it's _me!_ It's Lee. Snap out of it, please honey…" He was terrified now. What was happening? It was impossible. Except… It wasn't.

Ronnie had disappeared on the field trip, only to return with unexplained injuries. She'd been complaining of weird nightmares she couldn't remember and was always exhausted. She'd shown up to school with an injured shoulder… The same shoulder he'd dislocated on the girl who'd attacked him.

"Oh shit…" He whispered. This was no illusion. Ronnie had been brainwashed by Divatox and the Rebellion. He had to save her, no matter what. "Ronnie, I love you… Please… Please listen to me," he said urgently.

Ronnie attacked him again. Lee refused to fight her. He wouldn't hurt Ronnie, no matter what happened. He dodged her attacks the best he could. "Fight me!" She shouted.

"I won't do that," Lee insisted.

"Fight me, Red Ranger! Prove yourself worthy!"

"Ronnie, I'm not going to fight you. I could never hurt you. I love you."

"No… We must fight. They commanded me to fight…" She seemed uncertain.

"I love you, Veronica Savers. I always have and I always will… And I'm not going to fight you."

Ronnie froze. "Lee…" She whispered.

"It's me, Ronnie. I'm here, and I'm going to save you, okay? They'll never get their hands on you again."

"Veronica! Step away from the Ranger," a voice snapped.

Ronnie suddenly tensed and went back into her brainwashed state. She backed away from Lee, joining the soldier he knew must be Jaybert. "As you command," she said tonelessly.

"Ronnie, don't do this. Stay with me," Lee said.

"She is ours now, Red Ranger," Jaybert taunted him. He fired a weapon at Lee, forcing Lee to jump out of the way of the attack. By the time he caught his breath and looked up, Ronnie and Jaybert had vanished.

"Ronnie! Ronnie come back!" He shouted. He had to find her… He couldn't fail her.

Suddenly, Lee saw everyone dead again. This time, however, Ronnie was there. She was dressed in her normal clothes, not the uniform of the Rebellion. Fear consumed him as she cried out for him. "Save me, Lee!" She sobbed, sounding like herself. "Please! I'm so scared!" An Eltarian Rebel appeared and slashed her throat.

"Ronnie!" He screamed. "Ronnie, no!" Lee caught her body as it fell. He tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Ronnie was dead. "I failed… I failed you… I failed everyone…" Lee realized as he became overwhelmed.

He was near tears when he realized what he'd seen was impossible. "No," he said firmly. "I won't fail them… I'm the team leader, and I'm not going to fail _anyone._ I refuse to accept that."

He took several deep breaths, holding on to that thought. Finally, the illusion shattered, and he was alone. He knew that Ronnie had really been there. That hadn't been part of his illusion. Somehow, the Rebellion had control over her, and now she was in Jaybert's clutches. He had to save her, no matter what.

"Time to find the team," he said aloud. He headed through the labyrinth, more determined than ever to get out of there and save the people that needed help.

 _ **SERENA**_

She was surrounded by explosions. The noise was unbearable and her senses were flying into overload. Serena quickly pulled out her earplugs and headphones. They didn't help in the slightest, which made no sense. The noises should have gotten quieter… Something wasn't right, but she couldn't focus enough to figure it out. As the noises increased, Serena covered her ears, curling up on the ground and panicking.

"Stop it… Stop! It's too loud… It's too much!" She screamed. She didn't know what to do. Nothing was working, and her mind was in too much of a panic to offer up any helpful suggestions.

It hurt badly. She was rocking now, but nothing could soothe her because the noise wouldn't stop. She was supposed to be a Power Ranger, but how could she help anyone if she couldn't function? She had to make it stop… But she couldn't do anything to fight it. Defeated, Serena became hysterical and knew she wasn't going to make it out of there.

 _ **TIFFANI**_

"Damnit," Laby mumbled. "Nearly everyone broke free… So much for my labyrinth. Oh well."

Tiffani spotted Serena on the ground hysterical. "Not Serena," she said, pointing toward the girl.

"Wow… She's pretty freaked out," Laby said. "Like, she took it to a different level than the others. What's she afraid of? I don't see anything, but I can hear a lot of noise."

"Laby, Serena's… _Different._ I think she's got some sort of mental disability or something… I don't know, she just, like, freaks out severely sometimes. But the thing is… I don't think she can break free on her own."

"Well, then, at least I'll have trapped _one_ of them successfully."

Tiffani looked at Serena and frowned. Her heart broke for the girl. "She's terrified, Laby… You have to release her."

"Tiff, I can't just release her. I'm supposed to be holding them all in their fears so they can't get to Bradley Drew."

"I know, but… It's cruel, Laby. She's different. She doesn't deserve this, and she probably can't process it… Please… You have to help her."

Laby sighed. "She really can't get out on her own, can she?" He asked as Serena was reduced to hysterical whimpering.

"I don't think so," Tiffani confirmed.

"Screw it. I've pretty much lost the rest of them anyway… The only other one who's still trapped is the Time Force Ranger." He shrugged. Then, he walked over to Serena. She panicked as he got too close, and he couldn't touch her because she started swinging at him blindly. He finally caught her eyes and locked gazes with her. "Calm your mind…" He said soothingly. He began erasing the illusion, clearing the insanity he'd caused. Finally, Serena seemed to fall into a calm trance. "You're safe now, Serena. It was just an illusion. It's over. You won't remember that I helped you, but you are free now. Go find the rest of your team." Before Serena could fully come out of the trance, Laby grabbed Tiffani. "Let's motor, Beautiful. If she realizes I helped her and it gets back to Jay, I'm screwed."

Tiffani smiled at him, letting him lead her away. When they were at a safe distance, she kissed him. "Thank you," she said.

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do, Sunshine. You reminded me that I still care about that. Come on. We need to meet up with Amareese and hold down the last of the barrier for as long as we can. When it's about to break, I'll send her in to help Divatox if she can."

Tiffani nodded and followed him. The battle was about to get intense and more dangerous, but she wasn't too nervous. She knew she had no reason to be afraid as long as Laby was by her side.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He'd screwed everything up. That was evident. Lucas watched in horror as the entire future began unraveling before his eyes. Nadira and Arianna appeared before him, staring at him with accusing eyes.

"You destroyed the world, Lucas!" Nadira said in horror.

"Daddy, how could you? Now I'll never be born," Arianna added.

Lucas felt his heart racing like it was trying to escape from his chest. Everything was falling apart. He'd unmade the entire future with one stupid move! What had it been? Was it too late to fix it?

"You can't save the future, Lucas," Jen said harshly. "You've killed us all!"

"No… No, I'll fix it! I fixed it before, I can do it again," Lucas insisted.

"It's too late! The timeline is set!" Katie told him.

"It's over, Lucas," Trip added.

"I always knew you'd be the one who doomed us all," Alex said, staring at him with judgmental eyes.

"Wes? Wes, say something…" Lucas begged the only member of his team who hadn't spoken.

"Who are you? I've never met you before," Wes said in confusion.

Lucas was overwhelmed by grief as Nadira and Arianna faded away before his eyes. Suddenly, he was staring at their bodies, just as they'd look the day they died.

"No…" Lucas whispered. "Please, God, no… Not again…" He sank to his knees.

"Lucas… Lucas, can you hear me? It's not real," Cassie said. She sounded far away.

"Cassie… We failed… I screwed it all up…" He said.

"I've got my bat if you need an assist," Kaylen said.

"You're just itching to use that bat, aren't you, Darlin'?" Austin asked.

Lucas whimpered slightly as he saw them all, dead in front of him.

"We have to help him. He's really freaking out," Lee said.

"Lucas, what you are seeing is an illusion," Serena said firmly. "This is a labyrinth. We're all free. You're the only one left."

"He represses his emotions," Gavin said. "That's why this hit him so hard. It's going to be difficult for him to release them and clear his head."

"Let me try something," Hannah said softly.

Suddenly, Hannah sat beside him. He could feel her on one side of him and Cassie on the other, but he couldn't seem to touch them.

"Lucas… We're here," Cassie said. "You're going to get through this."

"You saved me, Lucas," Hannah said. "You saved me, and because of that, today I was able to save myself. You made me realize I can be strong… And you can be strong, too, Lucas. I know you can do this." She wrapped her arms around him, shocking him with the comforting touch.

"Hannah?" He whispered.

"It's me. I'm okay… And you will be, too," she promised him.

The illusion began to fade away and Lucas realized the others were really there. Everyone was safe. He returned Hannah's hug for a moment before taking a deep breath. "We have to move," he said. "We need to get into the house and rescue Bradley and Dimitria. Come on… Let's go. We still have work to do."

"There's the Lucas I know," Cassie said with a smile. She helped him up and was very subtle as she helped him move forward one step at a time. Cassie clearly realized he wasn't completely okay yet.

They headed into the house, ready to fight with nothing else standing in their way. As they moved deeper into the house, they found two Eltarians guarding a door.

"It's Morphin' Time," Cassie said. "Shift into Turbo!"

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas said. Everyone else followed their lead. Gavin stayed back to keep himself safe and not get in their way.

"It's B'Danna and Draze standing there," Gavin told them quickly from his spot. "She's the threat."

Everyone focused their attention on getting by the Rebels. "Fuck this," B'Danna said after a few minutes. "Divatox isn't worth this shit, and Jay just put out an alert to get out of here as soon as we can. Come on." She grabbed Draze and ran.

"Smart girl," Cassie said with a laugh.

Lucas wondered why the Eltarians had fled, but he didn't question it. It meant they had less obstacles in their way, and that was a good thing.

The barrier around the room was failing, and Lucas spotted the way inside. "After you," he said, opening the door so Cassie could go in ahead of him. He allowed the Wildcats to enter as well before finally joining them. They were greeted with the last thing he'd expected.

"Dimitria!" Cassie cried. "Wait… Are you… Are you in _labor?"_

"She is, although I can't quite comprehend how," Bradley confirmed.

"Does anyone here know how to deliver a kid?" Lee asked.

"Tennessee?" Kaylen asked.

"Don't look at me, Darlin'," Austin replied. "I can deliver horses and cows, but I've never delivered a human baby before."

"How different can it be?" Cassie joked lightly.

"Move," Lucas said. He rushed to Dimitria's side. "I've got this. Divatox is coming. I can hear her shouting. Get ready for a fight."

Bradley and Lucas worked together to help Dimitria as she struggled to have her baby. This might not be what Lucas had expected, but he'd delivered his own little girl. He knew exactly what to do.

 _You're not a failure,_ he told himself. _You can still save people… And you're going to save Dimitria and this baby._ He knew the truth, of course. Dimitria was about to deliver a baby who was crucial to the future. Protecting that child would save _everyone._ Lucas would _not_ fail.

 _ **CASSIE**_

Divatox and her army of Pirahnatrons attacked. There were no Rebels in sight. "What's wrong, Diavtox?" Cassie asked. "Did your friends take their ball and go home?"

"I don't need them!" Divatox replied.

"We'll see about that."

The Wildcats fought against the Pirahnatrons. They were severely outnumbered, but Cassie was proud to see that the kids were holding their own. She watched as each of them did what they did best.

Serena began calculating moves and calling them out to the others. Every suggestion she made was excellent, and she took down several Pirahnatrons on her own as well. Hannah used her natural agility to dodge the attacks of the stinky monsters until she could defeat them. Austin and Kaylen worked side by side, with Austin throwing kicks like an expert and Kaylen swinging her bat to knock off the heads of the Pirahnatrons. Lee played the leader well, helping everyone as they needed it and taking out an impressive number of Pirahnatrons.

It was Cassie, however, who faced off against Divatox. She looked at her and said, "Let's do this." She was beyond ready to take this bitch down.

Divatox tried every move she had, but Cassie already knew them all and was able to anticipate them. She'd been fighting Divatox for way too many years. Divatox knew a lot of Cassie's moves, but she didn't know them all.

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Divatox," Cassie reminded her. "And I never stopped fighting or learning new ways to kick ass."

"I am so sick of you!" Divatox replied. "Get out of my way! I need to stop that brat from being born!"

"I don't think so, Aunt of the Year." Cassie hit Divatox hard in her chest with her foot, knocking her back several feet. Divatox let out an indignant cry. Cassie attacked again, not giving Divatox a chance to recover.

As the Rangers started to take down the last of the Pirahnatrons, Cassie heard Dimitria crying out in pain. "You're almost there, Dimitria," Bradley said.

"Push, Dimitria!" Lucas added. "It's time."

"No!" Divatox shouted. She tried to lunge toward her sister, but Cassie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We're not done yet," Cassie said. "It's rude to leave mid-conversation." She punched Divatox in the face. Divatox screamed and retaliated with a swift kick to Cassie's leg. She swept it out from under her and Cassie hit the floor.

"Cassie!" Lee called. "Do you need help?"

"I'm good," Cassie replied quickly. "Take out the last of the monsters." She was sore, but she knew once she caught her breath she'd be able to keep fighting.

Just as the last Pirahnatron went down after a collective attack from all of the Wildcats, Cassie prepared to attack Divatox again. Suddenly, the room was bathed in a blinding white light.

"It burns! Make it stop!" Divatox screamed.

"What the hell?" Kaylen wondered aloud. Cassie decided that was a good question.

A baby began crying. "It's a girl," Lucas said with relief clear in his voice.

"I will _destroy_ it!" Divatox shouted.

Suddenly, Cassie felt a change in the air. She knew this was her chance. She threw a strong kick at Divatox's chest again. This time, Divatox let out a scream of agony as she flew toward the source of the light. As she got closer, she literally turned to ash before Cassie's eyes.

"Holy shit!" Cassie cried in shock.

"What just happened?" Hannah asked.

"Did she disintegrate?" Serena asked.

"That was freaky…" Lee mumbled.

"That was _awesome!"_ Kaylen declared.

"Is it over?" Austin asked.

"Yes," Dimitria said. "The last surviving slither of my sister from the future has been destroyed." She cradled her baby in her arms and cooed at her softly. The visual almost made Dimitria seem human, which Cassie had never expected from her.

"She's beautiful," Bradley said softly.

"She is perfect," Dimitria said. "And she is yours, Bradley… You and I joined the energy of the crystal and formed it into an infant. She will grow up to be quite powerful."

"Wait… Are you saying that you and Dimitria…?" Cassie began. She shook her head. "TMI, guys!"

"TMI?" Serena asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Too Much Information," Cassie explained.

Bradley actually blushed. Then, he held his daughter and a smile appeared on his lips. "Wait, so… This is my cousin?" Kaylen asked.

"Cousin? I missed something," Gavin said from the doorway.

"Gavin?" Bradley asked, his eyes going wide.

"Hi, Bradley," Gavin said with a smile.

"Apparently, I have missed something as well," Bradley said.

"I'll explain later," Kaylen promised.

"Come on, Guys. We should get out here before the Rebels decide to come back," Lucas said.

"So we defeated Divatox… Does that mean this is all over?" Cassie asked.

"I think we need to make sure everything's still on track in the future before we decide that," Lucas replied. "But for now, we'll stick around. The Rebels are still out there, and we should wait and see if they try anything else."

"That is a good idea," Dimitria said.

"They have Ronnie, guys. We have to go after them," Lee said. He sounded slightly panicked but kept enough composure. If Cassie hadn't known he was a Scott man, that would have given it away.

"What do you mean they have Ronnie?" Austin asked in horror.

"They're controlling her. I tried to free her, but their leader kidnapped her after he attacked me…" He shook his head. "We have to save her, guys. It's Ronnie."

"We will," Cassie promised, although she had no idea how. "But first, we have to get out of here... Can you move, Dimitria? I mean, you just had a kid…"

"I heal very quickly, and her purity gave me strength. I will be fine to leave," Dimitria promised.

Cassie nodded. "Come on, Kids… Let's get out of here." She led the team out of the now-abandoned house. They'd done it… They'd completed their mission and stopped Divatox. The question was, what would happen now? Cassie desperately wanted to go home, but at the same time… How was she supposed to leave her kids behind? Besides, they had to rescue Ronnie. That was non-negotiable.

 _Don't worry about what comes next yet,_ she told herself. _You're not leaving right this minute._ She knew it would be hard, but she also knew it was necessary. It was almost time to return to the future. She just needed to know that her Rangers would be okay first.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _There's only one chapter left! I promise there's still some excitement left to come as we find out what happens with the Rebels and how everything ends for the Wildcats. Thanks for sticking with me for this long, and I look forward to seeing you at the finish line!_


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**CHAPTER TWELVE: EPILOGUE**

 _ **LABY**_

He'd been more than a little surprised when Jaybert had called for the Rebels to retreat and leave Divatox to her own devices. Now, the Rebels stood gathered at the Base.

"It is over," Amareese said, shaking her head. "Divatox has perished. I no longer feel her on Earth, and only feel the piece of her that belonged in this time line to begin with. Her destiny is set. After the battle in the future, she will cease to exist. The Power Rangers have succeeded in preserving the time line."

"We abandoned her," Laby said. "She stood no chance alone. That's why Zell came to us to begin with."

"She would have dragged us down with her. I knew once the Rangers escaped from your labyrinth that it was over," Jaybert said. "I had to do what was best for this team. I agreed to do what we could, within reason, to help her complete her assignment, but the Great Wizard knew I was _not_ agreeing to a suicide mission. It was time to jump ship."

"She was our ally, Jay," Draze said softly. "We could have at least warned her we were leaving."

"It was _over,_ Draze. We had to escape with our lives," Jaybert insisted.

"How could you be sure it was over?" B'Danna asked. "We were ready to continue fighting. I don't disagree with the call you made... Things were getting bad in the house when we finally left with the rest of you... But why were you so sure she'd fail?"

"I weighed every scenario possible," Flekt said. "The odds of her survival were slim. Once the Rangers escaped, they had faced their deepest fears and won. Nothing we did at that point could have stopped them. Jaybert and I discussed it and agreed we would be damning ourselves to perish along with Divatox if we remained at that point."

Laby sighed. "Guys, Divatox was in over her head. She didn't have much of a chance of succeeding to begin with. I think we helped her survive a little longer than she would have on her own, but Jay and Flekt made the right call. We did as much as we could." He opened up a can of soda and raised it in tribute. "To Deevs... May she be at peace. At least we saved her from Zell killing her himself. That would have been a lot worse for her. This was kinder."

Amareese manifested a candle out of thin air and echoed, "For Divatox."

Tiffani bowed her head respectfully, but remained quiet. Laby was worried about her. "Come on, Tiff," he said. "Let's raid the fridge. Battles give me munchies." He led her to the kitchen. When they were alone, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just... I know no one really liked Divatox except for, maybe, Amareese and Draze, but shouldn't we have done more? Draze is right... We could have tried to give her a fighting chance."

"We did everything we could, Tiff. In the end, Deevs made her own choices, and this is where they led. Staying by her side would have knocked all of us off of our destined paths and changed too much in terms of the future... I know it's hard, but sometimes, you just can't save _everyone."_

"What about Ronnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens to her now? Divatox dying should have freed her, but she was practically catatonic when we got back here. My father sent her to rest as soon as we were all together."

"First of all, I'm glad Jay thought to bring her with us. If he left her with Divatox, she'd have gotten killed, and since Ronnie's from this time, I'm guessing that's not her destiny. Second, Amareese gave Divatox that charm, so while Ronnie was primarily loyal to Divatox, she was also loyal to the Rebellion. With Deevs gone, Ronnie's probably under Jay's control."

"I don't trust him with her, Laby..." Tiffani looked terrified.

"Look, as soon as she's recovered enough from the shock of Divatox dying, I'll slip into her mind and free her. I agree that Jay shouldn't have control over her long-term, especially since that was probably never her destiny. I'll make her forget about us and convince Jay it's for the best. She'll be okay, Tiff. I promise."

Tiffani looked genuinely relieved. "Thanks, Laby... Ronnie doesn't deserve any of this. She's a sweetheart."

"Thank _you,_ Tiff."

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"For showing me what's important... And for reminding me that it's okay to go against orders if it means doing the right thing." He pulled her into his arms. "You brought me back to the light."

"You've _always_ been full of light, Laby... You always stood up to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. You just forgot how much of a difference you could make when you wanted to." She kissed him.

"I love you, Sunshine," he told her when she finally broke the kiss. "Thank you for existing. You have no idea how much you've changed me for the better."

"I didn't change you. I just helped you find yourself again... And I love you, too." She kissed him again. "So, when do we get to go to Angel Grove?"

He laughed. "Soon, Beautiful. I promise."

"Good. I want to see where the angels live."

"I'm looking at one right now," he said with a grin.

Tiffani smiled. "You're so sweet to me."

"You deserve that and more." He kissed her again. "Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tiff." He watched her walk away and smiled. A trip sounded great. Once he'd freed Ronnie and everything calmed down, he'd make sure they went. After all, Laby always kept his promises.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **TIFFANI**_

She'd slept in. The events of the night before had left Tiffani more exhausted than she realized. She felt better after she'd showered and gotten dressed for the day. When she stepped into the hallway, she heard her father talking to someone and realized he was in one of the extra rooms at the Base.

 _Ronnie,_ she thought. Without knocking, she threw open the door. She found her father pinning Ronnie to the bed. He had been reaching to remove her shirt when Tiffani burst in, but jumped away from Ronnie when he realized they'd been interrupted.

"Get out of here, Tiffani," he said harshly.

"Don't you touch her!" Tiffani said. She might be terrified of her father, but that didn't mean she'd let him hurt Ronnie.

"This is none of your concern!"

"She's my _friend,_ Dad!"

"I _told you_ not to call me that."

"Fine, _Father._ Either way, get the hell away from her."

"She consented, not that you have a right to question me."

"Of _course_ she consented! She's under a spell that makes her _completely_ obedient! She can't say no to you."

"This is _not_ your concern," he insisted again.

"I'll call Raffitty."

Her father froze. "Did you just _threaten_ me, Tiffani?"

"You know how Raff feels about rapists. I swear, I'll call him _right now_ if you don't let Ronnie go."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Go to your room, Tiffani."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with her. I'll call Captain Smith, too! He'd kill you before he let you force yourself on an innocent girl."

Her father was on her before she even saw him move. He flung her hard against the wall and grabbed her by her throat. "How _dare_ you threaten me?!" He demanded.

"How dare _you_ try to turn one of my friends into your own personal sex toy?" Tiffani choked out. She might be about to get killed, but she'd go down fighting. She couldn't let him hurt Ronnie. She was her friend... Her _sister._ She had to protect her.

He slammed her head against the wall. She was dizzy as he hit her several times before grabbing her by the throat again. "I _swear_ on all of Eltar, if you cross me again, I will _end_ you. You're nothing more than a pest. You are useless and I only allow you to continue to draw breath because I am generous."

Tiffani was near tears, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. She stared at him defiantly. He looked away in disgust, loosening his grip and finally releasing her. "Ronnie... _Run,"_ she said. "Get to Laby. Tell him I sent you."

Ronnie didn't move. " _Veronica! Do as I say!"_ Tiffani shouted. This time, it registered as a command. As she ran, Tiffani kicked her father hard in the groin, catching him off-guard. He doubled over for a minute, which allowed Ronnie to escape.

Furious, her father recovered and attacked her. Tiffani still refused to cry or even react, thinking of Laby and the sanctuary they shared. _He'll take me away,_ she told herself. _This will be over soon. Laby will save me._

At some point, her father tired of her not reacting. He stared into her eyes and growled out, "You live only as long as I permit it. Do not forget your place _ever_ again." He left her on the ground, and only when she was finally alone did Tiffani allowed herself to cry.

 _ **B'DANNA**_

She heard the sound of crying coming from one of the rooms. Concerned, she opened the door and found Tiffani. She had been beaten up. "Tiffani, what the hell happened?" B'Danna demanded.

"N-nothing," Tiffani stuttered.

B'Danna frowned. Gentler, she asked, "Who did this to you?" She suspected she already knew the answer.

"M... My father..." Tiffani admitted.

"That bastard!" B'Danna said, furious. She knew entirely too well what it was like to have a father who attacked his daughter with such brutality. "Come on. I'll bring you to Amareese. She can help."

"I... I stopped him..."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried... He tried to... To rape her... Ronnie..."

Even more rage ran through her. "Did she escape?"

"Yes... But he was pissed..."

B'Danna looked at Tiffani with a new level of respect. "That was brave, Tiffani. You did well. It's over now, okay? Let Amareese heal you. I'll handle Jaybert."

Tiffani nodded. B'Danna practically carried her to Amareese. "What happened?" Amareese asked. She hurried to take Tiffani from B'Danna's arms.

"Jay tried to go too far with Ronnie. Tiffani stopped him," B'Danna explained.

"Oh, my poor, dear girl... Don't you worry one bit. I'll have you fixed up in no time," Amareese said. She looked at B'Danna and asked, "Ronnie?"

"She got away. Take care of her, Ama. I'm going to handle Jay."

"Of course... But please be careful, B'Danna. If he could do this to his own daughter..."

"I have faced _far_ bigger monsters than Jaybert," B'Danna replied. "I'll be fine." She gave Amareese the Rebellion salute before heading back to her room. Once there, B'Danna gathered her sword, a set of daggers, and several guns. After ensuring her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and out of her face and that her weapons were mostly tucked out of sight beneath her clothes, B'Danna headed straight to Jaybert's office. She didn't knock before entering.

"B'Danna? I didn't say you could enter," Jaybert said hastily. He was trying to hide something.

"You are a real son of a bitch, Jaybert," B'Danna told him. She drew her sword from the holster along her spine. "And you'll never touch your daughter or her friend again."

Jaybert raised an eyebrow at that. "You would fight me, B'Danna?" He asked.

"I'd do _more_ than fight you, Jaybert. No one does that on my watch."

He sighed and drew his own sword. "If we must," he said, sounding almost bored. They began to fight with their swords. Jaybert was skilled, but B'Danna was exceptionally good with a sword. He couldn't get an attack in and was forced to defend instead. She was ready to destroy him when something moved quickly in front of her, scurrying out from under his desk and running into the shadows. It was fuzzy.

"You brought it _back?!"_ She asked in horror, knowing it was the _vizu._ Immediately, B'Danna closed her eyes, knowing if she caught even a glimpse of the creature's face she'd suffer the effects again. She was well-trained enough that she could battle blindfolded, so closing her eyes wouldn't stop her from fighting back.

Jaybert got the upper hand for a moment. He stabbed B'Danna in her side. She bit back a scream of pain and let it fuel her adrenaline, fighting harder. She threw one of her daggers into his leg and heard him scream. Satisfied by that, B'Danna went for the gun. She shot at him, but the _vizu_ jumped in front of him and took the bullet. B'Danna could hear its cries of protest. She continued shooting, emptying the clip. She hoped it would at least slow the creature down and make it flee, but she knew it wouldn't kill it. Nothing killed a _vizu._ They simply got banished back to their realm on Eltar.

Pulling out another gun, she aimed for the vicinity of where its head should be and blew its fuzzy little face off. Taking a calculated risk, she opened her eyes a crack. Sure enough, she'd hit its face, and its eyes were destroyed. Relief surged through her as she refocused on Jaybert while the vile creature slowly tried to heal itself.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" Jaybert shouted, cradling the _vizu_ protectively in his arms. He began speaking to it soothingly in Eltarian.

"You've lost your mind," B'Danna said. She prepared to shoot him. She'd try a non-lethal shot first. If it was insanity causing this, maybe Laby could still save Jaybert from himself, but B'Danna wouldn't hesitate to kill him if she had to.

"I am doing what I _must,_ B'Danna... A necessary sacrifice for the sake of unimaginable power. You would do the same."

"No, Jaybert. I wouldn't," she said firmly. She fired off a shot. It hit him in the shoulder. It didn't slow him down as he approached her looking homicidal. She aimed for his chest, but Jaybert waved his hand and the gun flew out of her hand.

"What the fuck?" B'Danna asked in confusion.

"I _told_ you, B'Danna... I have more power than I ever have, and I'll keep growing stronger." He raised his sword.

Suddenly, a shot was fired. Jaybert hit the floor. B'Danna looked up in shock. "Draze?" She asked.

Draze held the gun steady on Jaybert as he looked at B'Danna. "Are you okay, B'Danna?" He asked.

"You shot him..."

"He would have killed you. It wasn't a fatal shot, B'Danna. We need to leave this room. We must take Amareese, Flekt, and Tiffani and find Laby. He can help." He offered her his hand. B'Danna let him help her stand, but was able to walk on her own despite losing a decent amount of blood. They hurried from the room, but didn't make it far before Jaybert manifested out of thin air in front of them.

Draze was impaled before B'Danna could even register what had happened. "Draze!" She cried. She ran Jaybert through with her sword immediately, not even stopping to think as her battle instincts kicked in. The wound healed almost instantly and he waved his hand, flinging her against a wall. B'Danna cracked her head on the wall and everything went black.

 _ **LABY**_

He was stunned when Ronnie appeared in front of him after he finished his unexpected morning errand. He knew he'd done the right thing, but he also knew Jaybert wouldn't have approved. Still, after he'd gone to check in with Gavin in private, he'd learned of his wife's condition. Gavin had told him Jaybert had worked with the _vizu_ for a lot longer than Laby had thought, and given his wife's symptoms, Laby understood... She must have seen the _vizu_ somehow and lost her mind. He'd shifted into the form of a doctor and gone to see her. He had just finished curing her when he spotted Ronnie.

"Ronnie? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Tiffani told me to run and to find you, " Ronnie said.

Laby noticed her shirt was torn. He cursed, then looked deep into her eyes. "Listen to me, Veronica. You are no longer under the control of the Rebellion. I release you... You're going to hide somewhere safe. Don't go home yet. Find your boyfriend. He will protect you... Remember us, Ronnie, but don't ever fall under our control again." He decided the only way to protect Ronnie was to let her remember who they were and to have her steer clear of them.

Ronnie seemed to focus suddenly as he broke eye contact. "Where am I?" She asked. Then, she noticed Laby and said, "Laby?" Her fear was clear as she began to tremble.

"I won't hurt you, Ronnie. I've been trying to protect you this whole time. You're safe now. They can't take control of you anymore. I cleared your mind."

"But... The things I did... I hurt Lee... And my _sister!"_ She looked horrified. "I kidnapped Principal Drew! Oh my God..."

"Ronnie, listen to me. _None_ of that was your fault. You were under Divatox's spell. You're going to be okay now, but you have to get to Lee. I think something's wrong and I need to get home."

"Tiffani... Oh my God! Laby, you have to hurry! Tiffani protected me... Her father tried to... To..." She stared at her feet.

"Oh, that son of a bitch..." Laby mumbled. "Are you hurt, Ronnie?"

"No... Tiffani interfered. He attacked her, Laby. She told me to run... Commanded me to. I couldn't resist the order... Oh God, I _left_ her there!"

Laby tried to stay calm on the outside, but he was terrified and furious internally. "Tiffani loves you, Ronnie. She wanted to save you more than anything. I know what we all put you through, but she tried to protect you."

"You _both_ did," Ronnie said. "Go, Laby. I'll be okay. Just help her."

"I will." With that, Laby hurried off, terrified of what he'd find when he returned to the Base.

 _ **AMAREESE**_

She had healed most of Tiffani's injuries. Currently, she sat holding the girl and rocking her soothingly. "It's okay, my dear, sweet girl... You are safe with me, " Amareese told Tiffani as she sobbed softly.

"I was so scared..." Tiffani admitted softly. "But I had to protect her. I couldn't just let him do that to her..."

"You were very brave, my girl."

"I was terrified. How is that brave?"

"It is brave _because_ you were terrified. Courage comes in facing our fears and standing up for what we believe despite them. I am proud of you, Tiffani."

"He threatened me... Said I only get to live so long as he allows it. I'm scared, Ama... I'm not safe here."

Amareese frowned. "I will hide you," she decided after a moment. She couldn't bear to think of Jaybert killing the girl she had raised and loved as her own.

"He'll kill you."

"I am not afraid to die, sweet Tiffani. I am also not afraid to fight for you."

"That is a fight you _cannot_ win, Amareese," Jaybert said as he flung open the door.

"Stay behind me," Amareese said to Tiffani as she began casting a protective circle around them.

To Amareese's shock, Jaybert attacked with magic of his own. He flung her away from Tiffani without touching her. He had never had that sort of power before.

"How?" Amareese gasped out as she tried to recover.

"I made a deal, Amareese. And now, I shall fulfill my end." He pulled a gun on her.

A shot was fired, but not from Jaybert. Amareese sighed in relief as Flekt calmly began firing off weapons in Jaybert's direction.

"Tiffani, flee the room. Seek out Labyrinth," Flekt instructed. "Amareese, my beloved, go with her. I shall hold Jaybert off."

"I will not leave you, Love," Amareese said firmly.

"The child needs you. Go. I have this handled." He helped her to her feet before kissing her. "Go, Love. We shall meet again."

Amareese nodded and helped Tiffani flee from the room. They nearly made it to the front door when Amareese was overwhelmed with a the sensation of her heart being ripped from her chest. The shock of it knocked her to her knees.

"Amareese?" Tiffani asked.

"Flekt..." Amareese whispered in horror. She knew her beloved husband had perished. This was confirmed as Jaybert appeared with something in his hands.

"I thought you might like to have this, Amareese," he said wickedly. He shoved Flekt's heart into her hands. "It was yours anyway, after all."

Tiffani realized what was happening and let out a scream of horror. Amareese stared at Jaybert, refusing to so much as flinch at his cruelty.

"Tiffani, find B'Danna and Draze. The three of you must get to Laby," Amareese instructed her calmly.

Tiffani shook her head. "He'll kill you, too," she said between sobs.

"He will surely _try,_ but that does not mean he will succeed. Go, my sweet child. Do not look back no matter what happens... And know only that I love you deeply."

Tiffani clearly didn't want to leave, but Amareese cast a minor spell to compel her to flee. She could feel B'Danna and Draze. They were wounded, but alive, and they'd keep Tiffani safe until they found Laby if they were functional enough. It was everyone's best chance.

"He didn't scream," Jaybert informed Amareese. "He died with honor."

"Of _course_ he did," Amareese replied, refusing to let her grief get the better of her. She needed to keep Jaybert busy and give the children a chance to survive. "As will I, should it come to that."

"We shall see." Jaybert began using magic. He might be extremely powerful, but he lacked Amareese's centuries of experience. She'd been at this far longer than he had, and while Amareese usually preferred a peaceful solution to things, he had just murdered her husband. If she didn't stop him, he'd kill the children, too. She would not allow that to happen. If she had to die to protect them with her own blood, she wouldn't hesitate. That was what mothers did.

Jaybert smiled at her wickedly. "You view them as your children... But did you know you already _have_ a child, Amareese?" He taunted her, apparently having somehow read her mind.

"I most certainly do _not,"_ she said sharply. "My womb was destroyed in battle. You know this, Jaybert."

"Your womb was destroyed in _childbirth,_ actually. The _vizu_ showed me the truth. The boy is safe, Amareese. He is in the future, carefully hidden. His father will summon him soon."

"Flekt is dead thanks to you."

"Flekt is not the boy's father."

"Now I _know_ this is a lie. Flekt was the only man I was ever with."

"Not quite. You see, he took Flekt's form, but you saw through his rouse. He took you by force and ensured you became pregnant. He advanced the pregnancy with magic, took the child, and took your memories."

"My magic is too strong. No one could have done that."

"The Great Wizard is stronger than even you, Amareese."

"The Gre... _Zell?_ You are claiming _Zell_ did this?"

"Indeed. When he came back, he searched the time line for someone strong enough to give him an heir to rival Zordon. This boy has the potential. He found you during the Renaissance and did this, then took the child sometime a bit further in the future than we are currently. The boy has no idea who he is. He was raised by mortals... Good people. Do not fret for your son, Amareese. Lachlan is happy."

"Lachlan..." She repeated softly. Amareese didn't want to believe him, but she could feel the truth. All this time, she'd had a child... A son... He'd come from her, but he'd also come from Zell. He could potentially be extremely good or extremely evil. She had to find him before it was too late.

With a sickening sense of pain, Amareese realized Jaybert had succeeded in distracting her. Jaybert had driven a dagger into her heart, but he didn't cut hers out like he'd done to Flekt. Instead, he left her to bleed out slowly while she clutched Flekt's heart in her hands. She was too weak to stop him from walking away, and she prayed with all she had that the children were somehow safe.

 _ **LABY**_

He arrived at the Base and immediately knew something was very wrong. He raced inside and found Amareese quickly. She lay in a pool of blood in the living room.

"Amareese!" He cried. He ran to her side.

"Laby... " She whispered.

He sighed with relief. "You're alive... I thought..." He noticed the thing in her hands. "Ama... Where's Flekt?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek. "No..." Laby whispered. "He can't be..."

"Jaybert has been working with a _vizu_ again," Amareese said. "Laby, you must protect the children..."

"Where are they? Ronnie told me Jay attacked Tiffani."

"I healed her and told her to run... I am hoping she found B'Danna and Draze... They are hurt, Laby. They cannot fight him alone."

"That's my Mama Ama, always thinking of everyone else... We need to get you to a healer, Mama... Let me call Captain Smith... Tedius can heal you, or maybe Kizzie or Felina could work a spell..."

"There's no _time,_ Laby. Find the children. Protect them."

"But-"

"One more thing. I just found out I have a son... With the Great Wizard. I can't explain, but he's in the future. Find him, Laby... He is called Lachlan... And if you can, give the boy a fighting chance."

Laby couldn't begin to process that. "We'll find him _together._ You're going to be fine, Mama..."

"Laby... I am not walking away from this."

"Amareese-"

"I can use my blood to slow Jaybert down. The wound is fatal anyway, Laby. You know it as well as I do. Let my death _mean_ something."

"Amareese, _no._ There's still time-"

"I love you, Labyrinth. Protect them. Go. _Please."_

He knew he had to find B'Danna, Draze, and Tiffani. They were running out of time, and Amareese was right. "I'll come back for you," he promised. "I love you." He hugged her and raced out of the room and down the hall. He stopped for a split second as he felt all of her energy surrounding him. He knew she'd used the last of her energy to pull the dagger out and cast a protection spell. Amareese was gone, and so was Flekt. He couldn't grieve, however. He had to save the others.

He pulled out a communication stone and contacted the Stone Hollow and New York chapters. "Raff, Captain Smith, I need you guys... Bring _everyone,"_ he said. "Jay's gone off the deep end. We need healers... And I need back-up, _fast."_

"We will portal to you immediately," Captain Smith said.

"We're on our way," Raffitty promised. "Stay strong and try to protect the others."

He ran deeper into the house. He sensed something in one of the rooms and opened the door. A dagger flew by his head, narrowly missing him.

"Bee Dee," he said with relief. Sure enough, B'Danna was in the room. Judging from the trail of blood, she'd dragged herself and someone else into the room. She sat protectively in front of Draze, looking ready to kill. Then, she realized who had entered the room.

"Laby!" She cried with relief. "Jay's lost his fucking shit!"

"I know. Ama..." He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying again. "Amareese told me. Are you two okay?"

"Draze was impaled. He needs a healer... I don't think the sword hit anything vital, but I can't take it out without him bleeding out... I'm fine."

"You're _bleeding,_ Bee Dee... A _lot."_ He looked at the two of them and knew they'd both die if they didn't get help soon. "Help is coming, but I have to find Tiffani. She's still unaccounted for."

"Where's Amareese? I left Tiffani in her care."

Laby bit his bottom lip hard to stop himself from breaking down. "Flekt and Amareese are gone," he said softly.

Draze let out a cry of grief. B'Danna's face turned unreadable, the look of a proper soldier. He knew she would fight to the end. "Stay with Draze," Laby said. "Raff and Captain Smith are bringing reinforcements. Tedius can heal you guys. Kizzie and Felina can help if needed."

"I can still fight, Laby," B'Danna said. "Let me help you."

"I need you to keep Draze safe. He can't defend himself right now. Besides... I'm not losing you guys," he said.

"He brought the _vizu_ back, Laby. I shot its ugly little face off, but it's still here. I think Jaybert was trying to heal it. You need my help. I am a warrior. I do not sit battles out."

"You're too hurt."

"I will fight to the death if it means protecting the innocent and stopping that bastard!"

"B'Danna of Eltar! You _will_ stay in this room, which I _will_ turn into a labyrinth to keep you safe until help arrives, and you _will_ protect Draze until it is safe. That is an _order_ from a superior officer. Do you understand me?"

B'Danna stared at him in surprise. Finally, she softened. "Just be safe, Laby," she said.

"I'll do my best." He quickly created a protective labyrinth to hide his friends until help could get to them, then left.

He made it to Tiffani's room. He took a deep breath and threw open the door, praying she was safe. "Tiff?" He called out, not seeing her. There was blood everywhere and Laby had to struggle not to completely panic.

"Laby..." Tiffani answered softly.

Relief flowed through him as he rushed toward a corner cloaked in shadows. Then he saw her, and it felt like someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Tiff... Oh my God..." He whispered in horror. Tiffani was covered in blood. She'd been stabbed more times than Laby could count. He could barely find her beneath all of the blood and her shredded clothes.

"You came," Tiffani said with relief in her eyes. "I knew you would."

"Tiffani..." He tried to find a way to stop the bleeding, but she had too many wounds. _No,_ he thought. _I can't lose her. .. There has to be a way..._

He shifted her gently. "I'm sorry... I know it hurts," he said softly.

"It doesn't hurt," she said. "Not anymore... I just... Feel _you..."_ She looked at him as she added, "I'm glad you're here... I... I didn't want to... Be... Alone..."

"You'll be okay," he said stubbornly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Laby... It's okay..." She told him. She touched his cheek weakly, wiping away tears he hadn't realized he was shedding. "You made it to me... It's okay..."

"Tiff... I... I love you," he said, desperately trying to find a way to save her. He realized there was no chance... Tiffani only had moments left. "I love you, Beautiful. Look into my eyes."

She did, and he knew she was scared, but not of him. "We're together, Tiff... We're traveling the world, and we're happy... We're happy, and at peace, and I love you so much." He showed her a lifetime of beautiful places in seconds, soothing her mind and ensuring she felt no pain or fear.

"I love you, too, Laby," she told him. She smiled at him peacefully, closing her eyes as the last of her blood left her body. She exhaled softly before going limp in his arms.

Cradling her body in his arms, Laby began to cry harder. "Tiff..." He whimpered. "I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry..." He clung to her, not wanting to release her. She was still warm...

Suddenly, he remembered that Jaybert was still out there. He had to stop him. He wasn't finished yet. "I love you, Tiffani," he whispered softly. "I'll be back." He wrapped a small labyrinth around her to keep her safe. Then, he went back to work.

It did not take him long to find Jaybert. He stood in his office, covered in blood. _Flekt's blood... Ama's blood..._ Tiffani's _blood..._ Laby registered.

"Hello, Labyrinth," Jaybert said pleasantly, as though nothing had happened.

"It's _over,_ Jaybert," Laby said firmly.

"On the contrary... It has just begun," Jaybert replied. "My full powers are only just starting to unlock."

"They're _dead,_ Jay! You _killed_ them! You killed _Tiffani!"_

"They were unfortunate but necessary casualties, Laby."

"Necessary casualties? She was your _daughter,_ you son of a bitch!" Laby lunged at him, but Jaybert glided out of his path with no real effort.

"Their blood had to be spilled. You need to understand, Laby... It was the only way."

The _vizu_ appeared in front of them. "I _cured_ you," Laby said, desperate to understand. "I removed that little bastard's influence from your mind... And you _still_ summoned it back! How _could_ you?"

"I _needed_ him, Laby. He is the only one who can help me unlock my full power. He has been a loyal guide."

"He drove you _insane,_ Jaybert!"

"He showed me the _truth!_ All I had to do to secure the future I saw was sacrifice them."

"I should have realized... When Draze and B'Danna called you on knowing the Rangers were about to succeed, you lied and said it was an old vision, but it wasn't... They were right. Waiting to tell us made no sense... It was a new vision, and a new vision also told you to pull us out of there or we'd die... I should have realized it. I should have known you'd brought the _vizu_ back." Laby's heart broke. He'd missed the signs that Jaybert was too far gone, and now, everyone was dead or critically wounded. It was his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The _vizu_ was in bad shape. B'Danna had done an incredible number on it. It was clearly in agony, but it couldn't die. Just like Laby, it was immortal. There was no way to destroy it, and mirrors simply banished it back to its realm. Laby needed a more permanent solution. As Jaybert took a moment to comfort the creature, Laby created the smallest labyrinth he'd ever made and trapped it inside before banishing the entire labyrinth to Eltar. No one would be able to free it, even by trying to summon it, because mirrors reflecting each other lined the walls. The _vizu_ would be trapped for eternity. It would never hurt anyone again.

"Oh, Labyrinth... Why would you do that? We were meant to work _together,"_ Jaybert said.

" _That's_ not happening," Laby said firmly.

"He showed me the future, Laby... He showed me all of this, and more. I saw you standing before me, raising your sword in battle."

"Well, it looks like the little fucker got his signals crossed, because there is no way in hell I'm helping you take over the universe or whatever you're planning to do. I'm handing you off to Garron. He will decide your fate."

"Garron will understand my actions. He knows sacrifices must be made for our greater mission."

"The Rebels don't kill each other, Jay! This went too far, and you're too out of your mind to see it."

"Labyrinth, if you are not with me, then you are against me," Jaybert said. "I fear I misunderstood what I saw... I assumed you were raising your sword in solidarity with me..."

"Jay... I don't want to have to kill you... But I will if it means stopping you from hurting anyone else," Laby said firmly. "Let me get you help. We could rehabilitate you-"

"I do not _want_ to be rehabilitated, Labyrinth. This is the correct path, and I have chosen it freely."

"I shouldn't have left them this morning... If Divatox hadn't screwed everything up by coming back here, maybe I would have seen the truth before it was too late."

"Divatox had nothing to do with this. It was _always_ the way, long before she came to us. The only difference is that Gavin was among the dead in my original visions. The Rangers changed his destiny, but the rest of this remained the same. I always did this while you were out, Labyrinth."

"But..." Laby paused as realization dawned on him. "He _knew..._ That son of a bitch _knew_ what was going to happen to us before he sent Divatox back and he didn't warn us! He _let_ this happen!"

"The Great Wizard knows _all,_ Labyrinth... And he clearly agreed this is the correct path."

"They were your friends, Jay... Your _family..._ How could you do this to them?"

"Love is a weakness we cannot afford, Laby. I had hoped to spare you, my old friend... However..." Jaybert raised his weapon.

Laby pulled out his sword, and the two began to battle. Both were remarkably good with swords. Every move one tried, the other blocked. Finally, Jaybert laughed darkly. "Oh, and help _won't_ be arriving, Laby. The portal is sealed. It will not open without my permission until I draw my final breath."

Laby knew he was telling the truth. The others should have arrived by now. He thought of B'Danna, half-dead but still ready to fight to the end, and Draze, so gentle and now completely helpless. He had been the one to convince them to join the Rebellion. He was the reason they were dying. If help didn't arrive soon, he'd lose them, too. He couldn't save Amareese or Flekt... He couldn't save Tiffani... And it was now clear that he couldn't save Jaybert.

"I'm sorry, Jay," he said softly. With one swift motion, Laby brought the sword down on Jaybert's head, severing it. Jaybert barely had time to register shock on his face before he was decapitated. Had the situation been drastically different, Laby might have laughed. Instead, he fell to his knees as grief overwhelmed him.

 _ **B'DANNA**_

The barrier of the labyrinth fell. B'Danna protectively stayed in front of Draze. "My God... What has happened here?" Raffitty asked in horror.

"Tedius! They need healing urgently," Captain Smith said. "Kizzie, please assist him. There is no time to waste."

"Straight away, Sir," Kizzie said. She led Tedius closer to B'Danna and Draze.

"Draze first," B'Danna said.

"This will hurt, Luv," Kizzie told Draze apologetically. She pulled the sword out. Tedius immediately began healing him, keeping him from bleeding to death.

"Let me see your wounds, Luv," Kizzie said to B'Danna.

"Not until Draze is-" B'Danna protested.

"Draze will survive, B'Danna," Kizzie promised her. "Please allow me to ensure the same is true for you."

B'Danna sighed, but Draze looked significantly better already, so she finally allowed Kizzie to help her.

"B'Danna, my dear... Where is Laby?" Captain Smith asked.

"He went to find Tiffani, and to stop Jaybert," B'Danna said as she began feeling better.

"Hurry, my friends. We must find them."

Suddenly, Laby walked into the room. His face was blank and his eyes were dazed. "Laby? Luv, you're bleeding!" Kizzie said in horror.

"It's not my blood," Laby said numbly.

"He's in shock," Captain Smith said.

"Laby... What happened?" Raffitty asked gently.

"It's over," Laby said. "It's all over now." He sat beside B'Danna and Draze.

"Laby... Where's Tiffani?" B'Danna asked.

Laby began crying, to her shock. "No..." Draze whispered in horror. He leaned closer to them both.

"I... I was too late," Laby said softly. "She was too far gone... I could only hold her as she..." He shook his head.

"Laby..." Raffitty said. Then, he sighed.

"We are so very sorry for your loss," Captain Smith added.

"I lost them all... Tiff... Flekt... Amareese..." Laby said.

"Amareese?" Felina asked in horror. Kizzie bowed her head and subtly wiped away a tear. Captain Smith put a comforting hand on Kizzie's shoulder.

"Laby..." Lido knelt beside him, unexpectedly gentle as if talking to a frightened bird. "Where is Jaybert?"

"Dead," Laby responded. "It was the only way."

Lido nodded, then stood again. Raffitty and Captain Smith moved beside Laby. "Take care of B'Danna and Draze for me, Captain Smith," Laby said.

"Of course," Captain Smith replied. "With all that I possess."

"Laby-" B'Danna began.

"You'll be safe with him, Bee Dee. He's a good man." Laby hugged her. Then, he hugged Draze. "I love you both. Stay safe."

"You are welcome to join us, Laby," Captain Smith said.

"My chapter would also welcome you with open arms," Raffitty added.

"Thank you both... But there is something I have to do... And then, I think I need to be alone," Laby replied.

"You do not need to do this on your own, Laby. We are here for you," Captain Smith said.

"I know... And I appreciate that... But I need time." He held his fist over his heart and bowed to them both before walking away. B'Danna suspected it was the last time she'd see him for a very long time.

 _ **LEE**_

The Wildcats, Cassie, Lucas, and Roxy had gathered to try to figure out a plan to save Ronnie from the Rebels. Just as they were ready to head off and launch an attack on the Base, whose location Gavin had helpfully provided, Ronnie appeared before them.

"Ronnie!" Roxy cried in relief. She ran to her sister and hugged her, refusing to let go.

"Roxy, be careful," Lucas cautioned. "She's a ticking time bomb because of the spell."

"I... I'm me," Ronnie said softly.

Lee pulled her and Roxy closer to him and wrapped his arms around them both. "Did they hurt you?" He demanded.

"Jaybert tried to," Ronnie replied. "He... He almost... I couldn't say no, Lee... I'm so sorry!" She began sobbing.

"Did that _bastard_ touch you?" Lee demanded. He noticed Kaylen automatically reach for her baseball bat.

"No... No, Tiffani saved me."

"Tiffani?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Wait, the cheerleader?" Kaylen asked.

"My adopted little sister, yes... She's Jaybert's _daughter."_ Ronnie explained.

"So she's in on all of this?" Austin asked.

"That makes sense. Tiffani fainted on the field trip, providing Ronnie and Beatrice Donna with an excuse to move away from everyone else," Serena said.

"Tiffani didn't want to do those things... Her father forced her to. She's not a bad person... She... She _saved_ me from him. She ordered me to run and to find Laby, and I just _left her_ there! I couldn't fight the orders." Ronnie looked at Lee with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry... I attacked you guys... I attacked my _twin._ I kidnapped Principal Drew... I couldn't control myself. I was just a puppet..." She began sobbing harder. "I'm _so_ sorry..."

"It's okay, Ronnie," Lee said soothingly. "No one blames you."

"But I hurt you guys..."

"It wasn't your fault," Cassie said. "You couldn't stop yourself while under their control."

"No one blames you, Ronnie," Hannah said soothingly.

"I blame _myself,"_ Ronnie said.

"How do you remember everything? Gavin said the spell would prevent that," Lucas said.

"Laby freed me. He broke the spell and cleared my mind. He said I'd only be safe if I knew there was a threat, so he let me remember..."

"He broke my dad out of his fear hallucination, too," Kaylen said. "I'm starting to think he's on our side."

"Laby has a good heart. He tried to protect me the entire time... If Jaybert tried to push things with me, Laby distracted him, and when I dislocated my shoulder, he made sure I didn't feel Jaybert pop it back in. He was kind to me... I know they're bad guys, but he's not... Most of them aren't, really... Beatrice and Dave... I mean B'Danna and Draze... They're pretty good people. I'm sorry I doubted them, Roxy... They really do like you. In fact, you might be the _only_ person outside of the Rebels that Bea actually likes. They just follow orders, but I don't think they wanted to hurt any of you... Not really. And Amareese is really kind. Flekt is scary, but I think even he was just following orders... Jaybert and Divatox were the ones who really wanted to hurt everyone." She sighed. "I'm so worried about Tiffani... I have this horrible feeling... She held her dad off so I could escape. If he hurt her..."

"We'll help her," Cassie said firmly.

"Cassie..." Lucas began.

"She's just a kid, Lucas. Don't tell me we should abandon her-"

He sighed and shook his head. "I just checked in with Jen," he said, looking at one of his devices. "On record, Tiffani vanished today... Even before we came back in time... The chapter of Rebels from here no longer exists in the future."

"As in they broke up?"

Lucas shook his head again. "As in Jaybert slaughtered them. Trip hacked Rebellion records... According to witness statements from some guys named Captain Smith and Raffitty, Jaybert went insane and murdered his chapter."

"But Bea and Dave..." Roxy began. She looked visibly upset.

"B'Danna and Draze survived the slaughter. They joined another chapter of Rebels... The New York chapter, apparently. I can't tell you more than that... But Amareese, Flekt, and..."

"Tiffani..." Ronnie whispered In horror.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. Their records say that she was killed."

Ronnie let out a sob. "I left her there... She saved me, and I _abandoned_ her!"

"It's not your fault, Ronnie," Lee said. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

"Where's Jaybert?" Ronnie asked, pulling herself together.

"Labyrinth killed him. It was the only way to get help in for B'Danna and Draze," Lucas said. "And that's all I know, except that we changed one outcome... Gavin."

"My dad?" Kaylen asked.

"When I asked Trip if your dad ever turned up a while back, he didn't. There was no record of what happened to him... But it turns out that he was in the Rebellion records... And originally, he died in the slaughter."

Kaylen paled. "And we changed his fate by saving him... So what happens now? Does the future implode?"

"No. I've learned that there are some things you _should_ change," Lucas said, looking at Hannah. They exchanged a small smile before he added, "I'm not allowed to tell you everything, Kaylen, but I promise your family is going to be okay now. You aren't going to lose him again."

"So, like, does this mean you guys are leaving now?" Lee asked.

"Soon," Lucas confirmed. "We have one thing we need to do first."

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"We need to find someone to take legal custody of Hannah. You're never going back to foster care again," Lucas promised.

"Damn right she's not," Cassie chimed in. "Don't worry, Hannah. We're not leaving until we know you're in safe hands."

Hannah nodded. "Thank you both... For everything," she said.

"No kid should ever have to live in fear," Cassie said firmly.

"Especially not of their parental figures," Ronnie said softly.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" Lee asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "But I _will_ be. Tiffani risked everything to protect me... I'm not going to let that be for nothing."

Cassie looked at Ronnie sympathetically. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it's like when someone you love sacrifices their life to protect you. You're right, Ronnie. The best way to repay that is to live your life and do something amazing with it."

"I will," Ronnie vowed. Lee had never seen her look so determined in her life.

"I love you, Ronnie," he told her softly while everyone else began to prepare to go home.

"Even after I attacked you and your team?"

"I dislocated your shoulder. We're even... I feel horrible about that, by the way."

"Don't. It kept me from doing even worse to you guys. You're a great leader, Lee... But I knew that _way_ before you were a Power Ranger." She kissed him. "And I love you, too."

"Come on. I'll drive you and Rox home."

"Lee... Do you ever wonder about how the future turns out? I mean, do you think Lucas can tell us anything?"

"There's only one thing I know, Ron. Whatever the future holds, I'll be by your side, and as long as that's true, everything else will be fine."

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her, knowing everything was finally back on track.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **LABY**_

He'd cleaned Tiffani up and dressed her in one of her favorite outfits. Carefully, Laby had laid her down in the back of his car. In silence, he'd driven to their destination. A simple illusion had moved things along and now, Laby sat at her freshly dug grave.

"We're here, Tiff," he said softly. "We made it to Angel Grove, like I promised we would." A little magic created a large marble statue of an angel. She was smiling and she looked a bit like Tiffani. The headstone Laby created read, _Beloved Angel, finally at peace._

"I love you, Tiffani," he said. "I _always_ will... And one day, I'll be someone you and Sera would be proud of."

Laby was going away. He would not be part of the Rebellion or anything else. He'd wander the Earth, a dead man whose body could never be laid to rest, until it was time to face that bastard Zell. One day, he would return, and Laby would make the son of a bitch pay for what he had done, but this was not that day.

"Goodbye, my Angel," he whispered. He kissed her tombstone before standing up and walking away. No matter what, Laby could not let himself look back.

 _ **SERENA**_

She wasn't good at goodbyes. Serena had never gotten attached to people the way she had with the Power Rangers, but now, it was over. Would they all go back to being near strangers? Would she be alone again?

"Penny for your thoughts, Darlin'," Austin said.

Serena looked up at him in surprise. "You're talking to me," she said.

"Of course... Should I _not_ be?" He flashed her that Southern Boy Smile of his.

"We are giving our morphers back today. We won't be Power Rangers anymore, so you don't have to talk to me anymore."

"Serena... Darlin', Rangers or not, you're my friend."

"I am?"

"Of _course_ you are! You're a great girl. I've never met anyone as smart as you are, and you're always honest."

"Often _too_ honest, right?"

"Nah, Darlin'. I find your honesty refreshing. It's one of my favorite things about you." He smiled at her again. "Besides, we saved the world together. That tends to bond people."

"Austin..."

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend... My first one ever, to be honest. And for trying so hard to help me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Serena. I didn't really have any friends when I got here, and y'all were like this light in the dark that I didn't even know I needed until I had it." He smiled, and while Serena suspected this was one of those moments where other people would hug, Austin didn't try to hug her. He always respected her personal boundaries, a fact she deeply appreciated.

They reached the front door of Oakhaven. "Hello Rangers!" Alpha greeted them. "Come on inside. The others should be arriving shortly." She led them inside for what Serena assumed would be the final time.

 _ **KAYLEN**_

She was running late to Oakhaven. Kaylen was about to rush out of the front door when her uncle stopped her. "Kaylen, wait... There is someone here who needs to see you," he said. He moved aside and revealed her mother.

"Mom? You're home?" Kaylen asked.

"For good this time, Kaylen," her mother replied. She pulled Kaylen into a hug.

"For good?" Kaylen repeated skeptically.

"Kaylen... The manic depression was a misdiagnosis," her uncle explained. "It seems your mother encountered a creature called a _vizu._ It granted her visions, but also caused madness. Your father apparently asked an acquaintance to help her."

"But..." Kaylen shook her head. "What happened?"

"He cured me, Kaylen... Laby cured me. He went into my mind and removed all traces of insanity. I'm finally _free,"_ her mother replied. "I'm so sorry for what I put you girls through... And my poor brother, too."

"It was not your fault, Nancy," her uncle said. "There's no need to apologize."

"Is this legit? Or will it be undone down the line?" Kaylen asked.

"When Laby cures madness, it's permanent, Kay," her father said from the stairs. His eyes fell on her mother and a smile lit up both of their faces at once. He rushed to his wife, pulling her into his arms. "Nancy..." He sighed.

"I've missed you so much, Gavin," she replied.

"What are we supposed to tell Claire?" Kaylen asked.

"About what?" Claire asked as she walked into the house. She had been due home from Lee's any minute since their uncle was back and could take care of them again, so Kaylen wasn't surprised she showed up at that moment. "Mom! You're home!" She flung her arms around their mother. She looked at their father in confusion. "Who's this?" She asked.

Their father was visibly upset, but he recovered quickly as he said, "Claire... I can't believe how much you've grown up..."

"It's a long story, Nerd, but the short version is that Mom's been cured. The doctors were treating her for the wrong condition, but she's better now. And, um... This is our father," Kaylen said.

Claire's jaw dropped. "Daddy?" She asked in disbelief. "But... How? Where have you been?"

"All you need to know is that some very bad people took me, but I never wanted to be away from you guys," their father replied gently. "I love you girls and your mother with all of my heart, and I'm back now..."

"Bad people? Who were they? Will they come after you again? Did they hurt you?"

"It's over now, sweet pea. They were stopped, and they're not a threat to anyone anymore... I promise I'll never leave you again."

Claire began crying. Kaylen sighed. "I have to go," she said. "Don't cry, Dork. It's going to be okay now." She gave her sister a quick hug.

"I'm going with you," her uncle said. "We'll leave your parents and your sister to get reacquainted with each other."

He led Kaylen away. "You're coming with me?" Kaylen repeated when they were alone.

"I'm driving you to Oakhaven because..." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to send her away..."

The baby suddenly appeared. She cooed at Kaylen as Bradley picked her up and snuggled her. "What do you mean by sending her away?" Kaylen asked.

"Zell knows she's been born, and he wants her dead... The only way to protect my daughter is to send her into another time to grow up."

"You mean... You're sending her into the future with Cassie and Lucas?" Kaylen asked in surprise.

"Sort of. They're bringing her into the future, but not as far as they are. They're going to leave her where she can grow up."

"But she'll be all alone! She'll end up in foster care like Hannah, and that nearly killed her!"

"The Phantom Ranger is going to look out for her. He's leaving her with his past self. He'll find a good home for her..." Bradley looked devastated.

"We can protect her, Uncle Bradley."

"Not from Zell, unfortunately. Dimitria says this is the only way she'll be safe... I just hope to be reunited with her one day..." He looked like he might cry, but he composed himself as he strapped her into a car seat.

Kaylen got into the car and tried not to be too upset about where things were headed. She had her family back. Thanks to an Eltarian Rebel's unexpected change of heart, her parents were both going to be okay. Her uncle was safe. It sucked that he had to send her cousin away, but if it kept the kid safe, that was the most important thing. She even seemed to have a boyfriend, and that wasn't turning out to be nearly as awful as she'd expected it to be. And sure, she might be handing over her morpher, but she was still a badass warrior and she'd helped save the world. Things might be going back to normal now, but maybe "normal" wouldn't suck so bad anymore.

 _ **HANNAH**_

She was nervous. It was strange to know she was about to hand over her morpher. At first, Hannah hadn't believed she could be a Power Ranger. Now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

She arrived at Oakhaven at the same time as Kaylen and Principal Drew. They walked inside together as the baby cooed.

"What did you name her?" Hannah asked as she played with the baby.

"Krista," he answered sadly. "Her name is Krista Marie Drew... For now."

"For now?" Hannah repeated.

"We have to hide her in the future. It's the only way she'll be safe."

Hannah's heart broke for him as his grief was clear. "I'm so sorry... Isn't there any other way?"

"Dimitria was quite clear... This is Krista's destiny."

"Well, it's a beautiful name."

"She comes from the crystal as much as she comes from Dimitria and I. It seemed fitting for her name to reflect that purity." He sighed. "Come along, Girls. I believe we are already late."

They headed inside. Sure enough, everyone else was already there. "So, we're all here now," Cassie said. "You guys have done an amazing job. I am _so_ proud of you! Lucas and I came here and turned your worlds upside-down, but you embraced the challenge and proved you were the heroes I knew you would be."

"And you won me over... Because I was highly skeptical of Cassie's choice of Rangers," Lucas admitted with a smile. "You've all done the impossible, and I'm proud of you, too... But now, to protect the time line, it's time to send you back to your lives as regular high school students. Every Ranger team retires eventually. Know that you've earned this."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Hannah said softly.

"We're really going to miss you guys," Cassie said.

"But we did what we promised, Hannah," Lucas added. "We found you a home."

"Where am I going?" Hannah asked nervously.

"With me," Principal Drew said, stunning her.

"What?" Hannah asked in confusion.

"I have always liked you, Hannah. You're a wonderful girl with a big heart... And now, I have also seen how courageous you are. Between what you survived in foster care and being a Power Ranger, you have proven how strong you are, and that you're willing to fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I would be _honored_ to bring you into my home. Besides... I have to send my daughter away, which is the hardest thing I've ever done. Perhaps in adopting you, I can ease some of that pain."

"Adopting?" Hannah repeated. "You mean instead of just being my foster parent?"

"If you would be alright with that, yes. I would like for you to have a _real_ home."

Hannah felt tears in her eyes. She nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around him. "I would like that _very_ much, Principal Drew. Thank you," she said softly.

"Bradley... If you like," he said just as softly. "Or, if you'd prefer, you could call me Dad... Whatever you're comfortable with." He seemed as awkward and embarrassed as Hannah usually felt.

"Honestly, you've been more of a father to me since I started high school than anyone else ever has," Hannah told him. "You showed me kindness every time we interacted... Even when I snuck a cat into school." She grinned at him, and he smiled back fondly. "I don't mind calling you Dad."

"Speaking of that..." Cassie said. She ducked into another room and came back a minute later with the kitten in her arms. "Unlike us, this kitty belongs here... So, Hannah, would you be okay with taking care of her for us?"

Hannah's face lit up, but then she remembered it wasn't her call. "Would that be okay... Dad?" She asked nervously.

He smiled at her. "Of course it would," he replied. "You saved her life, after all."

Cassie kissed the kitten's head. "I'm going to miss you, you cute little fluffball..." She said. "And so is Lucas, even if he won't admit it."

Lucas scratched the cat behind her ears before saying, "At least we know she'll be in safe hands."

Cassie nodded. "The safest," she agreed. She handed the cat to Hannah, who snuggled her with a peaceful smile on her face.

"So, Hannah, I guess this makes us cousins," Kaylen said with a grin.

"I've never had a cousin before," Hannah said.

"Welcome to the family... You'll get used to us." In an uncharacteristically sweet gesture, Kaylen wrapped Hannah in a tight hug. For the first time since she'd lost her mother, Hannah had a family again. Finally, she felt safe. She knew in her heart that this new path she was on would be a happy one.

 _ **AUSTIN**_

He smiled as he watched Kaylen hug Hannah. He stayed close to Serena, knowing she needed the reassurance that he really would stand by her after they were no longer Power Rangers.

"Y'all... I just... Can I say something?" Austin asked after a minute of no one speaking.

"Of course, Austin," Lucas replied.

"What's up?" Cassie added.

"When I first moved in with Aunt Suzy, I didn't plan on doing much. I was gonna keep my head down, maybe write some great songs, and graduate high school to make her feel better. I didn't really care about anything... As far as I was concerned, I'd lost everything and there was no point to still being alive... See, I really don't talk about it, but my dad's in jail... He killed my mom, and I couldn't save her, so I was pretty sure I didn't deserve to still be here. My life didn't have a purpose anymore, because my whole childhood was about protecting her from him, and I'd failed... But then, I got detention, and I met y'all... And it changed my life... It gave me a reason to fight. It gave me friends. It gave me a family... So I just wanted to thank y'all... Especially _you,_ Miss Cassie... For choosing me, and taking a chance on a bunch of misfit kids who no one else would have believed in."

"I couldn't have asked for a better team," Cassie said. She wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm really going to miss you guys..."

"We're going to miss y'all, too," Austin said. He let her go. "Okay, enough with that. We came here for a reason." He didn't know how he was going to find the strength to hand over his morpher, but just like he'd told Serena, they'd all still be there for each other. Rangers or not, they were a family. That bond was strong and he knew it would never break.

 _ **LUCAS**_

He sighed. "He's right, Guys... It's time," he said.

"Rangers... Please bring me your morphers," Alpha said. She held the box they had originally been stored in.

Slowly, the team stepped forward. Austin went first, placing his morpher in the case. Hannah followed suit. Kaylen went next, looking a little bit lost as she let her morpher go. Serena looked devastated but determined as she placed her morpher in its slot. Lee finally placed his morpher inside as well.

"So, that's it I guess?" Serena asked. "We're not Power Rangers anymore."

Lucas shook his head. "You're retired, but you're still Power Rangers," he said firmly.

"That's right," Cassie said. "Once a Ranger, _always_ a Ranger."

"And you are welcome to visit me," Alpha added. "I get so lonely... I have plenty of tech you can play with, Serena."

Serena brightened. "I'd like that, Alpha," she said.

"When the world needs saving, you guys might find yourselves answering the call again, " Lucas said.

"We'll see you in about three decades. We can't call you in to any battles you wouldn't have been in originally, like the Megaforce battle, or the battle to save Tommy... But I have a feeling the future holds one more fight for you guys, " Cassie added.

Lucas wrote down a date followed by the words _Angel Grove._ "This is where we're headed," he told Lee, handing the paper to him. "We'll see you then."

Lee nodded solemnly. "We'll be there," he vowed.

Cassie took a breath. "So, this is the part where the mentor bestows one last piece of wisdom upon the team, right? Okay..." She sighed. "Austin... You are an incredibly good kid and an awesome musician. Never stop writing songs. You'll be famous one day, I know it." She hugged him again.

"Thank you, Miss Cassie," he replied softly. He turned to Lucas. "Lucas." He tipped his hat to him and shook his hand firmly.

Lucas surprised Austin by hugging him. "I'm very proud to have known you, Austin," he said honestly. "You're an amazing young man."

"Thanks, Lucas," Austin said before stepping away from him.

"Serena..." Cassie said. "Don't _ever_ stop believing in yourself. You are brilliant and incredibly gifted, and we would not have gotten through this fight without you. Stay exactly as you are, because you're incredible."

Serena nodded. "Thank you," she said. Then, rather awkwardly, she gave both Cassie and Lucas very quick hugs.

"You proved me wrong, Serena," Lucas said. "I really thought Cassie made a mistake with you because you're different, but it turns out that those differences are your greatest strengths. Your mind is unique, and it allowed you to see things we missed. Cassie is right. We never could have done this without you."

Serena smiled at him, but said nothing. Cassie smirked at him and put a hand to her ear. "Could you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly," she teased him.

"You were right," Lucas said, rolling his eyes. Then, he smiled. "About Serena, and about _all_ of them."

"Damn right I was," Cassie said with a grin. "Kaylen... Come here."

Kaylen approached them. "I don't do sappy," she said.

"That's because you're the toughest person in town," Cassie said. "You never fail to keep fighting, and you're one of the fiercest Power Rangers I've ever met. I'm really glad that we found your father and were able to help you get him back."

"The alien shapeshifter gave me back my mom, too. She wasn't manic depressive after all... He cured her from insanity caused by an evil gremlin-type creature. And none of this... _None_ of it... Would have turned out this way if you guys hadn't changed history. So thanks," Kaylen said. She gave Cassie a quick hug. "Take care of my baby cousin."

"She'll be left in good hands, I promise," Cassie said. "You just keep kicking ass."

"Like stopping was even a possibility, I'm _so_ sure," Kaylen said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Lucas. "Make sure Cassie stays out of trouble."

"It's my full-time job," Lucas joked.

Kaylen hugged him. Then, she turned back to Cassie. "Make sure Lucas gets _into_ trouble every once in a while. It's good for him."

"Totally agreed," Cassie said with a laugh. Then, she looked at Hannah. "Come here, Kiddo," she said gently.

Hannah approached her after setting the cat down. "I don't want to say goodbye to you," she admitted. "You two have done so much for me."

"It's not goodbye," Cassie promised. "It's see you in a bit." She hugged her. "You've come a long way, Hannah. I am so proud of you. Never stop following your heart."

Hannah nodded. Then, she turned to Lucas as tears formed in her eyes. "You literally saved my life, and you went against everything you stood for to do it... I don't know how to thank you," Hannah said sadly.

"Live, Hannah. Your future is a blank slate. You get to choose a new destiny. Just don't waste it, and that will be thanks enough," Lucas said. He hugged her tightly. "You are _so_ much stronger than you know." He felt tears in his own eyes. "You are everything I hoped my own little girl would have been... I'm incredibly proud of you, Hannah."

"Your little girl?" Hannah repeated.

"A very bad man took her away from me... I couldn't help her, Hannah... But helping you healed a little piece of my heart. You did more for me than you will ever know."

"I love you, Lucas. I love _both_ of you." She hugged him tighter. "Thank you guys so much for everything."

"And, finally... Lee," Cassie said.

Lee stepped toward them. "I can't believe this is it..." He said.

"Lee, you're a natural leader. You are every bit a Scott. You rose to the occasion and completely surpassed my expectations," Cassie said. "I'm so proud of you. Oh, and... I convinced a certain principal that you and Austin have both done more than enough _community service_ to deserve to be released from permanent detention."

"Wait, _really?"_ Lee asked in excitement.

"Saving the world, as well as saving me, certainly qualifies," Bradley replied with a smile.

"Rad..." Lee said with a grin. "And football?"

"You're back on the team... Just, please, no more Grand Theft Mascot."

Lee grinned. "It's a deal," he said. He turned back to Cassie. "It wouldn't have been the same without you, anyway, Cassie."

"I'm going to miss spending every afternoon with you... My social life's taking a hit," Cassie said with a grin.

Lucas extended his hand to Lee. "You're one hell of a leader, Lee Scott," he told him as Lee shook his hand. "Don't ever lose that."

Lee nodded. "It's been an honor working with you, Lucas," he said.

Lucas looked at Cassie. "It's time," he said.

She sighed. "Phantom Ranger! We're ready," Cassie called.

The Phantom Ranger joined them. Bradley looked like he was going to cry as he kissed Krista's head. "Take care of her please," he said to them.

"We will," Cassie promised. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for putting up with me as a teacher, Bradley."

"Thanks for everything, Cassie," he replied.

"I know this is impossibly hard," Lucas said soothingly, "but she'll be safe... And one day, you will see her again."

Bradley nodded. "Thank you, Lucas."

The Phantom Ranger took Krista into his arms. "I love you, my sweet Krista," Bradley said as he released her.

"You're doing the right thing," the Phantom Ranger said. He began talking to Krista in a comforting, animated tone that made her coo in excitement.

Lucas pressed the button on his communication device. "Okay, Jen. We're ready."

"See you guys soon," Cassie promised the Wildcats as Lucas opened the front door. "Take care of each other!" A spaceship appeared.

"That's our ride," the Phantom Ranger said with a grin. Together, the Phantom Ranger, Cassie, and Lucas stepped into the ship and got ready to travel through the portal to head back to the future.

 _ **CASSIE**_

They'd done it. They had stopped Divatox, saved the day, and not destroyed the future. Cassie should have been thrilled, but she already missed the kids. "I have to know, Lucas," she said as the Phantom Ranger focused on driving the ship. "What happens to them?" It had only been a little while, but she was already losing it wondering.

He smiled at her. "Trip sent me the details, and I knew you'd want them, so I decided to wait to read them until we were together," Lucas replied.

"How considerate!" She laughed. "Now hurry up and pull up the information."

He did. "Let's see... Lee Scott... He marries Ronnie and opens up his own Dojo. He's a community leader, constantly trying to improve things and help people. He does a lot of work for the local kids. He and Ronnie have five kids."

"Five? Damn, those Scott men are fertile!" Cassie joked. "What about Ronnie? Is she okay?"

"Veronica Savers becomes Veronica Scott, founder of a charity that helps provide resources for abused children to get help. She gets them lawyers, doctors, therapy, whatever they need, and helps place them in safe homes."

"That's _amazing!"_ Cassie was blown away. Ronnie might have been flakey as a teenager, but apparently her experiences had changed her.

"She cites 'a high school friend' as her inspiration, and considering she named her oldest daughter Tiffani, it's clear who she means. There's also Lee Junior... LJ for short. At Lee's insistence, they named him Lee, not Leonidas. Then it's Tiffani, Rebecca, and the twins, Nikolas and Dimitri... Nik and Dimi for short. They also have two cats, a dog, and four goldfish... Okay, Trip was a little _overly_ thorough, _"_ Lucas said with a laugh.

"Hey, goldfish are important, too," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Moving on... Hannah Ramos Drew... She married Roxy when same-sex marriage was fully legalized in 2015. Prior to that, they considered themselves married and had a public ceremony back in 1997. Hannah got a degree in psychology. She specializes in working with traumatized kids, and she helps Ronnie with the kids her charity works with. She's the charity's lead psychologist. She and Roxy adopted a little girl in 1998 named Lia. It was important to both of them to adopt a kid who might otherwise not have anyone. They also frequently foster kids until they can find safe and permanent homes for them. Roxy Savers grew up to be a music teacher."

"Right on. A girl after my own heart!" Cassie said.

"Next is Serena Wolf... It says here that even after we left, Serena continued working with Alpha on technology. She never married or had kids, but she's extremely happy. She's one of the top scientists in the world and she has invented an impressively large amount of the technology used in the future. She also created a scholarship that helps brilliant kids struggling with autism attend their dream colleges. She got herself officially diagnosed in 1996 and now she speaks at schools to reach out and inspire kids who are 'different.'"

"I'm _so_ proud of her," Cassie said.

"So am I," Lucas agreed. "Okay, next... Kaylen Carter runs a program called Tough Girls that teaches girls to 'embrace their inner warriors' through sports and Martial Arts. She teaches the baseball classes herself. She's won several awards for youth outreach. She married Austin."

Cassie grinned. "They're really cute together," she said.

"They have two kids... A daughter named Connie and a son named Cameron. Connie's the tougher one. She takes after her mother."

"What about her family?"

"Gavin and Nancy Carter are currently growing old together. They're happy, and Nancy never had a relapse of the Manic Depression or psychosis... Laby really _did_ cure her. Bradley Drew has been a community advocate for years. He's retired, but still actively involved in community affairs. He never married... He remains an active part of Hannah's life and walked her down the aisle both times she married Roxy. Claire grew up to be a brilliant surgeon. She's also a bit of a politician. She never married, but she has a daughter."

"And Austin?"

"Austin Carter-"

"Austin _Carter?"_ Cassie repeated.

"When he married Kaylen, he took her name. He wanted a fresh start to prove to himself that he'd never turn into his father. Anyway, he's a chart-topping country music star. He makes tons of money and gives the bulk of it away to domestic violence charities."

"Badass... Who else's files do you have?"

"The Rebels... Labyrinth's off the grid. He hasn't been seen since the slaughter. B'Danna's alive and well and living in New York. Draze was killed this year, while we were in 1989. He and B'Danna participated in an attack on the Eltarian Counsel... Draze took a bullet for B'Danna."

Cassie was surprisingly sad. "He wasn't a bad kid," she said. "And with how close they were, I understand why he saved her." She shook her head. "And that last file?"

"I didn't even notice that," Lucas admitted. He clicked on it. "Nina Brooks..." He said softly.

"Hannah's foster sister?"

"Yeah... She's alive. She got back in touch with Hannah when she was eighteen. They're close... And she's..." He smiled.

"She's _what_?" Cassie asked.

"She's a police officer... She stated that she became one because she wanted to save people like a policeman saved her big sister..."

"Is she happy?"

"Yes... And she's married with kids. She's okay... They _all_ are."

They arrived in 2002. "This is your stop, Little One," the Phantom Ranger said. "I'm going to leave her where my past self is. He'll get her where she needs to be, in the correct time line." He excused himself to drop Krista off.

"And... What does the future hold for _us,_ Lucas?" Cassie asked when they were alone.

Lucas pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Hopefully, more of that," he said softly.

Cassie grinned at him. "I'd like that," she said. She kissed him again. They barely broke apart before the Phantom Ranger returned.

"Krista is safe," he promised. "Zell won't find her until she is destined to face him."

"Great... Now, let's go home," Lucas said.

Cassie smiled. "Since when is my time home to you?" She asked.

"Since it's where you are," Lucas replied.

The Phantom Ranger laughed affectionately. "You two are good for each other," he said.

"Who would have ever guessed, right?" Cassie asked with a laugh. "Come on. I am _so_ ready to go back."

"Present Day Angel Grove, coming up!" The Phantom Ranger said cheerfully.

It didn't seem to take long for them to arrive. As they exited the ship, they were greeted by a familiar voice. "It's about _time,"_ Kira said. "Points for the flashy entrance, by the way. I like the ship."

"Kira!" Cassie cried with delight. She flung her arms around her.

"Welcome back, guys... There's a lot you need to catch up on... Especially _you,_ Cassie..." Kira seemed to be holding something back.

"But _first,"_ a new voice said, " _food."_ Kira's boyfriend Dustin, of Ninja Storm, stood before them. He offered up several boxes of pizza. "Jen sent a message that you guys would arrive around now, and we figured you might be hungry."

"Goddamn, I missed you, Dustin," Cassie said with a laugh. She was starving.

"So did I," Lucas agreed. He hugged both Kira and Dustin.

"Who's your friend?" Kira asked.

"That's the Phantom Ranger," Cassie explained.

"Dude, where _were_ you? I tried to call you in for the big battle," Kira said.

"I was stuck in 1989, being held against my will by a group of Eltarian Rebels," the Phantom Ranger said casually. "My apologies, Kira. I'm here now, though."

"Good," Kira said. "We could use the help. Make yourselves at home, guys. I'll let everyone know you made it back safely." She walked away.

"Is she okay?" Cassie asked. "She seems really stressed out."

"A lot happened while you were gone, guys... But it can wait," Dustin said. "For now, just adjust to being back and know we're really glad to have you all here."

Cassie knew something big was coming, but it could be any number of things. She chose to focus on what she knew. They'd accomplished their mission. The kids all turned out okay. The Phantom Ranger and Dimitria were safe. Most of all, they'd made it back safely, and the future still lay ahead of them. Cassie looked at Lucas and smiled. Sure, she'd lost TJ and thought she was completely alone in the world, but as it turned out, she wasn't. Lucas might be a pain in her ass, but he was also her rock. Together, they'd accomplished something she'd thought was impossible, and she knew that as long as he was with her, they could do _anything._ Whatever was coming, they'd face it together, and they'd win.

She raised her can of soda to Lucas and clinked it against his. The Phantom Ranger joined in. She smiled as she proclaimed, "Onto the next adventure!"

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Aura MacKenzie, who will always be my Muse, and merendinoemiliano for all of the comments and support. Also, thanks to Dash master 48 for being the very first person to comment on this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you want to see more of the Wildcats and find out what happens back in the present, check out_ _ **Chosen Legacy.**_ _I promise you'll get to see the Wildcats all grown up, as well as baby Krista and Amareese's son Lachlan... You'll also get to see B'Danna and some of the other Eltarians... Finally, if you want to find out what happens to Laby, you're in luck... He's about to come into that story, and he'll be playing a pretty big role. I'm really excited to see where things are headed._

 _Thanks again to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I look forward to completing the final story from this universe soon. It's all coming together! See you soon, my radical readers._


End file.
